Absolute Zero
by Kodachi Claws
Summary: A still amnesic Lelouch must take up the Mask of Zero. Is he up to the task?
1. The Demon Sealed

Hello everyone! I've been meaning to get this off the ground for a while, but life comes first. I know I'm juggling a lot by working on now three different stories at the same time, but I promise to work on all 3 as much as possible. Should I ever be compelled to write a fourth or more, I will be sure to finish at least one of my present stories.

This was something I wanted to do with Code Geass for a while; it just seemed like an interesting concept, and I'm excited about where this is headed. This first chapter will play out very much like the first episode of R2, but if you will bear with it, it will change drastically after that point.

Also, for pairings…I'm a little bit indecisive right now. I'm leaning towards LuluKallen, but I'm not 100% sure. However, both Kallen and CC will play very important roles in the story.

So, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise and Bandai. I commanded them to hand over the rights to me…but they laughed in my face. Bastards…

* * *

><p>"<strong>And your permit states that your purpose here is commercial, correct?" <strong>a Britannian officer asked on the line

"Yes. That is correct." A young woman replied.

"**Very well. You may proceed." **

The woman then tapped a communicator in her collar. "Come in Q1; do you read?"

* * *

><p>"…stupid bunny costume…" a red haired woman muttered elsewhere.<p>

"**Q-1?" **

"Yes, I read you, damn it!" Kallen learned to put up with C.C's antics over the year, but she was in an especially foul mood today.

"**Having trouble fitting them in again?" **C.C. loved to tease Kallen about her most distinguishing features; Kallen used to think she was jealous, but during their time together Kallen learned that C.C. was more familiar with what men wanted and put it to good use, despite her comparatively modest frame.

Now, Kallen was forced to put up with this undercover job for a month, and she absolutely hated it. If you put a gun to her head and forced her to choose between this and facing the full force of Britannia with nothing but her pistol, she would definitely chose the later. She didn't think it would be this bad, but once this was over she vowed to never do it again. "Just tell me he's finally taken the bait. Black King has been here for quite some time already, and I'm getting sick of this game."

"**What am I, an oracle? You can't make a fish take the bait; you just have to be patient." **

"I'm a soldier, not a whore…" Kallen muttered under her breath.

"**Just keep doing what you're doing. All sources confirm that Lelouch still frequents underground gambling. He'll arrive soon enough, I'm sure." **

Kallen sighed, and prepared to walk out of the locker room where she changed. "Roger. Over and out."

Kallen began to walk out, but C.C got in one last thing **"Oh, don't forget to shake your hips more. Those melons on the front aren't the only things that make men turn their heads when you walk by, so take advantage of it." **

"C2!" Kallen screamed. Kallen stepped out and composed herself once more. Her thoughts turned to someone else. _"Lelouch…Zero…we need you…." _Not to mention, she had to ask the boy an important question…and for his sake, his answer better be good.

* * *

><p>"Why do this?" the boy named Rolo asked his older brother. "I mean, you're not even doing this for the money, are you?"<p>

"Need you ask?" Lelouch replied as he made his way towards the garage elevator. "It's because I want to battle more challenging opponents."

As they ascended in the elevator, Lelouch thought _"That's a lie…I do this out of sheer boredom." _

For the past year, Lelouch felt something in his life was missing, but he couldn't figure out what. It felt like there was something he had to do…something vital was missing that he couldn't live without. But what? Family? Though his parents died in an accident, Rolo was able to help him keep going, and in taking care of him, Lelouch began to feel like a father himself. Besides, his friends at Ashford felt like a family in of itself. Girlfriend? He thought about it, but found he liked his personal space; besides, as he learned from Milly's ridiculous contests, all the girls who were into him were only interested in his looks, not to mention most of them were intellectual dead weights. So, no, he didn't feel the need for a companion of the opposite sex. Maybe he felt he could do better in school? Except for PE, he was getting good grades. If he was concerned about his GPA, he wouldn't be doing this. _"What is it then? What is it I'm missing?" _

Finally, they arrived on the floor where the casino was staged. The casino was sprawling with mafia and nobles alike, all gambling their money with nothing to lose. At the same time, several elevens were being ordered as indentured servants, doing everything they could to please their masters. And ungrateful masters they were. He would always see them blame all their problems on their servants and have them beaten. And those were the men; he hated to imagine how the women were treated.

"**Today's brutal even is a match between brothers! Which sibling will win, the younger one or the older one!" **

The two brothers looked down to the ring below, seeing the two brothers the announcer was referring to brutalize one another. With no referee or protective gear, it was guaranteed that one of the siblings would be crippled or worse.

Rolo was feeling increasingly uneasy, feeling he shouldn't have allowed his "brother" to do this. "We don't belong here. Let's go." he told the older teen.

"It's simple to figure out; just relax." the avid chess player replied. Before Rolo could ask what he was referring to, Lelouch said "Look over there." Rolo looked across the balcony to where the Britannian spectators were enjoying the bloodbath. "The Britannians like ourselves are laughing and having fun. The ones who are being laughed at are the elevens. You pretend not to notice, but in the end-"

"But then why?" Rolo asked, playing along with his act. _"It seems despite the artificial memories, he still seems to harbor some sympathy for the elevens."_

"I know, but it's the truth." Lelouch replied. "The elevens lost twice. First with Prime Minister Kuurugi and then with Zero." Lelouch and Rolo walked into another room as the automatic doors opened for them. "How could they rebel when they don't have the strength-"

As if on cue, Lelouch felt a metal tray against his chest, followed by something cold and wet spilling down his uniform. _"Oh great." _he thought.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry!" the bunny girl exclaimed, immediately bending down to wipe him clean.

As annoyed as Lelouch was he only said "No, it's fine, don't worry about it." If he complained, the repercussions would be severe for the poor girl.

"But I'm an Eleven, and you're a Britannian student. This is inexcusable." the girl replied with a touch of fear in her voice.

"All the more reason to excuse you. I hate having our social class held over you like a sword.."

The eleven girl finished wiping his leg, and said "It doesn't matter. The powerless have no choice but to bear their lot in life..."

Then, the girl raised her head, causing Lelouch to blink for one second. She looked familiar, but he couldn't quite place from where; the only Japanese person he really knew well was Suzaku, and because of his position in the Britannian Military, he wasn't exactly the most popular among the natives. Not to mention while for the most part she looked Japanese, she did seem to have some Britanian blood in her; if she wanted, she could simply say 'I'm Britannian' and most would believe her. Though Lelouch tried to put it in the back of his mind, he also noted she was quite beautiful, especially her red hair and blue eyes; of course he couldn't help but quickly scan her figure. If Rivalz were here, he would exclaim out loud that she was a living wet dream.

"…regardless if their oppressor is wrong." the eleven finished. She flashed him a quick smile, although the motive behind it he could not figure out.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't push your values on me. I'm not interested" Lelouch replied. The elevens' status was not something he was proud of, but what could a commoner like him hope to do about it, especially in an absolute monarchy?

"I beg your pardon…" Just as she was about to get up and hand him a napkin, someone suddenly grabbed her by the back of the head, hard. A dark skinned man with blond hair inspected her as she struggled, and smiled with smug satisfaction. "C'mere, let me take a good look at ya." The girl closed her eyes in humiliation as the man looked over her like livestock. "Mmm. Nice goods you got here."

"Yes, Mr. King." the casino owner said, eagerly awaiting the sale. "We have an especially large cache of bunnies today." indicating 3 other eleven women handcuffed behind him.

Lelouch then focused on the man harassing the waitress. _"That's him. It has to be."_

"You're wrong, sir, I'm not for sale." the red-head protested.

"Ah, but you are for sale." He smiled wickedly at her. "You should know by now losers don't have any rights." He forced her on her knees and said "Curse your own wretched birth for not having been born with power. That's what His Majesty always says, isn't it?"

"His Majesty?" Lelouch whispered out loud. For some reason, that name made his gut twist and made him feel like he wanted to destroy everything. That did not go unnoticed by Rolo.

"The strong devour and feed upon the weak." the man referred to as Mr. King continued. "That's the rule, kid."

Rolo, fearing that this could be a bad situation for both of them, especially if he was forced to take action, whispered to Lelouch "The guy's mafia, Lelouch. Let's get out of here."

Unfortunately, his plea went unheard. Lelouch had it hearing the large man's drivel, and decided it was time not only to do what he came here to do, but perhaps prove a point as well. "What an arrogant display." he exclaimed.

"Hmm?"

"Feeding upon the weak, are you?" he asked rhetorically.

The man looked at him in disbelief. Obviously, he wasn't talked back to often, especially by teenagers. The girl also seemed to be a bit surprised at him standing up to the man. Finally, smirked, obviously viewing Lelouch as a naïve boy, and replied "This is a grown-up's world in here, school-boy, so get lost."

Lelouch simply smirked and replied "Well then, will the adult world devour the student, or is it the other way around?" He then displayed the open contents of the briefcase for him to see the chess board and pieces inside. "Let us find the answer with this." His proclamation was full of confidence, not a single trace of doubt.

"With chess?" the mobster asked.

Rolo knew this was going to turn bad. _"Idiot! I should have just taken him back to school. I better rectify this now!" _He ran up to Lelouch and tugged his shoulder. "Big brother, don't!"

"Too late, fellas." the mob boss replied. "Right, boys?" His flunkies simply laughed as if on cue. "Students don't really know much about anything, do they?"

"That's not true…" Lelouch replied. "…Mr. Black King." Now, the mobster actually paid attention to him. "You're quite the famous chess player in the gambling arena, aren't you?" Once more, that question was rhetorical.

"So…" the Black King smiled and clenched his fist. "…you know who I am, huh?" He then smiled and released the girl. "Alright. I suppose I am impressed. But I doubt you'll be a worthy opponent."

"Scared, are we?" Lelouch continued to attack his ego. Now he would have no choice to accept the match. Refusing would only prove his point; something powerful men hated.

Rolo tugged harder and nearly yelled "Lelouch this is crazy!"

Lelouch, calm as ever, replied "Don't worry, I have this completely under control."

"Very well." The Black King said. "I accept your challenge." He then turned to the owner. "You! Clear a table for us! And get the girls to serve drinks to my friends there!" The red-head tried to sneak away, but the Black King grabbed her and nearly threw her in with the others. "Same goes for you, you stupid bitch! After I'm done teaching this little boy a lesson, I'm going to make sure you get it for talking back to me!" Looking utterly defeated, the bunny girl bowed and ran off with the others.

* * *

><p>Kallen's POV<p>

_I found him. Now all I have to do is get him out of here and to C.C. She said she could possibly erase the Geass curse from him and bring him back to normal…_

_Geass. That's the power Lelouch was granted by C.C. that allowed him to make us, the Black Knights, what we were. Even though we lost, we never came closer to getting our freedom back on the day of the Black Rebellion. But…was it of our own free will? If not, then our rebellion had no meaning. _

_What plagued my mind more was if I was under his spell. When the Black Knights formed, I was amazed by Zero's miracles, how he motivated us in ways none of us ever could before, and gave us the means to fight back. Especially with the Guren, my own Knightmare. As the leader, by all means he should have been allowed to pilot it. But no, he gave it me, claiming it deserved the best pilot, me. When he assigned me as part of the Zero Squad, his personal guard, for the first time since I was child I never felt so proud. I promised to myself that no matter what, I would stay by his side and help him fight not only the empire he vowed to destroy, but oppressors everywhere. But that all changed during the Black Rebellion. _

_I got word that Zero was heading to Kamine Island, and except for Todoh Kyoshiro, none of us had the military mind Zero had to organize and fight the Britanians. I had to find out why, as I had the only means of getting over the ocean. I reasoned to myself that something must have happened that forced Zero to abandon us. After all he did for us, it just wouldn't make sense for him to just leave, right? I had no idea how wrong it was. _

_When I finally got there, I found Kuurugi Suzaku pointing his gun at Zero. I drew my pistol at him as well, but suddenly Suzaku shot Zero's helmet, expertly avoiding where any part of his head would be. The helmet split in two, and my knees weakened as I found out Zero's true identity: my own classmate, Lelouch Lamperouge. I knew beforehand Zero wasn't Japanese, he told us after we gained his trust. But this didn't make any sense; Lelouch was aloof, arrogant, and accepted the world's flaws as law. The only thing he cared about was his sister. But then the look on his face…nothing but hate and anger. Evil. And then I saw what I later would learn was the Geass. Even then, I knew it was something that mankind wasn't meant to possess. And then when I asked if he was using us, weak as the question was, he only sneered and said 'yes'. When Suzaku pinned Lelouch down, my instincts temporarily took over and I rushed over to help him. But Suzaku, pointing his gun at me, reminded me how it was Lelouch who used the Japanese, instead of the Zero I thought I was following was helping us. Confused as I was, I ran away. I stood hidden as I saw Suzaku take Lelouch away, and took off in the Lancelot. I then spent the whole night crying; not since Dad divorced Mother for a Britannian noble woman had I ever felt so betrayed._

* * *

><p>Kallen's mind returned to the present as she passed out drinks to the spectators between Lelouch and Black King's duel. Kallen knew the rules and the goal of chess, but not being an avid player herself, she couldn't see the possibilities before them as the other two could. Even so, she watched intently. Both took their time with their moves at first, trying to figure out each other's styles. Soon, the timer went off, and both players were only allowed 20 seconds a move. Something Kallen would imagine would be quite unnerving in a game that requires anticipation and concentration. As Kallen continued to watch, she realized something. <em>"It's…It's just like Zero on the battlefield…" <em>The Zero she knew would always lure the enemy into an unfavorable environment, and study their movements when doing so. Then, he would have the Black Knights strike. _"…just like pieces on a chess…" _she thought with a brief feeling of distaste

"And that's checkmate." Lelouch declared, calm but proud as always.

"Impossible." The Black King whispered, as the spectators were awed at the young man's keen intellect.

Lelouch took further jabs at the Black King's ego. "Looks like you're the one who's been devoured here."

Almost as if accepting his defeat, the Black King relaxed and smiled. "Damn. That's inconvenient. How am I ever going to show my face in public if word of this gets around?"

"I would never spread rumors." Lelouch replied, showing he had at least some humility.

"No, schoolboy, not that." the Black King said, his sneer reappearing again. "What I was saying is that others will hear how you cunningly cheated me."

"I what!" Lelouch shouted.

"Such a naughty little man."

"Now wait a minute!"

" Cheat! But in chess, how could you?" Kallen said.

"Grab him and hold him." The Black King ordered his thugs. "Now to whip up a little evidence against the kid."

"You filthy lying adult!" Lelouch yelled.

The Black King pulled out a pistol, effectively shutting Lelouch up "Fair play doesn't win the game, remember that, school boy!" As his thugs pinned Lelouch against the table, the entire building suddenly shook.

"_Finally!" _Kallen thought.

The Black King looked up in the ceiling in amazement. "Terrorists!"

Kallen took the moment to finally let out her anger on the mob boss, knocking him out with a well place kick. Before the flunkies could attack, she flipped into the air, and took them out without breaking a sweat, all the while Lelouch looked in awe. The tremors increased, causing the Britannians to panic and run for the stairway.

Suddenly, Kallen grabbed Lelouch and pulled him forward. "Come on! This way!"

"Hey, wait!" The student winced under the girl's surprisingly strong grip, as Kallen dragged him away. Still, he struggled in vain.

"Come on! Hurry up!" Kallen shouted.

"No! My brother is-"

"Lelouch, that is not your-" The next thing Kallen knew she felt herself pushed down to the floor, and the boy named Rolo was taking Lelouch with him. Somehow, he had gotten one hell of a head start. "Hey, wait a minute!" Kallen got up to pursue them, but a pile of rubble fell in front of her. Not wasting anytime, she tapped the transmitter in her ear. "Damn! C2, come in! I lost the target! I repeat, I lost the target!"

"**Okay, I'll see if I can catch up to him, Kallen! We're bringing the Guren inside right now! Get inside and help the others while I awaken Zero!"**

"Roger!" Kallen responded.

* * *

><p>C.C. got inside Lelouch's old Burai custom and leapt into the skyscraper; an outdated antique, barely able to take on one Sutherland, but it would have to do. She brought up the schematics of the building, using Kallen's position as the starting point. Since Kallen failed to slip the tracking device on him, C.C. had to take an educated guess on where he would wind up. <em>"If I were a panic-stricken student…" <em>C.C. thought as she began plotting where to go. "The mall! Plenty of space there!" She blew the floor open, and leapt down into the mall, right in front of Lelouch and Rolo. _"Perfect." _She opened the Burai's visor, activated the sensor camera to signal her peaceful intentions, and held its hand out. She could see Lelouch was obviously confused and frightened. _"No. That's not Lelouch. That's not the one I made my contract with." _she thought. Suddenly, she felt the Burai take shots from behind. "Shit!" C.C. moved the Knightmare to protect Lelouch, engaging the other soldiers. However, she was quickly overwhelmed, and as soon as Lelouch and the strange boy ran away, she retreated as well "Persistent. But I will reawaken the demon." She shot her harken towards the ceiling, carefully tracking Lelouch's heat signature as he ran up the stairs, no doubt fueled by adrenaline. _"Definitely not the Lelouch I used to know." _

* * *

><p>Lelouch, exhausted as he was, managed to get himself and Rolo away from the chaos. But he kept thinking about that knightmare. It wasn't trying to hurt him; in fact, it seemed to be asking him to come with it.<p>

"Lelouch! What do we do now!" Rolo asked, clearly frightened.

Lelouch, remembering what he should really be worried about, put on a fake smile, and answered his little brother "Relax. We'll be alright, I promise you. I'll get us out of here." Lelouch wasn't confident at all, but all he could do was assure his little brother.

Rolo seemed to calm down temporarily, and smiled. "Yeah, I-I'm sure. We'll be fine."

Lelouch then heard a gun magazine click, and saw a soldier taking aim at Rolo. "Rolo!" Lelouch ran forward and pushed him out of the way. The soldier fired, and grazed the student's arm. The force was enough to knock him towards the shaft, and from there everything happened in slow motion. His brother's hand reached for him, as did his, but gravity was not so kind, and Lelouch could only go with it as he heard Rolo call out his name. Lelouch feared the worst, but then felt something soft cushion his landing. A tarp! _"Thank God. Rolo must be scared out of his mind." _Lelouch called out to him, and pulled out his cell. But he was too far down to get a signal. Despite his exhaustion, Lelouch ran up several flights of stairs, hoping to find Rolo. Instead, he came upon the corpses of several Japanese.

* * *

><p>C.C rounded the corner, and came across the massacre. "Trying to silence the witnesses. Typical of Britannia….or was this your doing, V.V?" Then, she spotted Lelouch. While the Lelouch she knew would not have reacted well to a massacre like this, it would only strengthen his resolve to destroy Britannia. The Lelouch before her was on his knees, looking like he was about ready to pass out. "Ugh. It pains me to see you like this, Lelouch. It's time to rectify that." Finally, Lelouch saw the knightmare in front of him, and looked like he was about to make another run for it. C2 decided now as a good time to show herself, and stepped out of the cockpit. Soon, Lelouch saw her and she spoke. "I came to get you out of here Lelouch. I'm on your side, an ally; and your sworn enemy is Britannia." Lelouch looked at her, clearly confused. "We have a contract; you and I are both accomplices." Finally, Lelouch managed to stand up. <em>"Good. Just a little bit more coaxing…"<em> "I'm the only one who knows you; the real you." She held out her hand, and slowly, Lelouch approached her. It seemed she would get him back when a sharp pain burst through her chest. "L-Lelouch…" C2 realized that she had been shot, what would be a fatal wound for most, but for her it just shut down her body for a few seconds.

She felt herself falling, and the next thing she knew, she was in Lelouch's arms. Realizing where she was, she woke up and realized he was about to die if she didn't do something. Quickly, she kissed him, and felt herself enter his mind.

* * *

><p>"<em>Power!" <em>She heard Lelouch cried. _"If only I had power! Power to escape this place! Power not to lose the world!" _

"**You desire power?" **C2 asked. **"You already possess the power you seek. It's merely imprisoned within a cage of amnesia." **She could feel the confusion in Lelouch's mind, and clarified. **"Remember. Remember who you really are…The Power of the King." **She could feel Lelouch's subconscious reach out to her, asking her to show him the power he was speaking of. **"Now…let the seal…be BROKEN!" **She could feel the Geass within Lelouch leaking out, regaining control. **"Yes, now the memories…" **

Just as she was about to reach them, the entire world seemed to go black. **"What…" **CC could see that whatever light was in the area made her appear black and white as well.

"**Trying to awaken Zero, are we?" **

CC looked to her side, to see a young boy with long hair dressed regally looking at her intently. CC's eyes widened as she recognized him. **"V.V?" **

"**Quite resourceful of you, C2. For a whole year, you planned on this reunion, knowing he was being watched. I initially suggested to Charles that he should kill this boy, but like always, he was too soft to do anything to what he considered his real family. However, to his credit, he did have a brilliant idea. If Lelouch were to have died right when Suzaku brought him before the emperor, we would have never found you, and our plan would all be for naught. But I know you too well; you want your own wish more than anything. And ever since you've met Lelouch, you don't trust anyone else to do it, do you? That's the reason you chose him, isn't it? To bestow the Power of the King on someone with the mind and heart to destroy Britannia, and once he accomplished that-" **

"**What are you getting at?" **CC asked, feigning ignorance. **"Answer me, VV!" **

"**We used him, C2, just as you have used him. We used him to lure you out. Once we apprehend you, I'll have this mortal disposed of so you can't pass on your code, and we will begin Ragnarok. " **

He smiled wickedly, and C.C. began to feel herself pushed away from Lelouch's mind. **"No! I won't let you!" **C2 struggled, but she felt herself slipping. **"I may not be able to restore his memories as Zero. But if the world is to have a fighting chance…" **With all her strength, she made a crack in the memories Charles had implanted. **"…I only hope as he is now, he will be able to use it…"**

* * *

><p>"…Now, time dispose of you, bait." The commanding baron said. The soldiers raised their guns and waited for his orders. "Ready…aim…"<p>

Lelouch, panicked, and held out his hand. "No, wait! Please stop! I beg you!" Then, something happened that Lelouch could not have foreseen: they did as he said.

"Yes. Of course, sir." the Baron said in an emotionless voice.

Lelouch, still in disbelief, stood up, as did C2. Lelouch noticed all the soldiers just stood there as if they were waiting for him to leave. He could also see a faint red glow in the commanding baron's eyes, even from where he was standing. "What happened…what…"

"That is the power you possess; the Power of the King." C2 stood up, which shocked Lelouch even more…

"…what…"

"I'm sorry, Lelouch. I was able to restore your power, but not your memories." CC stated, not bothering to answer him about her immortality.

Lelouch's mind was spinning, but before he could ask, two knightmare frames crashed through the roof. They were not Britannian military, which meant they could only be the Black Knights. The Britannian Soldiers did not react, still standing in position like statues. "Well, C2?" a voice from the red Knightmare asked.

"Wait, that's the eleven girl!"

"I'm sorry Kallen. It didn't work." CC yelled.

The red knightmare's cockpit opened, revealing Kallen. "What! You mean we all came out of hiding….for nothing!" Kallen leapt down to the floor, ignoring the burning bodies and ran towards C2 and Lelouch.

"I wouldn't say that. I may not have been able to restore his memories, but he has his Geass back." the immortal replied. Kallen took a look at Lelouch, and visibly froze upon looking at his left eye.

"What are you talking about!" Lelouch screamed, unable to take it anymore. "Why are you after me! Why did they try to kill me!" Lelouch cringed as he could no longer think straight. "What the hell is happening!"

CC, calm as ever, approached him. "Lelouch…by now you have surmised who we are. It has been exactly one year since the Black Rebellion. Although we caused enormous damage to the settlement and the Britannian forces at the time, in the end we lost. The majority of our members are imprisoned, and Zero is reported dead."

"I know about the Black Knights, but what does this have to do with me!" Lelouch lashed out.

"However, the Britannian Empire lied about Zero." CC continued. "He's alive and well, and right now, the Black Knights need him once again. And that is the reason why we are here for you."

Lelouch was about to yell again, but then he started to get her drift. It was absurd, but why else would the Britannian military be observing Lelouch? "No…that can't be…"

"I'm afraid so, Lelouch." CC did not break eye contact with him as she said "You are Zero."

* * *

><p>Till next time!<p> 


	2. Out of Control

"I'm…Zero?" CC only nodded her head. "That's crazy! I'm not even Japanese!" the teen responded.

"Neither was Zero, despite what he fought for." Kallen said. _"Though you wouldn't have been high on my list of 'Who is Zero?'"_

"This is crazy…" Lelouch whispered to himself. "Zero has to be dead! The Empire would never allow him to live-!"

CC crossed her arms and sighed. "This is going nowhere." The angry and manipulative, yet just and inspirational prince she had met a year ago was gone. And though she didn't want to admit it, it hurt to see him like this…

"Lelouch…" Kallen approached him. "…you probably don't recognize me; we hardly talked to one another in class."

"What?"

"It's me: Kallen, Kallen Stadfeld. Although I prefer to go by Kallen Kozuki…"

Lelouch looked confused at first, but then his eyes widened in recognition. "Wait…I remember now! I wasn't there, but Milly and the others told me on the day of the Black Rebellion, you revealed yourself as a Black Knight! I don't understand, but please, just let me go. I won't tell anyone I saw you…"

Firmly, she grabbed his wrist. "Lelouch, I don't completely understand what's happening either! But this life you're living is a lie! I'm sure we can find some way to-"

"Shut up! Do I look remotely like anyone who would be Zero!" Lelouch shouted as he managed to yank his wrist away from her.

"Enough with the questions, Lelouch!" CC yelled. "Had I known I couldn't completely break the seal, I wouldn't have even attempted this. But now that I have, your life is in danger, and you must come with us!"

Lelouch collapsed, his body visibly shaking. "No, this is crazy! I have to find my brother-"

"Your sister." Kallen interrupted. "You have a little sister, not a little brother."

"You're lying!" Lelouch screamed. "How many more lies are you going to spew out of your mouth! If you're going to kidnap me, just do it!"

CC approached him, and handed him a photograph. "By the time Kallen and I managed to leave Kamine Island, much of your room was cleaned up by the army. But, it seemed you planned that far ahead; I managed to find this under a floor board."

Lelouch couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was indeed him; next to him was Suzaku, both in their school uniforms. But, in the center in front of them, was a girl, perhaps 2 or 3 years younger than them. She was in a wheel chair, and judging by her closed eyes, possibly blind.

"Hnnn!" he grunted, clutching his chest. It felt like his heart was going to burst, as he felt a sudden feeling loss. But he couldn't remember this girl. It had to be a doctored photograph; but even PhotoMagic had its limits, and Lelouch knew how to find the most obvious flaws in such a photograph. This one looked too real to be faked.

"It doesn't matter that you're unconvinced; I've awakened your Geass, and unless you learn how to use it again, you will be a danger to everyone around you." CC said.

"Geass?"

"A power used to dominate the minds of others. Yours is the Power of Absolute Obedience; no matter what you request, others will do as you say." CC gave him a mirror for him to look into. Lelouch only stared into it; at this point he was too exhausted mentally to scream. But it frightened him all the same. His left eye had the same glow he saw in the Baron; up close, he could see the light make the shape of a bird. "You used to be able to activate it at will, but you've used it so many times that it is permanently active. The emperor was able to seal it away, and to save you I reactivated it"

Before anymore could be said, a Knightmare burst through the wall. It had gold plates, a demon like head, and wielded two sword staves. "One of yours!" Lelouch yelled.

"No, it's definitely Britanian!" Kallen responded as she ran back inside her Guren.

Urabe looked at the new foe's specs on his knightmare's interface. "It looks fierce, but I wouldn't worry about it too much; it's like that Lancelot, but this is clearly a model intended for mass production. With you, this should be over in no time!"

"Great!" Kallen exclaimed. "Then let's end this quickly!" The Guren charged, and almost clamped down on the new Knightmare's head…then it suddenly vanished. "Wha-?" Kallen then felt a sword slash across the Guren's back. "How the hell did that-?"

Urabe made a swipe at it with his sword, but once again it vanished. Before Urabe could exclaim his surprise, harkens fired from above and snapped the Gekka's arm off. "Shit! What kind of new technology is this!"

Even to Lelouch, it looked as though the Knightmare was able to teleport. It also seemed intent on destroying everything in its path, including the soldiers who were standing in place, doing notihng to protect themselves from the fighting knightmares as they were trampled over. But CC saw the reality of it. At first, she thought Kallen and Urabe were purposely stalling. But she realized what was really happening. "Geass!" CC turned to Lelouch and yelled "Stay there! We'll protect you!" Quickly, she hopped into the Burai and charged. Using the machine's remaining arm, she locked the Knightmare's arm and kicked it down to its knees.

"C-C2?" Kallen asked, coming out of the Geass trance.

"Kallen, this is a Geass user! I don't know exactly what it does, but I'm the only one immune to it! Take Lelouch and get out of here!" The Burai was stabbed right through, below the cockpit, grazing its camera. CC managed to fire her gun before her sensors went dark. The Gold Knightmare's left arm was blown off, but it wouldn't relinquish its hold. CC, just like she said, was immune to the effects of whatever Geass the pilot possessed, but that didn't save her from the fact the other Knightmare was superior and that she already had taken damage with Zero's unit. "GO! I'm immortal, remember!" CC yelled.

Kallen remembered, learning that the hard way, but she was still reluctant to leave behind an old comrade. Plus, C2 could still be captured. But she was right; if they were to save Lelouch, if not Zero himself, they had to leave CC to fight the enemy knightmare. "Okay! Just come back safe!" Quickly, the Guren and the Gekka made a beeline for Lelouch, who momentarily panicked again, but the Guren grabbed hold of him before he could get away. "It's not safe for him, not like this." Kallen knew there was only one thing to do. She didn't like the idea of it one bit, but it was either that or hand him over to Urabe. As excellent a fighter and good a comrade Urabe was, she didn't trust anyone but herself to handle this. _"I've had to wear this for two weeks; may as well degrade myself further_._"_ she thought grimly.

Backing into a fairly stable corner, she halted the knightmare. Unlocking the hatch, she stepped out and climbed towards Lelouch. "Get in." Kallen ordered. Lelouch was visibly pale, and trembling. "Shit." Kallen grabbed him, and hefted him over her shoulders. "It's not safe out there! Come on!" The hatch shut, leaving the two in a precarious position. "Hands on the side, no sudden movements, and think about old men. Got it?" she ordered in a threatening tone. Though she probably couldn't see him, Lelouch nodded nonetheless. After seeing her kick ass at the casino, he really did not want to piss her off. Quickly, the Guren took off.

* * *

><p>Just as it did, the gold knightmare destroyed the Black Burai. CC ejected in the nick of time, and made her getaway as soon as the escape hatch landed. The gold knightmare went for her at first, but then took a look at the two retreating Black Knights. It abandoned C2 and headed straight for them.<p>

* * *

><p>Vice-Roy Colaris sat on his chair, ready to give orders to the troops. Next to him was one of the High Eunuchs of the Chinese Federation, Gao Hai, with his body guard Li Xingke. They were in the middle of a diplomatic meeting, but the ruckus at the tower called for his attention. Insisting they accompany him, Colaris allowed them into his battle tank.<p>

"The Black Knights are still active?" Xingke asked.

"So it would seem." Colaris responded. "Don't worry, though. They are just remnants of the past. Their forces consist of only a few Sutherlands and Burais, plus one other advanced Knightmare frame and the Red Lotus."

"The Red Lotus?" Xing Ke asked, intrigued.

"Zero's ace pilot apparently; the only things I know are that the pilot is a woman, and that she's good, good enough to fight on par with the Knight of Seven. As far as strength goes, she's the only one to worry about. But her frame is beginning to become outdated, and without Zero's tactics, she will not be able to pass through the barrier." The Vice Roy was certainly confident.

"We'll see." Xingke thought. If she was as good as the rumors said, Xingke had a feeling Colaris was seriously underestimating her abilities; no one became an ace by strength alone. Time would tell, he supposed. "If you don't mind, I've a question for you." Colaris waved his hand, allowing him to ask but not really caring for the question. "You've held most of the Black Knights prisoners for a year now. Should anything go wrong, they could escape and start an entirely new rebellion. Is this mercy on the emperor's part?"

Colaris scoffed at such a notion. "Of course not! We've been waiting to execute them for the longest time! But a silent one would only encourage more rebels; we need to catch as many as we can and display their execution publicly. The Red Lotus is in fact our prime target. When we capture the strongest of the Black Knights and execute her, the elevens will have no hope and submit to us."

Before Xingke could ponder any further, an explosion blew a chunk in the sky scraper. Two Knightmare frames leaped out, grabbed hold of the building to stabilize their descent. Xingke could easily see the red one was the one Colaris spoke of. _"Show me what you've got."_

* * *

><p>"Shit! Kallen!" Urabe called as he looked at the army ahead of them. Granted, he knew a force would gather, but going into the plan he didn't expect to have Zero with them yet still out of commission.<p>

"Yeah, I know!" the girl responded, preparing for battle. The Guren and Gekka split formation, taking on the Sutherlands. As Urabe sliced them away with his heated sword, Kallen took them apart with her knife.

"3'o clock!" Lelouch shouted suddenly.

Kallen reacted quickly, and grabbed hold of a Sutherland carrying a lance. "Goodbye." Kallen pressed a switch, and Lelouch witnessed the Sutherland beginning to boil from the inside before exploding. Without dropping a beat, Kallen shot her harkens at two other mechs approaching.

"You're nothing like the sickly girl you claimed to be back at school." Lelouch commented. As absurd as it was, he was quite amazed by Kallen's ability as a pilot.

"I could have kept it up if I didn't reveal myself to Milly and the others." the red-head replied non-chalantly, as if this level of stress was normal.

"There's too many of them for us to burst through, especially on this narrow highway!" Urabe shouted.

Kallen looked around, and spotted the Vice-Roy's vehicle. "Maybe if we take out the Vice-Roy, we'll have a chance! It's risky but at least taking out the head-honcho of this platoon will give us a chance to escape!"

Kill the Vice-Roy? No, it would only ensure that the army would be on their tail! It became clear to Lelouch that the Black Knights were strong fighters, but they lacked the minds of soldiers, especially high-ranking ones, trained in an organized and formal military. More importantly, no matter what they did, he would likely be killed in the crossfire, if not arrested as an accomplice. Somehow, he had to save his own skin. _"Where's the communicator…there!" _Quickly, he flung his hand over, but it did not go unnoticed by Kallen.

"Hey, what are you-?" Kallen quickly grabbed his wrist, knowing Lelouch had no chance of overpowering her.

But the Britannian student jumped forward for the switch, making it difficult for Kallen to push him back, the cockpit's motorcycle-like structure becoming a problem for Kallen. He succeeded in opening the channel, and shouted "Please, hold your fire!"

* * *

><p>"What's this?" Gao asked as everyone in the chariot heard Lelouch made contact with them.<p>

"He had a Britannian accent; a hostage, perhaps?" Xingke asked.

The voice on the other end of the radio appeared to confirm his suspicions. **"My name is Lelouch Lamperouge! I am a Britannian Student from Ashford Academy, and the Black Knights have taken me hostage! I have a little brother, Rolo, and I-hey, let me go!"** The voice was cut off, confirming Xing Ke's suspicions.

Still, Colaris waved it off. "We know of one Britannian who joined the Black Knights; it's not impossible for him to be another accomplice. Besides, our priority is to capture and eliminate the remaining Black Knights. If we turn this into a hostage situation, they'll only get away." Colaris pressed the communicator in his chair. "This is Viceroy Colaris. The cowardly Black Knights are trying to trick us into thinking this is a hostage situation. Ignore and destroy them; though do try to capture the red one alive if you can…"

"**Yes, my lord!"** The soldiers responded.

Xingke tightened the grip on his sword. The viceroy's course of action did not surprise him in the slightest; but even so, it made him sick that the Britannians would sacrifice one of their own commoners for victory. Still, he could not do anything, lest he risk war with Britannia. He could not allow them to attack China, especially the Empress. Sometimes, diplomacy really was nothing more than a lesser evil.

* * *

><p>The Sutherlands fired, and Kallen swerved to dodge. Lelouch, desperate to get out of the line of fire, pressed the communicator again. "No! St-"<p>

"It's no use!" Kallen shouted. "The Britannians are more interested in destroying us than rescuing you!" Kallen then thought _"And if they know about you're secret Lelouch…you just put yourself in even more danger." _

Immediately, Kallen began to go ahead with the strategy she thought of. "No, don't!" her hostage shouted.

"Lelouch, shut up!"

"Kallen! Taking out the Viceroy will not throw the troops into chaos like you think! That will only make them chase you more furiously; a mere viceroy is sure to have a second-in-command!"

"What other choice do we have!" Kallen shouted as she threw another knightmare over the Guren's shoulders and shot her harkens. Another one nearly managed to shoot her at point blank, but she dodged in the nick of time and sliced the enemy's arm off.

"Taking out the leader won't be enough! You need to create a situation where the troops need to be at the leader's side!"

Kallen, despite the heat of the battle, took a moment to think about this. He had a point; as usual (when he's Zero, anyway), his idea was better_. "Even with the amnesia, he still has his military mind…" _Looking back at the viceroy's carriage as she parried the Sutherland's attacks, she began to think of ways to put Lelouch's strategy to use. Looking between her and Urabe, she realized that there was one problem with the strategy. "One of us has to stay behind…" Suddenly, the gold knightmare from the casino flew out of the sky scraper. As opposed to falling like others, it went airborne. Kallen hated to admit it, but she knew she had no chance, not unless she could figure out how that knightmare seemed to manipulate time.

"I'll do it." Urabe suddenly declared.

"What! Urabe, don't…"

"There's no time! You and Zero-sama need to get away from that thing while you can! Besides, you're the strongest of our force, Kallen; I'm expendable." Almost like he was directly facing him, Urabe addressed Lelouch. "And kid, I have to admit that I didn't believe Zero was just some teenage punk. But from what Kallen and C2 have told me, it's the truth. I know this may seem scary, but now you've got a big responsibility on your shoulders, not just to Japan, but to the world! Even if you don't believe your Zero, you're going to have to be strong and find him deep within." With that, Urabe took off to strike down the viceroy.

Though Kallen desperately wanted to help her comrade, she knew her priority was getting Lelouch to safety, and if she died with him, so would Lelouch. Even if he wasn't the Zero she knew, at the moment she saw him as a poor teenager who had to be protected, now her responsibility. "Thank you, Urabe!" Kallen's Guren drove to the side of the highway and leapt off.

Before the Sutherlands could pursue her, Urabe slashed through them and made a beeline for the viceroy. The carrier and other Sutherlands fired upon the Gekka, turning it to Swiss cheese in no time. All concentration was lost on Kallen as the Brittannians attempted to defend their commander. Urabe, coughing up blood, knew he wouldn't be able to kill the viceroy; at least, not directly. As the Gekka's leg broke down, it pulled out a grenade. "Long Live…Japan!" The resulting explosion caused the freeway to collapse, taking the knightmare frames and the viceroy's chariot with it.

* * *

><p>The Guren made a rough landing on the street, but managed to get away from the chaos. There didn't seem to be much collateral damage; granted, in war, it was something one had to put in the back of their mind. Just like when Shirley's father was killed at Narita, Kallen had to accept any unfortunate casualties and move on. Still, even with her hatred of Britannian discrimination and class structure, she was glad it appeared no innocent bystanders were killed.<p>

"Hang on, Lelouch! We're going to high-tail it out of here now!" She pressed on the gas, and the Guren's wheels spun so fast the rubber was burning. The knightmare tore through the streets, causing civilians of all classes to clear the way. She could here sirens in the background, as well as commands over the radio from the military to apprehend her. To her relief though, most of them were focused on rescuing the viceroy.

"Where are you taking me!" Lelouch asked.

Kallen had to think about that for a second; she didn't want to, but they had nowhere else to go. "It looks like…my home. Away from home, anyway. For now."

The Guren approached Shinjuku Ghetto, making its way into what looked like a condemned building. "This doesn't look safe." Lelouch commented.

"When you're in my position, you can't be picky about where you live." The red-head replied. The Guren then settled into a standing position in an obscure corner of the building. "Besides…we're not going up."

She pressed a switch on the control panel, and the Guren immediately descended via a hidden elevator. Lelouch watched in awe as an intricate underground layout was laid before his eyes. A shelter made of reinforced steel, high and large enough to house several knightmares…while Britannia probably had something similar and better, considering the status of the black knights, he was impressed. Either Zero had a lot of money (which was highly probable), or the Black Knights had some generous sponsors.

"He made this?" he asked, referring to what he once believed was the deceased leader of the black knights.

"More or less." Kallen replied. "Oddly enough though, he got the workers to do this for free, and to keep their mouths shut afterwards. What's more, they did this with only enough time to eat and sleep for a few hours. Otherwise, it was non-stop, and they got it all done 5 times faster than it would otherwise."

"He must have been quite the motivator." Lelouch commented, genuinely impressed.

"Yeah." Kallen mumbled. "That's one way to put it." _"Or perhaps sorcerer is a more accurate description…"_

The Guren's cockpit opened, and both occupants exited. "So, what now?" Lelouch asked Kallen as she walked ahead of him.

"There's a couch over there in the corner; just relax for now. You look like you're about to have a heart attack."

"Yeah, being shot at isn't exactly good for one's health." Lelouch replied sarcastically.

"Just go clear your head." Kallen replied firmly. "I need a shower, and a change of clothes. I don't think I need to mention anything else, do I?" She hinted at something with a growl and a warning.

Lelouch sighed. "Seeing you is the last thing on my mind, especially given the circumstances."

Kallen replied curtly "Good." She was made her way over to the showers, but stopped and turned around, this time looking more sympathetic. She could tell Lelouch was scared, but not just for his own life.

"_I have a brother…"_

Kallen sighed. "Lelouch." She got his attention. "I'm sorry for everything that happened. I know we just turned your life upside down, but we're desperate. Had we known this would be a bust, we would never have attempted this. But I need you to trust me now; you need to know the truth."

Lelouch groaned. "I don't even know where my brother is."

"I've a feeling he's okay." Even Kallen could figure out that boy was a Britannian spy. But it was best not to bring that up for now. "Just give me a few minutes, and I'll answer everything I can." With that, she walked away, leaving Lelouch in his confusion.

"Rolo, are you okay?" Lelouch whispered to himself.

* * *

><p>Vileta anxiously watched the scene unfold on television. The attack on the casino by the Black Knights, and Lelouch playing hooky…she knew this was no coincidence. The emperor was supposed to have altered Lelouch's memories, but she had a feeling a being like C2 could reverse it. "If he has his memories back, he will have to be killed. But, I'd imagine the emperor cares about him to some degree. Otherwise, I wouldn't even have this undercover job." She could speculate all she wanted to, but she was still under orders from the emperor, and sound logic or not, his word was absolute. She then dialed a number on her cell. "Rolo. Are you there?"<p>

"**I'm here."** Lelouch's "brother" replied on the speaker.

"Report."

"**I got separated from Zero in the chaos. I immediately boarded a knightmare and engaged the black knights. I saw him conversing with them, but he didn't seem to be in control; I think the false memories are still in place. However, they still got away with him, even with the power of my geass; I believe C2 was the one to stop me. There was no other explanation for the unit's apparent immunity." **

"Did you manage to capture her?" Viletta asked, which she was told was the main reason to keep Lelouch alive, although she had her doubts.

"**Negative. The other knights were getting away, and I had to catch up; her unit was demolished at that point, so she was no longer a threat. And if she failed to restore Zero's memories before, I doubt she will try it a second time." **

Villeta hissed "Rolo, our primary mission is to capture C-"

"**That is YOUR primary mission. MY mission is to observe Zero, and if necessary, eliminate him."** Rolo warned her on the other end of the line.

Villeta gulped. Rolo was an extremist when it came to his missions, and he let nothing, not even Britannian military, stand in his way. And if she felt powerless against authority and superiors before, it was nothing like working with Rolo.

"**I will search for Zero. In case he manages to return to Ashford, inspect and interrogate him. If nothing else, I'm sure he has some useful information on the remainder of the Black Knights. Over and out."** Abruptly, he hung up the phone.

Vileta hung up, sighing. Something was about to change in the near future…but she had a feeling she wasn't going to like it.

"Miss Vileta?" Vileta turned around to see Shirley standing in the doorway in her office. The naïve girl shouted "I just heard! The attack on the tower! Is Lulu…"

"I don't know, Miss Finnette." Vileta replied, desperately trying to keep her composure. "Rolo was found by the police, and he will be returned shortly, but he got separated from Lelouch."

There was another thing about her part-time job Viletta hated; not only did she have to restrain herself from killing Zero, but this girl as well, the one who shot her, causing her to lose her own memories and fall in love with a filthy eleven. She heard from the emperor that Lelouch in turn erased her memories of him, and the emperor, in a great show of irony, erased his. _"Karma is a bitch indeed."_ Vileta thought, trying to conceal her smirk.

She then addressed Shirley like any teacher would. "I can assure you, the police are doing everything they can to find him." Shirley still trembled worrying about him. "Besides, Lelouch is an exceptionally brilliant man; I'm sure even if he's in trouble he can make his way out of this mess." Villeta turned back to the television screen. "Though if he comes back, I'm going to make him run 50 laps for his punishment! If getting attacked by terrorist doesn't do it, attacking him with his weakness will traumatize him into never cutting class again!" she growled, keeping up the act. She then turned back to Shirley. "Now, I believe you have class at this time?"

Shirley stuttered "Uh…yes, miss…but…"

"I'll let everyone know when Lelouch has returned, you can rest assured of that. In the meantime, I advise you to focus on class; if nothing else it may help to take your mind off Lelouch." Shirley excused herself quietly, and left. Vileta just sighed and turned back to the television screen. "I actually do want to see your memories restored, Zero…so we can finally put an end to you." After all, a power like Lelouch's, even locked away, should not be allowed to exist…

* * *

><p>Lelouch carefully observed the photos on one of the billboards. All of them were photographs of the Black Knights; he recognized them through their mug shots which he looked at out of sheer curiosity. Some were more formal, suitable for a military army. Others were happier, with everyone celebrating. Except for Kallen, Lelouch never knew any of them personally, yet he felt some familiarity with each of them. One with a headband and curly hair, Ohgi he believed the police reports said, caught his attention for reasons he couldn't explain. He was better suited to be a civilian than a warrior, he could see that in his eyes. Another that caught his attention was a man with brownish, spiky hair, Tamaki he believed. He could tell he was a trouble maker, people like him often made a good chunk of military groups both good and bad, but like any pawn were necessary despite the trouble they could bring. Even if he had not researched the Black Knights, he would have still heard of Todoh Kyoshiro, leader of the Four Holy Swords and the Miracle Worker. He had to respect the man, as he defended his nation to the bitter end, even after its official defeat. If Japan ever stood a chance through their legitimate military, he was their best. After all, he trained Suzaku, who was now a Knight of the Rounds. If he entered the system like Suzaku, it was possible the Japanese would have been better off. But three people in the pictures drew his attention more than the others: Kallen, the girl called C2, and none other than Zero himself. Both Kallen and C2 at different times were seen at Zero's side on several occasions, though never together. He heard rumors of Zero having a mistress, but the girl named C2 obviously had an important position, and he knew Kallen wasn't that type of girl. However, Kallen seemed to spend a lot more time with the other Black Knights, both for business and fun, whereas C2 practically hung on the masked man. Given the fact that she wore a different uniform than the others, it seemed she was especially important. It was hard to gauge anything about Zero, obviously because of his mask. <em>"Who are you really?"<em> he found himself asking.

"Anything coming back?"

Lelouch turned around to see Kallen, this time dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. He could see the clothes alone seemed to have put her in a better mood; maybe he could reason his way out of this now that she was no longer in fleeing for her life and in a hurry to get changed. Lelouch sighed and took a seat at the couch. "I feel…something. I can't explain what."

Kallen rubbed her head; neither she nor C2 planned on this, and she didn't think she was qualified to deal with this botched attempt. "I'm sorry to put you in this situation. But, this may have happened eventually whether you came into contact with us or not." Before Kallen could continue, she noticed Lelouch staring into a hand mirror. Judging by the creeped-out look he had, it seemed the existence of his Geass was finally getting to him. Quickly, Lelouch reached for a nearby desk and fumbled around. Finally, he pulled out a pair of sunglasses, and put them on. Kallen sighed. "That thing could get you in trouble if you're not careful." Lelouch only nodded, very slightly. "It's best you wait here. Once C2 returns, she will take care of that; she made arrangements to ensure your geass wouldn't go out of control again.

"_Although, I wonder if that's what really happened a year ago." _She thought. As much as she wanted to believe the SAZ massacre was an accident…to further his agenda, it would make sense for Zero to do so, especially with a power like Geass.

Lelouch twiddled his thumbs. "Tell me…if everything you say is true…what are you going to do with me?" Kallen hesitated to answer. "Look! No matter what you say, I'm not Zero! Even if in the past I was, I don't remember any of it! How can you think that someone like me could, WOULD lead YOU!" he exclaimed out of frustration.

Kallen flinched at his outburst. Everything he said was true. The way he was, they may as well have surrendered to Britannia. But it was too late to undo what had been done; if nothing else, they had to take responsibility for him. "Don't worry about being Zero; a fool could see that's a lost cause." Her voice carried a twinge of anger with the obvious disappointment.

"So…"

"So…we're just going to have to keep you here." Lelouch didn't panic to her surprise. In fact, despite the sunglasses he wore, he seemed…calculating. Kallen's guard instantly shot up. _"Even if he's just a student now, his mind is as sharp as ever."_ Kallen reminded herself.

"This isn't what I want to do, but as you can imagine, in our position, we can't let anyone know where we operate. Don't worry, I promise you'll be treated well, and if the opportunity arises, we will release you."

Lelouch almost looked like he didn't hear her. "You know, you could have avoided this if you'd simply dropped me off. You wouldn't have to worry about someone ratting you out." That was a threat if Kallen ever heard one, but even with amnesia, she doubted Lelouch would simply snitch on them; not his style.

He sounded too confident. Kallen knew something was up. "There was no time. And, as I've explained before, at this point they would have killed you anyway." Kallen walked towards him, slowly. Both knew that the other was plotting something. "If nothing else, maybe you will witness the horrors that the Japanese had to endure and realize why the Black Knights exist…"

"…I have." Lelouch replied matter-of-factly. "I may be a Britannian, but I'm not blind to the injustice that the empire has brought not only to your homeland, but the entire world. But what difference can I make? Even if I really do have this mysterious power that woman claims I do, in the end I'm just a simple student. I have no military background, PE is the only class I'm close to flunking, even when I try…and I doubt the Black Knights would be willing to train such an individual with those weaknesses, Britannian OR Japanese."

Neither spoke a word to one another. It was a mental face-off…one Kallen wasn't sure she could win, not against Lelouch, be it as Zero or Lelouch Lamperouge. Finally, she acted. "Hand over whatever it is you're plotting to use!" Quickly, she lunged for a grab. Though she was far faster than Lelouch, the Britannian anticipated it and fell to the floor, leaving her to kiss the couch.

"While you were busy bathing and erasing the memory of being a bunny girl, I took the liberties of exploring the circuit board…"

With the flick of a switch, the lights went out. "Shit!" Kallen knew that there was no stopping him now!

"…as well as that chemistry lab that seemed to be abandoned!" Kallen couldn't see anything but she heard what sounded like glass breaking. Before she could fumble for Lelouch, she breathed in some foul smelling stench. Quickly, she felt her stomach doing cartwheels and her legs began to lose their strength.

While Kallen was busy retching her meager breakfast from earlier that morning, Lelouch made his way for an escape. While he couldn't see in the dark any better than her and would probably take longer to get there than he should have, he made mental notes of where all the doors were located. Finally, he reached the end of the wall, and quickly felt for an elevator. He figured the Black Knights had a security code for entering, but not for exiting. His theory was proven correct as he heard the elevator doors swish open. Quickly, he punched the button for the top floor, and let out a slight sigh of relief has he traveled up.

He wanted to say he was kidnapped by the Black Knights…but it didn't seem that simple. For one, he had no family to pay ransom for him, and he was no politician. Those were the only two plausible reasons for the Black Knights to take him…and given everything that happened at the tower, they would have been better off leaving him to his fate. Despite that, they targeted him specifically. _"How could they tell such a fantastical lie? Could I really be…?"_ Lelouch shook his head. _"No, that's absurd! It's just as it appears: The Black Knights are as horrible liars as they are revolutionaries."_ He wasn't fully satisfied with that answer, but that would have to do for now.

Finally, the elevator opened at ground level, and Lelouch made a mad dash to stay clear of the area. It was amazing what he could manage once adrenaline was pumping through his system; he still wasn't a good sprinter, but at least he made it to a relatively safe area without having to catch his breath. As he made his way through the ghetto and back to the Britanian settlements, Lelouch realized something. "Rolo!" After all the chaos, he nearly forgot about him! Now was his chance to make contact!

Quickly, he dialed his brother's number on his cell. And much to his relief, he picked up. **"Lelouch! Where've you been! I've been looking everywhere for you! Are you alright!"**

Before Rolo could continue with his bombardment of questions, like any concerned brother, Lelouch replied "I'm okay Rolo. You wouldn't believe what happened to me! Are you safe!"

"**I'm fine, thanks brother!** **Tell me where you are; I managed to salvage the bike. I'll pick you up." **

Lelouch smiled. "I'm at the edge of Shinjuku ghetto. Near Northern Pervical Street."

"**How in the world did you get all the way over there!"** Rolo exclaimed.

"No time to explain; just pick me up as soon as you can." With that he hung up. Lelouch picked a place to hide and waited. And no matter how much he willed himself, he couldn't stop thinking about what happened with him and the Black Knights earlier. And it wasn't due to some post-traumatic stress.

After 20 minutes, Lelouch finally saw his brother in their bike. "Brother?" Rolo called.

"Rolo!" Lelouch practically leaped out of his hiding place and waved.

When Lelouch climbed into the passenger hub, Rolo seemed to look at him carefully. "Brother, what's going on? You know you can tell me."

Lelouch didn't turn to face him; instead, he just waved him off. "Not now, Rolo. I've had a really bad day, and yes, even worse than yours. Just drive. We'll be safe once we're in Britannian neighborhoods." Rolo did as he was told.

* * *

><p>Once they were on the freeway, Rolo snuck a glance at Lelouch. The one thing that seemed off about him was that he was wearing sunglasses. Lelouch occasionally did wear them, but it wasn't particularly bright today, nor was it a special occasion. "Lelouch, is something wrong with your eyes?"<p>

Lelouch seemed to nearly jump in surprise. "Uh…yeah. Kind of. I ran straight into a neon sign and I got a bit too close. It'll clear up."

"I think you should see the nurse once we get back to school; you shouldn't let these things go." Rolo stated with a slight tone of suspicion.

Lelouch fidgeted. "No, its fine, Rolo. I'm sure it will clear up soon. I don't need my eyes to follow the lecture anyway."

"Brother, I must insist." Rolo pressed.

Lelouch sighed; he couldn't make his brother worry over anything. "Just drive."

* * *

><p>"Worried about your darling Lulu, Shirley?" Milly teased Shirley like she did every day.<p>

Shirley nearly screamed as she suddenly flew up from her seat. "Madam Prez, please! Its study period, and I need to catch up on things!"

"That's a yes if I've ever seen one." Milly smiled slyly.

Shirley's cheeks practically turned the same color as her hair as she desperately tried to compose herself. Her worried expression suddenly became sterner. "Lulu is always going off gambling and getting into trouble. Fine. That's his business; see what I care." She mumbled.

"I'll be sure to let Lelouch know how much you don't care." Milly continued to tease her. Of course, Shirley and Milly were best friends, but even the best of friends poked fun at one another. In all honesty, Milly was just trying to cheer her up. But she knew when enough was enough; even though Shirley would never admit it, when she worried about him Milly's jokes helped her forget her anxiety. Besides, even though Shirley really was angry with Lelouch, she knew once he showed up again Shirley would be back to yearning for his affections again. It was quite cute really.

"Lelouch!"

That was Rivalz! Both Milly and Shirley ran out of the Library and into the hall. "Lulu!"

Milly rolled her eyes, stifling herself from laughing at Shirley's declaration just a minute before. Soon, she herself joined everyone else in the hall. Indeed, the Lamperouge brothers were there. Rolo was the same as always; Lelouch, however, seemed rather distressed. Normally, that wouldn't surprising, given the events that just happened, but it wasn't like Lelouch to be like that.

"We saw what happened in the tower! Are you alright!" one student asked.

"Have the Black Knights really returned?"

"How did you escape?"

"ENOUGH!" The entire student body was silenced upon Vileta's arrival. Lelouch didn't fear her; he could take whatever punishment she dished out. Besides, after a day of being caught in the crossfire and kidnapped, school didn't seem so tough.

As for Vileta's thoughts, the fact that Lelouch was wearing sunglasses did not escape her. Though she concealed it, fear started to overwhelm her. If he got his Geass back, who knows what he might force her to do? She had to find out whether his power and memories returned, but to simply remove the glasses to find out, was, for lack of a better word, stupid. Rather than risk being caught in his geass, she decided to do a little experiment first. "Rolo called me over the phone; he told me you hurt your eyes."

Lelouch turned and just stared at Rolo; if he had his sunglasses off, the students would have thought he was trying to bore a hole in the younger brother's head. "Tattletale." He mumbled.

"Go see the nurse, Lelouch. I'll decide your punishment later, as well as Rolo's." Viletta turned to address the rest of the class. "Everyone! Back to your study periods!" On her command, the students dispersed.

* * *

><p>Lelouch groaned; he hated just going to the doctor's office; the school nurse was worse. At least if the former found something, they could do something about it. Nurses, especially in a school were in his view nothing a pharmacy couldn't replace.<p>

"Are your eyes in any pain?" the nurse asked.

"No." he replied curtly.

"Do you have trouble seeing?" she asked again.

"No."

The nurse sighed. "Then what seems to be the problem?" It was clear she did not like her job very much.

Lelouch struggled to answer; sooner or later she was going to look at his eye herself. "Pink eye. Mild case; don't worry, I'm sure it will clear up soon." Lelouch, for once, wasn't very confident that this would work.

The nurse looked at him skeptically. "I'll be the judge of that. Now, take off your glasses."

Lelouch truly looked afraid. "I said, TAKE OFF YOUR GLASSES, Mr. Lamperouge." She repeated sternly. Lelouch sighed; in this situation, he didn't have a choice. Reluctantly, he removed the glasses, allowing the nurse to have a glimpse of the strange light in his eye. The nurse leaned in closer to observe…and covered her mouth in shock. "Oh my." She whispered.

"Listen, please don't tell Miss Viletta about what you just saw." Lelouch pleaded. Even as a commoner, he considered begging beneath him. But sometimes, one had to let go of their pride. "Just say you applied some eye drops and that whatever it is should clear up soon. I promise I'll see the doctor about this." Lelouch put his hands together in prayer fashion; he desperately did not want anyone else to know about this. "Please?"

The nurse was normally a stubborn woman, and Lelouch, despite his efforts, doubted begging would work. However, to his surprise, the nurse replied "Yes, of course Mr. Lamperouge. It will be our little secret."

Lelouch grabbed his sunglasses again and said "Thank you!" before bolting out the nurse's office. _"That went a lot better than I thought it would."_ In fact, now that he thought about it, he wondered what was up with that creepy blank look she gave him. Then he remembered what the woman called C2 told him. About the Power of the King… _"No! Forget what they said! It was just a kidnapping, however irrational, to make you come with them without a struggle…Absolute Obedience my ass."_ he thought, although he couldn't quite convince himself.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Yes, of course Mr. Lamperouge. It will be our little secret." <strong>

Viletta clenched her fist as she observed the monitor, and chewed her lip. _"It's true; he has his Geass back…"_

"I have received orders from Central Command." Rolo closed his cell and walked up behind her. "Though his Geass has returned, his memories have not. In his condition, he's perhaps even more dangerous than he was as Zero; he's like a child with a gun. Out of control and unaware of the consequences. There's no telling what harm he could bring to others if we spare him…or what he might become, if he learns to use the power. Should the later occur, he will certainly won't be as 'heroic' as he used to be."

Viletta turned to him. "What has his majesty ordered?"

Rolo replied. "He is to be eliminated. He has outlived his purpose after all; it's doubtful that C2 will come for him again. Besides, memories or not, his majesty cannot afford to have another with the power of Geass."

"Yes, that is true." Viletta thought. "I think I know how to take care of him without causing a stir in the school. I'll need your help."

"Of course. After all, it was my job to kill Zero if something like this happened in the first place. Had you done it for me…I would not hesitate to send you to hell with him." In Rolo's mind, if someone else did his job, his reason for living would be eliminated.

* * *

><p>Lelouch sighed as the lecture was finally over. This was one of the few classes that he actually did enjoy, but due to the events of earlier that day, he was unable to focus. He just wanted to go home and crash; unfortunately, Miss Viletta's punishment, whatever it was going to be was going to delay that even further and was likely to leave him even more tired. As tempting as it was to bounce and deal with it tomorrow, it was best to just get it over with; after all, with everything that happened to him today, how bad could it be?<p>

"Lulu?"

Lelouch turned around to see Shirley looking at him nervously. "What's up Shirley?"

"Can…can we talk?" she asked.

Lelouch mentally sighed. He just knew it was a lecture he did not need to hear. "Can it wait?"

Shirley fidgeted. "No! It…" Then she looked away nervously. "I guess. If that's what you want." Her tone was more subdued than usual when she said that.

Lelouch felt like kicking himself. Her crush on him was obvious, and at times annoying. But it was always nice to have someone worried about him, even when you had friends who were fully confident in your independence and well-being like Milly and Rivalz were. Before she could walk out of sight, Lelouch tapped her shoulder. "Shirley, wait. It's okay." Shirley turned around, surprised. "I had a stressful day, that's all. But if it's important, that should no reason for me to hear you out."

Shirley blushed slightly. "You probably don't want to hear about this…but the truth is, Lulu…I worry about you." Lelouch let her continue. "I understand that a normal life isn't good enough for you, I can even empathize with that. But, you should know, that there are other people who care about you outside of Rolo. And…and we all worry about you when you go off and do things most other people shouldn't, even if we don't show it." Lelouch liked the fact that Shirley didn't suggest he give up his hobbies altogether, although at this point he was seriously considering it. "So, could you at least keep that in mind…?" Shirley then mumbled "…if not cut back."

Lelouch smiled slightly. "Thanks for the concern, Shirley. But it's okay; I have everything under control." He brought her chin up to hers, causing her to turn red as a tomato. "Although, after everything that's happened today, I'm thinking I'll at least take a break from fooling around with the higher-ups." Shirley turned an even darker shade of red, if that were possible, but smiled nonetheless.

"Thank you. For listening to me." She said.

"Oh, why don't you just give him the tickets already?" Milly shouted from down the hall as she proceeded to exit the academy, winking at the two.

"MADAM PREZ!" Shirley shouted back; it was hard enough just to talk to him about his vices as it was.

"_Can she get any more flustered?"_ Lelouch wondered. "Shirley, you have something for me?"

Shirley whined, looking around, and back at him. "I-it was something I thought you might want to do…with me."

"Oh?"

Shirley reached into her purse, and presented the tickets to Lelouch. Shirley, too embarrassed to see his reaction, looked away. "Opera." Truthfully, Lelouch wasn't fond of opera. But he figured maybe he should finally give into Shirley's wishes this one time. Although, he couldn't help but feel a sense of Déjà vu…

"Uh…I'm sure this is not your thing…but…" Lelouch clasped his hand on Shirley's, gently pushing it down. Shirley gasped at his touch.

"Sure, why not. Who knows? This may be the one opera I enjoy…"

"How bout sports then?" Rivalz snuck up behind him and gave him a hard slap on the shoulder.

"Croquet is decent enough." Lelouch replied curtly, massaging his stinging back.

"Pfft. That doesn't count. You don't even run." Rivalz retorted.

"Golf?"

"Anything someone of your physical aptitude can do, it doesn't count." Rivalz gave him a goofy smile, and walked off, waving goodbye. "Enjoy your date! Oh, and the next time you go gambling, take me with you! A story of excitement and adventure is sure to impress Milly!" He practically ran out of the class before Lelouch gave his answer.

"I wouldn't bet your life on that, and take it from personal experience, it's not fun!" Lelouch shouted. He then turned his attention back to Shirley. "So, what time then?"

Shirley, this time prepared and more composed, answered "This Saturday, at five. But I figured we could grab a bite to eat, if that's okay with you."

"Sure, why not." Lelouch answered politely. He actually smiled; a part of him was actually looking forward to this date.

"**Mr. Lelouch Lamperouge, please see Miss Viletta in her office."** The voice over the intercom commanded.

"Great." Lelouch grumbled. "Listen, Shirley. I'll catch you later. Saturday, at 3, okay?"

Shirley really smiled when he said that. And Lelouch couldn't help but think that she looked pretty cute when she did for real. "Thank you, Lulu! I hope Miss Viletta's punishment isn't too bad!"

With that, she took off. _"She's not a bad person, really. In fact, she really is quite nice." _Though Lelouch had his doubts for a long term relationship, he didn't see any reason why NOT to take up her invitation.

"**Lelouch Lamperouge, to Miss Viletta's office, NOW."**

Lelouch grumbled, a little bit more angrily this time around "Alright already." His spirits seem to have crashed back down to earth again as he made his way to the commando teacher's office.

* * *

><p>Vileta opened her drawer, and observed her glock. "Finally." Despite how eager she was to end Lelouch's life, she was scared to. What if he was playing her and Rolo? Not just today, but during a good tenure of her assignment? Lelouch was as wise and cruel a manipulator as his father could be. Playing the fool would not have been out of the question. She also did not know exactly how his geass worked; the emperor was very vague about those details. Even if he really was still in his amnesic state, he was still dangerous, just like Rolo said, like a zoo animal; tamed, but still unpredictable. "I need to do this quickly." She loaded her gun, and gave Rolo a quick call. "I'm ready. Back me up."<p>

"**Roger." **

She tucked the gun behind her back just in time to see Lelouch walk in her office. "Okay; do your worst." Lelouch dared her.

Viletta just rolled her eyes, and growled "You're going to regret that attitude of yours."

"Doubt it." Lelouch replied, still challenging her.

Viletta passed Lelouch, ordering "Out in the courtyard. NOW."

Meanwhile, Rolo observed the scene from outside. "This is the end." He pulled out his knife, and slowly stalked the pair from afar.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed so far! Things are going to be a living hell for Lelouch, but soon he will be the hero of justice (or demon) he was meant to be! About maybe halfway, he will also be Lelouch as we remembered him. So, just enjoy the fun of seeing him get there.<p> 


	3. There's a Tear in Your Eye

Hello! Sorry for the long wait! School and working on several stories at once will do that to you! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter, cause I tried to go Joker crazy writing it!

Also, thanks for the reviews. I made a big mistake with "Calares'" name! I'll try to pay more attention to those small details.

Disclaimer: Kodachi Claws commands Clamp and Sunrise to hand over the rights to Code Geass so I can animate this!

* * *

><p>"He got away!" CC yelled over the cell phone as she drove her motorcycle onto the highway.<p>

"**He may not be zero, but he's still as clever as ever."** Kallen answered over the cell, sounding lethargic and weak, no doubt from Lelouch's earlier chemical surprise. **"CC, he's scared, he won't listen, and I don't blame him." **

"No matter how smart he still may be, it will only take one accident to show the empire his geass is back, and I doubt whatever part of Zero is left within him can get him out of this alone." CC stated. "I'm going after him! I'll start at Ashford Academy!"

"I want to go, but…" It sounded like Kallen was heaving again, which CC would've thought impossible by now considering she already puked three times before.

"…understood. Kallen, you go get some rest. I'll get Lelouch!" _"If I'm not too late."_ She thought. She put petal to the metal and tore through traffic.

* * *

><p>"So, finally caught him?" Milly teased Shirley.<p>

Shirley's face flushed red again, but this time she didn't freak out. "Something like that." She whispered. "Milly…you think, after this…?"

Milly saw where this was going, and for once, acted serious. There were times to tease her, but this wasn't one of them. Depending on how the date went, Shirley could either wind up happy or heartbroken. "Shirley…I'm going to be honest with you. Lelouch is a very independent guy who doesn't like to be tied down by anything. Whatever he sets his mind to, he won't let anything stand in his way…" Shirley looked discouraged, although not surprised. "However," Milly continued. "…he's kind and caring towards his friends. Whether you two become a couple or not, he'll always be there for you. If nothing else, he will give you a chance, and he could never hate you. You've got a lot of qualities a lot of guys like as well."

Shirley then smiled. "Thanks, Milly. I needed that." The two finally reached the train station and got their tickets out. "Shoot!" Shirley cried. "I forgot my pass!"

Milly responded "Just buy another one."

"No! My pass has so many pounds left on it! I'll never forgive myself for wasting that much money!" She suddenly turned around and headed back to the academy. "I'll see you later, Milly! You have a good trip without me!"

Milly just waved back. "That girl can be so forgetful at times." Milly sighed. Then, she covered her face as she giggled. "Maybe…just maybe, Lelouch will take the train with her."

* * *

><p>"We're going pretty far." Lelouch observed as he followed his teacher.<p>

"It's a big school." Viletta noted as she led the way.

"Unless you're trying to tire me out like you do in PE, I don't see the point in this." Lelouch stated. If that was what she was doing, she could have just said he was doing make-ups for PE and be done with it instead of beating around the bush.

"There's some major cleaning up near the east side." She told him. "The groundskeeper normally has to do it all by himself, but I figured you would be glad to help him today." She gave him a sarcastic smirk on that note.

Lelouch groaned. Any physical work was punishment enough, but now he was going to be tired AND dirty. He was going to need a major bath tonight when he got home. Speaking of which… "Listen, I should tell Rolo…"

"No need." Viletta told him. "I already told him for you; he should have left for home a few minutes ago." Viletta turned around, staring at him intently. "Move it! I haven't got all day!" She quickened her pace.

Lelouch had to bite his tongue. "Now's not the time." Best to get his punishment over with as politely as possible at this point.

* * *

><p>Shirley ran through the school grounds. "I hope they haven't locked the classrooms yet!" However, just as she was halfway to the main academic building, something caught her eye. A young boy seemed to be hiding in the bushes. "Isn't that Rolo?" What was he doing there? Then, something shiny flashed in her eye. Something metallic. Quickly, Rolo stuffed it in his clothes and pulled something else out. Facing the direction Rolo was facing, she then saw Lelouch and Viletta heading to the far east. "What in the world could Miss Vileta be making Lelouch do?" There was nothing there for anyone to do for fun or punishment.<p>

"Be on your guard." She heard Rolo say. "I'll be with you shortly. " Then, he swiftly made his way through the bushes, sneaking about and making sure to stay out of the two's sight.

Instinctively, Shirley took cover too. Something wasn't right. If this was a game, Rolo was being quite the actor. But Rolo was always too quiet and reserved for most anything fun. Shirley carefully snuck behind a rock to get a better look at him. She had to clamp her hands over her mouth. Rolo was holding a syringe in his left hand; on top of that, she could tell by the bulges in his coat that he was also hiding a knife and a pistol. "Is he…No! There's no way that can be right!" But there was no other logical reason for Rolo to be carrying weapons; he was planning to kill Lelouch. If Shirley yelled now, he would only get herself killed and he would target Lelouch next. It may have been foolish, but Shirley knew her only option was to shadow Rolo and warn Lelouch when he had a chance to escape.

* * *

><p>"Miss Viletta…I don't understand. The area here looks pretty clean to me, and even if it wasn't, we're practically off school property now. What is it you really need me to do?" he wondered. He couldn't see how devious she could possibly make her punishment here.<p>

Viletta simply stopped, and prepared her spy pistol in case anything went wrong. "What you are going to do, Mr. Lamperouge…is die."

Before Lelouch could even react, Rolo sprung out of hiding and activated his Geass. Both Viletta and Lelouch were frozen in place. As easy as this seemed, Rolo knew better than to get cocky and take his time "Now." Rolo briskly walked towards his target, needle ready.

"Nooo!"

Before Rolo could react, he saw a large, sharp rock hurled towards him. He couldn't stop that with his Geass, and was hit right above the eye, paralyzing him in pain. "AHHH!" Despite being an assassin, usage of his geass spared him from feeling the pain and endurance a normal soldier would and made most basic training for him unnecessary. Not to mention he was still very young. Soon, he collapsed on the ground.

"Lulu!" Shirley screamed. She tried to pull the young man along, but he seemed frozen in place. "Uggh! Come on! Move it!"

Finally, she felt his muscles relax, and he seemed to respond. Thrown off balance by the tugging, he tripped. He looked up at her, confused. "Shirley? What are you-?"

"Damn it!" Viletta cursed. Quickly, she raised her pistol at Lelouch. Shirley pulled him up and forced him into a run. And then the Britannian soldier pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p>CC loaded her gun as she got off her bike. She heard the shot, but she didn't know the who, what and why. But she had one obvious guess. "Please, Lelouch…you must live!" She ran as fast as she could in the direction of the shot, hoping she wasn't too late.<p>

* * *

><p>"Shirley, what's going on!" Lelouch practically screamed as Shirley dragged him along, although she didn't need to in a time like this.<p>

"I don't know! Just keep running!" she hissed.

Lelouch was in full panic mode again. All he needed to know right now was that his own teacher had tried to shoot him, and that he had to get the hell out of there. Quickly, the two ducked into the corner of the main building. The two tried to keep quiet, but their hitched breathing would easily give them away if they weren't careful. Lelouch cautiously took a peak around the corner onto the main grounds.

Both Rolo and Viletta were running as if in pursuit. His brother was also sporting a rather ugly bruise, and looked furious, something he never saw him express before. The two did a quick scan, and thankfully did not appear to find them. "Damn it, Rolo!" Viletta growled. "You had him!"

"Let's see you try to recover from having a rock dropped on you!" The young teen retorted.

"If you were a real soldier, you would have been able to overcome that-"

Lelouch then saw Rolo pull out a switch-blade. "Do not TEST me, wench." Lelouch couldn't understand why Viletta was frozen in fear by Rolo of all people, but even more perplexing to him was why Rolo was carrying weapons at all. Never mind why he wanted to kill him in the first place. "Just search the area, quickly." He said. "Shoot him, but not in a fatal spot. I want to finish him off myself."

Lelouch nearly choked on his breath. His mind couldn't comprehend what was going on. First accused of being Zero, and now…"Uhh…" Lelouch looked to Shirley, and had to clamp his hand over his mouth, both out of shock and disgust. Shirley was bleeding profusely from her torso; it looked like the bullet hit a major artery. With the teens' adrenaline from their run, neither noticed.

"Shirley…"

Shirley struggled to speak. Whether it was because she had trouble breathing, or because she was in pain, he couldn't tell. "Lulu, you've got to get out of here…"

"No, not without you! You saw them, and now they'll be after you too!" Lelouch could see from the stain on her shirt that she losing too much blood; she was in no condition to run. That left only one option; Lelouch picked her up bridal style…and tried his best to hold his grunts in. _"Damn, any other man could have done this with ease!_ _I guess everyone was right when they told me I shouldn't cut…" _

"Lulu…" Shirley said hoarsely

"Don't talk." He whispered. "Just try to stay awake. I'll get you someplace safe."

"…y…your eyes, Lulu…"

Lelouch realized his sunglasses must have fallen off in all the commotion. But this was not the time to be worrying about that right now. "Focus on staying alive. I'll explain the eye later."

Shirley nodded weakly. Even with her mind foggy and clouded with pain, she couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity with the light in Lelouch's eye…and a sense of dread.

Quietly as he could, Lelouch got them through the most covered area of the school grounds. However, Lelouch had great difficulty in moving her, which hampered their progress. If Lelouch didn't hurry, they were either going to be caught, or Shirley_…"No, I can't think like that!_ _Hurry, Lelouch! While there's still time!" _

Finally, the road was in sight. "We're almost out of here, Shirley; hang on." Again, Shirley nodded weakly.

"Found you." Lelouch turned around in fear, and saw Rolo right behind him. Before he could react, both he and Shirley were frozen in place once more by Rolo's Geass. "Enough of this." With the element of surprise lost and no chance of faking an accidental death, Rolo discarded his syringe and pulled out his switchblade. He took a step, and immediately fell back as he was fired upon. CC, in the bushes, was aiming her pistol at Rolo. The boy wisely ran for his life; he couldn't kill C2 nor freeze her in place.

Finally, his spell wore off on Lelouch, who dropped Shirley due to his confusion. "What! How did-"

"No time to explain!" CC yelled. "If you want her to live, get on!" she yelled pointing to her bike. "We have medics!"

Lelouch may have only hesitated for a second; with the fiasco from earlier that day he was tempted to take Shirley and run. But he realized that CC was their best chance for survival now. Quickly, he helped Shirley on her feet. "Shirley, stand up. We're going to get out of here." Shirley had nearly passed out, but thankfully seemed conscious enough to follow directions.

However, Rolo was not going to let his pray get away without punishment. "This is all your fault!" He screamed as he took aim with his glock.

Shirley saw what was happening, and with every bit of strength left in her, pushed Lelouch out of the way. The young man could only stare in horror as Shirley was taking shots meant for him. "SHIRLEY!"

CC fired back at Rolo, but only managed to shoot his weapon hand. Not as good as a kill, but for now, it would do. What mattered for now was Shirley's life. "Hurry!" CC extended her arms to help Shirley onto the bike. By paramedic standards, they were doing everything wrong, but they didn't have that luxury of following correct procedures.

"Shirley, stay strong! We're going to get you help!" Lelouch shouted as he cradled her back and supported her on the bike.

CC tore through the streets, wasting no time and paying no heed to the speed limit or cops. Quickly, she turned on her Bluetooth. "Kallen, get Shinta and Musashi ready in the medical bay!" CC shouted into the receiver. "Someone was hurt! Yes, he's safe, but he's not our main concern right now! You'll see soon enough!"

Meanwhile, Lelouch pressed his school uniform against Shirley, desperately trying to stop the bleeding. _"Why?_ _Why did this have to happen? I don't what exactly is going on, but she can't die because of me!"_ "Shirley." Lelouch whispered into her ear. "You have to live."

Shirley was fading in and out of consciousness. Her wounds were making it nearly impossible for her to breathe as it was, and traveling at high speeds wasn't helping either. But some part of her mind was conscious, one that was breaking the spell of a Geass she never knew she had…

* * *

><p><em>Britannian soldiers dragged her along. She was arrested a few days ago, what for, she did not know. She begged the soldiers to tell her what she was being charged for, but they wouldn't answer. She was brought to a corridor, and forced to kneel. "Oh no, Shirley, they got you too?" <em>

_Shirley turned to see her classmates in the same predicament. "Milly! Rivalz! What's going on!" she shouted._

_That only earned her a slap across the face from the soldier. "Quiet!" He barked. "You will conduct yourselves properly in the presence of His Majesty!" _

"_His Majesty?" Shirley thought in disbelief. What in the world could she have done that required the emperor's attention? _

_But in that moment, the Emperor himself stood before them, dispelling any skepticism of the soldier's claim. "So, this is my errant son's merry band of friends? I'm not impressed." None of them dared to speak a word unless questioned. "So, none of you ever suspected the criminal Zero to be my son, your classmate, a Britannian Prince?" _

_Rivalz couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Lelouch! No way!" _

"_It's true, Rivalz." Milly told him. "The Prince part anyway, Lelouch is one of many of His Majesty's sons. I was the only one who knew…but Zero…no I can't imagine him being the leader of Japanese rebels." _

_Shirley than asked. "You mean that guy with the dark hair? He's Zero and Royalty?" _

_Milly growled at Shirley, pissed at what she thought was childish behavior. "Shirley! Of all the times to hold your grudge-" _

"_Silence!" The Emperor commanded. He then walked over to Shirley, inspecting her like she was a lab animal. "It seems we're not so different after all; to use his own friends like this…" The Emperor gave a sadistic smile. "I believe this is a perfect opportunity to test our newest invention. Enter, Gotwald!" _

_At his command, a blue-haired man with what seemed to be an orange monocle entered. "How may I be of service to His Majesty?" he bowed. _

"_I wish for you to test the Geass Canceler. On this girl." He pointed to Shirley. _

"_As you command." Jeremiah walked in front of the girl and looked at her. "Yes, I see. She has indeed been cursed by Geass. I will rectify this at once." His cybernetic eye rolled back to reveal what seemed like a blue bird inverted. A blue light surrounded both of them, and Shirley screamed. _

_Shirley finally collapsed, exhausted. The light vanished as quickly as it appeared. "Lelouch…is Zero…?" Milly and Rivalz looked at her shocked. What in the world could have coerced Shirley into believing Lelouch was Zero?_

"_The device has been a success, my lord." Jeremiah bowed. "Do you require any further service?" _

"_No, Gotwald. You've done well." Jeremiah backed away, into the dark. Shirley was now quivering. _

"_What have you done to her!" Milly shouted. The outburst was worth a blow to the head from the butt of a rifle. _

"_I haven't done anything…yet." The Emperor sneered. "In fact, if anything, I undid the memory block that your dear friend placed on her. It seems he wronged her somehow in the past, and made her forget everything about him. _

"_Lulu…why…why did you..." Shirley was in tears now._

"_Shirley?" Rivalz asked. Neither he or Milly cared if they were going to die; they just wanted Shirley to be safe._

"_It's true." Shirley sobbed. "Lelouch is Zero. I discovered it for myself when I accompanied an Officer. Some madman nearly got me to kill him. I…I didn't know what to do! I wanted to avenge my father, but I loved Lulu too much! Then…he used some kind of power to make me forget everything about him!"_

_Milly and Rivalz's faces paled upon this revelation. It didn't bother them that he was Zero as much as it was he twisted Shirley's mind in order to protect himself._

"_Now you understand." The Emperor said. "It seems my son erased your memory of him in order to cover up his secret life. All the feelings you had for him…gone, but not the instant you discovered the truth, correct?" Shirley's silence was all he needed to confirm his suspicions. "I can see you are so terribly conflicted." He cupped her chin, and looked her right in the eye, giving her an uncharacteristically kind smile. "But I can restore everything to the way it once was. I can erase the hatred, the confusion…" _

_For a second, it seemed Shirley would scream yes. However, her eyes narrowed and gave him a different answer. "…no." _

"_No?" The emperor's smile turned into a stern frown. _

_Shirley gave him a determined look. "There are so many things I don't understand about why Lelouch is Zero. But he would never willingly harm his friends! What he did to me, it was only to protect me from myself! If only I had been stronger, Lelouch would have trusted me. I know it!" _

"_And what makes you so sure of that?" The emperor questioned._

"_Because…if what you say is true…that Lelouch is your son…just by looking at you, I can see why Lelouch formed the Black Knights. And I know what you are about to do is a greater evil than anything Lulu is capable of!" Shirley yelped as he backhanded her across the face._

_The Emperor only looked at her with slight annoyance. "Well, than it is fortunate that none of you have any say in the matter. Don't worry; all of you will undergo this treatment, including everyone who has ever studied and worked in Ashford Academy! Guards! Make sure their eyes are facing forward, and that they don't blink!" _

_The guards did as they were told as they pried the students' eyes open. "No!" Shirley screamed. "You have one too!" _

"_Charles Zi Brittania engraves into your mind…false memories of a false life!" All three screamed as what they remembered of Lelouch and Nunally was twisted and distorted. And then their world went dark…_

* * *

><p>Kallen waited anxiously for CC's arrival. It worried her that they needed their medics on full alert. But, if Lelouch wasn't hurt…who was? Finally, C2 and Lelouch arrived, carrying a bloodied girl about Kallen's age. "Shirley!" Kallen was distraught. Although she once took the entire student council hostage, it was only for their own protection; except for Nina, they weren't bad people. That was shown when they openly welcomed Suzaku as part of the council. And as much as she hated to admit it, being part of their antics together was fun. She blamed herself for the death of Shirley's father; after that, she promised herself she would do everything she could to protect them, even if she would eventually branded as a criminal.<p>

She snapped herself back to the present as Shirley was laid on a stretcher and taken away. "CC, what happened!" Kallen screamed.

"I don't know." The witch replied. "She already had a gunshot wound when I finally got to Lelouch; he was trying to save her. However, his assassin took another shot…and Shirley took it for him." Though CC was known for having the emotion of a rock, she clearly spoke with regret that someone dear to Lelouch was hurt. Kallen began to cry, as she put her hands over her mouth. Without another word, she ran to Shirley's side.

CC had a bad feeling that if even by some miracle Lelouch got his memories back…they lost Zero forever.

"Is she going to make it?" Lelouch asked the medic. They had worked hours to stabilize her, while Lelouch just waited, never speaking a word to anybody. He was surprised the Black Knights would even treat a Britannian, civilian or not; he was at least grateful for that.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry…" the army doctor said. "…but it doesn't look very good. All the bullets hit vital organs, and it took a long time for you all to get here. She lost a lot of blood, and we don't have any to give her, assuming you knew her blood type in the first place. To be honest, our supplies are very limited, and it's a miracle we were able to bring her back from the brink. I'm sorry; we'll do everything we can, but there's little hope for her." He patted the boy's shoulder. "If you wish, you can see her now. She's still in critical condition, but at this point it's best to let her body heal, so we won't be doing anything for now."<p>

"I'll go with you." Kallen said, affirmatively. Lelouch could see her eyes were red and puffy, most likely from crying. "Shirley was a classmate of mine. No, more than that…she was also a friend."

Lelouch and Kallen held their heads low as they entered the room. Shirley had tubes connected to every part of her body, a breathing apparatus and IV included. It pained both of them to see someone whom they've known to be so full of life in this state. Despite everything that happened, Kallen wanted to cheer up Lelouch, but she herself was not feeling happy for the same reasons as he. Plus, any attempt to do so would likely make things worse.

"…Lulu…" Shirley stirred, and struggled to open her eyes.

"Shirley!" Lelouch ran to her side, as did Kallen. The former clasped gently her hand. "Shirley! Are you awake!"

"Lulu…" she sounded terribly weak and frail. "…I can't see."

"Don't worry, just relax. The doctors are doing everything they can. You're going to be fine…" A complete lie if he ever told one. But telling her the truth wouldn't exactly help her. "More importantly, I'm here for you. Everything's going to be alright now." He stroked her hand, and he could tell she felt it by the way she smiled.

"Lulu…I remember everything now…"

Lelouch's eyes widened. "Shirley…I don't understand…"

Kallen was shocked too. She knew the entire school was brainwashed to believe Lelouch's younger sibling was a boy, not a crippled girl. But the way she said it, something else bothered her. "She…she knew?"

"You…you…are Zero…" Shirley managed to finish.

Lelouch was remarkably composed for being hit with that accusation again and from a close friend no less. Then again, Shirley's well-being was his main concern. "Shirley, just relax. Don't strain yourself too much."

"It's…it's true. The emperor did something to us…to make us forget…" Shirley let out a terrible cough, prompting Lelouch to hold her.

"Shirley!"

Kallen came forward and stroked her other hand. "Shirley, it's me, Kallen! Just get some rest, you'll pull through!" Tears poured down her eyes, knowing she was telling her a useless lie. She only hoped a miracle would occur and she would make it.

"N…no…I can't…he has…to know…" Shirley summoned up all her strength, and tightened her grip on Lelouch's hand. "There's…so much I…don't know." Shirley's breaths were becoming shallower by the second. "But what I do know…is that you became Zero…in order to save…us all…"

"Shirley, that's enough!" Lelouch shouted. His own tears were beginning to cloud his vision, but he didn't care.

"Lulu…you will need to be strong…and know…" At this point, Shirley's voice became so weak no one could hear her. But both Lelouch and Kallen had deduced what she said by reading her lips. "I love you."

The EKG flat lined, and the doctors rushed in once at once. "SHIRLEY!" Lelouch screamed as he and Kallen were pulled away. The medics desperately tried to pump her chest, but even a simpleton could tell there was no hope for her now. Lelouch collapsed on his knees, crying. "Shirley…"

Kallen was crying too. _"Oh Shirley. I'm so sorry."_ Her father's death she could live with. This…she wasn't so sure.

Finally, the medics accepted she was long gone, and pulled the cover over her body. "Well, what are we going to do now?" one asked. Suddenly, Lelouch broke into a run towards the exit. "Hey!" one of the Black Knights shouted.

He raised his rifle, but Kallen pushed it down. "Hold your fire!" she commanded.

"But Kozuki-sama! He'll rat us out!" the soldier complained.

"No, he won't." CC told them. While she wasn't with the two teens when Shirley died, she saw the whole thing. "He's traumatized, and he resents us, that much is true. But it was Britannians, and people he believed he cared about, who ultimately pulled the trigger on him and caught the poor girl in the crossfire. If it's vengeance he seeks now, he knows that destroying us will do nothing."

Most of the soldiers were satisfied with the answer, but Kallen wasn't. If Lelouch wanted revenge, and would not direct it against them, then what? She walked towards CC. "Do you think…he'll…"

CC shrugged. "I can't say. Even if he has the power of Geass…he is not the man I made my contract with." While she was careful to guard her emotions, the fact that the Lelouch she knew was gone, perhaps forever…filled her with emotions she did not allow herself to feel for centuries.

* * *

><p>Lelouch ran out into the streets, not caring where he went. A part of him placed blame on the Black Knights, and he wanted to turn them in. However, the green-haired girl genuinely tried to help Shirley, as did the medics. And without provocation or logic, his teacher and brother tried to have him killed, and wound up taking Shirley's life in the end. His mind and feelings were tearing at each other. Finally, he reached a crowded street, and collapsed. He didn't care if he drew attention, he didn't care about anything really. His friend was dead, and as far as he was concerned, it was his fault.<p>

"Shirley…why…why did you have to die?" And what she said…there was no logical explanation for the nonsense she told him in her final moments. There was no way the Black Knights could have brainwashed her into believing that. No drug could do that so soon, let alone on a dying person. _"Then…what they've been saying…is true?"_ But he didn't understand how the student council could have been brainwashed into "forgetting" his so-called past…him included. As he got up to walk, he looked into the window, and noticed his eye in the reflection.

"_The power of Absolute Obedience."_ He remembered C2 telling him.

Lelouch remembered its effect on the soldiers and possibly the school nurse. But whether it was true or not, it defied all logic. Besides, why didn't the two girls who kidnapped him show no reaction when he requested something? _"That will have to be answered another day. I've got bigger problems right now."_ Lelouch thought. Vileta and Rolo were the ones who killed her in an attempt to go after him. He would make Villeta pay. But Rolo… _"I'll find out what to do with him when the time comes."_ He thought. However, despite everything that happened, he couldn't bring himself to even imagine doing Rolo harm, justified or not.

He closed his eye and began walking through the streets. He made sure to cover his eye good; too many people were giving him a weird look as it was, and even though Lelouch was skeptical about its power, he knew just the appearance of his eye would attract unwanted attention. **"We interrupt today's programming for breaking news."** Lelouch stopped as he passed by a television store. **"Tragedy has struck Ashford Academy today as one student murdered another in cold blood."**

Lelouch had to stop himself from gasping. They were talking about him! _"No, impossible!_ _Even if they tried to frame me, there's no way they could set it up so quickly! They don't even know that Shirley's really dead!"_ He had to quell his emotions for now; reacting to it would only draw attention.

"**Security cameras recorded the murder of Ashford Academy Senior Shirley Finette."** One of Shirley's school photos was shown. It then showed security camera footage of Shirley, or what seemed to be Shirley, walking the vacant school grounds. "**The camera caught Miss Finette in the courtyard of the school. It is presumed she misplaced something after school hours and returned for it. It was then she was approached by a male student…" **A student who looked very much like Lelouch approached her.

"_What!" _

The narrator then described the situation as the footage rolled. **"It appears as though the two had an argument; as she turned around to walk away, the male student then assaulted her from behind."** Lelouch's rage at being framed temporarily subsided as it rose from watching what looked like himself began to beat Shirley to a bloody pulp. He knew it was fake, but the fact that someone would dare fake footage of him murdering a friend made his blood boil. Then, his picture showed up.

"**The suspect is believed to be Lelouch Lamperouge, also a senior at Ashford Academy. He has black hair, and violet eyes. His height is about 5'7 and weighs about 120 lbs. If you have seen this man, do not approach him. Call police immediately. He is considered extremely dangerous."** The TV finally switched to its normal programming.

The passerby's were immediately taking notice of him. Lelouch realized he had to run. Thankfully, everyone seemed to back away from him. But if he didn't hurry, he was going to have a run in with the police soon…

* * *

><p>Viletta watched as the broadcast played across stations in the immediate area of Tokyo. Satisfied, she turned to her two actors, still dressed up as their respective roles. "Good job you two."<p>

"Shirley" took of her mask first, revealing a short-haired blond man underneath. "I'm just glad my slender body could still be of some use." He then proceeded to take his chest pads off. "What are they feeding kids these days? She's pretty well-endowed for a little girl."

"Lelouch" took off his own mask, revealing a rather shaggy looking man with a thick beard. "That was quite a performance you made us do. Do you think it will work?"

"I don't expect the police themselves to be of much help. However, groups of them will find Lelouch, and Rolo will intercept each and every one of them. Should he still fail, we'll have a rough triangulation of where he hides. He'll be caught, and killed, soon enough."

"You also don't know if this Shirley is really dead." One of the actors reminded her.

"That's irrelevant for right now. She took several shots to the chest; not even the best trained soldiers can survive that easily, so she has no chance. We've already bribed the local authorities to say she was beaten to death, and we're finding a solution for the body as we speak. Even if by some miracle she did live, the Black Knights will not let her leave. So, our little conspiracy is going to work out pretty well."

The blonde said "Yeah yeah. Listen, are we going to get paid for this? We've done this undercover job for over a year, and you finally let us use our best skills. I'd imagine in a situation like this, our services are no longer required."

"Besides, we're private contractors; the military can't boss us around without compensation."

Viletta gave an annoyed frown, and pulled out a checkbook. "You have a point." She conceded grudgingly. "I should have known top spies such as your selves would want to leave as soon as possible." She handed out checks to each of them. "Go. Get out of my sight before I cancel the account."

Satisfied, the spies for hire walked past the corridor. "Man, the rumors are just as I've heard; she is a total bitch."

"She's good-looking, but not worth the orders. It's a shame she ain't in the kitchen making my meals."

Viletta heard everything on the security camera. Normally, she would have pounded on the controls and hit the shooting range or the work-out room to quell her anger. But not this time; satisfaction was coming soon. "The skit is done, Rolo." She called on a speaker. "We no longer have use of them; kill them now. Afterwards, I'll tune in to the radio frequencies of the police. We should be able to find out something about Lelouch from them. Once I pinpoint a location, I'll forward it to you."

"**Roger that."** The kid at the other end of the line said. **"I'll make this quick."**

* * *

><p>Lelouch didn't know where he got his new found stamina; he should have been on his butt hyperventilating by now normally. But he was thankful it came when it did, judging by the police sirens. Lelouch had no way of knowing what would happen if they arrested him, but if there was a conspiracy against him, the cops likely wouldn't do any good. Things took a turn for the worse when he noticed the cops running out of the cars, with guns and batons in hand.<p>

Quickly, he ducked into an alley. Unfortunately, it proved to be a dead end. "Shit!"

"Freeze!"

Lelouch turned around to see a couple of cops with weapons drawn. "I didn't do anything!" Lelouch protested.

"Hands in the air now!" one of the cops shouted. "Though, if you want to die, I certainly wouldn't mind helping you with that…"

Lelouch slowly put his hands up. "Please! Just leave me alone!"

The cops suddenly stopped moving, and backed away, leaving the alley clear for him.

"_What's happening?" _

Lelouch overheard the radios; they were still close by. **"Officer Falman, do you require backup?" **

The officer replied "Negative. Tell all units to leave the suspect alone."

"**WHAT!"** the officer on the other line shouted.

"You heard me; leave Lelouch Lamperouge alone."

Lelouch didn't ask twice about what was going on. He just took the opportunity and ran straight out of the alley and as far away from the officers as possible. If they let him go because he simply asked them to, that could have meant only one thing: what CC had told him about his eye was true.

* * *

><p>The sun finally began to set in Shinjuku Ghetto. CC and Kallen walked out of their hideout, preparing to search for Lelouch. They saw the whole broadcast, and knew they had to get to him. Their sources indicated that police had cornered him several times, but backed off.<p>

"You think he's finally re-learning to use the Geass?" Kallen asked. Even in a panicky mind, Lelouch would surely see the effect his eye had on others by now.

"It seems that way." CC noted as she mounted her bike. "I can easily see how it can go wrong in his current state though. Very wrong."

Kallen nodded. In Lelouch's state of mind, the power could corrupt him or drive him insane; probably both.

"I'm going to check the settlements." CC said. "You check the ghetto. He's going to have to take refuge somewhere eventually. If he's there, you won't stick out as much as me."

"Be on the lookout for the two that shot Shirley." Kallen reminded her. "They're sure to pinpoint his location with the police. Not to mention it looks like their real target is you."

"I've already considered that. But understand this, Kallen…" Kallen listened. "If he still does not cooperate, what will you do?"

"I'll drag him back here, of course. He'll be safe." How could it possibly get any more complicated now?

"From Britannia, maybe. But not from himself." Kallen just stared at her, not understanding. "If he does not come to terms with what he is, he will never be whole again. He'll either become a devil like nothing before…or he'll be broken. Once that happens, he may as well be dead. Are you willing to let that happen?" CC asked.

Kallen thought about it, and realized CC must have been talking from personal experience. "How can we stop that, if only for his sake? Zero or not, I don't want to lose anyone else!"

CC revved up the engines. "If I knew the answer…I would gladly tell you. Now get going!" CC took off on her motorcycle, leaving Kallen in the dust.

Kallen took off for the ghetto on foot; it would have been easier with a vehicle, but a japanese with a decent mode of transportation would have drawn unwanted attention. Even though this Lelouch was clearly not the Zero she…was familiar with…she just couldn't leave him. She only hoped the poor young man could hang on, to both his life and sanity. If his memories were really altered, then she couldn't begin to imagine the turmoil he must be going through now.

* * *

><p>"He's not here either!" Rolo yelled into his cellphone, after inspecting an alley way. "Are there any new reports?"<p>

"**Negative."** Vileta answered on the cell. **"It seems Lelouch has finally learned about his ability. Half the force refuses to even look for him, and the half that remains sane is afraid to go after him."**

"Cowards." Rolo gritted his teeth. "What about C2?"

"**We're looking Rolo, but she's a much more difficult target to acquire. With Lelouch on the run, I'd say just finding a clue about her has become more difficult." **

Rolo looked around the ghetto; Lelouch was last sighted near this area. However, now he could be anywhere. Rolo growled "Damn it!" He spoke back into his cell. "I'm heading back to base for tonight; I won't be able to find him under these conditions. We'll resume searching in the morning, over and out." He hung up, and mounted his motorcycle. "Soon, Lelouch, I will find you…" He revved up the engines. "And when I do, I will end you, personally." With that, he took off.

* * *

><p>Lelouch emerged from behind the dumpster as Rolo just left. For all he cared, he may as well just stayed there. Lelouch hoped there had been a reason for Rolo's actions. But it seemed the Black Knights told him the truth; Rolo was really out to get him, and he did not acknowledge him as a brother. Lelouch got up, and walked into the deep parts of the ghetto. <em>"So many things happening. Nothing makes sense. Except<em>…_that I was once Zero."_ Lelouch had to accept it now. No matter how illogical it sounded, in that context the conspiracy against him was beginning to make sense. The Black Knights, Rolo and Viletta's actions towards him…Shirley's last words_…"It's their fault! If they had never come for me, Shirley wouldn't have to die!"_ Thoughts of plotting revenge against the Black Knights swarmed his mind, but they weren't the only ones. _"Miss Viletta. She was in on it. What about the others?"_ After being betrayed by Rolo, he realized anyone in Ashford could be an enemy. Lelouch had to grab onto a pole, as he began to hyperventilate. The madness of being brainwashed into living a false life was finally getting to him. He wasn't even sure who he was anymore.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Lelouch barely snapped out of it to see a gang of four Japanese surrounding him.

"A Britannaian, here?"

"I gotta say, kid, you've got a lotta guts coming down here."

"And with hardly any muscle on his bones too!" One of the gangsters gave Lelouch a hard right, knocking him to the ground. It hurt like hell, but Lelouch practically welcomed the pain now. It was a good distraction from how reality as he knew it was being twisted. "Heh. I'll give him this much, he's no cry baby." He emphasized that with a kick, causing him to grunt.

"Any one of those stuck up Britannian brats would have been crying like a little bitch by now. Too bad for your sake those others have more common sense than you."

Another picked him up and slammed him against the wall, while the others felt his pockets. "Feh. He doesn't have much on him. The credit cards aren't probably worth much; he'll cancel the cards as soon as we let him go. Unless we kill him."

"Do it." The leader of the group ordered.

"Are you insane! The police will wipe out everyone here just to get to us!" one of them protested.

The leader retorted "They'll find any excuse to kill us all off; not even the knight of seven is enough to convince them to give us a chance, treat us like human beings! I say let's waste this brat and take what we can!"

"Yeah!" the others shouted in unison.

Lelouch received another slap across the face from the leader. "If only you gave Zero what he wanted, none of this would have to happen! We'd be willing to give you Britannians a fair chance!"

Lelouch was snapped out of his stupor, and now boiling with rage. "Don't...you…dare…say that name in front of me!" Lelouch hissed. He looked straight at the leader, revealing his Geass eye.

The leader pushed him up against the wall harder. "Watch your mouth kid! You're in no position to bargain!"

Suddenly, Lelouch began to laugh. It only grew, which creeped out the other gangsters. "Aren't I?" He then commanded "You…get on all fours and bark like a dog!"

The man suddenly released him, and began to act like an animal. "Shinji! What the hell has gotten into you!" one of the others yelled.

"And you! Bang your head against the wall, as hard as you can until you pass out!" The other one suddenly ran head first into the brick wall, staining it with his blood. He didn't stop; he kept hitting his head as hard as his body could muster.

"Ginjo!"

"You!" Lelouch ordered the next one. "Strip and streak the entire neighborhood 5 times over! Make sure you announce it for all to hear! Quickly!"

The next one did as he was told, and once in the nude, sprinted away. "Hey! Look at me everyone! I'm totally naked!"

The last gangster was now trembling with fear. The only thing he knew for certain was that this kid was making them do this. "And you…" Lelouch began.

"AHHHH!" He took off, running as fast as he could.

"I was going to ask you to do that anyway." Lelouch muttered. Lelouch once again began to laugh maniacally; however, it soon became crying. In a few minutes, he was on his knees in despair. "I'm a monster. I really am a monster." Then, he noticed something on the ground, something the last thug dropped. It looked like a vial. _"Refrain?"_

* * *

><p>An hour later, Lelouch found himself near a construction site. It wasn't finished, no one was working, but if the signs were any indication he technically shouldn't have been there; all of which meant no one should bother him. Lelouch wasn't exactly looking forward to doing this; a part of him still told him not to do it. But Lelouch wasn't sure if he could even survive this new reality he was dealt with. His only hope of getting things back to the way they were…"Don't think. Just get this over with." He told himself. Quietly, Lelouch took a seat, and aimed the syringe for his wrist. "Whatever happens…at least I'll be with Rolo again."<p>

He was about to inject the substance…"Lelouch!"

Lelouch quickly hid the syringe away and turned around. It was Kallen, dressed in a cotton shirt, pink jacket and blue skirt. "How'd you find me?" he asked, surprised.

Kallen replied sadly "Well, it wasn't hard. After seeing a man act like a dog and another flashing me, it was pretty obvious that was all your doing. By the way, regarding the later, thank you for scarring me for life." She added sourly.

Lelouch turned away from her, taking a deep breath. "What do you want from me?" he asked angrily.

"Nothing! I just want to see you safe!" Kallen insisted.

"Safe!" Lelouch stood up and screamed. "Like when you had the entire army chase me to get to you! When my teacher, and my brother tried to kill me! Ever since you came back into my life, Kallen, you've done everything but keep me safe! If anyone could have used any real protection, it would've been Shirley!"

Kallen turned away, visibly hurt. "Maybe…but what do you think is going to happen if you stay out here! You'll get attacked by gangs, you'll starve…what's out there, Lelouch! You can't go back!"

Lelouch screamed "I don't care! Anywhere away from you and that green-haired bitch is good enough for me!" He sat back down, and gave a sad laugh. "What she said was true. I do have that power she spoke of." He lifted his bangs to show her his eye. Kallen chocked on her breath. In his state, if he learned how to use it… "Now that you're here, at least tell me something." He stood up, and looked her straight in the face. Kallen was scared, but stood her ground. For his sake, she had to. "You know what this eye can do. Most anyone who knew would be terrified. A woman like you should be even more frightened…" Kallen gulped; he certainly had a point. "…Why did you come back for me, despite that? Are you still hoping I'll put on the Mask of Zero and give you your country back?"

Kallen seemed to struggle for an answer. In this situation, she decided it was best to tell him the truth. "Yes…but I can see clearly the chances of that are nearly null." She then said with more conviction "But more importantly, I want to keep you safe!" She grabbed Lelouch's hands, surprising him. "Lelouch, I won't claim to know what you're going through. But I understand it's more painful than anyone should experience! If I was the trigger, I'm sorry for that! But all we can do now is move forward! If you come with me, I'll help you every step of the way! I promise!" She then felt something in his hand. "What's that?" Lelouch turned away, and Kallen knew immediately what it was. "Refrain! Where did you get that crap!" she shouted angrily, like an elder sister would scold her brother.

She began to pry his hand open as Lelouch tried to pull away from her. Unfortunately, Kallen's grip was too strong. "Let go!"

"No! This won't help you, Lelouch! It ruined my mother…" Kallen twisted the refrain out of his grip. "…and I don't care how bad you feel, I won't let it ruin you!" She smashed the vial on the ground, the contents leaking into the soil.

Lelouch was only stunned speechless. But his face quickly contorted back into rage. "What makes you think I even want to accept this reality! Everyone seems to think I'm Zero, one of my best friends is dead, my teacher and little brother tried to kill me, I'm wanted for murder and…and this!..." Lelouch pointed at his eye. "You think it's so great having this! I don't even know what I'll become as long as I have this!"

Kallen only tried to pull him out of the site and force him to walk with her. "Lelouch, come with me!" she repeated. "I know your life has turned to shit, but I can help you!"

"NO!" Lelouch suddenly grabbed Kallen's face. "I've had enough of you!"

"NO!" she screamed in horror. He was actually going to use it on her!

Before she could fight back, he pried open her eye, and he commanded "Disappear! Never show your face to me again!" Suddenly Lelouch doubled over in pain as Kallen kneed his stomach. She followed up with 3 karate punches and finally kicked him square in the chin, sending him flying. Lelouch hit the ground hard, and struggled for breath. "Just go away…" he whimpered as he hunched into a fetal position, his spirit broken.

Kallen breathed erratically. When he tried to Geass her, she was scared out of her mind. She would rather be killed by gunfire than turned into a slave. She was thankful he only asked for her to leave him alone. If she looked a second longer…"But what if I am affected, and don't know it yet?" she thought. Finally, after a good minute of trying to collect themselves, Kallen was the first to straighten out. "Fine. You'll get your wish." Her fists balled up in anger, and tears flowed down her cheeks. "I should apologize…for believing a bastard like you could ever be Zero! He was brave, wise, trusted his comrades always, never gave up…and what's more, when faced with defeat, he would come back stronger than ever!" she screamed. "He's everything you're not! So, you'll get your wish! Good day, and good luck your majesty!" she angrily cried. She then slammed what seemed to be a piece of paper on the ground, and ran off.

After a good few minutes, Lelouch crawled towards the paper. Turning it over, it was the same photograph he was shown earlier. He, Suzaku and that girl they claimed was his sister. His first instinct was to tear it apart, denying its authenticity, but something held him back. Instead, he tucked it in his shirt. "Trust me. I wish everything you said was true." He muttered to no one as he got up and headed the opposite direction.

Up above, unknown to the two teens, CC watched the whole thing unfold. She did not interfere, knowing she would be met with the same results as Kallen. A single tear dropped down her eye, as she turned and walked away.

* * *

><p>Suzaku walked past the guards to the royal chamber. They eyed him with contempt, but it didn't matter to him. At his order, he could have the guards executed; he would need to explain his behavior to His Majesty, but as a Knight of the Round he was already in good standing. Finally, he reached his destination, and kneeled. "You wished to see me, Your Majesty?"<p>

Charles rose from his throne and answered. "I sense something has happened with my errant son."

"Is he dead?" Suzaku asked, trying to sound as neutral as possible.

"Far from it." The emperor replied sternly. "I sensed another with the code at work; C2 is the only one I could have sensed. And from what I have been told by intelligence, he has recovered the power of Geass. But, the false memories I implanted in him have remained intact." He sneered just thinking about it.

That certainly puzzled Suzaku; he suspected that the emperor almost had this planned, but it was not his place to question him. "What do we do now? We can't just leave him be; he is as much a danger to others as he is to himself."

"That is true. Follow me." Suzaku did as he was told, being led down a corridor with many, many pillars. "Tell me, Kuurugi. What would you do in this situation?" the emperor asked.

Suzaku replied without hesitation "I would kill Zero now."

The emperor looked back at him suspiciously. "Careful, Sir Kuurugi. You are letting your emotions cloud your judgment."

"With all due respect, Your Majesty…I think it is the most practical course of action. As he is now, Zero is no more than an animal. He will likely go mad with power, even more so than before. He won't start a revolution; this time, he will try to become God. I believe it is best that we strike now before that happens." Suzaku insisted. "While the grudge may be personal, my sense of justice and duty has always been stronger. If that had not been the case, than I would have ended him a long time ago, even right in front of you."

The emperor smirked. "Yes. I suppose you have a point. But, he's still a necessary pawn."

Suzaku asked "Is that why you spared him, my emperor?"

"Indeed. Let me show you something…"

The two exited the room of pillars, and Suzaku could scarcely believe his eyes. They had walked into an open space, which seemed high above the clouds. Impossible for even the highest of skyscrapers. Plus, it was nighttime, there was no way to see the sun now. The only man-made structure was a platform that looked Ancient Greek or Roman. It seemed to defy the laws of physics as nothing was supporting it! "Impressive, is it not?" Emperor Charles asked.

Suzaku was almost stunned speechless, and barely managed to ask "What is this place?"

"It is a sword. A sword for slaying God…"

* * *

><p>That's all for now! Tune in next time, when one of the Black Knights' own turns on them! And you get bet Lelouch will be involved…<p> 


	4. Help Is On The Way

Hello everyone! Things have been going unusually good for me (at least, I think they are). Despite my schedule, I still manage to find time to write, even if only for a little bit. This was finished recently, so here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Milly walked down the path towards the academy. Those who knew her could once tell you that she was a cheerful person, always wanting to make sure the school had fun to balance out all the stress of normal high school life. In addition, she was kind, understanding, and could easily be friends with anyone. However, that description changed rather drastically recently. Now, she had been depressed for the longest time. Her playful nature was gone, and when she was in school, it was strictly business, although she didn't seem to put much effort in her studies anymore. It was hard to say how she coped back at home, but it couldn't have been good. No one could blame her though; it had been two weeks since her best friend was killed, and by her crush and the student council's own vice-president nonetheless. She went through classes in a daze as she thought about it. It just didn't make sense; how could Lelouch do such a thing? Why would he? The unanswered questions only added to her depression. The student council she had once proudly ran had broken up; with Milly in her depression, she couldn't hold it together, and now it was replaced by a new one. After school was over, she would just sit on the bench for hours, well into nighttime. No one bothered her; after all, who could really help her? She was going to do that today, as usual, but, from her perspective, fate wasn't kind enough to leave her alone.<p>

"It's been rough lately, hasn't it?"

Milly looked up to see Rivalz. He was also normally a light-hearted, cheerful person as well, but with Shirley's passing, that too, had also changed. He always appeared to be sad nowadays, but unlike Milly, he seemed to be strong enough to go on despite the loss of their friend. "I'm not in the mood, Rivalz." Milly told him angrily as she turned away.

"What!" Rivalz exclaimed, shocked.

"Do I need to repeat myself? I'm not in the mood for your antics, I'm not in the mood for you to put the moves on me…I'M…NOT…in the mood for YOU!" She got up the bench, and stormed off.

"_Well, I guess it's progress."_ The poor boy thought. Everyone including her knew of his crush on her, but he had pretty much given up on her ever since she became engaged to a nobleman. But that didn't mean he would just stand by as she slowly killed herself (figuratively speaking). "Wait!" He followed after her, causing her to walk faster in an attempt to escape him. "Will you wait up! Shirley was important to me too!"

"Then go visit her grave!" Milly yelled, refusing to face him.

"I have! Several times! But she's not going anywhere! What I'm concerned about right now is you!" Milly just continued to walk away from him as Rivalz reached out to her. "Please, Milly! I know things can't go back to what they once were! I just want to make sure you're okay, and that I want you to know I'll be here for you if you need anything, anything at all!"

Milly stopped, but the boy kept his distance. Hesitantly, he placed a hand on her shoulder, only for her to harshly swat it away. "Rivalz, for future reference, this is the lousiest way to hook up with someone!" she yelled without facing him.

It hurt Rivalz deeply that she was talking to him like this. "Fine then!" he shouted, throwing his hands up. "I'm not interested in you anymore! What I am interested in, is making sure you're taking care of yourself! Cause Shirley wouldn't forgive me if I just let her best friend ruin her own life, and stop caring about what happens to her! Maybe when you finally find the courage to visit her grave, you'll realize it's not your fault!"

Milly turned and slapped Rivalz across the face, hard. "Rivalz, get out of my face!" Milly shouted. Only Rivalz knew that she felt guilty for not going with Shirley, or convincing her to come home with her. And that last comment really hit home. She then walked off, a little more active than she had been, but not in a way that was healthy.

Rivalz walked in the opposite direction, trying to hide his crying face. _"Please, Milly; hang in there."_

* * *

><p>Shinjuku ghetto was a desolate place no human being would want to live by choice, Brittanian or Japanese. But there was one there that did just that. Lelouch got up from the cardboard he had been using as a bed, and put on his hood. So maddening was his ordeal that he barely even thought of his life before. He faintly remembered being clean-shaven, not being so grimy and shaggy, and wondering why his cloak smelled of ashtrays. He also now had a crappy eye-patch made up of used band aids. He could have used that terrible power to get anything he wanted, but he was too frightened by what he may become. He didn't even know why he bothered to cling to this new life of his; it would be much better to end it here and now. Was he too afraid? Brittanian culture viewed suicide as a cowardly act, so Lelouch couldn't pin it on any fears he may have had. Lelouch didn't put much thought into it anymore. His thought process was more like an animal; the only thing on his mind was mere survival, anyway he could. He made his way to the closest dumpster, and scavenged for food. He couldn't remember the last time he ate for pleasure; again, it was best not to think about it right now. He found a half-eaten chicken, and decided this would be his meal for the day. Most everything else he found before was just junk, having no nutritional value even in their prime condition. He woofed it down as quickly as possible, trying to avoid tasting it. Food wasn't guaranteed when you were homeless and on the run from the law.<p>

Finally, he turned on an old radio he found. It still worked quite well; some spoiled brat probably wanted a fancy stereo and threw the little handheld out. He tuned into the news station, and almost snoozed through the financial and homeland news. Finally, the local news for Area 11 started "…in other news today, police our still searching for Lelouch Lamperouge, who is accused of killing fellow student Shirley Finette…" Lelouch heard his supposed incident on the news over and over again. He hoped for news that his name was cleared, but it never came. This time around, students were interviewed. Most of them were students Lelouch was acquainted with at best, and had nothing to offer in favor or against him. Then, he heard a familiar voice on the radio.

"**...I don't understand why my brother would ever do such a thing!"** a young teen's voice cried.

"_Rolo!" _

"…**he was kind, intelligent, the Lelouch I know would never hurt a fly!"** Rolo continued on his tirade of pseudo-tragedy.

"**Would you know where he is?"** the interviewer asked.

"**I have no idea where he could be! But, if he's listening to this, I want him to know that no matter what happened, there are people here who still love him unconditionally, and wish for him to return. We'll get through this…together!" **

Memories of the time he and Rolo shared conflicted with those of his attempted assassination, starting to drive him mad. "AAAARRRR!" He smashed the radio against the wall, effectively destroying it. He hyperventilated, desperately trying to compose himself before anyone spotted him. He readjusted his hood, and walked off before anyone could notice him.

* * *

><p>Kallen walked through the ghetto and into the small, hidden graveyard inside a condemned building. The Brittanian Empire allowed the Japanese to make graves for their fallen soldiers and all civilians, even if the graveyards were inadequate. But for terrorists and others who opposed the empire after Japan's defeat, no burial was approved. All the loved ones could do was to make even crappier make-shift graves for those involved in such acts.<p>

Kallen finally reached her destination, to a small tombstone in an obscure corner inscribed with someone's name: Kozuki Naoto. She lit the incest she brought with her, and began to pray to her brother. She had a small shrine for him in her private quarters, but it just felt right to greet him where he was resting with so many other resistance fighters. _"Naoto, is everything well? Things haven't been going so good down here lately._ _We're still in shambles, and…I'm afraid I've killed Zero in a way. I still have the Guren, but none of us can hope to do this by ourselves."_ She collected her thoughts before continuing. _"I let you down, Naoto._ _Mom is still in prison, and it's my fault." _Tears were streaming down her eyes. _"I thought she was weak, but I didn't realize until it was too late that I was the one who was weak. If only I had been there for her as she had for me, she wouldn't have become addicted to refrain in order to cope. In a way, I almost wish she would pass on…just so I wouldn't have to face her…" _

She continued to share with her deceased brother her darkest secrets, things she wouldn't even tell her closest friends. Finally, she rose. "I have to go, Naoto-nisan. I'll see you again."

She left, but not before looking for space for another stone. The person in question already had a grave, but she felt she should make a small substitute since she couldn't visit hers. _"I'll need to make a stone for you, too, Shirley. Someday."_ She noted.

* * *

><p>"Keep moving!" the guard yelled as he prodded Tamaki forward. The Black Knight probably was crazy enough to attack the guard were it not for his straitjacket.<p>

That didn't stop him from shouting "If Zero were here, you wouldn't…"

This time, the butt of the rifle smashed the Black Knight's head. "Quiet, eleven scum! Your precious terrorist is dead, and if by some miracle he were alive, I doubt you'd be worth saving!" The guards laughed as they practically threw him back into his cell. "I guess you'll have to pray to one of those…what do you call them? SHITO gods?" They doubled over laughing at their terrible joke.

"Tough talk, especially when you've got a gun and I'm in this damn straitjacket!" Tamaki yelled back.

"You shut your mouth, you little bitch!" The two guards walked towards him and kicked him on the ground. Tamaki was on the receiving end of many beatings throughout the year, and was now sporting various bone callouses to prove it. His cellmates were worried black and blue would become the permanent color of his skin. "Me and my friend would like to repay you, for all the entertainment you provided us the past year." The guard spat in his face, now that Tamaki was too beat up to even talk back. The two laughed as they locked up the door. "Seriously, you elevens are normally boring once you are captured. We're kind of hoping that you'll give us a reason for target practice soon!"

Tamaki could hear them laughing all the way down the hallway until they were gone. The other prominent members of the Black Knights overheard the entire thing. "You should just keep your head down low." Ohgi whispered from the other side. "You'll survive at least."

"Screw you, Ohgi." If anything admirable could be said about Tamaki, it was his loyalty to Zero and the cause.

"When are you going to get it through your head, Tamaki?" Chiba asked from another cell. "Zero abandoned us. He left without a word, and just threw us away." Of the surviving Black Knights, she was the most bitter about the Black Rebellion's conclusion.

"NO!" Tamaki protested. "He just had something to take care of, he-"

"It doesn't matter in the end." Todoh silenced everyone before the argument escalated. "It doesn't matter if Zero had a legitimate reason to leave or if he did as Chiba said. We were all caught in the end, and finding the truth to the matter won't set us free." An uncomfortable silence lingered between them.

"So what now?" Ohgi asked.

"We wait." Todoh replied. "That's all we can do, right now."

"But they could execute us at any time!" Chiba protested.

"And what can we do to prevent that, in our current state?" Todoh asked. "I'd be calm if I were you; they should have killed us all a long time ago. Yet we're still alive; there must be a reason for that."

"Indeed." A guard said. Their cells suddenly opened, as an armed squad arrived to greet them. "Get up. It's almost time." Todoh didn't need to ask what he was referring to. "So this is it." He had to accept his fate; he was just thankful that fate allowed him a second chance to fight the Britannians. He only hoped his name as well as those of his comrades would inspire other Japanese to rise up and fight once more.

Most of the Black Knights got up, accepting their fate with dignity. Tamaki, of course, would have none of it. He head-butted a guard, if only out of spite, earning him another blow to the head by a rifle. The guards prepared to take him out then and there. "Stop!" the warden ordered. "We are under specific orders to take them back to the settlement alive!"

"Under whose orders!" the guard with the broken nose shouted.

* * *

><p>"It's done." Sir Gilbert G.P. Guilford said as he hung up the phone and turned in his chair. "Are you sure about this? I find it hard to believe Zero is still alive, and even if he were, he's been in hiding for so long I doubt he would be able to gather a rebellion like before, especially with the elevens' spirits broken." Though he didn't show it, he was seething with rage at the thought of the Black Knights. He could not imagine why the emperor ordered for them to be kept mere prisoners in the first place. His reasoning was that if Zero were still alive, they would make excellent bait. Guilford didn't buy that, but it was not his place to question his majesty. Had this man never came with the tip though, they would've been allowed to dispose of them as soon as tonight. "I'll ask you again; are you certain Zero is still alive? And here, in Area 11?"<p>

He seemed like the average Japanese at first glance. Dark, standard hair, brown eyes. Pale skin. Someone who usually wouldn't be sitting in the same room as the knight. But he just strode in and asked to talk to the man in charge, showing his Black Knight insignia. The guards were about to shoot him, but Guilford allowed him passage and heard him out. "I'm positive." The young man answered him. "We just had a mission to recover him. I'm sketchy on the details, but from what I understand, he's alive but unwilling to join us."

Guillford put his hands together in thought. "And why should a public execution change all that? You can't count on a coward to come to your rescue."

"I don't know if it will. I just figure that seeing his former comrades in danger will force him into action." He answered truthfully. "Captain Kouzuki seemed closest to him and spoke very highly of him. Besides, he always did seem to be the altruistic type.

Guillford thought about it. "Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome, perhaps? If Zero was anything like you claim, that would be the most likely explanation for why he abandoned his army." Guillford then looked at a frame of his princess and lord, Cornelia. "Even if he doesn't show up, it's probably best to dispose of those terrorists once and for all. While I am grateful for your help…why? Why betray your people?"

The former black knight sneered. "I don't give a damn. I only joined at the chance of grabbing power, perhaps as a politician, once you were…overthrown, if you'll excuse the term. As far as I'm concerned, there is no good or evil, just strong and weak. I'm simply doing whatever it takes to be strong. But, now I can see we have no chance of winning, so I'm just cutting my losses. " he sighed. "Let's just make one thing clear: I have no intention of becoming an 'Honorary Britannian' like your Kuurugi lap dog. Just enough money for me to live comfortably the rest of my life is all I ask for; that's not even a fraction of what the royal family possesses. And I promise I'll stay out of your affairs." He sneered.

Guillford nodded as he looked through the files. This man had run into trouble with the authorities on several occasions with misdemeanor charges. His impoverished background was most likely the seed of betrayal to his comrades. "The Black Knights have caused great dishonor to the royal family and our empire…" He took another glance of the photo of Cornelia solemnly. _"My princess…what has become of you…?"_ He turned away, realizing his duty came first. "…as they say, what deed goes unpunished? Take me to them, at once! Then, you will have your reward!"

"Very good then. I'm glad we can do business together." He extended his hand, to shake, but Guilford was heading out already.

"Well, hurry up then. We haven't got all day for you to nab your friends." Guilford said without looking back. "Best to get them now and end this farce."

* * *

><p>Lelouch crouched down as he felt his stomach doing cartwheels. "I knew I shouldn't have eaten that chicken." He ran to the corner of a building as his meal of the day was rejected from his body. After he heaved the last of it, he sat down and took a few deep breaths. By all means, he should kill himself, cowardly act or not. But something was making him cling to life, like he still had a job to do.<p>

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Lelouch looked up to see another gang of Japanese. This time, he didn't have the heart to use his horrible power, especially if the rumors of his last victims were true. "A Britannian, here? Normally, we'd rob ya…but it doesn't look like you're worth shit." He bunted the teen with his foot, and Lelouch only grunted in response. "Feh. You don't see a Britannian in a situation like ours often." One of the punks noted.

"Try never." One of his friends corrected him.

"You think we'll leave ya alone since you have no money?" The leader asked as he kneeled down and spat at him. Again, Lelouch did nothing. He didn't even seem to acknowledge his presence. "Well, you're dead wrong!" He kicked Lelouch across the face, and the homeless teen went down hard. "In fact, by the time we're through with you, you'll just be dead!" The gang pounced on him, pummeling him from all over. In a way, Lelouch welcomed the pain; it felt nice compared to the turmoil he had been suffering lately. Soon, Lelouch began to lose consciousness…

"You think that's enough?" the youngest of them asked. He was known for being the softie of the group.

"No. For these Britts, nothin' ain't nearly enough, not for what they've done to us." The leader pulled out his pocket knife, and prepared to skewer him good.

"Alright, enough!" someone commanded.

The gang ceased their activity when an elderly Japanese woman with a bandana walked towards them. Though she was slow-moving and hunched over like most people her age, her eyes were like fire, ready to explode."K-Kouzuki-dono…" one of them muttered.

"Beat it!" she shouted again. She was outnumbered, and by the looks of it, outmuscled, but her glare sent chills up their spine.

One of the teens spoke up. "With all due respect, Kouzuki-dono, a Britannian like him should know better."

"And even if he didn't, this is as close to payback as we can get!" another shouted.

"So, two wrongs make a right, is that it?" The old woman asked. "You'll stoop as low as the Brittanian nobles have to prove a point?" The gang was silent. Comparing someone to their worst enemy worked often. "You kids go home to your parents." She shooed them away.

The leader pulled out his knife and yelled "We ain't lettn' this punk get away just because of your sympathy for your whore daughter and bastard half-breed grandchildren!" He charged and lunged at her with his knife, but she caught his wrist and sent him flying head first into a brick building head first.

The rest of the gang stood motionless in fear. She couldn't be sure due to her bad eyes, but it looked as if a couple wet themselves. "I'll say this one more time: Leave. NOW!" she commanded.

Reluctantly, the thugs walked off sulking, a couple walking over to collect their woozy comrade. "Killjoy." One of them muttered.

The old lady walked over to the boy, and heaved him over her shoulders. "They do have a point, though; you're pretty stupid to be wanderin' around these parts." She hissed as her shoulders began to ache. "With crap muscles like these, I'm lucky to have used even just Aikido. You better be thankful I'm such a nice lady." She began to walk back to her intended destination…

* * *

><p>The remaining Black Knights were forced to their knees as the Britannian soldiers held them at gunpoint in their own hideout. They knew they couldn't hide forever, but this was too soon, no indication that they were on their tail. <em>"How did they find us?" <em>they wondered.

Then, Sir Guilford stepped forward, looking at them with contempt. "It was foolish to think you could hide from us forever. To put your trust in this man…even more so." he gestured behind him. Then, the snitch stepped forward, and the Black Knights felt their hearts sink.

"Sota!" one cried.

"How could you!" another yelled in anger.

"Silence!" A soldier cried as he butted the barrel against the back of his captor's head.

"You all should have disbanded while you had the chance!" Sota sneered. "Don't you see, Britannia is taking over, and it's stronger than ever? Even if I did believe this stupid cause with all my heart… even a fool can see the futility of going up against the empire. The only thing that matters now is survival! And if you want something…" he chuckled maliciously. "…you gotta do whatever it takes to get it. And speaking of which…"

Sota leaned against Guilford's shoulder in a friendly gesture and held out his hand. "I believe it's only fair to give me what I deserve, correct?"

Guilford narrowed his eyes at the traitor. "Yes. You're quite right. My apologies…it's time to give you what you deserve…"

Guilford quickly upholstered his gun, and shot Sota in the kneecap. "AAAHHHH!" Sota screamed on the ground in pain, as his leg began to bleed profusely. "WHY! I gave you the Black Knights on a silver platter, _you son of a bitch!"_ he cursed in Japanese.

Guilford showed no remorse for his actions or pity on the tattle tale. "Never trust a man who would betray his King, lest he betray you as well, so the saying goes." The knight replied coldly. "No doubt you would use any reward money to start a rebellion of your own! Besides, even if you were trustworthy, I find no honor in allying myself with a man who switches sides only for the promise of wealth and power!"

"But, Kuurugi…" Sota protested.

"Sir Kuurugi's loyalty is to the crown. And it was the emperor's decision to accept him in the first place; not I nor any other noble. Besides, he has more honor than any of you filthy elevens will!" Guilford then leaned in close. "I will treat the wound though, if you tell me one more thing: Where is the Red Lotus, the pilot of the Red Knightmare?"

"You bastard, what makes you think I'll tell you, after all this! Go ahead, torture them! You'll get nothing!" Sota screamed in fury.

Guilford only replied "But that doesn't apply to you now, does it?" He smashed his foot against the knee, causing Sota to howl in pain; it would only take a few more strikes to cripple him. "I'll ask you once again…"

* * *

><p>Lelouch suddenly woke up. At first, his body felt a bed<em>. "Was it all a dream? Please, let it be a dream!"<em> But when pain shot through his body, he realized that his beating did happen. And for that to have happened, so did everything else. It took a minute for Lelouch to accept this. _"If I really did become homeless…why am I lying on a bed?" _he began to ask himself

"Oh, you're awake I see." Lelouch turned to see an old Japanese woman approach him. She was old, clearly in her late 70s at least. "I'm sorry about those young uns. Poverty will do that to young children as they grow older. Now, sit up. Let's have a better look at ya. I ain't no doctor, but I've gotten into a fair share of scraps to know how to treat injuries."

Lelouch complied as the old lady felt around his body. Lelouch winced in many places, but he put up with it. She could have given him AIDS for all he cared at this point, so he made no motion to make her stop. "Good. Nothing's broken. You're bruised up pretty badly, though. I'd recommend you take it easy for a while."

Suddenly, a whistle went off. "Hold on a minute." She left Lelouch momentarily, and returned with two rice bowls. "It's not much, but in these parts, rice is more valuable than gold. Here, have some." Lelouch took the bowl, and realized he was famished. He woofed the whole thing down in seconds. "I guess being homeless will do that to you, eh?" Lelouch looked away from her. "Hey, don't look so down. You can stay here, as long as you like."

Lelouch muttered "But I'm a Britannian…"

"It don't matter. It looks like something terrible happened to ya, and almost no one your age deserves to be living out on the street. Besides, you're not the type of Britannian I'd be worried about. I'd run into enough of the real trouble makers to know. Rest, I'll make us some tea if you're up for it. As for what happened, you don't have to tell me. I'm just trying to help a lost soul."

Lelouch mumbled "Thank you." Even though he felt like being saved was more like a curse. As she left to attend to her tea, Lelouch continued to ponder his predicament. He still felt on the verge of suicide…but, if he was patient, maybe the company of another could provide him with some answers…

* * *

><p>Kallen sat on the roof of the tallest building in the ghetto, trying to enjoy the view. Sadly, the ruined landscape and the Britannian settlements on the other side of the railroad ruined it for her. Still, she didn't feel like returning to base just yet. With Zero out of the picture, there was really no point. Without him, the Black Knights were finished. The only one who could possibly lead was Todoh, and he was captured a year ago. She was a warrior, but not a leader. Not the one they needed.<p>

"_No."_ she told herself. No matter how hopeless the situation, she refused to let herself go down that road. _"We can still fight. We were fighting long before Zero appeared." _That was what she kept telling herself. But no matter how she spun it, she couldn't escape the fact that the only reason the Japanese even came to close to driving out Britannia was because of Zero. "Damn it…why do I feel like we need him so much?" However, the feelings inside her told her that she longed for Zero for herself, not for the Black Knights. _"Why…why do I feel that I need him?"_ Kallen hugged her knees closer. "Lelouch…"

Suddenly, her phone went off. Kallen's first instinct was to ignore it; she did not want company, nor did she want to be disturbed. But, her responsibilities always took precedence, convenient or not. She picked it up, and muttered "This better be good."

"**Kallen?"** the voice on the other line asked. **"It's me, Sota."**

It struck Kallen as odd that of all people to call her, it was Sota. They were merely acquainted, and hardly ever spoke. In fact, she didn't even like him."I'm not in the mood for a chat, Sota. What you have to say be better damn important." Kallen replied cheekily.

"**There's something you need to see; it's…it's hard to say over the phone. Just come, quickly!"**

With that, he hung up. Kallen only stared at her cell in shock. "What could it be? Zero?" Kallen knew something important was happening at HQ, and she needed to be there. She picked up her bottle and proceeded down the steps.

* * *

><p>Both Black Knight and Britannian soldiers waited anxiously to ambush Kallen. However, the minutes soon turned into an hour, and that hour was well on its way to becoming 2 hours since Sota called her. Guilford furrowed his brow and gritted his teeth in frustration. "She's not coming." Guilford seethed. He suddenly turned around and kicked Sota across the face. "You worthless eleven!"<p>

"If I told her we were in trouble…" Sota began to desperately explain…

But that only earned him a foot on his knee. "Yes, I know. But you could have been a little bit more urgent and less suspicious!" Guilford adjusted his uniform, and turned away to address his troops. "Throw them in Whitegate! We might still be able to use them to lure Zero and the Red Lotus!"

"What about him?" one of the soldiers asked, pointing to Sota.

Guilford looked at him, and pulled out his pistol. "I'll dispose of this trash myself."

He jammed the gun right into the back of Sota's head. "No! No! Please, give me another chance…!" the traitor begged what he thought was his partner.

"Failure is not tolerated in the empire. More so for those who are not true Britannians." Guilford replied. "You should have thought of that before you changed allegiances."

Just then, explosions rocked the building. "Are we under attack!" one of the soldiers yelled.

"No!" Guilford shouted as he braced himself on the floor. "They're coming from inside!"

Just then, the Guren erupted from the floor. Everyone cleared the way as it busted its way out of the building. "She came! She really came!" Sota cried.

"I told you all to patrol the outside of the building!" Guilford yelled at his troops.

"We did! There is no way she could have gotten inside!" his captain protested.

Guilford looked outside where the Guren had escaped. How could she get inside without being seen? He thought about all the possibilities. They checked the schematics; there really was no way she could get inside without them knowing. "That leaves only one explanation…"

* * *

><p>"Good thing Zero and Rakshata installed a remote receiver inside." Kallen noted to herself as the Guren approached her. The machine kneeled down and opened up its cockpit, as if it were a horse waiting for its master to mount it.<p>

The Sutherlands weren't expecting a knightmare to just burst outside from the building, and didn't get a chance to shoot at it then. That was going to change in a few seconds, though; Kallen had to board it now! "We may not have Zero…" Kallen said as she jumped into the cockpit. As she positioned herself, she turned the key and activated the ignition. "…but you all will regret trying to take on me and my Guren on!"

The wheels rolled, and the Guren charged straight ahead for the Sutherlands. **"Surrender at once!"** Guilford commanded over the radio.

"Sorry; you should know me better than that!" The Guren threw its knife like a boomerang, cutting down the very front. Another tried to shoot at her, but she dodged and fired her slash harkens, literally disarming the attacking Sutherland. "Pathetic! Does Britannia think me so weak without Zero?" the Red Queen sneered.

"**Not quite." **

Kallen turned to see Guilford, now piloting his Gloucester. The Knightmare twirled its lance with extraordinary skill, and pointed it at Kallen. "Still can't get over the loss of your princess, huh?" Kallen taunted him. "I'd like to think I've done you a favor; judging by her demeanor, I'd say I've saved you from misery. You men complain about what tyrants women are all the time, but her… I'd shudder to know!"

"I see Zero has taught you well about exploiting your enemy's emotions." Guilford replied, calm but furious. "Very well then. If it's my wrath you want, then you shall have it!"

The Gloucester charged with its lance. Kallen dodged it by a hair and locked the weapon with her arm. Before she could attack, Guilford pulled out his sub-machine gun and fired. Kallen leapt back, and fired her slash harkens. While the Knightmare frame managed to dodge, the harken knocked the pistol out of his knightmare's hand. "Shit!" Guilford wheeled away, avoiding Kallen's missiles, and leapt to retrieve his lance.

"Impressive." Kallen noted. While not on the same level as Suzaku, he was certainly holding his own. "I suppose you're the Knight of Cornelia for a reason."

"If that impresses you, wait until you get a load of this!" The Gloucester's back opened up, revealing not the cockpit, but a barrage of missiles. Kallen would have countered with the Guren's own missiles, but she used them all up earlier. Instead, she fired her radiant wave surger, detonating the missiles before they could reach her. She then charged through the light, pulling out the machine's knife. Guilford charged as well, intending to impale the Guren through the chest. Their bladed weapons collided and slid off one another. Guilford managed to scratch the Guren's side. However, Kallen's knife made a much deeper gash on the Gloucester's left leg.

As Guilford evaluated the damage, he slammed his fist in frustration. The Gloucester's leg's output was reduced to 25%. It may as well have been a dead weight. "As much as I hate to admit it, you are a worthy opponent." he told Kallen over the radio.

The Guren made a motion as if to inspect its own wound. "You too. Which means I have no reason to hold back."

Guilford widened his eyes at that statement. "What!"

"**I don't like to expend too much energy unless I have to!"** Kallen shouted as a quick explanation. The Guren charged for Guilford once more.

"_Her speed hasn't changed, and I've studied her! She has to be bluffing!" _While Guilford couldn't move that well, his defense was solid. If Kallen was planning to wipe him out with a charge, then a good counter attack would be all it would take for him to win the fight. The Guren fired its slash harkens; Guilford managed to dodge them with ease, despite his handicap. However, instead of retracting, the harkens latched on to the ground, and the Guren used the tension to leapt into the air. "What!" The Guren rammed into the Gloucester in a move resembling a knee-elbow combo as seen in Bokator. The camera inside the Gloucester was damaged, causing the screen to flicker, some parts turning into static. "Damn you! I've studied you, your knightmare…how!"

Guilford now found himself on the defensive, blocking all of Kallen's strikes but never finding room to counterattack; it was only a matter of time before she broke through. "Simple." Kallen replied, smiling like a tiger about to bite into a buffalo. "I've trained. I've improved." Kallen grabbed hold of the lance and used the radiant wave surger to destroy it. "Your mistake was preparing for a confrontation with me…when I was as the person I was a year ago." Guilford's slash harkens managed to scratch the Guren's shoulders, but Kallen didn't bother worrying about them. **"Had you trained to be as good as Suzaku…you may have had a chance." **

Guilford tried to punch her, but he knew it was in vain. Kallen caught the fist, and applied the energy for the radiant wave surger. Though Guilford detached the arm and saved the rest of his knightmare, the last practical means of offense was lost as the arm boiled and exploded. Molten metal splashed the face-plate of the Gloucester, as if Guilford was being bathed in his own blood.

Kallen picked up the Gloucester by the shoulder. "I could do anything to you now." While Kallen's tone was dangerous, it held no malice. It was even…hesitant. "But I'll give you a chance to surrender if you order your troops to withdraw immediately and release my comrades. We'll do this another day."

Guilford immediately replied. "I refuse. Death on the battlefield is one thing; surrendering is an absolute disgrace." A moment of silence followed between them. "Princess Cornelia herself would much rather take a bullet to the head than be humiliated like this. I was chosen as her knight because she told me I was the one most likely to follow her example."

"Very well." Kallen said. "I respect your bravery. I'm sorry I have to follow through with this."

The Guren picked the Gloucester up, and cocked its radiant wave surger. "However, you haven't beaten me yet!" Guilford suddenly shouted as he flipped a switch on his console. The Gloucester's remaining arm shot forward like a rocket and latched onto the Guren's chest, piercing it. Kallen shielded herself from the weapon, almost certain it would be in vain. However, nothing came.

She opened her eyes, and looked in wonder. It seemed some kind of cylinder had bore itself through the chest and into her cockpit. However, it stopped short of her. _"Did he miscalculate?"_ Kallen wondered. Suddenly, a green gas filled the cockpit. "Shit!" Kallen realized that he never intended to beat her in direct combat; just have her lower her guard to be captured. "Gotta…(hack)…fight…" However strong Kallen may have been, she was only human. She could not fight her own physiology nor the gas's effects on her body…

* * *

><p>Guilford climbed out of his knightmare and wiped his forehead. "Sir, are you alright?" one of the soldiers asked as he was helped to his feet and onto solid ground.<p>

"I'm quite alright; my pride's a bit wounded at having to resort to dirty tricks." He then pointed to the Guren. "Get her out!"

"Yes, my lord!" the soldiers cried in unison.

Quickly, Kallen's unconscious body was extracted from the cockpit. While she was carried, the soldiers began gossiping among themselves. "It's hard to believe that this little girl gave us so much trouble for the past year."

"Yeah, if I was told without experience that she was Zero's ace, I would have laughed my ass off."

As the soldiers carried her, they eyed her with interest. "Gotta say, she's not bad looking." one said.

"No kidding; check out the knockers on this one! Aren't elevens normally flat-chested?"

"Well…" A soldier's hand snaked underneath her blouse. "…I'm sure she won't mind if we give her a physical…"

The soldier's hand was yanked away by Guilford, who then flipped the soldier on his back. The soldier crawled away out of fear; Guilford rarely got physical with his subordinates, but when he did, he was always dead serious. "You will do no such thing in my presence! Had Princess Cornelia been here, she would have your head!" He then looked at the unconscious Kallen. "Besides…I do have a begrudging respect for this ace's skills. It's the least I could do to allow her to die with her honor…" Guilford heard the Samurai had a similar code. He didn't look much into it; Britannians who looked into the culture of other races were often mocked, something a man of his status could not risk. Guilford then ordered "Throw them in the jailhouse. Their execution will begin in one week. If Zero still lives, we need to make preparations."

"Yes, my lord!" the soldiers hastily, and disappointingly, replied.

As the troops moved the Black Knights at gunpoint (and carried Kallen), Guilford walked into the former Black Knight compound. He looked down on Sota who was now bleeding profusely on the floor. "So…" he smiled nervously. "You got what you wanted; right? You should let me go; it was because of me that you found them! I won't even ask for my fee like before!" he laughed nervously. "So, a win-win situation for us both of us, right?"

"You are a different matter." Guilford replied venomously. "You remember what I said earlier? What guarantee do I have that you won't betray me when you have the chance?" Guilford picked him up and pushed him into a Britannian soldier, earning a yelp from Sota due to his leg. "Still, I got what I wanted. So, I'll reward you…" Sota's eyes widened in hope. "…by delaying your execution. You can die with your former comrades. In fact, I'll give them the honor of watching you die first."

The Britannian soldiers dragged him away despite his pleas. Guilford hoped that his subordinates would beat him until that leg was useless; he hated men who sell out their own kind for money or power. At least Kuurugi respected the Emperor and became an honorary britannian for the common good. Sota was merely a means to an end, and nothing more.

Certain that he was alone, he pulled out his pocket watch, and opened it. "My Princess…soon, I will dispense the justice that you were denied." The picture of Cornelia showed no sign of happiness or contentment; just a battle-hardened warrior. But that was why he fell in love with her in the first place. "But not yet." He closed the watch, and grasped it tightly. "I must be sure that Zero will also pay for what he's done…if he's really still out there."

* * *

><p>3 days had passed since Lelouch was beaten by that gang of thugs. While he was still sore in some places, with some actual food in his stomach he was recovering quite quickly. As Lelouch looked at his reflection in the window, he noticed how much he had changed; his hair had grown significantly, down past his shoulders and needed a very good wash. A thin but dark beard also covered his chin. If he wanted to go back out in the streets, it was probably best he kept this appearance up. However, he wasn't sure if he even wanted to leave the dingy apartment; he was safe from the outside world, and he was being fed. It wasn't gourmet, but it was certainly a lot better than what he could find in the dumpster. And, even if he could never tell her the whole truth, at least he finally had what seemed to be a friend to confide with.<p>

Lelouch was brought out of his thoughts by the door creaking open. "You decent, Brit?" he heard the old Japanese woman shout from the door.

Brit was the name the old lady had given him, as he was reluctant to speak before and till this day still did not tell her his name (after all, she could cash in on a reward). She certainly did have an odd sense of humor. "It's alright, miss. Thank you."

Lelouch walked in as she placed her groceries on the counter-top. "Well, another bad day of shopping…which is okay, considering the amount I have left on my savings." She plopped the canned goods on the table without missing a beat. "So, how ya feelin'?"

"Better. Thanks to you." Lelouch managed to give her a small smile; something he hadn't been doing very much of lately.

"Well, I'll make dinner soon enough. Why don't you make yourself comfortable?"

Lelouch did so, and took a seat. Not content to watch her cook, he looked around the room. He then noticed a picture frame. It seemed to be the ideal nuclear family of Japanese; he guessed it was taken some time ago, given the fact that it was black and white. There was a man and a woman, and when looking at the little girl, he concluded they were husband, wife and daughter. The two adults were wearing what seemed to be karate gis, while the little girl was dressed up for school. The husband was tall and thin, with soft brown hair. The woman had black, spiky hair. In fact, she seemed to have greatly resembled Kallen. Lelouch passed it off as coincidence. The little girl had light brown hair, and despite the background of her parents, did not have the look of a fighter. He had seen enough people in the boxing and fencing clubs to know the look of a fighter when he saw one.

"My family." The old lady said, knowing what he was looking at without turning around.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry…"

"It's alright; in fact, I find it refreshing that you're curious about me. You've been staring off into space for too long to my liking." She looked back at him and smiled warmly. "You know we old folks crave company; why else do you see so many with cats?"

Lelouch could only gave her an embarrassed smile. "Sorry."

The old lady got the spam and rice out on the table. Then, she began to explain her past. "Yeah, me and my husband were both proud martial artists. It was a bit hard for me, though; back in those days a woman practicing fighting was looked down upon. I kind of made it worse for myself when I went to dojos beating up the masters who thought so…" The old lady laughed, creeping out Lelouch. "But Okasa was different. He liked a strong woman. Soon, we became a family." She took a sip of her tea as she finally took a seat. "Things were fine between me and Okasa. Shiori though…that's a different story." She went on to explain "She showed no interests in the martial arts, nor did she seem to have much potential in them. It's hard when you're a parent and yet your child shows no interest in what you want her to learn or become a successor to something you possess. But, we eventually came to terms over those differences. However…things took a turn for the worse for her over time."

Lelouch silently beckoned her to go on. "She married a Britannian businessman after college. Keep in mind, this was before the invasion. We personally had nothing against the suitor…not yet, anyway…but we were concerned on how she would be viewed both by our people and his. Eventually, she bore him two children, a boy and a girl." She began to chuckle. "Those two. So full of spunk. So intelligent and loving. Especially Kallen. I began to teach her everything I knew…"

Lelouch nearly choked on his tea upon hearing the red-head's name. The old lady looked at him with concern. "Are you alright?"

"I…I'm fine." Lelouch coughed in an attempt to fake his surprise. "Some tea just went down the wrong tube. That's all." He beated his thorax to give the impression of choking.

The old lady eyed Lelouch with suspicion; the timing for that cough was impeccable. _"Could he know Kallen?"_ she wondered. The likelihood was very small, so she dismissed it.

She continued her story. "Anyway, Fredrick…Shiori's husband…divorced her. It was not any over martial dispute; his relations were affecting his business, and he traded her for some noblewoman like she was a piece of trash!" She slammed her fist on the table, emphasizing that point. "I'm sorry. It…"

"I know." Lelouch assured her. "You were upset over what happened to your daughter. Any mother would be. I would be angry if something like that happened to any children I had."

The grandmother sighed. "I was supposed to be there for her afterwards, like any good mother. But I wasn't. Despite the divorce, she went to work for him as a live in maid. All because he wanted his children to have a proper 'Britannian Education', and made them live with him and their…his whore. Shiori claimed she stayed to be close to her children. But I knew the real reason was because she hoped Fredrick would take her back. After that, I just couldn't support her in anyway; even if her children were able to have their needs met, they would be taught to despise and hide their heritage, to oppress others, and I refused to help Shiori if she wouldn't help herself and her children." She finally ended her tirade. "And now, she's in prison for refrain use. I could've done something this whole time…"

From there, the old lady was silent. Then, she started to cry. Lelouch knew it was rude manners to ask her to continue, but he had to know. "What happened to them? The rest of your family, I mean." Lelouch hoped she felt that he wasn't prying too much.

The old lady sighed. "Well, my husband fought in the Japanese military, and became one of the casualties. In a way, I'm glad he didn't live to see our defeat. Fredrick never did return Shiori's love. His relationship with his children were on rocky ground as well, which caused him to spend most of his time on the job in the Britannian homeland. The two kids were supposed to have been introduced into Britannian society and culture. But for Naoto…the son…he joined an insurgency and was killed. And Kallen…I heard my only granddaughter became a Black Knight."

Lelouch at first said nothing. Then, he placed his hand on hers. "You must be very worried." Lelouch said. He didn't know why he did; it just came to him.

"Yes, yes I am…but also so very proud." She smiled painfully

"_How could she not be, with the way her people have been treated?"_ Lelouch than took a sip of his tea, and took note of his reflection. His face has changed much from what he remembered. The look in his exposed eye seemed to have shown an old soul. In addition to his new physical features, he looked at the bandage that covered his eye; the eye that in his mind belonged to a demon.

"_The Power of the King."_ CC's words radiated in his mind. Ever since he got the eye, he wanted nothing to do with it nor the Black Knights. But now, that feeling was fading. He felt a sense of…responsibility.

"_Absurd. The Knights took away my life; Kallen may have as well put me out of my misery back at that construction site. I have nothing now. No one, and nothing to live for." _

"You've hardly eaten a thing." The old lady said as she stood up with her empty rice bowl. "Feeling ill again?"

Lelouch hastily stood up. "No, no. I was just…deep in thought. Here, let me take that for you."

As Lelouch deposited the old lady's dish into the sink, he began to think about the other side of his internal argument. _"But, like it or not, I have this power. Even though I've benefitted from the caste system, the fact is what Britannia is doing to the world is wrong beyond measure. Their system sickens me to the core, and simply speaking out would throw me in jail at best." _

He then thought about Shirley. _"They sacrificed her. They're willing to throw away their own people. Us, but not their damned nobility." _

He then thought about Kallen. _"She must have been hurt pretty bad as well, even if she showed it to no one; having to choose between her two heritages, having her family disowned in order to save face in the empire…I should have at least tried to sympathize with her."_ He then looked back at the old lady. He sighed. He could only imagine how helpless she felt.

As Lelocuh went back to eating his meal, the old woman turned on the radio. **"In other news, the last of the Black Knights have all been apprehended. Area 11's now substitute vice-roy, Lord Guilford, best known as her highness Princess Cornelia's knight, led the operation based on a tip."**

Lelouch at first sighed in pity; despite his anger towards the organization, to get captured by the empire…he didn't want to think of the possibilities. As the report droned on, something occurred to him. _"Kallen!"_ She would be with them if they had everyone! Except…

He then looked at the woman who accidently revealed herself as Kallen's grandmother. She was rightfully frightened, although she did not show it. He could tell by the way she clenched her trembling fists. Lelouch walked away, and into the bathroom. He was unsure of what to do; if he waited things out, he could possibly go back to the life he had, even if it was only a slim chance. _"No, not to what I had. Something broken and incomplete is the only thing I can look forward to returning to."_ If not go back, then what? He had the power to make a difference for the first time in his life; another opportunity to show the empire the error of its ways might never come again. If he did so, however, there would be no turning back. _"If I am to make a decision…"_ Lelouch began to remove the bandage over his eye. _"…I must confront the very thing that started it all!" _

With that, he opened his left eye. He stared into the sigil glowing from it, and felt a feeling he couldn't describe. There was a sense of dread at the thought of unleashing this power. However, for no apparent reason at all, he felt a sense of resolve to use the power, even if it meant becoming a devil. There was also a feeling of familiarity with it; not like a friend, but like a…dog. Not a pet, but like an attack dog One that could serve him well, if used properly. He felt some caution thinking about it; it felt like it had gone out of control at least once. Then, he remembered CC and Kallen's words. He remembered how Viletta and Rolo tried to kill him, seemingly unprovoked. And Shirley's death… _"Shirley, it may have been my fault that you're no longer here…"_ His eyes then hardened. _"…but that doesn't change the fact that I was betrayed by others deemed close to me, that I was kept in the dark. And they were willing to sacrifice you…simply to get to me."_ His fist cringed at the memory of Shirley's death. Then, his memory went back further. Well before he discovered this power. How he witnessed the Japanese persecuted. How Britannia, when it conquered land after land, deprived the natives of their rights and status of human beings. And how he could do nothing to stop it. _"I may not like it…"_ Lelouch took one last look at the Geass. _"…but that doesn't change the fact that I have this!_ _If I am to be cursed…then I will put it to good use, and change this wretched world!" _

Quickly, he re-fastened the bandages over his eye. He then walked out to see Mrs. Kouzuki listening to the radio. She was doing her best to hold it in, but she was clearly on the verge of tears. "It's your granddaughter, isn't it?" Lelouch asked, even though he knew the answer. "She's been captured. And you're worried about her."

She nodded. "Not just that; all hope for our country…my country…is lost. And fate will take yet another member of my family."

Before she could break down in tears, Lelouch walked over and embraced her shoulders. "Maybe not." The old woman looked at him in disbelief. Nothing needed to be said; she knew what he was implying. What she was wondering more about was the how. Lelouch backed away, and bowed. "Thank you for taking care of me, despite my race. Your people…they never deserved any of this. Nor does anyone else Britannia subjugates. But rest assured, your actions, however small they may have been, will have created a large wave." With that, he walked out the door, and left.

The old woman just stared in awe. _"Who are you?_ _Really?"_ she thought.

* * *

><p>Lelouch walked out into the street. Where once his face only showed despair, it was now replaced by determination. Lelouch walked down the alley, this time full of purpose. <em>"Even with this power, I'm going to need some help…" <em>

Lelouch stopped walking and stood in place. While he was in hiding, he consistently noticed something. He never acted on it, but that was going to change now. It was time to stop pretending to be indifferent. "You can come out of hiding now; I've known that you've been following me for quite some time."

Then, CC emerged from the rooftop of an adjacent building, and landed in front of him. "So, you knew I was keeping an eye on you?" Her question had a tone of mere curiosity instead of wonder or surprise.

"I just had a hunch you would not let me go so easily. Besides, it's hard to miss a woman with green hair. Who else put a blanket over my body when I went to sleep?"

CC had a feeling he was sleeping with one eye open all this time she went to check on him. She then walked up as if to inspect him. "You're different from before."

"I needed time to think about things…and gain another perspective." Lelouch replied.

"Then, do you intend to fight against Britannia?"

"Yes." He replied without hesitation.

"Why?" she asked again, as emotionless as ever.

"I sympathize with all the numbers. Now that I have this power, I feel that I have a responsibility to use it for good."

CC just seemed to stare at him, then turned on her heel. She didn't show it externally, but he could see she was quite displeased. "Poetic. Now, why is it you really want to destroy Britannia? Though you had honor, you never had such benign intentions before. I'll be skeptical if that changes now, amnesia or not."

Lelouch just looked at her in shock. The few minutes they spent talking to one another the day his power was revealed and now could never have allowed her to understand him so well. "You really did know me, didn't you?"

"I knew Zero." CC swiftly replied. "He's gone, but for now you're going to have to do. Though you do not know it, you and I have a contract." CC turned to face him, her face looking slightly more serious than before. "And if you want me as your partner, you're going to have to be honest with me. Now, why is it you really want to take up the mask of Zero?"

Lelouch just sighed. It looked like he didn't need to worry about telling her the truth of his dark desires. "What I really want…is revenge." CC nodded her head, beckoning him to go on. "Even if your organization was the catalyst, that doesn't change the fact that the empire was planning to get rid of me eventually. I've been forced to live a lie, and I now realize I have no real past. I don't even know who I am anymore! Some of those closest to me have been lying. And another is dead because of them." Lelouch clenched his fist and teeth in anger. "I want nothing more than to make them pay for destroying my world! I'll make them regret the day they ever turned on me. And I'll do it…" Lelouch tore the bandages of his face. "…with this!" His Geass glowed, and with his face contorted in rage, it was most certainly a terrifying sight for most to behold.

CC nodded. That seemed to be a satisfactory answer for her. "Very well." She held out her hand. "You have my aid; after all, there wouldn't be much point to the contract if I didn't uphold my end of the bargain."

"You keep speaking of this 'contract.' What is it I promised you exactly?" Lelouch asked skeptically.

"To grant my one true wish."

"And what is it you wish for?"

"That is not important right now." CC answered. "Either way, it's none of my business how you use your Geass. But until you're ready to fulfill your end of the bargain, you mustn't die."

"And whether I choose to go back or not, you will keep me alive." Lelouch stated.

"Precisely."

Lelouch just stared silently at her for a moment. "I am about to do something incredibly stupid; but I think I can make it work."

"And you need me there to save your hide."

"That, but more importantly, you're going to help me accomplish my plans." Lelouch then asked "Do you think you can bring me Zero's clothes?"

"I'd love to, but our hideout was compromised. I can get the materials to make another one…but if you're doing what I think you're planning, it can't be done in time."

Lelouch sighed. "Oh well; we'll just have to improvise. Get me whatever clothes you can to disguise me."

CC only smiled. "NOW you're beginning to act like Zero. Wait in the alley over there; I'll be back soon."

Lelouch only looked down as she left. "We shall see." He wasn't nearly as confident as he sounded. But, all things considered, he had nothing to lose…

* * *

><p>What will Lelouch do? Well, if I told you there would be no point in reading this fic, now will there?<p> 


	5. Conspiring By Candlelight

Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay! Been busy with school and other things. My family got a new puppy in addition to our two other dogs, and all I can say is don't let his cute looks fool you; he's the antichrist!

Don't have much other news for you all, but I would like to wish those of you in America a Happy Belated 4th and thank you all for reading and reviewing this story. For those of you whining about Lelouch being nothing but a pathetic kid and not Zero (well, none of you have to my knowledge, technically speaking, but I can see a few don't like it), that's about to change. So, sit back, and enjoy.

Do not own Code Geass. In the unlikely event that changes, I'll gladly produce a Hentai Kallen spin-off! Depending on the reviews I get for this story.

* * *

><p>Lelouch and CC sat down in their make-shift tent as they began to prepare for a potentially suicide plan. One for Lelouch, anyway. "Okay, so my understanding is that Guilford is trying to lure me in to 'rescue' the Black Knights." Lelouch said aloud as CC relayed to him the news.<p>

"As far as I can tell, yes." the witch replied.

Lelouch thought for a minute. "If I were him…my image of Zero would be a dastardly, cowardly figure who wouldn't dare risk his life for his pawns. Something's not right…"

"In fact, it's a wonder they've been allowed to live." CC commented offhandedly.

Lelouch then had a realization. "Someone from higher up is calling the shots."

"Precisely."

"Still, announcing a public execution to get to me…the fact that it's a trap is so obvious it's not even funny."

"It would be a win-win situation for him, whether you came or not." CC explained for him. "If you don't come, he will take it as proof that Zero is dead and finish off the rest of the Black Knights, crushing the hopes of not only the Japanese but of all who are oppressed by Britannia. On the other hand, if you do come…" CC trialed off.

"Let me guess; Zero was a commander, but not a fighter." he finished for her. It was pretty obvious, really; a commander's job was to order his troops, and fight only if absolutely necessary. While he may have had customized knightmares to give him some advantage, Zero would not engage in regular fights. After all, in chess, if the king is taken out, game over.

"Correct." CC answered.

"So, if I do show up to his duel, then he is almost certain to defeat me. And all the Black Knights will be killed either way."

"As I said, a win-win situation for Britannia." CC confirmed.

Lelouch shifted uncomfortably. He had plans formulate in his head, none too outlandish. But none were very realistic either. Everything he thought of still carried a high risk of failure. "I don't even know what I'm doing…"

"We have time; Zero was a brilliant strategist…and so are you." CC reassured him.

Lelouch nodded, uncertain. "I remember studying so much military history as a hobby; but applying it, without formal training…this is madness…"

"Enough." CC sternly silenced him. "Doubting yourself will not do you any good. You are either in this 100%, or you need to go…"

CC stopped herself. She almost forgot that Lelouch didn't have a home to return to anymore. _"If I bring that up again, he'll become just like he was before."_ Recomposing herself, she instead said "As I said, you and I are partners. If I really thought you have no chance of pulling this off…I would never have allowed you to go through with this."

Lelouch nodded. "Well, there's no point in turning back now. Tell me: Do you have any records of what Zero did during the Black Rebellion?"

CC said "I'm afraid I don't have video or print. But we have time; I can tell you…"

"Why don't you see if you can get a notepad and a pen? I feel I have much to learn…" Lelouch asked her.

* * *

><p>Guilford spoke into his phone as he took care of an important call he received. "I'm sorry, Sir Kuurugi. While I agree with your assessment, I am under strict orders from the emperor himself. I have to go through with this farce. Even though I may not fully agree with it, he does have a point; this is the best way to determine Zero's status. If he is alive, and does not show up, I have permission to dispose of the rest of the Black Knights. That way, his pawns will no longer be available to him. With our recent policies on the numbers, it will be even harder for him to rally a new force."<p>

For a moment, there was only silence on the other line. Finally, Suzaku replied **"In the event Zero does show up…be on guard. Zero will not play fair, and he is more resourceful than you can imagine."**

"I understand. Will that be all, Sir Kuurugi?"

"…**For now."** With that, the Knight of Seven hung up. Guilford took note of the sound of unsatisfaction on the other line.

* * *

><p>Suzaku leaned back in his chair, sighing. Apparently, not even Guilford knew about Zero's true identity or the secret service's spy program on Lelouch. <em>"I don't understand. Does the emperor want Lelouch to assemble his forces? Is it just some game to him?"<em> Perhaps the emperor did not consider him a real threat; after all, without his memories as Zero, even if he did become a criminal, Lelouch wouldn't have the means or motivation to be Zero again. And with the stricter laws on the elev-…Japanese, Zero wouldn't be able to gather a force as easily nor as mighty as his previous army. All factors considered, Lelouch could never be the threat he once was again. For a moment, something else caught the Knight of Seven's attention.

"_Why did I just think of my own people as numbers?"_ Suzaku asked himself.

He didn't have a chance to find an answer to that when he heard a knock on his door. He knew who it was, and while the two of them got along fine, this wasn't a good time. Sighing, he answered "Come in."

With that, the Knight of Three entered: Gino Weinberg. "Suzaku! How's everything been!" Gino, despite his title, was one of the most happy-go-lucky individuals Suzaku had ever known. How he made it into knighthood, let alone one of the Knights of the Round, remained a mystery to him. But compared to many of the other knights Suzaku had got to known in his circle, Gino was by far the most normal of them, which was always a plus when dealing with him.

"Complicated." Suzaku answered tiredly.

"With you, what isn't?" Gino asked, taking note of Suzaku's troubled face. "If you don't take a break, you'll go mad."

"_Believe me, I've almost been at that point for years, whether I've had anything to do or not."_ The Knight of Seven thought. He then said "Well, what brings you here, anyway? Knowing you, I assume it's not business."

Gino only chuckled. "You know me too well. Anyway, my uncle is hosting a part for all the nobles to attend. That would include all the knights, including the rounds. And of course, that means you're invited as well."

Whenever the nobles held a party, you had to attend, even if they explicitly said that you were merely invited to come. The only thing that could get you out of it was your job, if it was deemed important. And unfortunately for Suzaku, besides some paperwork, he didn't have anything to do that required the emperor's immediate attention. "When is it?" Suzaku asked tiredly.

"This Friday. You'll love it, my uncle is a swell guy!" The blond knight exclaimed.

"Sure, I'll be there." Suzaku replied unenthusiastically, as he suddenly decided to get back to his paperwork.

Gino caught it, and asked "What's wrong?"

Suzaku felt alone when he joined the Britannian army, except when he was reunited with Lelouch and met Eupheimia. But then she died, and he betrayed him. Suzaku was more recluse than ever, and even if he did eventually achieve his goals of changing Britannia from within, he knew he would always be seen as a traitor to his people, and the Britannians in his lifetime would always view him as a filthy number, no matter what he accomplished for the empire.

But Gino saw past race; he always assumed the best in people when he first met them, even sworn enemies. That was enough to give him hope. "Things are happening back in Japan." Gino didn't mind that Suzaku did not refer to his homeland as an area; he seemed to understand the attachment Suzaku had to his homeland. "It seems they've captured all of the Black Knights."

Gino only quirked his eyebrow. "Okay…isn't that a good thing?"

"I suppose. I just have a bad feeling about how it will turn out…"

Gino nodded. "I understand. But…that's not the real reason you seem reluctant to accept my invitation, is it?"

Suzaku sighed once more; it became so annoying to him that even he feared he would become one of those emo characters Britannia's youth became so fond of. Finally, he let it out. "Gino…are you sure your uncle would want someone like me at his party?"

Gino chuckled and slapped his comrade on the back. "Suzaku, relax. My uncle has been to all kinds of places, met with all kinds of people. He may be a noble, but he believes in judging people by their character, not where they came from."

Suzaku was skeptical. He met people who claimed to be like Gino described, but there was always that one number or non-britannian that would set them off. "I don't know, Gino…"

Refusing to take no for an answer, Gino made a deal with him. "Tell you what; you come. If for any reason you don't have a good time…I won't invite you to such things again, and I'll personally pummel anyone who offends you." Gino added a wink to that last statement.

Suzaku still looked quite conflicted

Resorting to groveling, Gino got in front of him and clasped his hands, begging him. "Please, Suzaku? If you don't go out and mingle with the Britannians…you're won't be doing your people a favor."

Suzaku only leaned back and groaned. _"He knows me too well."_ Clasping his forehead, he finally answered him. "Fine, fine. I'll come; you have my word."

Gino smiled and pumped his fist. "Good! Remember, dress sharp, and should duty not call for once, I'll see you on Friday at 7!"

With that, Gino helped himself out of the office. Suzaku leaned forward on his desk in deep thought . "Well, I guess all I can do is hope for the best…" Whether he was talking about the end of the Black Knights or the Party, he wasn't so sure himself…

* * *

><p>"Here you go, you little slut." A guard said as he slid a tray of food under the slot.<p>

Had Kallen not been forced into a strait-jacket and gagged, she would've had a few choice words with him. Or a few hits to the groin. The latter most certainly. Kallen forced herself to try and suck on the slop her jailers tossed her. The gag was to ensure that she couldn't eat whole mouthfuls, effectively starving her and making her too weak to put up a decent fight, but loose enough to keep her alive. It was standard procedure with new prisoners. In her opinion, they may as well not put anything in her cell; the food most likely had as much nutritional value as a vat of trans-fat and would starve her anyway.

"Are you hanging in there, Kallen?" Ohgi called from the other side. Kallen gave out a muffled reply. Ever since she got in prison, Ohgi simply asked her yes or no questions, to which Kallen would reply with whatever noise she could as an affirmative. "I'm so sorry, Kallen. I promised Naoto I would protect you, and look where we've ended up. I'm willing to die for our cause, but you…you were meant to be part of the future generation to watch over the new Japan. All that's happened, though, is just me showing your brother and you just how worthless I am."

Kallen wanted to give a lengthy reply about how wrong he was, but with the gag in her mouth, she didn't waste her breath.

"A true samurai will never give up until the very end. If nothing else, you can offer Naoto that much as repentance." Todoh was never much of a talker, but when it came to his country, he was more than happy to throw his opinion in. "Fearing for the worst will do us no good. We'll just have to hope for help to arrive at the last minute. If that doesn't happen…we will have to accept our fate without regret."

"So long as you don't put your hope in Zero." Chiba commented from her cell.

Tamaki once again screamed at Chiba for what seemed to be the thousandth time. "Shut up! You're always dissing Zero when he was the one who gave us a fighting chance…!"

"And he took it away with him!" Chiba retorted angrily. "Even running away screaming like a child would have been more honorable than what he did!"

"Shut up, you stupid-"

"Alright, knock it off you damn eleven!" The guards proceeded into his cell for another beating. It seemed that Tamaki was still able to speak his mind; no one was too sure, as many of his neighbors worried that he might have incurred brain damage over the long months.

Kallen just sighed. She found herself torn between Chiba and Tamaki; on one hand, they were nothing but an annoyance to the Britannians without Zero. He was the one who gave them all a real fighting chance. And while many would probably debate it now, when he said he would give them back their country, she could tell he meant it. But she couldn't deny the truth that Zero abandoned them. CC spilled the beans, but still_…"I could've rescued his sister in his place!"_ Then again, if she had a chance to save Naoto again, she would do anything, even abandon a mission that was sure to defeat the empire. But emotions shouldn't take precedence on the battlefield…_"Damn!" _she cursed herself. Her trains of thoughts were getting her nowhere. And no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't help but worry she and the others were slaves this whole time. But even if she could speak, would telling them all about the Geass do any real good? At best, it would make everyone paranoid and gladly let the Britannians kill them.

Kallen all but broke down and cried; she WOULD NOT allow herself to cry. She refused to show weakness in front of the Britannians, even when the threat of death was imminent. But that didn't stop her from praying for a miracle_…"Naoto-nichan…we need help…please…tell me what to do…"_

* * *

><p>Lelouch scribbled his thoughts down on whatever scraps of paper CC could find him. He considered the many tactics of various military leaders. However, the only support Lelouch would have would be CC and whomever he could brainwash, provided he got in direct eye-contact with anyone. The great warriors of the past also didn't have to deal with knightmare frames. On top of that, Lelouch himself was no warrior. He tried to think of this as a chest game, but in chess, the pieces never had free will. Real soldiers, even the dumbest ones, had that. It would take just one realization or one person to break away from the pack, and everything would be ruined. Plus, no one's skill level was the same; something that did not factor in a game. Lelouch then glanced at CC…who had been doing nothing the entire time but eating pizza. "Excuse me…a little help here would be nice!" he stated irritably. <em>"And a slice wouldn't be bad to have either."<em>

"I'd love to, but I'm busy." The witch replied, not even looking at him.

"You can eat and brainstorm at the same time, you know!" the teen protested.

"True, but I don't want to. You never needed my help before…"

"I'm not the person you once knew!" Lelouch screamed. Then, his memories flashed before him. And now, he was not sure if they were real or not. "I still don't know if I even was who I thought at any point in time…"

"You are." CC said. "He may be hidden deep within, but he's there. No matter what happens to your memories, your experiences will make you the person you are. However, you can't rely on your memories this time; only your instinct can guide you. Try as he might, that is one thing the emperor will never be able to take away from you. Just think: if you were the enemy, what would you expect from Zero?"

"Trickery." Lelouch replied. "Guilford knows that he can win in a straight fight with Zero. An underhanded tactic would be the first thing he'd expect…"

"But just because he expects it, doesn't mean he's prepared for it. If your only way to win the duel was to cheat, what would you do?" CC followed up.

Lelouch thought carefully. "Well…I'd forego the expected underhanded tactics. Hidden weapons, having people gang up on him…I'm sure he'd be expecting those…" But then, something occurred to Lelouch. Guilford would expect outside help to aid Zero. But not his own soldiers; he would have thought of it were it not for his Geass. "…actually, that might be something worth considering…"

CC watched silently as Lelouch finally began to devise a plan. "Hidden assault weapons will probably be of little use to me. But something to distract him…yes, that might work…" Lelouch continued writing notes down. CC let him be, finishing most of her pizza and leaving one slice.

She sighed. That was the last of her spending money. _"We better get this organization back on the road, and fast!"_ She could never go long without pizza. "Have you got something figured out yet?" she asked, trying to hide her impatience.

Lelouch put his pen down. "It's more of a rough draft, really. I'm sure there are a lot of things I am missing…"

"Let me have a look." Lelouch passed CC the paper. He watched as she looked over it, seemingly unimpressed. "It's a start. But there is one fatal flaw: too many times, you are risking your own life."

"What other lives do I have to risk?" Lelouch asked, turning away. "Controlling the Britannian soldiers is something I have no qualms about. But even if I turned them into sacrificial pawns, it wouldn't be enough in the long run to protect me. "

"Then it seems you'll have to pick a few to use, and maybe a few others to distract."

Lelouch nodded. "I've thought of that."

"And you've forgotten about me. I was shot in the heart, remember? And yet, I'm still here."

Lelouch just looked at her, remembering their "first" encounter. "How? How is it your immortal?" Even with the existence of his Geass, true immortality was hard for him to swallow.

"Does that really have anything to do with our current dilemma?" CC asked. At first, she sounded neutral as ever. But for a brief second, Lelouch believed he heard her express anger and sadness.

"I guess not." He replied sheepishly. "But, you'll be hurt, right?"

"I've been through worse things than being shot or inside an exploding knightmare. When you live as long as I do, and with nothing to end your life…pain doesn't bother you as much as it used to. You become…apathetic to the very notion."

Lelouch could definitely tell that she was sad on mentioning that. "C2, I'm sorry…but would it be okay if I used you? As a decoy, I mean."

* * *

><p>Suzaku took a deep breath as he parked his car. Staring at the mansion at the top of the polished marble stairs, he had a bad feeling that this party wouldn't be what Gino promised. "No turning back now." he muttered as he unbuckled and got out.<p>

Suzaku made his way up the mansion as confidently as he could; if he looked nervous, any chance he had of making it in this party would be ruined. As he walked up, the elderly chaperone looked at him suspiciously. "Your name, please."

Suzaku had a sinking feeling the response would be "Not on the List" either way. Still, he tried. "Suzaku Kuurugi, the Knight of Seven. I believe Mr. Gino Weinberg told me I was invited." He added, showing that he knew the Knight of Three.

The butler barely even glanced at the paper as he addressed him. "I'm sorry. I believe your name is not-"

"Julian." Gino walked up behind the butler, who gave him a flabbergasted look. "It's the guy I told you about. Remember? It's not wise to forget a member of the Round."

The butler looked back and forth between the two, and hastily bowed, giving Suzaku permission to enter. Suzaku couldn't be certain, but he believed he heard the butler whisper under his breath _"Inviting numbers into the mansion. What is the young master thinking?" _

Before Suzaku could determine if the servant's response was a bad sign, Gino wrapped his arm around his shoulder and led him into the estate. "Suzaku! Glad you could make it!"

"No problem." Suzaku replied sheepishly. "I mean, we did have a deal, right?"

"Well…I suppose." Gino smirked. "Anyway, come on! Let's show you what a good time really is like!"

With that, they made their way into the courtyard. There, hundreds of britannian noblemen gathered. The men dressed up in their finest suits, while the women were in colorful, fancy gowns. Suzaku began to grow uneasy. _"I don't belong here."_ A thought popped into his head. Absurd. He was an honorary Britannian, and the Knight of Seven. There was no reason he should have felt like an outsider. But the glances and contemptful glares he received suggested otherwise. Some were just curious; after all, it wasn't often that they saw a number among them in the homeland, let alone at a large party of the highest class like this. Others clearly looked disgusted by his presence.

"Suzaku."

Suzaku turned around, and was met with surprise. He shouldn't have, though; of COURSE she would be here. Next to Gino, she was the knight Suzaku became most acquainted with. "Miss Anya. How do you do?"

Anya Alstreim was a girl no older than fifteen, yet she had earned a spot as the Knight of Three. Her small stature and pink hair curled in a ponytail would suggest anything but a soldier, let alone a knight. "I am quite alright." She replied unenthusiastically.

In all the time Suzaku had known her, Anya never showed any emotion, not even anger. He supposed that in the military that might be seen as an asset, but he could only pity her for that. Remembering Euphiemia, he reminded himself that he also envied her for that; even though he would never forget the joy from knowing Euphemia, the grief of her passing and supposed massacre was at times for him almost too much to bear. "I see you came to Gino's party. How do you find it?"

"They're all the same." Anya replied as she pulled out her mobile and snapped a photo of Suzaku.

"You're going to post all this on your blog?" he asked in surprise. Despite acting like some mindless automaton, Anya seemed to have an interest in keeping her "fans" updated on whatever her activities were.

"I figured a noble party would interest the commoners." Anya said, explaining the use of her mobile tonight. "Now, if you'll excuse me." Anya bowed the way a noble woman in a dress was trained to, and walked to another part of the celebration.

"Suzaku!" Suzaku turned around to see Gino approaching him. "What do you think?" he asked as he handed him a small glass of champagne.

"Well…"

"Of course." Gino interrupted, nearly smacking himself. "You've only been here a minute. Come on; let me introduce you to some people." Suzaku reluctantly followed the Knight of Three, hoping that these people would be as good as Gino said.

Soon, he was brought to a group of britannian noblemen, who seemed to have been more important than the rest; he got similar reactions from what he had seen of the other guests of the party. "Suzaku…" Gino began. "…I'd like to introduce you to family and some others."

First up was a man who fit the stereotypical image of a nobleman, complete with a monocle, pointy mustache, and bald head. "This is Sir Lucius Wolf, a family friend. He was knighted by the emperor himself before he ascended the throne. As you can see, he's retired now, but he was quite the warrior in his prime." Lucius quirked his eyebrow over the word "prime". "Uh…I'm sorry…still IS quite the warrior." Gino laughed at his attempt to save face.

Next, Gino directed Suzaku to a man with a wig similar to what the emperor wore, though not as regal looking. He was tall and intimidating, but Suzaku could take him on easily (not that he was even thinking of assaulting the man in the first place). "This is Judge Von Serogei. He was famous for sending many knights to prison for crimes against the emperor… something that has typically been blocked by the bureaucracy and royalty in order to keep a spitting image of the higher ups."

"…of course, many of those were numbers." The Judge corrected him. "Sadly, some members of the royal family are too naïve to see them for what they really were."

Gino laughed nervously, unaware of the dirty look Suzaku was giving him. "Of course. Must've slipped my mind to mention that."

Suzaku was introduced to more people whom he did not care to remember, and most of them would have probably forgotten about him by later tonight as well. Those that did remember him, he had a feeling those memories would not be fond ones.

"And this…" Suzaku was brought out of his thoughts as Gino introduced him to another nobleman. Suzaku could tell who it was just by the family resemblance. "…Is my Uncle Benjamin. Uncle, this is Suzaku Kuurugi, the Knight of Seven."

The resemblance was uncanny. He was pretty much what Suzaku imagined Gino would look like at fifty, and had chosen to grow a beard. Unlike the others who held him in contempt, Benjamin Weinberg actually smiled greatly upon meeting him. "Sir Kuurugi! Gino has told me so much about you! It's an honor to finally meet you at last!" He stuck his hand out, which Suzaku clasped and shook.

For the first time since he arrived here, he actually smiled. "A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Weinberg."

"Now, no need to be formal with me. Just call me Ben. Or, since you and my nephew are practically brothers in arms, you can just call me uncle!"

The man let out a howl of laughter while Gino just gave both of them an embarrassed look that perhaps even the emperor himself would have pity on. Suzaku, surprisingly out of character, chuckled slightly. "I think I'll have to go with Ben. I don't think your nephew approves otherwise."

Benjamin gave his nephew a slap on the back. "Even more reason to embarrass him! It's just too fun!" All three of them laughed. "Well, I'd imagine we'll get along splendidly. I do believe it's almost time for the main course. Sir Kuurugi, do you have anyone you need to dine with? If not, why don't you join us?"

"It would be my pleasure, sir…and there is no need to be formal with me either. Just call me Suzaku."

* * *

><p>In no time, Suzaku, Gino, and Benjamin were seated at a table. Some of the people Gino introduced him to reluctantly sat with them; others said that business had come up. Suzaku sighed. <em>"Some things never really do change." <em>He thought. Discussions at the table were pleasant enough. Thanks to the two Weinbergs, the three of them would often roar in laughter together. Later, Gino was asked to dance by a young woman. Being a ladies' man and trained gentlemen, Gino happily accepted the invitation. When it was just Suzaku and Benjamin alone at the table, the old man asked the knight a question about his career.

"So, Suzaku. I hear even before you earned your title, you were an active combatant against Zero and the Black Knights."

Suzaku wasn't too eager to discuss his past career, but he knew Benjamin meant no harm. In fact, he had a feeling that Benjamin was trying to help him; perhaps telling stories of the Black Knights would overall help his goal. "That is correct." Suzaku took the last bite of his salmon; good, but still nothing compared to salmon sashimi, one of his favorites as a kid. The waiters immediately cleared the table for them. When asked for desert, both declined. "It was mainly because of Earl Floyd's Lancelot that I was considered the logical choice for fighting the Black Knights; I was the only one who could bring out the machine's full potential. I'm sure there were many other capable warriors, but I was the only one available at the time."

"It must have been hard on you; to fight your own brethren, especially when you made such great strides for them with your accomplishments. And the special administrative zone…" Benjamin then caught himself. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bring up such painful memories."

"It's alright." Suzaku smiled sadly. "Nothing can change the fact that it happened; and no matter how painful it is, I'm still glad I met her…"

Benjamin intercepted his train of thought. "I've met with Princess Euphemia a couple of times; a lovely and compassionate woman. In a way, as an heir to the throne, those traits were her downfall." Almost as if anticipating a response from Suzaku, he quickly explained. "The path towards emperor is a journey wrought with tragedy and betrayal. Every emperor had hundreds of children, and despite already having been bestowed great power, every child would ultimately want more."

"Euphemia would never have accepted the crown under those conditions." Suzaku replied, trying to remain as calm as possible. "In fact, when she prepared the Special Administrative Zone, she was prepared to throw away her right to the crown. I think the intention behind the SAZ was not only an attempt to change the empire's foreign policy, but the royal family as well."

"Perhaps." Benjamin concurred. "But only her closest siblings would have known that. Those who were not close to her, or worse, probably saw an opportunity…or, perhaps in paying lip-service to the purist faction, deemed her actions a disgrace and sought a way to remove the 'taint' from their bloodline." Suzaku fingered his tea cup nervously, which Benjamin noticed. "I'm so sorry to bring up Euphemia in such a manner. It's just…it's just that her death saddened me greatly. If anyone could have changed our empire for the better, it was her. That and combined with the already deadly sibling rivalry within the royal family…" He took a sip of his tea to calm himself. "Tell me, Suzaku: if Euphemia resorted to the same tactics as many of her siblings and ancestors did to ascend the throne, do you think she could have changed everything?"

Suzaku hesitated for a moment. Suzaku could easily picture his beloved as empress. But to do what many other previous emperors have done, it was unthinkable. "If she were empress…yes. She would have changed everything. But doing it the way you ask…my answer remains the same. She would have never resorted to that, no matter how rotten her siblings were."

"Then, all I've done is asked a foolish question." Benjamin said sadly.

"You think it's impossible?" Suzaku asked.

"History hasn't been very kind to the pure of heart." Benjamin sighed.

"No matter the ends, any attempts to achieve them by contemptible means will never change anything…" Suzaku leaned back. "At least, when meeting Euphie I truly believed that."

"Did you ever find out how Zero did it? How he made her kill the ele-excuse me, Japanese?" Benjamin asked.

After getting to know him so well, Suzaku wanted to tell him the truth, but he was forbidden from releasing such classified information, even to Britannians in as high standing as Benjamin. Besides, Suzaku would worry most anyone would think him mad. After all, a form of sorcery that bent people to their wills? It sounded like something from a bad manga, and Suzaku wished that were the case. "Long-term hypnosis, threats…I and the royal family have considered many possibilities. But we haven't found any conclusive evidence as to the cause. The only thing we know for certain…is that Euphemia was not herself."

Benjamin sighed. "Well, I'm relieved to hear at least that." He then asked "If you don't mind, may I ask you another serious question? About you?"

Suzaku thought for a moment. "Of course. So long as I don't have to relive recent tragic events…if you don't mind me saying so."

"I don't; if what I ask next is too uncomfortable for you to answer, you don't have to." He assured him. After a sip of tea, he asked it. "Why did you choose to become an Honorary Britannian and join the military, Suzaku?"

Suzaku seemed to have frozen that moment. "What other way was there to live?" he replied nonchalantly.

"With the rest of your people, for one." Benjamin replied. "I know, it's probably not the best way to live, but…" He took a moment to gather his thoughts. "Suppose the shoe were on the other foot: let's say, hypothetically of course, Japan conquered Britannia and discriminated against the natives. They have a program where anyone not from your homeland can become 'Honorary Japanese'. Of course, any conquered race for the most part would refuse such a gesture. Such a thing would require them to give up their traditions and pride as a nation. And, even if they receive the privileges of being an honorary citizen, they would still have to put up with discrimination. Now, let's say one of the former princes or princesses signed up. How do you think the people would react?"

Suzaku looked down at his cup. He knew the answer, but he pretended he didn't. "How?"

Benjamin sighed. "It may be different for your people, but here, there would be outrage. Such a person would be called a traitor, a deserter, you name it. Even in the most optimistic outcome, where the people gain back their rights and independence, such a person would never be accepted as one of them again."

Suzaku calmly sipped on his tea. "I take it you know of my…relations." Why else would Benjamin be specifying the actions of a member of royalty.

"Well, even if the empire continues to conquer every nation, it will remember those who stood against him." Benjamin replied. "But, as you surmised, it is because you are his son that I ask you this. In your position, growing up as the son of a nation's leader…I'd imagine if anything were to happen against my country, I would have an intense hatred for those responsible."

"My father and I were never close." Suzaku replied hastily. "In answer to your question though, it is through my efforts that I hope to prove to all Britannians that we are people just like them. Even if we never get our country back, if we can be accepted as equals and live as human beings, that's all that matters. Rebellion and terrorism will only enforce their perceptions of us…and me."

"As savages, you mean."

"Precisely. If I can prove to them that I have honor and integrity, they'll realize how wrong they've been." Suzaku answered him firmly.

"And how has that worked out?"

Suzaku smirked. "Well, I was the first number to be knighted, and I'm in the same circle as your nephew. I think that says a lot."

"I'm not asking about you. I'm asking about your people." Benjamin clarified.

Suzaku took a moment to gather a response. "What's going on in Area 11…it will pass with time. Even if the rules have become stricter, it is simply reactionary policy; those don't last forever. Only terrorists have been imprisoned and executed, and as long as the people obey, they will not be harmed. And as long as I serve His Majesty faithfully, everyone will begin to look at the Japanese differently. It will take time, but I know it will happen."

"Do you, now?" Benjamin asked skeptically. "Britannia's belief of Manifest Destiny is not prevalent in just the nobility and military you know. It's been ingrained into our society for generations, ever since we wiped out the American Indians from the continent. The empire uses it to give the lower class a sense of power over others and thus maintain order within their society; to stop this now would mean to take away that little bit of power from the populace, and as long as people believe they have power by divine right…they will never give it up without a fight."

Suzaku seemed to have been taken aback by Benjamin's words. "Excuse me for asking, but weren't you in the military? It sounds like you're almost…well, opposed to what the empire is planning."

Benjamin stopped drinking his tea, and looked at Suzaku with a firm gaze. "I can see where this is going. Why don't you follow me inside? I think it's best that we take this conversation somewhere a bit more…private."

* * *

><p>Suzaku silently followed Benjamin into the mansion, eventually relocating them to the library. In addition to the dozen bookshelves that stood 3 times their height and filled, a large window offered a view of the party below. Everyone seemed to be having a grand time as the musicians played their tunes. A part of Suzaku wished he could easily join them now…<p>

"What I'm about to tell you is something I don't wish for others to hear." Benjamin finally said, breaking their silence.

"You may be making a mistake." Suzaku warned him. "I am the Knight of Seven, first and foremost; if you have plans to conspire against the emperor, I will arrest you. And before you think about any underhanded tactics, I can take you on and anything you throw at me."

Benjamin just stared and the window, and smirked. Then, he exploded into jovial laughter. "HOHOHOHO! Conspiring against the empire and confessing to a knight of the round! Tell me, what backwards strategy would that be, IF I were a rebel?" He continued to howl with laughter at the accusation.

Suzaku relaxed his posture. However, for some reason, he wasn't fully convinced by Benjamin's statement, but he had no evidence to suggest otherwise. At least he wasn't planning on some kind of ambush. _"I guess I'll have to hear him out either way…"_

"Do not worry, Suzaku. Even for a man in my position, going up against the empire is beyond foolishness. Besides, I've retired from fighting, ever since…"

Benjamin suddenly silenced himself, and Suzaku could see through his faint reflection that whatever he was thinking of brought him great pain. "Benjamin? Mr. Weinberg?" he asked, trying to snap him out of it.

"I'm sorry, Suzaku. It's just…remembering it is hard on me. I haven't told anyone this…I do not wish for Gino to know, and the others would not understand…even shame me…"

He took a deep breath, and began. "It was a long time ago…25 years to be exact. I was already a commanding officer in the military, and we were expanding our empire to the other continents. Our first stop was Africa; the nobles wanted cheap…if not free…labor. Knightmares were only beginning to be conceived back then, and most of our battles were fought with mere guns on foot. Like everyone else, I was brought up believing my people were the best, and the conquest was our way of sharing our greatness with the world. We landed in the Heart of Africa…I believe the natives called it Zaire before it was fully conquered and renamed Area 20 last year…and carried out our mission. We had to fight the military first, of course. We just did what we were trained to do: shoot to kill. It was pretty difficult, mind you; at the time, we were untrained for jungle warfare, and knowledge of their homeland gave the Africans a huge advantage at first. But those of us who survived learned from our mistakes. Eventually, we defeated their king and took control of the land's mineral resources. A few rebel groups remained, but they were quickly expunged." Benjamin took a moment to collect himself. "Despite the prejudice I shared with my brothers in arms, I had a sense of honor; by my standards at least…and little did I know it would soon be tested."

Suzaku allowed Benjamin another moment to collect himself before he continued. "Me and my company were patrolling a ghetto. The usual, none of us expected anything exciting to happen. Noticing that my second-in-command was gone on latrine break for a while, I asked around for him. The rest of my men didn't know, but the locals directed me to a shoddy apartment complex. It was there when I discovered how foolish I was to believe the propaganda we were fed."

"What happened to your man?" Suzaku asked.

"You should be asking that about the poor woman I found him raping in her own bedroom." Benjamin said.

He allowed a minute for it to sink into Suzaku. He could clearly see Suzaku's eyes widen in horror at his tale. When he believed Suzaku was ready to hear more, he continued. "When I found what I assumed to be her husband and children shot executioner style in the same bedroom they were in, my world shattered before me. Everything I believed…gone. All that was left was a void to this day. As for my lieutenant, I would have expected him to have behaved like a common criminal caught, desperately trying to explain the situation. But instead, when he saw me, he smiled. He asked '_Hey commander! Almost finished here! Then I'll let you have a go! _I didn't respond at first, and his smile only widened. _Come on, now! Don't be shy! This is what God wants from all of us, his gift to us." _Benjamin gritted his teeth remembering it. "That was when I put a bullet in his head."

Suzaku allowed him another moment of silence. This story was gut-wrenching as it was; he almost didn't want to hear the rest, but he knew he had to.

"Hearing the shot, the rest of my company found me. I was frozen there, in shock of not only what I did, but what I witnessed him doing. Still under shock and being unable to explain myself, my company assumed I killed him in cold blood. I was naturally court-martialed, but it turned out the soldier I shot was taking bribes from one our rival countries, the Western European Union I believe, who were planning to take over the base from us. The attorney my family provided used that evidence to convince the judge I was a hero, and I was returned to duty. However, after that episode, I had no wish to partake in Britannia's conquest. I tried the best I could to keep my men in line without disobeying direct commands, and as soon as I was able, I resigned, living my life in the homeland quietly." He finally turned to face Suzaku with a saddened look on his face.

"Did you report what you saw?" Suzaku asked. "What became of the woman?"

Benjamin replied "I didn't bother reporting; the military police would have thrown the case out. Not only are such atrocities allowed; I later found out they are often encouraged. Back then so-called Britannian 'biologists' said that all other races were not the even the same species as us. After witnessing the expanding conquest, I've only seen it grown worse." He sighed heavily. "As for the woman, she ran out as soon as she was able. I do not know what became of her; sometimes I fear I helped her out of the frying pan and threw her into the fire."

Suzaku walked up and grasped the elder's shoulder. "I know the soldiers of Britannia are cruel; I've witnessed that too many times to deny it…" He then gave him a small smile. "But there is hope." Suzaku interjected. "Back in Area 11, before I became a knight, I was enrolled at the Ashford Academy School. I did experience some racism there…but the student council, if no one else, always treated me like one of them. Even though they benefitted from the caste system, they never held that over anyone, and would rather treat me as an equal. If there is anything in this world that can change Britannia from within in case I fail, it's them. The younger generation will always strive for a better world."

"IF they are raised right." Benjamin corrected him with skepticism. "Plus, we have a strict tradition of pleasing our parents, much like your people had. Only those who have a free-spirit and strong heart would be able to make the changes necessary…and those kinds of people come few and far between."

Suzaku looked down at the floor, seemingly in defeat. "Why are you telling me this?"

Benjamin smiled sadly and patted him on the shoulder. "I sincerely hope your actions do change Britannia from within. But you are naive to think that loyalty alone is enough to change the hearts of a people who've known nothing but conquest. I have no intention of telling you how to reach your goal…but consider this a warning of what kind of adversity you will face."

Suzaku nodded slightly. While he couldn't deny the truth of Benjamin's conclusions, he couldn't bring himself to do what he implied. "I will consider your advice. But know this: I have seen the actions of outright rebellion. No matter the intentions, the goal becomes distorted, and those who participate in such things will become twisted parodies of themselves."

Benjamin sighed. "I have said what I wanted to say, and nothing more."

Before Benjamin could suggest returning to the party, something outside caught his eye, and he motioned Suzaku towards the window. Suzaku, naturally curious, stepped next to him. "Take a look down there. You'll see a young lady in a pink gown."

Suzaku looked down at the courtyard, and saw the person Benjamin was talking about. The young lady in question seemed to be accosted by a young man. Though neither could hear what they were saying, it was obvious the woman wanted nothing to do with the young man. "Who are they?" Suzaku asked.

"I'm unfamiliar with the young lady, but I know the young chap down there. That is Elroy Achilles. He comes from a proud military family, and he's one of the top picks to be the knight of 19th Princess Kristina. As you can see, he's let that all gone to his head, and believes he's entitled to whatever he wants."

"I see." Suzaku replied nonchalantly.

The two only continued to stare at the courtyard in silence. "Well?" Benjamin finally asked.

"Excuse me, Benjamin?"

"Aren't you going to do something? I would, but in my old age, I'm afraid I won't be of much help. I would get Gino, but he's probably off with some girl in one of the guest rooms now, not wishing to be disturbed…and if he's doing what I think he is, I believe the feeling is mutual. Either way, by then he will have his way. So, the logical conclusion is that the one who must come to the lady's rescue is you. After all, what kind of knight, let alone Honorary Britannian, would you be if you just stood by and watched?"

Suzaku stared at him long and hard, then said "Excuse me." He briskly walked out of the library.

Once he was out of earshot Benjamin sighed. "Forgive me, Suzaku; I really do like you. But we have to see what happens when the facts of reality bite you in the face."

* * *

><p>"Let go of me!" the young lady cried as Elroy squeezed her wrist harder.<p>

"I don't believe you heard me; when I say let's dance…we dance." The woman looked to her relatives and friends for help. But they only looked on in fear; her family wasn't known for courage, and she was asking them to stand up to a young prodigy in the military. "I said, come on!" The young man jerked her wrist roughly, causing her to yelp in pain. "I'm only going to tell you one more time…"

"Excuse me, but I do believe the lady said no."

Elroy turned around to find out who dared to speak up to him. He and everyone else did a double-take as he found out. It was an unassuming eleven! The aggressor just chuckled and shooed him away. "Ain't none of your business, servant! In fact, why don't you make yourself useful and get me some wine?"

"Even if I was who you think I am, I cannot stand by and let you take a woman against her will as you please!" Suzaku said defiantly. He could smell that the young man had a little too much to drink, and was obviously a violent-drunk type. "I do not wish for unnecessary fighting. If you leave her alone, and promise not to bother anyone else here, I'll forget any of this ever happened."

Elroy, snarling at an "inferior's" defiance, roughly shoved his previous prey down. "What's this? A number? Talking back to his superiors!" he exclaimed in mock amusement. He then clenched his fist, and stretched his neck. "These wars are your fault, you know! If all you numbers didn't exist in the first place, everyone would be at peace! The empire says that as long as any numbers submit, they are 'honorary britannians…'" He then spat at the ground, near Suzaku's feet. "…But I beg to differ! I'll show the emperor, I'll show the whole family there's no place in this world for anyone but real britannians!"

"_A part of the purist faction…"_ Suzaku did his best not to show any anger. "You are entitled to your opinion." He said. "But I must insist that you conduct yourself properly. Will you stand aside?"

The drunkard only growled like a dog and raised his fists. "I'm going to make you scream like a little bitch, and have you crawl on a leash like the rest of your kind deserves!"

Suzaku's training kicked in, as he analyzed the opponent in less than a second. He was large, probably around a whole 100 lbs. heavier than Suzaku (the system grew on him). Judging by the way he carried himself, he was trained in boxing. And, even though he was drunk, he was still in good enough to shape to put up a good fight. However, judging by the way he was getting ready to throw a punch, he would heavily commit to it, putting all of his body weight into it. In other words, he was a perfect victim of Japanese martial arts. Suzaku quickly side-stepped him, grabbed his wrist as he punched, and pushed it down. Elroy practically cartwheeled in the air, and landed on his back. Unable to believe that he was thrown so easily, he scrambled back up and yelled like an animal. He tried to entrap the knight in a bear hug, but that was also a foolish attack against Suzaku. He grabbed his lapel, and placing his leg at his opponent's center, threw him off balance and over Suzaku. The force of the throw was enough to knock the wind out of him; he really struggled to get up. "Stop it; you should know that you cannot win." Suzaku warned him.

"Shut up! You damn dirty….fight me like a man!" He forced himself back up, and charged.

"_Karate, then."_ Suzaku thought with a sigh. It seemed the "gentler" arts weren't going to cut it against this guy; not if he was going to get his point across anyway. Elroy punched, which Suzaku then blocked and immediately followed through with a punch to the ribs. The crunch he heard told him he had just ended the fight. Elroy fell to his knees, clutching his chest. The trickle of blood from his mouth suggested that he would have to visit the hospital soon.

Feeling there was no longer any need to say anything, Suzaku turned and walked over to the woman he had saved. She was still on the ground, in too much shock to move. "Are you alright, miss?" he asked as he extended his hand. However, instead of even mild gratitude, her eyes widened in fear and she turned the other way, hastily scrambling to her feet and running into the crowd, out of his sight.

"Who..who the hell are you?" Elroy wheezed out as a couple of his friends helped him up.

Suzaku turned to face the drunkard. "I am the Knight of Seven, Suzaku Kuurugi." That announcement drew gasps and whispers from everyone around watching them. And unfortunately, it seemed no one was on Suzaku's side.

"A knight of the round? That…thing?"

"Impossible! The emperor would never…"

"So, it would seem the rumors are true, then…"

"This guy's a fake! I know the highest ranking number! He only made sergeant!"

Each whisper of disbelief and contempt that reached Suzaku's ears felt like a knife dragged against his skin. _"Bastards."_ He didn't want to think like that, but he did. And it wasn't the first time. _"I've abided by their customs, saved them…and this!" _Before it got any worse, Suzaku left the scene. _"I'm thinking that maybe coming here was a mistake."_ Before he could help himself to the exit, he bumped into a couple of young Britannians. "Friends of him, I presume?" he asked, a part of him itching to blow off steam.

The two of them only chuckled. "No, no. To be honest, we hated his guts." One assured him.

"You don't have to thank me; I regret the situation got out of hand as it did." That was not true actually; truth be told, Suzaku enjoyed trouncing that buffoon.

"Good. Because there is one problem…" The other said.

"And what is that?"

Without warning, the two pushed him into the tables behind him, the treats and drinks spilling all over him. "In this world, the only ones allowed to make a fool out of Britannians are other Britannians themselves." The aggressor sneered.

"If a number does it, it makes ALL of us look bad." The other said.

The two then proceeded to kick him while he was down. Suzaku, being too stunned to counter, was at their mercy. One of the two hoodlums then noticed a turning fork on the floor. "I don't think these kicks will do. I mean, after all, bruises and superficial cuts heal overtime…"

His friend nodded in agreement. "I see your point. Let's cut it into him, so he'll remember his place! Make sure to go deep!"

Some in the crowd were even cheering in the background. _"Bastards...lousy noble bastards!" _Suzaku thought in anger.

As one of them grabbed the knight by the neck and prepared to carve his message on his face, a hand grabbed his wrist and stopped him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The man turned around with a venomous look on his face. "Piss off! Do you have any idea…" His face suddenly turned white as a ghost. And who could blame him? After all, it was Gino Weinberg himself who stopped him.

"I think I should ask DO YOU have any idea who you are talking to." Gino smirked as the punk trembled in fear. "You can think of numbers however you want, but you do realize assaulting a knight of the round is punishable by death?" He threw him aside as he prepared for a confrontation. "Of course, I think both of us will be willing to let this go if you get down on your knees and beg for forgiveness. Better yet, do it Japanese style; I think that will make my friend feel better, and engrave a lesson in shame you'll never forget." As Suzaku got up to wipe all the food and condiments off him, he tried to say something. But Gino silenced him, raising his hand. "A good beating would also suffice, but, as I'm sure you saw, my friend here abhors violence. I don't have any problem with it, but I'd rather not upset him any further. It's your call pal."

The young noble gritted his teeth in anger. "He's a foreigner! A goddamn number! He shouldn't even be allowed in the homeland!"

"Hey, he was knighted by royalty himself…" Gino began to explain half-heartedly.

"Screw the emperor and his family!" That certainly got a huge gasp from the crowd. "We Britannians are the only pure race of man! It is our DESTINY to cleanse this world of lesser beings! And if the empire loses sight of that…then we have no need of the royal family anymore!"

Gino sighed. "Well, do you want to be taken away in cuffs, or dragged away kicking and screaming?" The punk responded with a right cross…which Gino easily intercepted with his hand and punched him in the gut with his other. The offender tossed his cookies as he collapsed on the ground. His friend tried to back him up, but he was met with an elbow to the nose, and the blond knight swept him to the floor. "Is there anyone else? Someone who shares these fools' views and plans?" Another rushed him, but Gino spun and planted the tip of his boot into the attacker's liver. A third tried to bash him with his a cane he picked up, but Gino grabbed it, twisted it out of his grip and pelted him across the face. The crowd was jeering, some on Gino's side (or pretended to be), and others on the random attackers. Suzaku finally recovered, and used his trademark spinning kick to dispatch another attacker. The two watched each other's backs, as more approached them…

Suddenly, a gunshot was heard. The crowd panicked, dispersing in hopes of not getting shot. However, soon they found out it was only a warning; Anya Alstreim had fired a gun into the air, the smoke from the pistol still seaming from the barrel. "Enough." Anya said, still as monotone as ever.

A few hoodlums only laughed at the sight. "Bah! Knight of the Round or not, what can a little girl like you do without a knight-"

Another bang sounded as a bullet lodged into his kneecap. Anya flipped in the air like a champion gymnast, despite the confinement of her gown, and landed a hair's breadth away from the offender's head. Shoving the pistol into his skull, she repeated herself. "Enough."

* * *

><p>Suzaku sighed as he sat on the steps, wiping his face and pressing an icepack against his head.<p>

"Wow. That really went south, didn't it?" Gino asked as he took a seat next to him, looking as depressed as he did.

The police had come and rounded all the trouble makers up earlier. The servants were doing their best to clean up the mess, and those who did not participate in the insanity beforehand quickly departed. Even though they were Knights of the Round, the 3 of them, including Anya, were still questioned. The police were about to cuff Suzaku, until Gino told them he was a Knight of the Round like he was, and he expected them to treat Suzaku accordingly.

After the questions were asked, they asked Suzaku if he would like them shot. Taken aback by the policeman's statement, Gino answered for him. _"A week of hard labor should do. And make sure you take good pictures of them with the rest of the other commoners; I'm sure their peers will never let them live that down."_ he told them.

And that was that. Suzaku was still in too much shock of how badly this night went to even start up small talk. And the police…when they asked him if he wanted them shot_…"How can they even think like that? As inexcusable as their behavior was, nothing they did deserved such a steep penalty…"_

"You probably don't need me to tell you, but I'd imagine you'd like to go home now." Gino muttered. Suzaku nodded slightly. He got off the steps and made his way towards the exit. Though he wasn't asked to, Gino followed him. After all, he wasn't done talking. "Suzaku…"

"Yeah, Gino?" Suzaku asked, seemingly uninterested.

"I'm sorry…for everything. I…I knew there would be something like this, but I didn't imagine it would escalate out of control like this…"

"Is that why you invited me here?" Suzaku asked, all the energy gone for him to be angry or otherwise.

Gino, somewhat sheepishly, replied "In a way. I do share somewhat similar goals as you…"

"Oh?"

Gino sighed, embarrassed now that it was out. "Yeah, I know. Not typical for someone of my ranking. Make no mistake; I want my country to thrive. But I do think those we conquer…if we must…should be given the same rights as any normal Britannian would. I mean, look at you!" he exclaimed, emphasizing Suzaku. "You should be proof enough that no one race is inferior to another, and that they can show loyalty!" Gino looked at the ground, remembering the disaster from earlier tonight. "I was hoping to show everyone here. But I guess it's too soon to convince the majority of nobility…"

Suzaku sighed. "I appreciate the support, Gino. But, after tonight…"

Gino squeezed his shoulder. "Another day, my friend. There will always be another day. We'll just have to be more selective of our audience…"

Suzaku looked back and smiled slightly at him. _"I'm glad to have at least one friend in this world."_ He thought.

As they reached the parking lot, they made their way towards Suzaku's car. Suzaku decided he should say something to Gino to indicate the party wasn't a total loss. "Well, for whatever its worth, I'm glad to have met your uncle. We had a few…interesting conversations."

"He's always been quite a character." Gino commented, smiling. "He also wanted me to send you his apologies, and…" Gino stopped to think for a minute.

"What?" Suzaku asked.

"Nothing. I just didn't understand the last part. I guess it's just something between you and him. He said _'Obedience and loyalty are the most admirable traits of humans. However, humans always have a right to choose their own master. Those that mindlessly go with the program are no better than ants. '"_

Suzaku just thought about it in silence. Gino, thinking Suzaku was confused as he was, assured him not to worry about it too much. "Again, I didn't get it. But those were the words he wanted me to convey to you."

"Thanks Gino; I'm not sure I understand it myself. But I'll remember those words." That wasn't true, though; Suzaku knew just what he meant. He couldn't disagree with that saying, and yet…

"Well, I guess it's time to put this night behind us and move on." Gino yawned.

"I agree, Gino. I'll see you to-"Suzaku stopped speaking when he and his fellow knight saw the shape his car was in.

Lots of dents decorated the sides, the windows were broken, and the tires were slashed. But what got to both of them was the graffiti spray-painted on the windshield: DIE 11. Both knights slumped their shoulders in shock.

"Who brings spray paint to a formal party filled with nobles?" Gino asked in disbelief.

Suzaku already knew, but chose not to answer Gino's rhetorical question. His experiences as an Honorary Britannian showed him much about the nobility; and they did a lot of things that the lower classes were discouraged from doing, whether it be by law or tradition. But their being at the top of the food chain caused them to act like they were untouchable.

"We'll have that towed out of here tomorrow morning; bill's on me." Gino assured him. "I'll give you a ride home tonight." Wordlessly, the two knights got inside Gino's car, and drove.

* * *

><p>CC peeked around the corner as she watched out for any suspicious people in the ghetto. The coast looked clear, but that didn't guarantee she wasn't being watched. Still, she couldn't wait; she and Lelouch had to act now. The duel was today. Quickly, and quietly, she rushed into their makeshift tent.<p>

Lelouch was curled over, still jotting down notes on the pad for their plan. Though she couldn't blame him, the outcome would not be good if he was nervous.

"Lelouch; it is time." CC told him.

Lelouch sighed as he put the pad down. "So many things could go wrong…"

"Yes. Things could, and have gone wrong before. But a real leader is determined not by the strategy they make beforehand; rather, it's how they adapt in the face of surprise and still come out on top." Lelouch hung his head low, not at all encouraged by what CC told him. He wasn't so sure he was that kind of guy. "Anyway, here."

She tossed the bewildered teen a duffle bag. "Is this-?" he wondered, imagining himself dressed up as Zero.

"No. But it was all I could gather for a disguise. This may actually work in our favor once we rescue the Black Knights."

Lelouch unzipped the bag, and upon seeing the contents, cringed. "Really? This is the best you could do?"

"I'm sorry, the mall has a right to refuse service to terrorists." CC replied curtly. "Besides, it will be a bit suspicious to your men if Zero, despite missing for a whole year, was quite clean and appropriately dressed after all this time. It'll boost their morale to see you've been through hard times as well."

Lelouch sighed, and pulled the clothes out, preparing to suit up.

* * *

><p>Milly looked out the window, sighing. The teacher was droning on something about their history, and for once in a while, Milly was paying attention and jotting down notes. She got out of her depression, slightly anyway. She still didn't care much for her day-to-day activities, but she would try to go out and do something constructive to help her forget the pain of losing her best friend instead of staying in bed all day. It certainly did make life more bearable; although she supposed that it was due to Rivalz constant badgering that she managed to swallow her despair and continue on with her life. Shirley would have surely wanted nothing less for her best friend. For some reason, that brought a slight blush to her cheeks. <em>"He must have been really worried about me."<em> She thought. No, scratch that, he WAS worried. Rivalz unwittingly showed her a side to him she had never seen before. And she couldn't figure out why, but it affected her deeply. She glanced at him at the other side of the classroom, apparently struggling to stay awake. Rivalz had his faults, but turning his back on friends was not one of them; in fact, it seemed being there for them was his greatest strength. She smiled slightly at the sight of him_. "I should probably thank him sometime soon. And apologize…" _

Suddenly, the teacher's lecture was interrupted by one of the faculty members. He whispered in his ear, and the teacher seemed to nod in understanding. "Attention class." The teacher announced. "We have just gotten word that the Black Knights' Public Execution is starting. It will be displayed on live television, so we shall end class for now…" A brief cheer from the students interrupted him. "…however, we will be gathering in the amphitheater to witness it. Let me warn you, it will be gruesome, but as high school students, who had the option of enlisting in the military, I believe you are all mature enough to handle it. However, I understand if any of you will feel disturbed by what you will see; so, anyone who feels that way may excuse themselves from the library until all are dismissed." He then gathered his things. "I will see you all there, students."

As the students began to pack their notes, Milly couldn't help but have a bad feeling about all this. _"If they've captured all the Black Knights…"_ Milly covered her mouth in shock. _"…Kallen!"_

* * *

><p>"This is it?" Rolo asked, looking at the shabby little tent on the screen.<p>

He was in a large SWAT van, along with a Britannian SWAT team; Rolo was dressed with the same protective gear they were, only customized to fit his size. Needless to say, the others were a little unnerved that a child was leading the operation. "We believe so." The lieutenant answered. "The witnesses we've interrogated confirmed a green-haired woman has been seen wandering these parts. They also said she seems to be residing in a make-shift tent...and so far, this is the only thing that we can find to match the place's description. "

Rolo looked closer at the screen. _"Certainly looks like something a fugitive on the run would use."_ Rolo turned away from the screen and gave a command. "I want four men with me. We're going in."

With that, the soldiers followed him to the tent. Quickly, he ordered them to halt. They observed the tent for movement; there was none. "Fire." Rolo ordered.

"But…uh…sir…" one of the soldiers began to ask. After all, wasn't it standard procedure to get the targets to surrender?

"I SAID FIRE, DAMN IT!" Rolo suddenly yelled.

Taken aback by the youth's harsh words, he raised his rifle, and the troops fired. Machine gun fire punctured the tent until it looked like a giant thin slice of Swiss cheese. "Cease fire!" Their young commander ordered.

As soon as the gunfire stopped, Rolo ran over to check the tent. Peeling back the cover, he realized it was empty. Tearing it apart in frustration, he muttered "We're too late."

As the others followed him back to the van, he said "Our target has relocated; they won't be coming back here."

"You have any idea where they could have gone to, commander?" The lieutenant asked.

"Yes." Rolo replied. "We'll be heading out immediately."

"Yes, but under my command." The lieutenant suddenly proclaimed.

Rolo didn't say anything at first; he just turned his head slowly. Though on the outside he appeared as emotionless as ever, anyone who worked with him for long could tell that inside he was seething. "What?" he finally asked, concealing his rage.

"We agreed for you to be the leader on THIS mission, only because OSI decreed it. However, since this mission was a failure, and we're starting a new mission, we'll take things from here. I still find it suspicious the government is ordering us to track down a mere murderer instead of terrorists; let alone have some punk order us around. But if we have to…we'll do it on our terms." The soldiers cheered him in agreement. "Hit the showers boy; tell us where to find this Lelouch and we'll send you home. If you'd like, we'll take a photo together after this is all over." Everyone chuckled at their real commander treating the young soldier as a child on a field trip.

Rolo clenched his fists. "So, you want to do this without me?" He activated his geass, and declared "So be it!" His geass froze them all in place. Rolo then casually walked up to one soldier, and popped the pins from a couple of grenades fastened to his utility belt.

Exiting the van, he made a phone call to Villeta. "Hello, Ms. Nu? They're not there anymore. There's only one other place they could have gone…that's right. Get my Vincent ready." The van then exploded, jumping 6 feet into the air. It didn't look like its occupants were coming out anytime soon. "Don't worry. I can handle this by myself. Yes, yes. I'll be sure to interfere only if it looks as though Guilford is in trouble. Make no mistake though; be he Zero or Lelouch, he won't play fair. No matter what happens…I will kill Zero."

* * *

><p>A couple of Britannian soldiers were torn between watching the spectator sport and keeping guard like they were supposed to in a certain part of town. "This sucks." One of them said. "Those Black Knights are going to be executed, and we can't even watch."<p>

"Someone has to do it." His partner said. "Besides, it's not much fun when the targets are bound to a post. Might as well fire at a body chart; it's the same thing really, except one shows blood when hit. Only the Vampire of Britannia could enjoy something like that to the fullest."

"I guess." His partner conceded. "I just wish I had something else to look at besides…" his attention turned to a cloaked figure rummaging through a waste basket. "…some stupid bum polluting our streets."

The two rushed over to him and butted him away with his rifle. "Move it, scum! Your kind aren't welcome in these parts!"

The bum only got on his knees and held out his hands. "Please. I only need food. Anything you can spare…"

"Piss off!" The other kicked him in the side.

"How can you turn down a poor face like this?" the poor man sobbed.

One of the officers peeled back the hood to answer his question…

* * *

><p>Guilford stood atop his knightmare frame, waiting patiently as he could. Britannians and Elevens alike had come to see the execution. One group would be shouting with joy at their demise, the other with despair. Though Guilford often felt sorry for many of the groups they conquered, it was the will of his majesty and he was bound by oath to uphold the royal families' wishes. Besides, rebellion would only destroy the order established. And it was what got Cornelia…<p>

"_No."_ Guilford reminded himself. _"I mustn't allow myself to think like that. She's still alive, I know it!"_ In an effort to help him focus on the matters at hand, Gilford checked his watch. _"5 minutes to noon; if he's coming, he's cutting it close." _

He then looked behind the Black Knights, staring at the Chinese Embassy. The High Eunuch, Gao Hai, and his body guard, Xing Ke he believed, watched from the top balcony. The diplomat to Area 11 insisted on watching the execution himself, but did not want to leave the embassy. Politically, he supposed it made sense; leaving the safety of his embassy would leave him vulnerable to assassination. However, what unnerved Guilford was that the Eunuch seemed particularly interested in Zero, judging from what Carlares told him. But why would he offer help to the Japanese? The two countries were practically natural enemies. Granted, it was possible they put aside their differences to oppose the empire, but with Prince Odysseus's planned wedding to the Empress, that seemed unlikely at this point. Perhaps the Eunuch instead was watching for the pleasure of his country's enemies die? Likely, but due to Britannia's occupation, they haven't been at war for a long time; any feelings of revenge or joy at seeing the elevens killed would have disappeared except in the most nationalist of the Chinese, and nowadays, it didn't make much sense politically to hold that grudge. Guilford looked back at his watch. _"2 minutes. Focus, Guilford."_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Black Knights prepared themselves for death the best they could. Most resigned themselves to their fate, staying silent and refusing to look at the gunmen in front of them. Tamaki, of course, struggled to get out of his straight jacket and shackles, providing amusement to the Britannians, much to Kallen's disgust but not surprise. "Well, Kallen…" Ohgi, placed next to her, said. "…I guess this is it." He then said "For whatever it's worth, Kallen…your brother would be very proud of you."<p>

Kallen held back a tear, as she replied "As he would be you." Kallen turned to face him. "And Ohgi, thank you. For looking out for me all these years, I mean. You're like family to me, and I wouldn't have become who I am now if it weren't for you."

Ohgi sighed. "As great as you are now, you could have become so much more still, if only we were given enough time."

Kallen looked straight ahead to the arena where Guilford and "Zero" would be fighting. _"I'd like to tell him there's still hope…"_ Kallen thought as she looked around at her friends and comrades for what might be the last time. _"…but there is none; Zero might as well be dead."_ Kallen thought about Lelouch, how she first saw him as the lazy high school student, then as the face behind the Mask of Zero, and now…no thanks to her and CC…Lelouch was a broken man. After what happened, she no longer knew if showing him the truth about his "life" was the right thing to do. Even if it was a lie, at least Lelouch was happy and safe. If only they hadn't contacted him. _"Lelouch…"_ she thought silently. _"Wherever you are, I'm so sorry. I wish there was some way I could make it up to you. But it seems all I can do now…is hope you'll grow strong from this experience and create a new life for yourself."_

* * *

><p>A technician from down below the surface level sipped his coffee as he watched the event unfold. Several angles of it, anyway; being part of security was maddening. You had to watch as many locations as possible and spot something out of the ordinary when 99% of the time nothing would happen. A tiring job, but someone had to do it, he supposed. <em>"I almost wish Zero would show up, though…"<em> Just then, two soldiers he was good friends with passed by along with a woman with short blond hair. The red regal outfit she wore suggested nobility. "Hey! Aren't you two supposed to be doing guard duty!" he called to them.

One of the soldiers addressed him. "We were ordered to show Madam Cheshire a few knightmares to test out; she's a new knight, and it shouldn't be a problem. We promise we won't interrupt Lord Guilford's duel."

The security man looked at the young knight suspiciously. "Madam Cheshire." She bowed as she introduced herself. "I do apologize for the inconvenience and short notice, but 1st Prince Odysseus insisted I be stationed here. And now that I'm here, I need to do some training in the knightmares. I only need a couple of Sutherlands and a Gloucester; they'll be returned to you in due time."

The officer stared at her, but concluding she was indeed a knight, got up from his chair and bowed respectfully. "Of course; I apologize for my rude behavior. Go on; take what you need." With that, the officers and the knight went about their way.

* * *

><p>The students of Ashford Academy gathered up in the auditorium. The principal got out the projector, and the students were all able to see the news like they were at a feature film. <em><strong>"With less than 2 minutes to go, it is unlikely that Zero will show up…"<strong>_ the reporter spoke. _**"Which would only confirm the emperor's official story, and extinguish rumors of Zero having survived the Black Rebellion."**_

Milly only looked around the student body as they were chatting amongst themselves about the imminent execution. "So, they're finally gonna do it?"

"Good riddance! I think the empire's being too nice by punishing only the Black Knights!"

"Yeah! All the damn elevens should be either killed or run out of here!"

"I kind of wished they would wait a little longer; I wanted to join the military just to be on the firing squad that erased them!"

Milly could only wince at the words of nationalism and hate the student body were spouting. Yes, the Black Knights were terrorists…but once captured as prisoners, Milly didn't believe any soldiers, whether they be Britannian or a foreign nation deserved execution. Not to mention the fact that, whatever their motives, they once saved their lives (and ironically, took them all as hostages later). And to cheer someone's death, even if necessary_…"They should be ashamed of themselves for shouting such things! This shouldn't have even been made public."_ she thought. She could tell other students felt very much the same way; however, none were brave enough to speak up. She couldn't blame them; she was one of them. Speaking up for the enemy of the empire…that was never a wise thing. _"This…this isn't right!_ _This is going too far!" _

She was snapped out of her thoughts when a hand grasped her shoulder. Rivalz stood beside her, giving her a comforting smile. And like her, was not happy with what he was seeing. Though Milly didn't say it out loud, she was grateful for his comfort. Something told her that he could sense that. A movement suddenly caught her attention. Turning to face the entrance, she noticed Villeta walking out of the auditorium, quite briskly. _"What's up with her? I didn't think she could be squeamish over anything. I guess she's a kinder and gentler person than she lets on."_

* * *

><p>Villeta slammed the door shut to her office and locked up. She couldn't let anyone see her in the state she was in. <em>"Why! Why am I feeling this way!"<em> Villeta removed her hand from her tear-stained eyes, willing in vain for them to stop flowing. _"This is unforgivable! I…I can't love an eleven! I could never face my superiors if I let this out! Besides, we are natural enemies! It's not meant to be, it will never work out!"_ Villeta walked to her seat and tried to get herself together.

She tried reasoning with herself how stupid it was just to feel for that man. She would be shamed. She would be dishonorably discharged. But, that Ohgi…he was very kind. Surely he knew that she was a Britannian officer. Yet, he saved her and allowed her to recuperate. He could have taken advantage of her in her amnesiac state. And yet he treated her with gentleness and compassion, like a Britannian gentleman her mother would tell her stories about. And…as Chizuka…she loved him deeply. And she realized that she didn't care about the consequences of being with him.

"_That was Chizuka."_ She reminded herself. _"I am Villeta Nu, an entirely different person…"_ She then thought about Lelouch. _"Even though his memories were suppressed, he still had all the traits from his previous life."_ She suddenly felt herself tremble, and she hastily brought her hands to her chest. _"Could it be that the weak helpless woman I was during that time...was really a part of me?"_

Without thinking up an answer for herself, she hastily set up her portable tv. The reception was lousy, but in her emotional and vulnerable state, she would take what she could get. So long as she could be alone. _**"Only one minute remains…if Zero plans to make it, he's cutting it close!"**_ the reporter said.

* * *

><p>"Is it ready?" Rolo asked an officer as he dismounted his motorcycle.<p>

"It's ready, sir." One of the Britannian officers acknowledged. "I doubt you'll have any use of it today, though. Zero won't come, and even in the event I am proven wrong, it will be a duel between him and Sir Guilford. We won't interfere, and I have no doubt of Sir Guilford's ability."

Rolo, thankful to encounter a competent adult for once, made his way to the Vincent. "It's not him I doubt…" Rolo said as the rope carried him up to the cockpit. "…it's Zero's honesty. He was never known to play fair." Rolo got his machine running. _"And he's working with C2 again." _He thought to himself. _"That alone is cause for concern."_

He then stared at the arena ahead. _"But even if he does come, what difference will it make?_ _He's not who he used to be; even with C2, he will be nothing more than a mere man." _

* * *

><p>"There sure are a lot of knightmares coming out." A sniper, piloting a custom-made Sutherland, spoke into his radio. "You know what this is about? I know we're supposed to stand by in case Sir Guilford gets in trouble, but too many Sutherlands may tip off Zero that he's not getting away even in the unlikely event that he wins."<p>

"**A new knight wanted to test some knightmares for an exercise."** came a reply from a friend of his. **"She promised the exercise wouldn't interfere. Still, to do it here and now…it's a bit strange. She even took that new prototype…"**

"Well, if this knight commands it, we have no choice but to obey." The sniper once more looked through his scope. He still had a clear shot at the arena from all angles, and the multiple knightmares appearing were staying clear. "So far, so good…"

* * *

><p>"Xing Ke." Gao said as he watched the events unfold from the balcony of the embassy.<p>

"Is there something you need?" the famous general asked politely.

"Yes. When Zero rescues his army, open the embassy. We'll provide sanctuary for the Black Knights once they are inside."

Had any other soldier refused, he would have been shot for treason, given the cruel nature of the dynasty. But because Xing Ke's strength and cunning were legendary among the federation's soldiers, he could get away with minor acts of insubordination, as he was doing now. After all, it was wasteful to kill such a magnificent soldier. "With all due my respect my lord, it's unlikely, if not impossible, for Zero to come. And even if he does, his chances of success are slim at best."

"Then, there is no problem with my command, is there?" The eunuch asked him, slightly annoyed.

Xing Ke didn't respond at first. "Assuming he does come, and does free his army…is that wise?" The high eunuch said nothing, but let him continue. "Is this some kind of alliance you are planning? Against Britannia?"

"Of course." The High Eunuch replied. "While our two nations are at a cease-fire in the name of peace, it can only last so long. When Britannia senses weakness, they will attack."

"We have the advantage in sheer numbers." Xing Ke said, knowing it would not convince him otherwise.

"And they have the advantage of advanced knightmare frames and better trained generals. An army of ants cannot hope to bring the Dragon that is Britannia to its knees." His superior replied.

Xing Ke nodded slightly. "However, our country and Japan have not been exactly the best of friends. Who's to say he won't turn on us should we show weakness to him? Or let us take the fall for him should he lose again?"

The High Eunuch only smiled in great anticipation. "Because he is Zero."

Xing Ke clenched his jian tightly. All of the High Eunuchs were known for their eccentrics, but Gao especially had been acting most unusual lately.

An alliance with the Black Knights was a risky move, and the payoff wasn't that much greater than the Chinese going on their own. If anything, the risk of Britannia retaliating for aligning themselves with their most dangerous enemy would only increase substantially. And somehow, Xing knew Gao did not decide this on his own.

"_They've met before."_

* * *

><p>Guilford sighed as he looked as far as his eyes could take him. <em>"He's not coming."<em> He looked at his watch, with only seconds remaining, the only thing preventing him from giving the order now was his honor. It looked like it wouldn't matter now, however, as the second hand had reached high noon. _"A shame."_ The knight thought. _"I was looking forward to avenging Princess Cornelia. I suppose I should know better than to hope." _

He turned his knightmare around and addressed his soldiers. "Take aim." The soldiers pointed their rifles at the Black Knights. While many were said and showed fear, not one of them begged for their life. Except for Sota, which didn't surprise the knight. Other than him, Guilford respected their conviction. At least they would die with honor now. "Ready…" Everyone anticipated the next command to fire.

"**STOP THE COUNT!"** A voice suddenly shouted.

Everyone looked around in confusion. Judging by the electronic sound behind it, it seemed to have come from a knightmare pilot. Whoever defied Lord Gilford would pay dearly. "Who dares to oppose the command of an officer!" Guilford shouted in rage. "Speak up, cur!" A Sutherland broke formation on the road and approached the arena. Guilford didn't bother with asking questions. "Men! Remove this man from his knightmare! After we're done with these rebels, I believe some discipline is in order!"

"**Now, is that the way to treat your guest of honor?"** The person in the Sutherland replied. **"And after all the trouble you went through to set up a duel, just for me.** **I suppose this is a sign of Britannia's knights showing their true colors."**

Gilford looked at the unit addressing him in skepticism. "Zero?"

Finally, the Knightmare's cockpit opened, and its pilot stepped into view. The first thing that came to everyone's mind upon seeing the pilot was "grungy". The most notable feature was the torn cloak the figure wore. While it gave off an intimidating presence, it lacked the charisma of Zero's old cloak. Whatever other clothes he had on couldn't be seen in detail; Gilford doubted that it was as classy as Zero's usual attire. But what caught everyone's attention the most was the mask. The stranger's face was covered by a gas mask. Even if anyone was able to get a close up look, the dark lenses on the eyepieces prevented anyone from seeing inside. Strands of long hair flow outside the hood, not that it would help anyone decipher his true identity.

Guilford, despite his skepticism, asked once more "Zero?"

"Yes." The stranger said. Flapping his cloak, he proclaimed "I AM ZERO! AND I HAVE RETURNED!"

* * *

><p>It's finally here! Zero has returned! Well…sort of. He'll get his traditional clothing (or some variant of it) soon enough, but let me warn you, he won't be the same Zero you all know and love. It's going to be quite a ride for Lelouch and those close to him. Thanks again, and I'll catch you all on the flip side!<p> 


	6. Like Broken Mirrors

And I'm back again! I know you all hate how long it takes me to get these chapters done, but what can I say? Life comes first.

I don't really have a lot going on in my life worth mentioning, but I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter! It was really challenging for me to write, as instead of a straight forward action sequence, I had to put a strategy or purpose behind every action, and redo several scenes. If there was anything about what was going on that you all find iffy, please, let me know! This was a most challenging but fun chapter to write. I look forward to bringing you more like this and to improve with time.

Also, thanks to everyone who pointed out that I did not give Anya's correct age. Once this is up, that will be fixed. I'll try harder in the future not to make such errors.

So, let's get this show going!

* * *

><p>"Impossible." Guilford said in disbelief as he stared at the masked stranger in front of him. "You're not Zero! Zero would never show up in such a state!"<p>

There was a long pause before "Zero" responded to save face, and extended his hand. "Apologies, Sir Guilford. With the secret manhunt going on for me, I haven't had easy access to my choice of clothes. But I promise you, I am the real Zero!" he proclaimed, flapping his tattered cloak. The audience gasped in shock at his defiance, some believing he just might be the real thing. That, or a man with a strange death wish showed up.

Guilford, however, was still not convinced. "How do I know you are the same man who led the Black Rebellion?! The same man who stood against the Emperor's will!? The same man who murdered Her Highness Euphemia!?" That last part seemed to have a tone of personal rage

After a moment, "Zero" replied "You don't. But nonetheless, I am here to accept your challenge. So, will the duel commence? Or will you take the chance that I'm not who claim to be, and risk dishonor for backing out on a duel?" The crowd watched in awe as this raggedy stranger stood up to the knight. That convinced many right there that he was Zero.

"**So far, so good."** CC spoke into Lelouch's communicator. **"Try to use your arms more; Zero has always used them to express his ideals and desires." **

"_I'll try to remember that."_ Lelouch thought grimly. He couldn't describe it, but as nervous and scared out of his mind as he was at this present moment, as well as convinced that he had gone insane, this felt…natural, to him. It was almost like riding a bike after a long time.

He observed Guilford deliberating fighting this man. It seemed his advisors and followers were hesitant to allow him to duel, as they were certain this was not the man their lord challenged and worried he would lose his life in an unnecessary fight, but Guilford's fear of losing his honor held them back from ordering his troops to fire upon him. Finally, he called them off. "Very well." He declared. "Though I am still skeptical of who you claim to be, just to prove to you I am a man of my word, we will commence the duel. I hope you are up to the task."

* * *

><p>Suzaku and Gino, along with the other Knights of the Round, watched the event unfold on live television in the lodge. The only one who seemed to show little interest was Anya, still typing away on her cell.<p>

"Hehe." Luciano Bradley, the Knight of Ten, snickered at the sight. "Let's see what this mystery man is. He might justify deploying all of us to Area 11. Things have been so boring in the European Union; I think terrorists in Japan will do the trick and provide us with some decent entertainment."

Ignoring the homicidal warrior, Gino asked Suzaku "So, what do you think, Suzaku? Is he the same guy you fought in Area 11?"

Suzaku stared long and hard for a moment before answering Gino's answer. "I don't know. I'm sure anyone could imitate Zero at a glance. But, if it is him…I'm afraid Sir Guilford doesn't stand a chance."

"I thought Zero was not a particularly spectacular combatant?" The Knight of Twelve, a young blonde woman named Monica Kruznweski asked.

"He wasn't." Suzaku replied. "But that's not what concerns me. Zero was never one to play fair. Once you felt you were about to catch him fair and square, you have already fallen into his trap. During the Black Rebellion, he promised me a fight between the two of us; he lured me into a trap of Gefjun Disturbers that drained my Lancelot of power."

"Well, nothing we can do for the poor guy now." Gino sighed. "We'll just have to wait and hope for the best."

"I'm hoping for what would be the worst…well, from your points of view anyway." Luciano replied, letting a slight laugh escape him. Obviously, Luciano wasn't the most popular of the Knights of the Round, but no one could deny his skill in the battlefield. The others only wished that he shared their honor and sanity as well.

Everyone watched on, all except one curious to see if this was really Zero. _"His Majesty wiped his mind…"_ Bismark Waldstein, the Knight of One and the Emperor's personal guard, observed. _"…yet in the end, he seeks to retain his alter ego. This should be interesting." _

The knights waited eagerly to observe the outcome.

* * *

><p>"See!? See!? I told you, Zero would come to save us!" Tamaki exclaimed in joy, convinced his hero had returned.<p>

The other Black Knights did their best to suppress the urge to groan at Tamaki's sheer stupidity. If Zero did come back, they doubted that he would do so like this. After a whole year of opportunity to rescue them, and now he would show up? And after abandoning them, why would he risk his life to save them? Then again, to go against a Britannian Knight and commandeer a stolen Knightmare? Only Zero, or one like him, would dare do such a thing. But even if this was Zero…well, just as their hopes went up, they came crashing down. Unless he had been training in Knightmare combat, the only difference his appearance made was an extra minute of life.

However, one amongst them knew the truth. _"That idiot!"_ Kallen screamed in her mind. _"He's going to get himself killed! Lelouch, why didn't you just stay away!?"_ Kallen wanted to call out to him, but if someone heard her yell his name, he would be arrested on the spot. Then, who knows? The best case scenario was that he would rot in jail for the rest of his life.

"Kallen." Ohgi said next to her. "Do you think it's really him?"

Kallen was unsure of how to answer at first. Then, she told him the best possible answer without lying. "I wouldn't get my hopes up, Ohgi. For all we know, some poor soul has lost his mind and assumed the identity of Zero. But…"

Kallen looked at the guards; none of them were paying attention to them. They were all focused on the duel that was about to take place. She was good enough to pull an arm or two out of her strait jacket…but the straps were still an issue. Then, she heard a faint sound behind her. A knife was quietly embedded in her post, next to her head. Looking behind her as best she could, she saw some soldier walk away. _"Him! But…"_ Then, it just occurred to her: Lelouch had been using his Geass! She didn't know the details of his plan, but if she was going to free herself, now was the time. "Ohgi…I'm about to try something very foolish." She warned her friend. "If I'm caught, I just might endanger everyone else here."

Ohgi, getting the gist of it, gave his approval. "Hey. We've got nothing else to lose, especially if that isn't Zero. Go for it."

With that, Kallen began to press her shoulder against the confines of her strait jacket…

* * *

><p>"<strong>We shall each select one weapon!"<strong> Guilford announced in his Gloucester. "**The rules are simple: the one who survives, or is still standing, wins! None shall interfere, and neither of us is to leave the arena if the duel is to remain valid!" **

"**I agree to these terms."** Zero answered affirmatively from inside the Sutherland.

Guilford's Glaucoster raised a lance, twirled it and pointed it at his opponent. Zero wheeled his knightmare to the side, and upon observing the soldiers who were offering weapons, chose a sub-machine gun.

Upon observing his choice of weapon, Guilford decided it would be fair to give him a warning. **"I hope you're a good shot, Zero…because it will take more than one bullet to kill me! And should you consistently lose your mark…" **

"**Worry about yourself."** Zero told him. **"I am most confident in the outcome of this duel." **

"It is your funeral, Zero…I will make sure of it." Guilford replied, emphasizing the venom in his voice, gripping the controls tightly in anticipation of skewering the one in front of him.

"**Before we begin, I would like to ask you a question."** Zero suddenly proclaimed.

"I grow tired of idle chatter; speak quickly." Guilford replied curtly. **"I can't guarantee that I won't impale you here and now." **The Gloucester made a threatening practice thrust to him.

"**A knight must always obey his master. But all masters, as you know, are only human. Should the master order the knight to aid him in an appalling crime, does the knight blindly follow orders and stain his hands, or does he turn on his master and risk dishonor?"** From the sound of it, he didn't expect the knight to answer the riddle.

Guilford did not respond, his knightmare remaining in place. **"A Knight's position is by definition honor, and once we achieve such status, it is not our place to question our master!** **We are, by definition, an extension of our masters! Those who have regrets should never aspire to knighthood!"** Then, without warning, Guilford charged.

Zero pushed back in reverse to avoid catastrophe, but the lance still put a wide scratch in his hull. _"Damn it!"_ Lelouch thought as he pivoted wildly to avoid any fatal thrusts. "I've piloted knightmares before, but I don't know a thing about combat application!"

"**Remember, your goal is the Black Knights. The duel is simply a distraction."** CC reminded him.

"This isn't really helping me right now!" Lelouch shouted as he avoided another blow that nearly severed his Knightmare's arm. "I thought you were-"

"**I haven't forgotten my role; just make sure you fulfill yours."** CC replied seemingly unconcerned about the teen's current debacle.

Lelouch unsuccessfully went on the offensive, firing a couple of rounds. Guilford, experienced fighting combatants with firearms, dodged easily. The Glaucoster backhanded the Sutherland, sending it to the ground. **"Get up!"** Guilford, red with fury, ordered. **"I'm not finished with you!" **

The Sutherland, much like a person stunned with fright, struggled to rise. **"By the way."** CC told Lelouch over his communicator. **"I figured out the answer to your riddle."**

"Well, if you want me to hear it, now's the time!" Although truth be told, in this situation, Lelouch didn't really care

"**A paradox."** CC replied. **"No matter what the knight chooses to do, he will suffer dishonor either way. Therefore, when choosing his path, he must accept the consequences of his actions…and make the distinction between a rebel and a puppet."**

Lelouch, despite the grim situation sneered. "Heh." _"Truth be told, I just thought that on the spot. I've no idea where that came from. But_…_thanks to you, I know how to initiate phase two!"_

Lelouch quickly activated the sub machine gun's laser targeting as the Sutherland finally rose. **"Foolish, Zero."** Guilford warned him. **"Your laser will do nothing to improve your aim; all it will do is to is allow me to see the path of your bullets with clarity!" **

Zero only laughed in response. **"Good; I was hoping that would be the case!" **

The laser aimed for its target…and it wasn't Guilford. Like all public displays, the area was segregated between the Britannians and the Elevens. And the laser was aiming straight for the Britannian audience. Specially plated glass was between them and the arena, but it wouldn't protect them from a direct hit from a knightmare firearm. _"No!"_ Guilford thought in horror. Zero fired as the civilians ducked for cover. However, Guilford's Glaucoster rushed to the scene and intercepted the bullets, the knightmare's leg took heavy damage in protecting the people. **"You coward! This was supposed to be a duel between us!"** Guilford roared with fury.

"**And you were foolish enough to believe that just because you demanded a one on one fight that I would give it to you!** **Perhaps if you did not try to make this a public event, you wouldn't be risking the lives of your own countrymen!"** Lelouch, despite his splendid performance, sweated underneath his mask. _"It's a good thing he fell for it. I don't know what I'd do if he saw right through me…or if he didn't make it in time." _

While Lelouch did aim the laser at the crowd, he adjusted the gun to fire at a different angle. The bullets would've hit the floor, doing nothing more than give the civilians quite a scare. If anything, by attempting to intercept them, the knight walked right into a trap. **"It seems we are on even terms now, Sir Guilford!" **Lelouch revved up his knightmare's wheels, and charged into the Glaucoster, knocking Guilford into the ground. The Sutherland aimed its gun at its opponent's cockpit, preparing to shoot to kill.

However, the knight was not out yet; without warning, he used his machine's good leg to kick the gun out of the Sutherland's hands, then kicked Zero back. **"Fool! Do not assume that just because I'm down that you'll have an easy kill! And now, I'm going to make you pay!" **

Quickly, the knight grabbed his opponent's arm and began to beat the Sutherland's head savagely, like a wild animal. **"This is quite un-knight like behavior from you!"** Zero tried his best to sound amused, but in truth Guilford's sudden ferocity had nearly given him a heart attack.

"**You have given up the right to my chivalry! Now I'll kill you…any way I must!" **

Quickly, Lelouch increased energy output into the Sutherland's right arm, which Guilford had grabbed hold of. _"This has got to be the dumbest tactic ever…"_ The energy output caused the Sutherland's arm to explode, as well as half of the Glaucoster's. Guilford, leaning his knightmare forward, suddenly felt himself fall face first. Quickly, Zero threw his knightmare into reverse for a strategic retreat. "Thanks for the tip, CC!" Lelouch spoke into his speaker. "I think it's time for phase two!"

CC, from a knightmare hidden amongst the skyscrapers, answered "Roger that." She then flipped a switch, causing a series of explosions to rock the area.

* * *

><p>Kallen heard explosions behind her. She doubted that anyone would have an opportunity to plant explosions in a Britannian controlled area with soldiers. Looking back, her eyes widened in shock. All the soldiers were dead. <em>"What? How?" <em>She then remembered that a couple of soldiers earlier came up earlier, warning them that something big was going to happen. The guards, of course, scoffed at the idea. She didn't make note of it at the time, but each one seemed to pat the posted guards. _"They must have been the ones who put explosions in their uniforms! It's the only explanation!"_ They weren't sympathizers, no way. The only reason they would have betrayed their own comrades…a shudder suddenly traveled down her body. "So…this is the power of Geass?" She had a lot of questions for Lelouch…if he survived his duel…but that would have to wait. _"Now or never, Kallen!"_ Quickly, holding back a moan of pain, Kallen dislocated her shoulder. As the jacket slackened, she willed her muscles to pull it back in as quickly as possible. Once she could mover her arm again, she took hold of the knife on her post. Pulling it out, she slashed down at her restraints.

Falling free from her crucifix and tying the jacket around her body best she could, she observed her surroundings quickly. A cloud of dust from the explosion surrounded her and the other prisoners, and any other soldiers coming nearby focused their attention on their comrades. At least they seemed to have some humanity. Running over to Ohgi, she immediately cut him loose. "Hurry Ohgi! This chaos won't buy us much time! Cut down as many as you can, and get out of here!" Seeing that someone had left a knife on his post, Kallen passed it to him before he left to help her free the others.

"It's him! It's Zero!" Tamaki shouted as Ohgi sawed away at his restraints.

"Maybe!" Ohgi replied. "But he won't be much good to us if we're all dead! Now hold still!"

* * *

><p>Lelouch made a dive for Guilford's lance before the knight could retrieve it. While Guilford had better reflexes, his machine refused to cooperate and Zero claimed it well before he could get within feet of it. <strong>"Go ahead!"<strong> Guilford shouted without fear. **"I dare you to strike me down!"**

"**Fear not, my good sir."** Zero said sarcastically. **"I wouldn't be foolish enough to attempt to strike you down with your own weapon. It is better to neutralize you than to be countered. That would make a hero of the people seem rather foolish."**

"_He sees right through me."_ Guilford surmised. _"No matter. As brilliant as he may be, he is no warrior. Here, that's all the advantage I need!" _Guilford managed to force his Gloucester to rise, and rapidly spun its one wheel. Though he managed to get an impressive charge, Zero retreated backwards, and immediately out of the arena. _"Finally!"_ Guilford thought. _"Now that he shows no respect for the explicit terms of the duel, I no longer have to hold up my own end of the bargain!" _

While Guilford was disappointed he could not exact revenge the way he planned, this was the most practical solution he could see. **"So, you show your true colors at last! It seems you value your life more than those of your comrades! If you feel your life is not worth risking for them, I'll let you have it your way!" **Switching the communication lines, he ordered his soldiers "Troops! Execute the prisoners!" He got no response. He pressed the button and repeated the command, but he heard nothing from his rifle men.

"**I have decided to remove my soldiers from the bet."** Zero said. **"After all, it was rather unfair for me to risk my men when you would not risk yours." **

"**No!"** Guilford screamed in fury. Turning his knightmare around, he saw that the Black Knights had indeed vanished out of sight. "How can this be!? There's nowhere for them to run!"

Lelouch prepared for phase 3, deciding that now was the best time when Guilford was distracted. **"Zero."** CC called to him. "**I have detected a gold knightmare approaching. I believe it's-" **

The next thing he knew, Zero was face to face with the Vincent. Just when it looked like that it was about to decapitate his knightmare, a shot fired at it in the distance. The Vincent immediately retreated. **"Before you complain, I fired quite a few rounds at it already. Then I had to reload. That's why it got so close to you."** CC told him.

"Never mind that, I get it." The way this knightmare frame moved could mean only one thing: Rolo.

"**How do you want to proceed, Zero?" **

"As planned. Although, it seems some modifications will be necessary…"

"**You know that's not what I meant."** CC reprimanded him.

Lelouch cringed; what she was really asking if he could fight his own brother. As Lelouch's grip on the controls tightened, he gave his reply. "Who he is to me is irrelevant at this moment. He tried to kill me with no coercion or provocation, and now he is once more trying to do the same. Until I find out the truth of all this for myself, I will do what I must to survive."

"**That will suffice for today."** CC replied. She continued to fire shots at Rolo, who retaliated with another sub-machine gun. Since his Geass wouldn't affect her, he didn't bother activating it. **"While he can't affect me, the first chance he gets, he'll freeze you in place and come after you. And he's getting better at predicting my shots."**

"Do the best you can, C2. I'll manage." Lelouch suppressed a large gulp. _"I hope."_ He had to admit, even without Rolo messing things up, this part of the operation would be hard. _"I guess Zero has no choice but to perform another miracle. I just hope whatever I have to offer will suffice."_

* * *

><p>Kallen did a quick roll call before looking toward the Chinese embassy's wall to observe what was happening. <em>"Lelouch, I don't know how you did it…or, should I say Zero?"<em> As soon as everyone was freed, the embassy's doors were opened. The guard, a young man with long hair and a jian, motioned for them to come inside, while they were still under the cover of the smoke. The doors quickly closed as soon as everyone was in, and none of the Britannians bothered to look, given the chaos. Hopefully, none would suspect they were inside. Looking towards the guard that allowed them in, as he observed all the rescued Japanese, she said "Thank you, um…"

"Xingke. Li Xingke" The guard replied, clearly not interested in any pleasantries. Kallen could tell he didn't want to let them in, rather he was ordered to.

"Xingke." She said, addressing him formally. "Thank you for getting us to safety and shelter. But, why? What does China have to gain by helping the Black Knights?"

Xingke seemed to inspect her, to see if she was hiding anything. "It seems you do not know, unaware of what Zero has planned with the High Eunuchs. Interesting; it seems the great Zero doesn't trust anyone, even his own soldiers, with his plans."

Kallen put on her best neutral face, but truth be told those words did sting her deeply. "Zero-sama puts many plans into motion. Most of which he hopes to never use. I believe counting on you was one of them." Kallen took a moment to make her next sentence clear and certain as possible. "Besides, sometimes it's best the soldiers don't know their general's plans. We've already had to deal with one traitor; I'd say it's a good thing none of us were aware of this arrangement, as who knows what could have happened to us otherwise."

"I do not know whether to be honored or offended by such an explanation." Xingke replied quickly. "Either way, my orders are clear. You and your rebellion may take shelter here and we shall deny your presence if questioned. Britannia does not have the manpower to rage all-out war against china…not without casualties anyway. They won't attack us here." Before he let Kallen go, he turned back and warned her "However, don't get too comfortable, for you all may be safe from Britannia, but not from me. Especially Zero himself. If I find any reason to believe he'll throw us away like pawns…or turn against us…his next order will be his last."

As Xingke walked away, she thought _"Well, at least we may have a strong ally if we stay on our toes and trend carefully."_ Her attention then turned to the outside, where the battle was being raged. Judging by the gunfire and sound of steel being scrapped, it was fierce "Lelouch…" Even if he survived this battle, will he be able to survive the remnants of Zero?

"Hey, Kallen!" she heard Tamaki call. "Check this out!"

Kallen came towards a balcony allowing one to peer over the high walls where many of the other knights have gathered. None stood normally, they all simply peeked over the edge. Upon budging her way to the front row, Kallen saw Lelouch's Sutherland engaged with Gilford's Gloucester. It was clear that Lelouch was on the run, but she saw Gilford's knightmare in much worse shape. And either Guilford broke his code of honor, or Lelouch broke some rules, as the gold knightmare that attacked them at the casino also stalked him. Thankfully, an unseen ally…perhaps C2?...kept the Vincent off his back _"Thank kami. He's surviving, at least."_ But she knew this could not last. Not unless he pulled a miracle like only Zero could.

"It seems he really has returned." Todoh said, his voice neutral.

Tamaki, still on a Zero high, took Todoh's statement the wrong way. "Yeah! Didn't I tell you all? That Zero would come back for us!? Now, things can go back to the way things were!"

"No." Todoh next to him replied as he continued to remain as neutral as possible.

Tamaki, furious some weren't joining him in the celebration, yelled "Have you gone blind, Todoh!? Zero is back…"

"…after leaving us in the cold to hang." He hissed.

"What the hell!? I thought you were on my side!" Tamaki protested.

"At the time, I found no use in arguing, as I believed escape was impossible. And even if Zero is responsible for this miracle, that does not excuse him of abandoning us during our most crucial battle and leaving us to rot in prison!" Todoh nearly yelled.

Everyone who was once cheering for "Zero" stopped cold at his declaration. After all, while abandonment might have been a strong word, no one could argue that he was wrong. Tamaki, desperately trying to hold on to hope said "B…But…it's cool now, right? I mean, look at him! He came back!" Todoh only gave Tamaki a death glare. "I mean, we do owe him…right?" he asked, nervously.

"Perhaps." Todoh conceded. "But that does not mean we will line up like his little soldiers again. If he survives, we'll hear him out. But I'll be honest, major…the chances of us teaming up again, let alone following him, are extremely slim."

"But what will we do without him!?" Tamaki yelled, frustrated at what Todoh proposed. Tamaki lived life as a lone rebel before, and he remembered what it was like to only piss off the Britannians, failing to do anything to damage them in the long term.

"If we have to make it on our own, so be it. At least I wouldn't abandon my army in the heat of battle." Todoh replied, steadfast in his position.

Kallen, overhearing their conversation, looked away. She wanted to stand up and defend Zero…but right now, that was Lelouch out there fighting. He and Zero were now two different people…and Lelouch shouldn't have to answer for Zero's sins.

"And you, Kozuki?" Todoh suddenly asked her. "What's your opinion on the matter?"

Kallen stuttered for a second. "I…I don't know what to think. I'm just as confused as all of you are."

"You went after Zero when he departed; surely, you must have found some reason for him to leave, however petty it may be." Todoh pressed on.

Kallen knew she couldn't tell him Zero's true identity; in fact, doing so would damn him even more than he already was. "I traced Zero to Kamine Island…but by that time, he was already gone, and C2 was separated from him as well. By the time I found her, she wouldn't tell me what happened, only assured me it was of the utmost importance. I'm sorry, I don't have an answer. I'm not sure to trust Zero either…but C2 is our ally. I can assure you that much, at least. If she insists Zero had his reasons…I know she's not lying."

Kallen looked back to the battlefield where Lelouch was. It worried her that Lelouch was out there without her to help. But what worried her more was the unlikely event that he would win, and confront the Black Knights. Somehow, she had to protect him inside here, and hope for the best out there. _"Lelouch…Live!"_

* * *

><p>"<strong>C2! Hit the gold knightmare best you can! I need him to be delayed before I initiate the final stage." <strong>

"Roger." CC said as she took aim once more. Despite the circumstances, CC had to smile at having to use the knightmare again; she was quite liking this model. It was very much like one of the Glaston Knight's Gloucesters, except colored red, but judging by the armaments, was designed for heavy artillery as opposed to close combat. The Joan, she believed it was called. It was clearly still a prototype; it had a few bugs to work out, but for now it was doing its job. However, CC knew that just firing a shot would do her no good; Rolo had proved to very efficient at dodging. Worse, she was running low on ammo. Her next shot had to count. _"Let's see if we can calm him down a bit…"_ CC then took up the Joan's rocket launcher. Overkill for precision type jobs, but for a surprise, it would do. "This should take care of that!"

"**CC!"** Lelouch yelled impatiently as he continued to retreat from the two knightmares. It would have been funny to watch if his life wasn't on the line. **"Golden Knightmare!** **Now!"**

"I'm getting on it!" CC replied. "Perhaps I should make you wait and teach you some manners?" The silence on the other end informed her Lelouch got the message.

CC waited for Rolo to activate his Geass. As Guilford and Lelouch's knightmares slowed considerably, she knew this was her moment. _"This is going to be tricky…this wasn't designed to fire two weapons at once…and the targeting system on this bazooka isn't very good…"_ Still, CC had enough combat experience to improvise. Before Rolo could close the distance, she fired her rocket launcher near him to his left. The Vincent leapt to its right before the projectile could hit, right into CC's sights. "Bingo." Pulling the trigger, she smirked. The Vincent could not dodge the object in midair, and got its knee clipped. Falling onto one knee, it tried to rise, but it was having difficulty doing so. Though it managed to stand, over exertion would tear its gears if it kept pushing itself.

"Zero, if you can hear me, the Vincent has been crippled. Be on guard though, it can still move when pushed enough. Continue with the plan."

"**I read you."** Lelouch replied.

* * *

><p><em>C2, disguised as Madam Cheshire, lead soldiers into the hangar. "I don't mean to be rude, my lady…but why do you need all of us?" <em>

"_Your task is of the utmost importance in determining the new prototype's capabilities; rest assured, Sir Guilford will be fine. In fact, what I'm asking you all to do is not that different from your assigned duties. The most important thing is that you watch the duel best you can." _

"_Yes, we'll get the Joan ready, but we still don't…" All soldiers stopped when what looked to be some homeless bum squatting in the middle of their base. It also seemed many of the workers inside chose to ignore him. "What the-!? Who the hell let this trash inside!? Throw him out, now!" one of them shouted. _

_Two soldiers rushed to grab him by the arms and hoist him away. However, by the time they forced him to stand, two other soldiers came from behind and restrained them. "What the hell do you two think you are doing!?" The other soldiers aimed their guns, although it was unlikely they would fire. This was after all, an act of insubordination, not treason. "You better have a damn good excuse for this behavior, because I sure as hell can't think of any!" the one in charge shouted._

_Suddenly, the stranger spoke. "Look into my eyes, and you will see." The stranger pulled the hood back, revealing Lelouch, and his geass eye uncovered. Before the soldiers could react, he said "You have a new set of orders to follow!" _

_The soldiers' eyes glowed, and they relaxed their weapons, putting them back into place and stood at attention. "How may we be of service?" _

_Lelouch took a moment to take it all in. The power to control the very will of people…the power was so intoxicating and terrifying. _

"_Lelouch." CC hissed. "The orders." She reminded him._

"_R-right." Lelouch quickly composed himself. "Take close note of the damage my knightmare will take during the battle with Guilford. When I say 'Broken Mirrors', you will all create a smokescreen and inflict similar damage to each other's knightmares. Make sure you don't destroy one another completely when you do so. Everyone will then line up in two single file lines. When in line, you will not react to anything, even when attacked. Whenever I say 'Mix', you will rearrange yourselves into two lines accordingly. No matter what, you are to remain in position unless told otherwise. When the battle is finally over, you will forget any of this happened. Is that understood?" _

"_Aye, my lord!" They all answered simultaneously, saluting. _

"_Good. Get into position, and wait for my commands. Oh, and get me a Sutherland. I'll join you all soon." The soldiers marched off. Lelouch then came up to the two soldiers he forced to help him earlier. "You. When you go topside, put a knife on the post of the red-haired Black Knight. Make sure no one sees you. And you, put these explosives in the vests of the guards. Do it discretely."_

"_Aye, my lord!" the shouted in unison as they went about their task._

"_Excellent." CC told him. "It seems you are getting more accustomed to the Geass…" _

"_What other choice do I have?" Lelouch replied. "More importantly, are you sure you will be alright?" _

"_Please." CC replied, tired of Lelouch worrying about her. "If this would get me killed when there is still so much we need to fulfill together, I wouldn't have suggested it." Lelouch couldn't help but notice a pained look on her face, but quickly dismissed it._

_Lelouch sighed seemingly in defeat. "Okay." _

"_Then it's all set." CC said approvingly._

"_CC." Lelouch suddenly said. "Good luck." _

_CC smiled at him, amused. "If anyone needs luck right now…it's you."_

* * *

><p>"Time to begin." Lelouch said to himself, mustering what little courage he had. Switching to the radio channel to the other Sutherland units, Lelouch yelled "Attention units! Broken Mirrors!"<p>

Suddenly, the surrounding Sutherlands activated their smoke screen. "What!?" Gilford yelled. "What is the meaning of this!? Soldiers, you will cease this at once!" He repeated the command, but none responded.

Rolo figured Lelouch was up to something, he just didn't know what. "Whatever you are planning, Zero, it will not work! I'll freeze you in place before you escape!" Just when he was about to activate his geass, another explosion from the unknown assailant rocked his machine and forced him to retreat. "Damn it!"

Finally, the smoke began to dissipate. Gilford then switched his communicator to a different channel. _"I swear, I'll flog them for this…"_ he thought, thinking about why his men would interfere in his battle. Come to think of it, up until now they were just standing by; Zero infuriated him so much he didn't notice. Finally, he got in contact with surveillance. "Has any knightmare left the area?"

"**No sir. All knightmares observed are still here."** came the technician's reply.

"Odd…"

When the smoke finally cleared, his eyes widened in shock. All Sutherlands present at the time lined up in two parallel lines, each having inflicted damage on one another. _"My own men are helping him!?"_ Guilford thought. _"Somehow Zero has forced them to become his camouflage! But how!?"_ Not bothering to ponder the answer, he addressed his soldiers. "Men, stand down! This is between me and Zero!" He received no response. "This is your superior, Sir G.P. Guilford, and I AM ORDERING YOU TO STAND DOWN, OR FACE SEVERE CONSEQUENCES!" Still, not a knightmare budged. The simple thing for Guilford to do would be to cut them all down, but no matter their behavior, he could never do that to his own men without hearing them out. "Blast!" he growled, slamming his controls.

He then noticed the gold knightmare. Due to his fury earlier, at first he brushed the mysterious pilot off. But, since the terms of the duel were broken, he supposed in this situation some help would be useful. Opening a channel to him, he said "You there. Have you seen where Zero's hiding?"

"**I'm just as much in the dark as you are." **A man's voice on the other end came. **"I suggest you stand down, Sir Guilford. I was especially assigned to kill Zero." **

"And this is my fight." Guilford responded. "It may no longer be the duel I was promised, but I will finish this with my own hands!"

The gold Vincent said nothing at first. Then, its reply came. **"Very well.** **Go and get Zero…if you can catch him before me!" **

Rolo switched off the communication link. "I could only imagine how he would react if he knew I was only 16. This voice scrambler sure came in handy."

The two knightmares quietly inspected the motionless Sutherlands, looking for a sign of damage that occurred only on Zero's knightmare. However, except for the missing arm, none paid attention to the minor damage Zero's Sutherland suffered at the time. _"Where is he!?"_ Guilford thought. Suddenly, one of the Sutherlands attacked with its slash harken. Guilford narrowly avoided a crippling blow, the hook grazing the knightmare's shoulder. He attacked with his lance, while Zero only had a small combat knife to defend himself with.

Rolo prepared to activate his Geass, but Lelouch suddenly shouted **"Mix!"**

The Sutherlands moved simultaneously, circling around the two before taking different places back in line. _"Shit! Now he's changed places!"_ Guilford thought. _"I've got to single him out somehow. But as soon as he senses he is in danger, he'll do the same thing! What do I do!?"_

Guilford momentarily forgot about that when he saw the Vincent raise its sword against a Sutherland. **"Stop! What do you think you're doing!?" **Guilford ran over to intercept Rolo's sword, blocking with his lance. **"That could be one of my men!"** he shouted.

"**Doesn't matter."** The Vincent's pilot said. **"My mission is to kill Zero, and anyone who gets in my way is my enemy." **Guilford prepared to defend his soldiers, knowing the risk leaving himself open to Zero would pose. "I'll end this quickly." Rolo prepared to activate his geass, but he suddenly felt his knightmare's leg give out.

The Vincent tumbled to the ground, and upon landing, all he could see from his one working camera was the concrete floor. "NOO!"

Zero's Sutherland stood above it, the machine itself feeling a moment of triumph.** "No matter how weak you may perceive your opponent, never let your guard down."** Truthfully, Lelouch felt like he was making up his stuff as he went along, but there had to be some truth to what he said, right? **"Mix!"**

The Sutherlands once again circled Guilford and switched places in line, too fast for his eyes to track. When the other knightmares stood in place, Guilford said **"I'll be with you in a minute Zero! First, allow me to dispatch this cur!"** As Guilford raised his lance over the fallen knightmare, the Vincent's cockpit ejected, leaving Rolo safe. "Never mind." Guilford sighed. _"I'll investigate that's pilot's identities later. For now, back to business."_ He returned to his main objective observing the Sutherlands.

Guilford sighed in disappointment as he tried to differentiate his enemy's knightmare. _"Still no damage on these machines that I can isolate as Zero's. If only there was some way…"_ Guilford's eyes then drifted back to the broken Vincent on the ground. The leg was missing some paint where Zero kicked it. "That's it!" Guilford quickly scanned their feet, and found the one with remnants of gold paint. He rushed up in front if, and with his good arm, and pierced the cockpit just enough to dislodge it. **"I have you now!"** Pulling the door from the cockpit, he was met with disappointment as he was staring at one of his own soldiers. _"He used this soldier's radio to broadcast his voice! He tricked me again!"_ **"Coward! You use my men to fight your battles!"** Aside from the rage he felt of his men being used as puppets, the blank stare the soldier had unnerved him as well. _"What did he do to you all?"_

Lelouch, watching directly across from where Guilford was looking, gripped the controls tightly. **"Well done."** CC told him on the communicator. **"I was impressed you thought to use one of the soldiers to take out the gold knightmare." **

"We can celebrate that later." Lelouch said tensely. "Now that everyone else has been neutralized, it's time to begin the final phase."

"**Yes. With everything going so smoothly, what are you worried about?" **

"Can you pull it off? A second too late, and I'm history!"

"**Relax, it will be fine. I'll be coming down. I'm already dressed." **

Lelouch took a deep breath. _"This is it…" _he thought. _"…if I pull this off, nothing will ever be the same again. If I don't…well…" _Lelouch couldn't put it into words. It would be game over, simple as that. _"No turning back now…"_

Quickly, he ordered **"Broken Mirrors and Mix!"** The Sutherlands circled Guilford once more, leaving smoke trails in their wake.

"**I've had it with these games!"** Guilford decided the best thing to do would be to neutralize all knightmares the best he could without killing anyone; at least not until he narrowed down Zero. Focusing on the faint silhouettes of the Sutherlands, he fired his slash harkens, decapitating one Sutherland after another, essentially crippling them without dealing a fatal blow. Despite this, he could see the knightmares' shadows continue to move in perfect precision. _"To do that…they would have to open their cockpits!"_ Guilford smiled in anticipation as he waited patiently for the smoke to clear; once it did, he could narrow Zero down to a couple of knightmares. Maybe spot Zero himself, even.

When everything was clear, Guilford realized that only two Sutherlands had their heads remaining. Quickly scanning the lines, Guilford could clearly see his men in the cockpits. _"That leaves only two choices…how do I narrow it down?" _Gilford then decided the simplest way was to charge; none of his soldiers seemed to react to anything but Zero's commands. Only Zero would retreat when faced with danger. Quickly, Guilford charged his knightmare at an angle that would hit both knightmares if one didn't get out of the way. As he predicted, at the last second, retreated back towards the ring. **"There's no escape!"** For good measure, Guilford stabbed the leg of the one still standing, and pursued the other.

However, his Gloucester had taken too much damage. After running for so long on one leg, the strain of bearing all of the knightmare's weight began to take its toll; it looked like it was about to crash any minute. "No! I will not be defeated! Not…" He typed in the command to disengage the main body from the legs. "…like…THIS!" The upper torso of the Gloucester flew just as the leg fell apart. Firing his slash harken, Guilford crippled Zero's Knightmare, and impaled it from the back with his lance and slashed down. "Yes!"

Before Guilford got too carried away, he opened his cockpit and stumbled out of his knightmare. Today had been harder than he anticipated; he had to be positive he had vanquished Zero. Observing Zero's ruined Sutherland, he grimaced. It clearly did not explode, so chances are he was still alive. Pulling out a communicator, he called one of the technicians below. "Get as many men who we can trust up here now!"

"**Right away, my lord!" **

Soon, a small battalion armed with machine guns and explosives arrived. "Blow this door open! I need to confirm he's dead!" Guilford ordered. A plastic explosive was attached to the back of the Sutherland's cockpit, and blown open. The soldiers stood by, their guns at the ready.

Soon, a seemingly battered Zero came out, and collapsed from his knightmare, landing right in front of Guilford's feet. Drawing his pistol, he said "How fitting to see you at my feet. Before I dispatch you, do you have any last words for your people?" Zero only looked up at him and said nothing. "As you wish." Guilford pulled the trigger, and emptied his clip into Zero's head. The entire area went silent upon his apparent death. "It's done." Guilford whispered. _"Princess, I only wish you could see this."_

With that, Guilford signaled for his men to collect the body. "Bring him to the morgue, and see if we can i.d. him. Then throw it in a furnace for all I care."

"Yes, my lord!" his soldiers shouted.

Quickly, they lifted the body and got it away from the public's view; it would be unwise to unmask him and risk the slim, but real possibility of a scandal. It was best to identify him in private and have the royal family determine if releasing his identity will be acceptable. "My lord." Another of his soldiers got his attention, handing him a megaphone.

"Go check on the men in the knightmares; I have a few questions for them." He told him.

The soldier ran off, while Guilford addressed the crowd. **"Citizens! I profusely apologize for the chaos that has happened today! We have doctors and medics in the base down below, and we will attend to any regretfully injured! Fear not, though, for your harrowing experience was not in vain; you may all rest easy tonight, knowing the one known as Zero is dead! He managed a small victory; freeing the rest of his terrorist scum. But rest assured, they are no longer the force they once were, as their head has been severed. The shadows can only hide them for so long; we will find them…and we will finish the work we have started here today! This, I swear to all of you!"** Raising his fist in the air, he closed his speech with his nation's proud slogan: **"All Hail Britannia!"**

"All Hail Britannia!" the Britannians echoed back, raising their fists and cheering.

The Japanese were distraught however, their one hope for liberation once more gone. None said a word; Zero coming back from the dead only to be killed again had ultimately crushed their spirits.

* * *

><p>"Well…" Gino said, staring at the screen in shock. "It's done, I guess." Turning off the TV, he looked at Suzaku. "So, what do you think?"<p>

Suzaku didn't turn to look at him when answering as he looked at the blank picture in deep thought. "I'm not sure."

"Well, Zero…or whoever that guy was…lost, didn't he?"

Suzaku only continued to stare at the screen for a moment before answering. "Something's not right." Gino silently motioned for him to go on. "His tactics, the way he cheated and manipulated the field…that's definitely the work of Zero. Only he could pull seemingly impossible feats like that."

"So, it was Zero that Sir Guilford just killed." Anya interrupted, not sounding too interested but making it clear she was aware of what was going on before she got up from the couch and left.

"No. He showed all the behaviors and tactics of the Zero I knew…he would not allow himself to die that easily." Suzaku growled.

Suzaku's statement only confused Gino more. "Then…it wasn't him?"

Suzaku only sighed as he got up from the couch and exited the lounge. "I don't know."

* * *

><p>"It's over." Todoh muttered, still emotionless as ever.<p>

"No! It can't be!" Tamaki cried in disbelief. "Zero would never die like that!"

Todoh sighed. While it looked like it wasn't Zero, the tactics of deception and surprise employed were definitely that of the infamous masked man's. And though he wouldn't show it…he was deeply disappointed by the outcome as well. Finally, he announced to the troops "Then, I suppose he was an imposter. However, no matter who he may have been, we should thank him. Thanks to him, we are alive to fight again, and Japan has hope once more, however difficult the journey may be. His sacrifice…will not be in vain. This I swear."

The Black Knights turned towards the outside and saluted their unknown savior. All except one. Kallen, while nobody was looking, disappeared inside the consulate.

Finding a bathroom, she sat down, and let the tears flow freely. "Why, Lelouch…why? Why did you sacrifice yourself? Why did you have to do something so STUPID!..." Her head fell low. "…something so brave…and now, I have to bury you too." Kallen pulled up her knees and sobbed.

* * *

><p>"Yeah! That's how it's done, Guilford! Wooooh!" a random student shouted.<p>

"That idiot should have known better! He should've stayed in hiding with his tail between his legs like he has been this past year!" another joined in.

Most of the student body of alumni shouted various nationalist obscenities, while Milly looked at them in disgust. _"Is this really the face of Britannia? The same society that exiled my family from nobility?" _

"You seem distressed." Milly turned to see Rivalz behind her, giving her a concerned look. "You're not glad that Zero is defeated?"

Milly turned back to the screen as the media pulled their usual spin with branding Zero as a terrorist. "Zero was a terrorist, there's no denying that." Milly answered. "However, seeing my country quite literally celebrate a man's death sickens me. Even more so, was the fact that my country lured him out into the open to kill him by threatening to execute prisoners. The Black Knights…if not Zero…at least deserved to be heard out. At least they had a reason for their hatred. Their feelings were not misplaced." Milly was careful to speak in a low tone, as to not attract attention to herself. "You don't think I'm being foolish…do you?"

Rivalz nodded no. "Actually, I pretty much feel the same way." he whispered solemnly.

* * *

><p>Villetta leaned back against her chair as she breathed deeply. It felt like she did not breathe for the entire duration of the battle she had seen on the TV. And truthfully, she didn't know why she felt so relieved. Either because Zero was killed…or because Ohgi escaped. Reflecting on it immediately brought back the same feeling of apprehension and revulsion earlier. "Perhaps I should go home for today, and sleep it off. I'll just tell the principle I'm ill…"<p>

Villetta got up and opened the door, preparing to leave. However, something occurred to her. _"What if…this is all a ploy?"_ Zero pulled off the impossible before with his Geass; even if he lost most of his memories, judging by his performance today, he could possibly pull it off again. Deciding there was nothing more to be done at this point, she ultimately closed the door and made her way to the principal's office to call a sick day.

* * *

><p>Of course, others from across the empire had watched the death of what may have been Britannia's greatest enemy. And there was one young woman who was once close to Milly's circle of friends, but had since moved onto a different path of life.<p>

Nina Einstein, now residing in Dallas in the Britannian homeland, watched the TV in shock. She had wondered if Zero would show up, and it seemed he did, allowing Guilford to deliver the Coup de' Grau. _"Miss Euphemia…you've finally been avenged…"_ she thought with joy.

"I knew you would be watching." An elegant, masculine voice said. "I take it you are pleased with the outcome?"

Nina gasped as she turned in her chair and hastily bowed to her superior. "F-forgive me, your majesty! I-I did not mean to slack off…"

The man raised his hand gently, giving her an understanding smile. "It's alright. You've been doing such an outstanding job, that it's only reasonable to grant you a break every now and then. And even if you hadn't, given today's event, I would have certainly allowed it anyway. After all, given how close you were to my sister, you have every right as much as the rest of the royal family to witness Zero's execution."

Nina bowed slowly, this time in gratitude. "T-Thank you, Lord Schinzel…"

Britannia's 2nd Prince, Schneizel el Britannia, walked over and gave the young girl a slight squeeze on her shoulder. "So, how did it feel?" Schinezel asked, seemingly concerned for his top engineer's well-being.

Nina was about to say it felt relieving, even great…but she stopped herself. "I…I'm still angry." She softly admitted out loud.

"Why is that, my dear?" Schneizel asked, pretending to be puzzled by her response.

Nina clenched her fists, as she struggled to keep herself from crying. "He hid for a year, and now he shows himself. We believed he was dead, and now he has come back to torment me! He probably killed many good Britannian soldiers during his last fight, and who knows how the elevens will act…" Nina struggled to find her words as her breathing began to become more erratic.

"But, even with Zero's death, the rage of Euphemia's death still haunts you." Schneizel answered for her, having gotten to know her very well the past year.

Nina only nodded silently, trying desperately to hold her tears. "Please…how do I make it go away…" she softly cried into the prince's chest.

Schneizel brushed her hair tenderly. "Unfortunately, my dear, that pain will only continue to stay with you. If we merely go about our lives, that poison will only continue to destroy us. Before that happens, we must make those responsible pay, make them feel some of our pain. That way, at least, we can die peacefully without regret. And Euphemia has yet to be fully avenged. We will make all of the Black Knights pay, eventually. But for now, we have to be patient. We need to continue your work, so that no rebellion no matter where they may be will dare to rise against the empire and ultimately bend to our will."

Nina only nodded weakly. _"For Euphemia…"_ She then thought back to her sudden change in behavior when she tried to set up the SAZ. Nina was once ashamed of her Xenophobia, but after witnessing her final proclamation… _"If Euphemia dictated the elevens had to die…then she was correct!"_

"How is the project coming along?" Schneizel suddenly asked.

Nina then walked briskly towards her computer and pulled up the data. "The FLEIJA is nearly 50% complete. It needs more testing and modification, but I can finish it in about 5 months."

Schneizel gave a slight smile. "That will do, Nina. There will be plenty of time. I'm sure that by the time it's complete, we will not need to use it. But, one can never be too careful." Schneizel turned towards the door. "If you wish, you may have the rest of the day off. You look quite tired, my dear."

Nina only got back to typing. "I am fine, my lord. It's important that we finish this weapon…for a better world."

Schneizel only looked back at her as she typed away, almost obsessed. "Well, if you change your mind, remember my offer still stands." Schneizel reminded her.

With that, Schneizel exited Nina's lab. His servant, Kanon, waited for him outside. "Has Zero's death affected her?" he asked as he walked up to his master.

Schneizel only smiled slightly. "Zero's not dead."

Kanon gave him a puzzled look. "How would you know that?"

"Let's just say its instinct; it hasn't failed me yet." They exited the Dallas Research Institute's main building, as they approached his limo. "Anyway, because of that, it will only push Nina deeper into my thrall."

"I do have one concern about all this though, my lord." Kanon said.

"Speak, then." Schneizel wasn't the typical Britannian prince who kept a mindless servant that did exactly as they were told without question; Schneizel enjoyed someone challenging him, though many would consider that impossible, given his keen intellect.

"That Nina girl is quite clearly insane. The propaganda and half-truths you're feeding her may put her in your control, but should you lose that control, I dare not think of the repercussions." Kanon warned him as he opened the door to the back for him.

Schneizel replied without hesitation. "To go wild, she will need to believe there is no one she can trust. As long as I'm around, we have nothing to worry about. Besides, do you think I would allow myself to die so easily?" he asked.

Kanon bowed in respect. "No, my lord."

Schneizel got comfortable, while Kanon proceeded to the driver's seat and got the engine running. **"Where to now, sir?"** Kanon asked over the intercom. **"The Palace, or do you have somewhere else you would like to be?"**

"Home will be fine." Schneizel told him. "I'm in no rush to get there, though. Take the scenic route."

"**Yes, my lord." **

When Schneizel wanted to take time getting somewhere, it meant he wanted to be alone in deep thought; more so than usual.

* * *

><p>Later that night, around 9 o'clock in Area 11, a celebration was about to be prepared. In the Tokyo Settlement's main street, millions of Britannians waited eagerly in anticipation. Police gathered in riot gear, tempted to join their fellow citizens, but their duty came first. Finally, satisfied that everything was ready, the commanding officer turned to the rest of the troops. "Alright!" He commanded his troops. "Bring it out!"<p>

A dummy, dressed like Zero, was thrown into a crowd. The masses went wild with it, taking out all of their rage out on it. They stomped on it, spat on it, and even went as far as to lynch and burn it over a traffic light.

Just when the celebration seemed to reach its peak, the public screens above went static. Similarly, televisions across the colony went static. Many questioned what was going on. Then, everyone's eyes widened with fear as they gazed at the image on each screen.

"What!?"

"It can't be!"

"He's a fake, he's got to be!"

While the Britannians screamed in denial, in many parts of the ghetto, the Japanese cheered.

For on every television screen, a familiar black helmet with a cape and purple tuxedo graced the screens. Clenching his fists in victory, the man yelled **"Britannia! I am Zero! And I have returned!"**

* * *

><p>And there you have it! Obviously, the next chapter is going to backtrack a little bit, and explain how Zero survived. As well as deal with other things.<p>

While I haven't deviated too far from the basic plot points of R2, from here on out things will go quite differently. I'm very excited to bring you future developments, as I plan to highlight not only Japan and Britannia, but also other notable locations. I have a few in mind, but if you have any requests, please, let them be known! I'll do what I can to accommodate them into the story.

Also, I'm sorry if my descriptions of Knightmares, particularly the Joan, are lacking. Describing mechs is rather difficult for me, and it would be easier for me to reference previous models (which I guess isn't that far from what the series does, as most upgraded or new models are based on an earlier one). If you have tips on how to improve in that area, let me know.

Until then, see you all next time!


	7. I Will Follow

Hi everyone! I figure an explanation to the end of last chapter is overdue, so here are the answers you seek! I only hope that I didn't keep you all waiting for too long. As always, thank you for reading, your continued support, and I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>9:15 pm<em>

Guilford shut off the shower as he braced himself against the wall, breathing as if he went through boot camp again. His battle with Zero far surpassed his expectations; despite Zero's clear lack of combat training, he somehow gave Guilford a fight like none he had ever experienced. He felt like he had fought their ace 3 times in a row; it probably had nothing to do with his physical prowess. Zero instead pushed his mind to the breaking point, and that was probably why he felt so exhausted. Yet, he wasn't satisfied with his victory. _"Perhaps, it's as they say: revenge will not bring you piece…"_ he thought grimly. Revenge wasn't the sole motivation for his battle, but he'd be lying if he didn't say Cornelia's disappearance drove him to confront Zero personally.

Drying off and grabbing his robe, he wandered into his lounge and decided to grab a book to read. He had read most everything in his private library before; but like any good collection, it had things worth looking over again. Before he could pick something out, his phone rang. Picking it up, he hid his exhaustion and asked "Hello?"

"**Sir, there something you need to see on the news."** Guilford recognized the voice as his lieutenant.

"Which channel?"

"**It doesn't matter." **

Not fully understanding what he meant, the knight picked up his remote and turned on the power. What he saw made him drop his remote. "It can't be!"

The man he believed he had killed earlier this afternoon was on the TV, this time in his trademark attire. **"I am Zero! And I have returned!"** he proclaimed proudly, raising his clenched fists.

* * *

><p><em>Earlier, approximately 9 hours ago…<em>

"_Broken Mirrors and Mix!" Lelouch shouted. As the other Sutherlands ran around spreading the smoke screen, Lelouch put his into reverse and parked near the buildings behind him. "CC, are you ready?" he asked anxiously. _

"_**Almost; I'm coming down!"**__ she replied._

_Lelouch breathed deeply, praying the smoke wouldn't be dispersed too soon. Then, something banged against his cockpit. Opening it, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, as CC was outside dressed in the same manner as him, minus the mask, which she tucked under her arm. Her other hand held onto some sort of grappling line._ _Lelouch didn't bother asking her if she wanted to turn back; they went through that before. "It's as you said?" Lelouch asked. _

"_Yes. There's a knightmare hangar at the docks that leads directly to the Chinese Embassy from underground. When you geassed the High Eunuch, he gave you all the details._ _Use the code I gave you, and you'll be in." Lelouch got up, and took hold of the line while CC took his seat. "Brace yourself." She said as she put on the mask. _

_Lelouch yelped in pain as the grapple took him up, nearly tearing his arm out of its socket. Soon, he was back up with CC's knightmare. He was about to get in and take control, when he noticed a sticky pasted on the seat. _

"_**This is a really good knightmare. Save it for me. P.S. Don't worry.**__**I disabled the knightmare's tracker." **_

_Lelouch had to roll his eyes. "In a time like this, she's asking me to look after her 'toys'. Lelouch got inside, and activated the knightmare. Making note of the stats, Lelouch could only whistle. "CC's right; this IS a really good knightmare." Quickly, he jumped from the skyscrapers and onto the adjacent street. __**"Madam Cheshire, for the hundredth time, please RESPOND!" **__the comm line shouted. "I think we can do without this for now." Lelouch shut off the communicator, and took off, following CC's instructions._

_Making sure he wasn't being followed, he looked from a street corner near the bay. "This is the place." Typing the code into his console and sending the signal, one of the docks flipped open, revealing a knightmare hangar below. Lelouch would have taken a moment to be impressed, but he knew better than that; every second counted. Quickly, he drove toward it and dived in. The dock then closed above him._

* * *

><p><em>3 hours later….<em>

Lelouch listened over the radio as they reported the afternoon's earlier events. As they had planned, CC had taken the fall for him; thankfully, she would rise again. Even after being told all he would have to do, Lelouch didn't think he could find it in himself to sacrifice another person. His make-shift mask on his lap, he stared aimlessly at the roof above him. _"Rolo…"_ Lelouch missed his brother. But he could not deny he tried to kill him, and he killed Shirley. Vileta, his own teacher, attempted to do the same. That…he could not forgive. But, he still needed to confront them. To figure out the truth. And if what everything Kallen and CC told him was true…he couldn't think of it now. _"I'll find the truth, eventually._ _But for now, if nothing else but to survive, I must focus on the matter at hand." _

Deciding it was time to reveal himself to the Black Knights, Lelouch opened up the knightmare and descended down to the floor level. Taking the platform up to ground level, he pressed on the intercom. "Uh…hello?" That probably was not the best way for Zero to say it.

The other side of the comm responded. **"Zero?"** the voice of an effeminate man asked. It was probably Gao, the ambassador of China, if CC was correct. **"Is that you?"**

Lelouch hesitated for only the briefest moment. "Yes. I take it you were expecting my company?"

"**But of course! I knew the great Zero would not die such a pathetic death!" **

Quickly putting the gas mask back on, Lelouch watched the doors open. The High Eunuch Gao stood before him, smiling blankly. "It is an honor to have you here once more."

Zero only nodded dumbfoundly. He believed him when he said he was here before; but his apparently amnesiac state was not helping matters. Doing his best to play along, he asked "Have the Britannians investigated the consulate?"

The Eunuch only continued to smile proudly. "Of course not! They cannot do so, not without my consent!"

That worried Lelouch slightly. "Any reason in particular they need your word?" he asked as they walked down the hall.

"Why, for the truce, of course! Britannia's First Prince Odysseus is to wed the empress, and in doing so establish a truce between our nations! Of course, should you and your rebels be found, it would be nullified."

"And yet, you risk that treaty by helping me. Why?"

"Why, I must please you, of course!" he proclaimed. "It is my duty to please you in any way!" he proudly proclaimed.

Lelouch suppressed the urge to groan. _"CC did say I geassed him earlier before. But if he makes that clear, it could become a problem."_ Lelouch finally spoke aloud to him. "For the future, I suggest you come up with a more…practical reason than that the next time you are asked."

"Of course, sir!" Gao replied.

"Also, I suggest you be on your guard. Legally, Britannia may not be able to enter without permission, but I doubt they'll let that stop them! Be on the look-out for spies."

"I already have my best man watching over us." Gao replied proudly. Looking towards the right corridor, Lelouch caught a glimpse of Xinge Ke. The man glared back at him, and judging by the tightening of the hand on his sword, he looked ready to kill. Lelouch would have to make a note to keep an eye out on him.

"Here we are." Gao proclaimed, emphasizing the huge oriental doors in front of them. "Ever since your…demise, I should say…I have allowed them access to the lounge and provided them with our finest cuisines to lift their spirits!" Lelouch only stared at the doors blankly. "Shall I announce your presence?" Gao asked.

Lelouch felt a chill run up his spine. Of all the things he and CC worked over meticulously, they never went over what he would actually do when he met the Black Knights.

"It wouldn't do for a general to keep his troops waiting, especially when they're in the midst of despair."

Lelouch snapped back to look at Gao. _"It seems he's not as mindless as I first believed."_ Lelouch took a deep breath. _"I just hope the welcoming is warm." _Sighing, he commanded his thrall. "Open it. But do not say anything. I will announce my presence when I feel it is best."

Using a remote control, Gao opened the large doors, much to Lelouch's relief; he was afraid they would have to push it, and given Lelouch's physicality (more like lack thereof), they would have been here a while. There, seated in various chairs and pillows were the Black Knights. Lelouch held his breath; it felt like being in a cage with wild animals. Thankfully, none of them paid heed towards the two who had entered; all were fixed at the large projector in front of them, watching the news. It seemed the media on every channel was doing a story on Zero, and Lelouch had no doubt they were doing their best to spin him as a terrorist. No, that was true, a given. More like a foul villain was how they tried to present him.

Lelouch did his best to discern the mood of all the Black Knights, despite the darkness and looking from behind. From what few expressions he could gather, none were sad or broken-hearted per say…but, maybe disappointed was the best way to put it.

Then, one of the female members caught his eye. It was Kallen! Yet, despite the familiarity, he still dared not call out to her. She seemed disinterested in what was being broadcast; it seemed she was lost in her own thoughts. Her head slowly turned, not looking for anything. However, even in the dark room, her eyes were red and puffy. _"She was crying_…_for me?"_

Lelouch breathed, his mask enhancing the sound, and Kallen's eyes darted over to him, widening upon seeing him there. The two just stared at each other for the longest time. "Le…Zero?" she finally said.

One by one, all the Black Knights turned around, and were met with equal surprise. "I don't believe it!"

"How!?"

"I guess that's a miracle of Zero for you!" one shouted enthusiastically.

Suddenly, everyone burst from their chairs and surrounded him. "Zero-sama! You're back!"

"I knew you'd come back you old son of a-"

Lelouch was quickly overwhelmed from the crowding of the Black Knights, wanting nothing more than to flee. "Now the whole gang's back together!" Tamaki exclaimed as he enveloped Lelouch in a man hug. "That's how it's done, Zero-sama! Now, what are your orders?" He exclaimed, eager to begin.

Lelouch was about to make the biggest mistake anyone masquerading as Zero could make: stutter.

Fortunately, before he could utter the sounds, one of the more reasonable Black Knights stepped forward and intervened. "Hey! Give him some room!" Kallen interrupted. The others were silenced immediately, though some muttered something about being a "fan girl". "Can't you see that Zero-sama has been through the same hell as us!? "She scolded them. "Or close to it, anyway? It's best to let him freshen up a bit and rest; I'm sure when he's ready, he'll answer all your questions." Taking him by the arm, she led him out of the room. "This way, Zero-sama…"

As soon as they were out of earshot, the majority of the Black Knights threw up their arms in celebration. Orders for rather extravagant food and the finest wine in the consulate filled the room.

However, a few were not as ecstatic as the rest. Namely, Ohgi, Todoh and Chiba, sitting next to him. "You think it's really him?" Ohgi asked the two holy swords. "Anyone could put a get up like that on."

"True." Todoh conceded. "But I doubt anyone of us…or Gao, for that matter…would have the gall to pull a prank like that, given our circumstances. And, the things that man pulled today…I wouldn't be surprised if that actually was Zero." He narrowed his eyes in thought. "However…there is something off. I can't put my finger on it, but something's different about him. And it's not his outfit. Something else; something I can't easily describe."

"And if he is who he claims…what now?" Chiba asked. "I still can't forgive him from last year. He abandoned us once before, he's liable to do it again!" She could have potentially started a riot, but thankfully the ensuing celebration drowned her voice out away from the circle.

Todoh nodded in agreement. "True. But…that doesn't change the fact that he saved our lives earlier today." He sighed begrudgingly.

"So…we're going to follow him?" Ohgi asked. "Just like that?"

"No!" both Todoh and Chiba shouted in unison.

Todoh took a moment to compose himself. "We'll hear him out." he clarified. "We owe him that much. But that will be far from making us even!"

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

"All right. Are we ready to begin?"

In the Valiant Cornelia base in Area 11, renamed in the honor of the famous "Witch of Britannia", the official identification and autopsy of Zero was about to commence. The head doctor's assistants answered affirmatively, eager to solve a mystery that had plagued their country.

"Very well. Place the body on the table."

Two other doctors placed a body bag on the operating table, and unzipped. "Zero's" body was just has Guilford left it; no visible scratches save for the caked blood on the subject's forehead, no doubt from the rounds placed in the terrorist's head. Still, it was standard procedure to give the body a full examination, even when the cause of death was obvious.

"I'm beginning the recording." Another said as he turned the camera on.

The head doctor began the narration. "This is Top Secret file 994876: The identification and autopsy of the terrorist known as Zero. Initial inspection shows no visible wounds save for bullet wounds to the head, courtesy of Sir Guilford. We will now begin the unmasking, and see if we can determine his identity."

The doctors ripped the gas mask off…and were shocked to find a green-haired girl instead of a man. The bullet hole in her head only confirmed it was the person that Sir Guilford had shot earlier. "What? Is this really him!? I mean, her!?" one exclaimed in surprise.

"Is there any kind of voice changer inside the mask?" another asked.

"None that I can see." One replied as he inspected the inside. "I guess this means this woman really was Zero."

"No, that's impossible! The Zero Sir Guilford fought was clearly a man!" one argued.

Another impossibility occurred suddenly: the girl's eyes snapped open, her wound healing closed, evident by the bullet falling out. Before anyone could utter a word, she leapt from the table and decked one with a kick. One reached for a small pistol they all carried in their pockets just in case of emergencies, but CC grabbed the man's wrist and twisted it into his stomach as he pulled the trigger. Tossing the dying man's body into another doctor, they both fell to the floor as jars of formaldehyde rained upon them, knocking them out. However, one doctor took advantage of her temporary distraction and slit her throat with his scalpel, causing her to collapse in a pool of her own blood.

The doctor collapsed on his knees, shaking and hyperventilating. He didn't know what he just saw, he didn't fully understand what he just experienced, but he had to get help; the morgue was sound proof at this base, to ensure nothing left the doctors mouths until their superiors approved. As soon as he mustered some courage, he sprinted towards the alarm. However, someone pulled him back down to the floor. "If a bullet to the head won't affect me, how do you expect a little cut to work?" CC stood over him, having no problem speaking despite the huge (but slowly disappearing) laceration across her neck.

"What…what are you?" he asked in horror.

CC answered, although her face betrayed no emotion. "Over my long, long lifetime, I've been called many things. But, if it will suit your purpose, you may think of me as a witch." She then punched him square in the nose, knocking him out. Taking the gun used on her earlier, she blew the camera to bits. _"Now to get out of here."_

* * *

><p>A guard walked down the hall as part of his patrol routine. Like many of his peers, he was curious to see who Zero was under the mask, but duty came first; the results would be released soon enough. Besides, it wasn't like the rebel was going to be anyone he knew. <em>"Probably just some filthy eleven. I mean, what else?"<em>

"Help! Somebody, help me!"

The guard turned around to see a young green-haired woman in a surgeon's smock run towards him, still fresh with blood. She looked terrified out of her mind. She ran to him, and gripped his uniform. "Help! It was awful! I-"

"Slow down!" the soldier ordered as he gripped her shoulders. "Calm down and tell me exactly what's happening!"

"ZERO!" she suddenly screamed. "I don't know how, but he just…he just came alive!"

"Impossible!" he scoffed in disbelief.

"Then see for yourself!" she yelled, pointing to the morgue's entrance. "He's probably left by now, but when he rose, he overpowered us all! It was all I could do to flee!"

While the soldier still found the ordeal preposterous, he couldn't take the chance of a fugitive running on the base. Better to be safe than sorry. "Go to the safe room and wait. I'll deal with this." He then walked towards the scene of the crime and radioed his comrades. "Attention, everyone! We have a hostile on base, last seen assaulting the doctors of the morgue! Search the base, and report any unknowns and engage hostiles. I repeat: search base and report any unknowns. Engage hostiles. This is not a drill!"

CC, whom he left behind, only smiled slightly. Believing she was in the clear, she took off, but not to the safe room she was told to go to.

* * *

><p><em>5:00 pm<em>

Lelouch sighed as the hot water rained down on him. _"Oh man…I haven't been away from home that long, but even now, I can't remember the last time I had a hot bath."_ Finishing that sentence in his mind bothered him. It seemed not being able to remember anything important or trivial was going to plague him for a long, long time. _"No point in dwelling on it now…at least now, I may have some clues."_

Looking out of the tinted shower wall, Lelouch called "You know, if you just want to peak, you should just come in and get it over with!" he shouted sarcastically.

Kallen, who was leaning against a wall facing away from the shower just outside the bathroom, gasped in shock as her face turned red as her hair. "Wha-What kind of person do you take me for!?"

"Well, I don't need help washing myself-"

"I should hope not!" the Knightmare Ace shouted back.

"Okay; then why stick around?" Lelouch asked her directly.

Kallen huffed and tensed as she got her thoughts together. "Because, after that stunt you pulled, I'm making sure as hell you don't get out of my sight again! I oughtta slap you for putting us through that, but at the moment I don't have the energy!" Kallen breathed deeply, and calmed herself down. "Besides…I have to know."

"Know what?"

"Why you came back. After the other night…I was convinced you didn't want anything to do with me or the other Knights. And quite frankly, I couldn't blame you back then."

Lelouch sighed. "Kallen…so much is happening. I don't even know what I'm doing. But I promise you I won't run away…there's no place left for me to go."

Kallen breathed a sigh of relief. _"It looks like he's staying…but if I don't look out for him, he will be killed. Either by Britannia or…us."_ Kallen smiled slightly to herself. _"I guess I'm back to my old job of protecting Zero-sama in a way." _

Soon, Lelouch stepped of the shower in a bathrobe. While for the most part he looked pretty cleaned up, the shaggy goatee and long hair he had grown the last couple of weeks were still present. "You're still not going around like that, even with a mask." Kallen told him sternly upon inspecting his shaggy appearance.

"Don't intend to." Lelouch shot back. "However…I've never cut my hair on my own before." Holding up a pair of scissors, he gave her a cautious and pleading look. "Would it be alright…if I asked you to give me a hand?"

Kallen stared at him like she was thinking "Are you kidding me?". Then, she shook her head in disbelief. "I guess I'll be taking orders from you soon enough; might as well start with an easy one."

Lelouch was pulled to a chair with a mirror as a towel was placed over his front. "Don't make it too girly, okay?" Lelouch asked nervously.

Kallen only narrowed her eyes at him in disapproval. "I believe you should add a 'please' to that last sentence."

"A commander shouldn't have to, right?" Lelouch asked, smiling up at her.

Kallen only scoffed. _"He's being playful."_ She thought, perplexed. _"Playful around one of the two women who ruined the life he thought he had." _Coming out of her thoughts, she replied "A commander also has earned the respect of his troops. That's something you'll have to work for." She shot back. "And for your information, I've had practice with cutting my own hair. I used to cut mine shorter and more tomboyish than this before my mother freaked out about it. Not to mention looking too much like a tomboy instead of a frail Britannian girl actually caused problems for me when I joined my brother's resistance."

Lelouch nodded slightly in agreement, and relaxed. Kallen began. "So…why did you come back?" she asked as she clipped a few strands.

Lelouch sighed. "Lots of reasons. But…mainly I want revenge for what Britannia did to me." Kallen silently urged him to go on. "My past…the one I remember….I accept that it's a lie now. Rolo was simply there to kill me if I stepped out of line. " Lelouch had to take a moment to collect his thoughts. "Quite frankly, I'm still skeptical about what you and CC are telling me. About being Zero in the past. But I know the Black Knights are the only key to my real past. If I have to become Zero to find the truth, I will."

Kallen didn't seem impressed. "Nice. But that doesn't comfort me in assuring you're staying."

"Well, I can't make any guarantees, I'll give you that." Lelouch thought for a moment. "But if I've been an enemy of the empire the whole time, I don't see what other choice I have."

Kallen brushed his hair. "Which reminds me…after you were captured, you should have been executed. Instead, you had your memories wiped. Why?"

Lelouch nodded in agreement. "Mercy, perhaps?"

"The only mercy an enemy of the empire gets is prison." Kallen said. "And that's usually an interlude before execution." She added. "It just doesn't make sense. Suzaku discovered your geass before I did. He was upset over the whole ordeal with Euphemia. I KNOW he would have reported it to the emperor, even if the two of you once were friends. There is no way you would be allowed to live."

"I agree." Lelouch said, touching his Geass eye. "Even if they were lead to believe this…thing…merely corrupted me, and that I deserved a second chance without it, most rational men would have deemed me too dangerous to live." Lelouch leaned back slightly, saying "There's something more to this." Then his eyes widened. "Wait…Suzaku is my enemy?"

Kallen did quick work with his hair and was almost finished. "First off, yes. Suzaku is your enemy; I don't know how, but he was the first to discover your identity. I'd imagine we'll be getting a visit from him very soon from now." Feeling the depression emanating from Lelouch, she quickly reassured him the best she could. "The memories you have about the two of you being friends, however, is true. I promise you that much. However, don't expect him to be your friend now. As for your past, I want to help you in any way I can…but you must understand, you're not my priority."

"The Black Knights." Lelouch replied.

Kallen grunted affirmatively as she picked up a spray bottle. "I thank you for rescuing us…but if you're thinking about using us as pawns, whether it's revenge or finding your real memories, you can forget about it! If you want to be Zero, your first responsibility is to the people of Japan!"

Lelouch was stunned by her sudden outburst. "I manipulated all of you before?"

Kallen couldn't answer him definitively. "Your identity was hidden from us is all. Even after you disclosed you were not Japanese, there were still suspicions amongst us. And, when I discovered who you were…I had my doubts as well."

"And me cutting and running during the Black Rebellion didn't help either." Kallen looked down at Lelouch in surprise. "Hey, don't look at me like that! I read the news too!" Lelouch frowned. "Well, at least I REMEMBER reading it."

Kallen nodded. "If it helps, you didn't 'abandon' us. Not out of cowardice anyway. That much I found out."

"Then why?"

"You went to rescue your sister."

Lelouch thought back to the photograph. _"Her…"_ "I still have the picture." Lelouch told her. "Please remind me to put it someplace safe."

Kallen was shocked and temporarily ceased all activity on the teen's hair. "You're remembering?"

Lelouch sighed. "No. I've been trying to remember, but every time the only one I can remember is Rolo. However, I feel like I can't get rid of that picture. I tried a couple of times, but something inside won't let me."

Kallen really had to pity Lelouch's situation. His memories told him one thing, but current events were telling him another. Cutting away the last stray hair, Kallen had managed to get Lelouch's appearance close to what it was before. "Done."

Lelouch stood, shaking off the towel and looking in the mirror. "I think this is the best haircut I've ever had…thanks."

Kallen smiled slightly. "You're welcome." was her only reply.

Lelouch nodded in agreement. "I'm going to go shave now." He said, picking up a razor and heading back to the main bathroom.

Just then, a knock came at the door. Kallen quickly signaled for Lelouch to stay put. "Who is it?" she asked.

"Pizza Hut." A taciturn voice called back.

Kallen held her head in irritation. "C2!"

CC walked inside…carrying a box of pizza of course. "Sorry it took me so long. Pizza Hut was about to close in 15 minutes by the time I got there. I had to beg the manager to turn on the kitchen again."

Kallen's face soured. "You know that's not what I meant. Where have YOU been ever since that disaster with Lelouch?"

CC looked at her coldly as she took a seat by a table. "I recall telling you that we were only allies of convenience. So long as Lelouch is with the Black Knights, so will I. If not, then I won't be taking part in group activities anytime soon. My contract is with him, not you."

Kallen folded her arms. While she wasn't happy that CC dodged the question, she was able to guess what she had been doing ever since that day. "Thank you for looking after Lelouch. But you should have at least called us!"

"And you would have done what?" CC asked as she opened her box. "Keep him locked up? Get him caught up in your problems? Sorry; your intentions may have been good, but in Lelouch's mental state at the time, he wasn't ready. Even now, his mind is still fragile; one wrong move may leave him broken again."

Kallen sheepishly nodded in agreement. "And what about you? You forced him back into the role of Zero! You just said you know the consequences of doing such a thing!"

CC only smiled coyly. "Making such assumptions of me. No, you need not worry. I only kept an eye on him until he was ready. He wanted this. And I made sure to warn him of everything that came with the name. It's because I understand the consequences that I'm prepared and will make sure it doesn't come to that." She paused to take a bite of her pizza.

Kallen still had a hard time swallowing it, but then again, she always had a hard time getting anything out of the witch. Still, she had to know about Lelouch's true motives, not from today, but from back then. Back when he really was Zero underneath the mask. "CC, I know Lelouch's secrets are important to you. But I need to know the truth from you. About those questions I asked back then."

"My reply is the same as before." CC said as she grabbed another slice. "Let him tell you."

"You don't get it, do you CC!?" Kallen yelled. "He's got amnesia! What can you expect for me to get out of him!? He doesn't have the answers now, you do!"

"My answer still stands." CC replied curtly, this time with a hint of irritation. "Lelouch's secrets are not mine to give, no matter the circumstances, so all you can do now is work with what you've got, and hope for the best. Maybe doing a little detective work of your own would help too. Now, if you'll excuse me, my pizza is getting cold." Kallen only growled at the answer she was given.

"I take it you weren't followed?" Lelouch stepped in, revealing the clean-shaven face that normally adorned his features.

"I gave them the slip." CC replied as she took a bite.

"I see…" Kallen noted. "Sometime during the battle, you took his place." Kallen didn't know whether to be pleased or frightened. "Sounds like something the Zero I knew would do."

"And he came up with the plan himself." CC said, as if a mother was proudly talking of their child's grades. "Of course, I had to coax him to use me. Before, that wasn't much of a problem…although he never did wish to cause his allies harm."

Lelouch chuckled sheepishly. "I just hope I don't have to use anybody like that again. Or, at least, not use anyone mortal."

Kallen looked away from Lelouch for a moment. "Lelouch…I need to hear you say it." Lelouch looked at her confused. "I need to hear you say that you're in." She took a deep breath to prepare what she had to say next. "If you are the least bit uncertain, if you're thinking about running away…now's the time to leave. I will not stop you, I will not look for you." She said.

An uncomfortable silence settled between the two. "Kallen…there's nothing for me out there. My brother…well, the one I remember as my brother…is out there to kill me. I'm blamed for Shirley's murder. I understand your doubts about me as Zero. I'm uncertain, I have been thinking about ditching you guys, if only because I know that I can never really be him. But now I've got no choice but to assume the role…and I need your help." Lelouch said. Kallen only stared at him, wanting to believe him. "Please; it's the only way for me to find the truth. And I promise, I will help you and your people get their home back. "He said, walking over to clasp her hand.

Kallen looked at him hesitantly, then seemed to relent. "Okay. I believe you. Now, we've got a lot of things to go over. The other Black Knights…they don't trust you."

"Some seemed pretty happy to see me." Lelouch smirked.

"I mean the high ranking ones." Kallen clarified. "Todoh, Ohgi…ever since Zero suddenly left the battle field, many of them were not looking forward to seeing you return." she warned him. "I bet Todoh right now is thinking of a way to find an excuse to make you commit seppuku."

Lelouch sighed. "I see. We need an excuse."

"Not an excuse; a STORY." Kallen corrected him. "Had I been as lost as the rest of the crowd, I would expect Zero to explain his reasons and take responsibility. I couldn't trust someone who tried to ask for forgiveness after abandoning all of us."

Lelouch nodded. "We've got a lot of work to do."

"Before that…" CC said as she devoured two slices at once… "We need to get you appropriately dressed; it wouldn't do for a commander to go about as if he's asking for change."

Pressing the intercom, the other side asked **"How may we help you?"**

"Bring up the case; we're ready."

Within a few minutes, one of the consulate's servants came in with a silver briefcase. CC took it, and signaled for him to leave. Walking over to Kallen and Lelouch, she placed the case on the floor in front of them and opened it. " Before the events of the Black Rebellion, you made preparations for this as a safe house for Zero. And I'm sure you'll find this preferable to what I got you earlier on the street."

Lelouch leaned down, and in a sense of both awe and horror, raised Zero's true mask. Stroking the glass surface with his hand, he murmured "So this is it. The mask of Zero."

"Once you put it on…you cannot be the true you. You will be an ideal." CC told him. "Unrelenting. Charismatic. Wise. Fearless. These are the traits you will need to express as Zero. To convince the Black Knights, if not Britannia. Until the mask comes off, none of your human flaws must show."

Lelouch only stared at the mask. And he knew CC was right: a whole new chapter in his life was about to begin. Even if he found the truth, he could never go back to what he once was or believed himself to be.

* * *

><p><em>7:00 pm<em>

The Black Knights were called to attention. "Zero-sama requests the floor." Kallen announced as they walked in.

The Black Knights were immediately dead silent. Zero, this time dressed in his appropriate costume, appeared in the doorway, with Kallen and CC by his side. Everyone was apprehensive; they wondered what Zero would say. Especially his skeptics. "I owe you all an explanation." Zero said. "Because of me, you were left in the battlefield without a commander, captured, and many more killed. And for that, I am truly sorry."

Silence remained. And Lelouch didn't know which was killing him more; the silence, or the heat inside the mask. He could see the Black Knights were getting agitated waiting for the answer that plagued them all for a year. "I have…had…a little brother." Whispers erupted from the audience of the majority of them; others, like Todoh, were not impressed. "During the Black Rebellion, the enemy discovered my true identity and took him hostage. Somehow they discovered my communication line, and threatened me with his life. Without thinking, without considering my responsibilities to you all, I abandoned the battlefield and left you all to your own devices. Though I had intended to return…as you can probably tell, things didn't go very well for me. The enemy had captured me, and that is why I stand before you now."

Everyone whispered amongst themselves about Zero's story. "Sounds likely."

"I would've done the same had Britannia put my immediate family in danger too…"

Others were not impressed. Todoh stood and spoke up, after giving him a skeptical, if not threatening stare. "May I ask what became of your brother?"

There seemed to be a moment of hesitation in Zero's response. Kallen almost interrupted, but Zero held her at bay. "Dead. He was shot in front of me as soon as I was captured."

Todoh's eyebrow quirked in surprise. "And yet, you do not seem disturbed by it."

"I've had a long time to mourn, Todoh. The emperor himself had me imprisoned, and, feeling death was too merciful a punishment for me, replayed footage of that atrocity in my cell!" His voice raised in anger, convincing most in the room his rage was real.

"How did you escape?" one asked.

"C2 found me." He stated. "It took time on her part, but it was only a month ago that she broke me free, in the place we would least expect; here, in Japan. As soon as we heard about the challenge, and your execution, we made a haphazard strategy on the fly and came for you. That was the reason for my…unusual attire at the time."

Most everyone in the Black Knights seemed convinced. But those who weren't objected quite loudly. "I don't believe a word you say!" Chiba suddenly shouted, giving the masked man a death glare. "After all that's happened, after all we've been through, you just expect us to believe you abandoned us for a loved one!?"

Zero replied "And none of you would have done the same?" None protested against that. "I am responsible for our loss last year. I do not deny that. But if you believe I will apologize for trying to save someone dear to my heart, then what you're asking for is not a leader of justice, but a madman of wanton destruction! I won't apologize for standing up to injustice, whether it is committed against the Japanese or myself!"

Inside the mask, Lelouch breathed deeply. _"This is a lot harder than we planned." _He thought. He, Kallen, and CC concocted and went over this story several times, but against an audience that could only get you so far. _"I'm practically being crucified here."_ He thought. _"I've got to be careful about every word I say."_

"If what you say is true, I can forgive you." Ohgi finally spoke up, surprising both Chiba and Todoh. "But after what happened, I don't believe any of us can accept you back into the Black Knights, or trust you."

"And why is that?" Zero asked challengingly. "You dare usurp your own founder?"

"Ever since you came into our lives, things have been too good to be true up until the SAZ massacre!" Ohgi protested. "You never trusted us; if you had you would have told us who you were, and how you preformed your so-called miracles, and why you couldn't stop that madwoman from killing our people!"

A murmur of agreement was beginning to rise, when Kallen stepped forward. "He trusts me." She said, effectively silencing the hushed discussion going on amongst them . "A year ago, I had my doubts about him as well. I went up to his room one night, contemplating knocking and demanding to know his true identity. I hesitated, and was about to leave, but somehow he seemed to know I was there. He already deduced what I wanted. He didn't even try to redirect my curiosity; he simply asked me directly if I wanted to know."

"Did you find out?" Tamaki asked, himself curious to know.

"No. At the time, I had turned down his offer. I guess I was afraid of what I would see. But I knew he would not have refused if I requested it." Kallen continued "But now I know who and what he is. And it's as imperative as ever that we do everything in our power to help him."

Todoh asked "Just who is he?"

"I can't answer that." Kallen replied. "As you all know, Zero has revealed he is not Japanese. That is the only important thing you need to know about him; anything more would be meaningless. However, I can tell you why Zero has chosen to help us…"

"That's enough, Kallen. Thank you." Zero interrupted her as he stepped forward.

Kallen nearly smacked herself when she realized what she nearly did. _"Zero's the one on trial here; not me."_ In this situation, Zero had to speak up for himself.

"My identity is irrelevant; if my mask were to be removed, none of you would recognize me, nor is it relevant to the empire anymore. I now wear this mask as a symbol. What's more, I would not wish for anyone to see my face; I was tortured physically as well as mentally during my captivity." Zero placed his hand on the visor of his helmet, appearing deep in thought.

Truth be told, though, underneath the mask, Lelouch was anxious. _"I fear we just dug ourselves into a deeper grave." _he worried.

Saving face, he continued. "I had originally intended to keep you in the dark about my intentions. I had never imagined we would be in the situation we are today, or that I would be the one responsible for it. Make no mistake…I do have a self-interest in the outcome of this war. But I had no intention of throwing you all away like trash. Not then, not now. You are my responsibility, and words cannot express my regret of forgetting that."

"Perhaps you can explain at least this much, then." Todoh said. "The fact you're not Japanese is already an established fact among us. As you can imagine, that raised questions among us, why some foreigner would care about us. The good word from the Japanese Liberation Front was enough to silence us then. But now, I believe those answers are long overdue."

Inside his mask, Lelouch panicked. _"We didn't anticipate this! What should I say!?"_ He knew he had to answer, and quickly. _"I can't just tell them I'm seeking revenge because Britannia has ruined my…"_ He stopped himself. Despite the situation, he smiled slightly. _"Actually, I can._ _I just can't tell them the whole truth."_ Those were the best kinds of lies.

"I used to be an ordinary civilian of the European Union." He began as Zero. "A student, really. I had very much enjoyed traveling abroad with my friends, and we eventually found ourselves in Japan. That was about a month before Britannia attacked your nation."

Lelouch had to keep in a morbid stifle. _"Of course, I would have only been around ten years old then."_

"In the chaos a friend of mine was killed; a stray round from a Glasgow managed to hit her." Zero breathed deeply. It seemed he was reliving the moment, based on his trembling fists. And in a way, he was, but not with the imaginary character he was telling the Knights about. He was thinking of Shirley. "The rest of us were arguably treated better than the native Japanese, but our affiliation with the European Union still put us under discrimination; the military concocted ridiculous stories of us being spies and thus kept in the colony. I don't know whether it was pride back then or a sense of right and wrong that began to drive me…but when another of my best friends joined the Britannian military as an Honorary Britannian, in spite of the loss of our friends, that was the last straw. I vowed to take a stand against them, but I couldn't do it alone. I studied military strategy on my own, swindled a wealthy Britannian for his fortune, and eventually, I found all of you. The rest, as they say, is history."

Everyone else looked to one another, asking the other's opinion if they found the story true or not. Kallen, however, felt a little unnerved after hearing Zero's fable. _"Even though he's making it up…it sounds so similar to his real life._ _Both the one CC and I pulled him from…and the one he once lived."_

"That is my story." Zero continued on. "With the death of my brother taken into account, I have sought revenge against Britannia! I'm just the same as you! They've taken my friends, my family, and they could take my country at any day now! We have all been fighting Britannia for the same reasons!"

Slowly, Zero received applause from his audience and some cheers. But his detractors seemed unmoved. "So, we were all just pawns for your revenge!" Todoh suddenly yelled. "I should've known from the start you didn't have our best interests in mind!"

"That's where you are wrong, Kyoshiro-san. True, my reasons for forming the rebellion may not have been out of responsibility or pity to you all. I'll even admit it was selfish on my part. But my revenge is about more than obliterating the empire by mere force. Your country's Sakuradite supply is a strategic place to free first; should Britannia lose control, their power supply will drop dramatically, and their hold on the world will crumble. And what's sweeter revenge then freeing the countries Britannia has taken and build them up?"

"So…" Ohgi began to ask skeptically. "…you intend to free the whole world from Britannia?"

"Precisely." Zero said. "We cannot hope to fight this war alone. If Britannia is to truly be defeated, we must unite the world. And we will be the center of that rebellion." Zero paused a moment to gather his thoughts. "I admit, when this rebellion first began, I viewed you all as nothing more than soldiers. But, overtime, I have come to trust and care for you all. My biggest regret was the Black Rebellion. In addition to everything else I have endured the past year, what tormented me the most was wondering if you all survived. I accept full responsibility for my actions."

It seemed that everyone had their fill of answers and explanations. Lelouch decided that now was a good time to end this, before he could be grilled even further. "I have said all I had to. All I have to answer for. I understand if you all have doubts. The decision of whether or not I stay will be yours; that is your right. But, decide quickly. We only have so long before Britannia finds us."

Looking at the projector in front of him, which was muted, he watched the media slander Zero. _"Hmph. As nerve racking as this whole ordeal is, THIS part I'm looking forward to…assuming these guys will let me." _

"Make a decision. And make it soon. You have until 8'o clock." With that, he simply turned around and left, Kallen and C2 trailing behind him. The Black Knights suddenly erupted into a roar of debate amongst themselves.

* * *

><p>As soon as the three were out of sight and in another room, Lelouch collapsed onto the biggest chair he could find. "Ohboy!" he exclaimed as he took off the helmet and pulled down his face-cloth. "I can't believe I went ahead and actually did that!"<p>

"No kidding." Kallen sighed, letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "I knew that things wouldn't go exactly as practiced, but you-! That was amazing! It was almost like you never…" Kallen stopped herself. _"It was almost as if you had never left."_ Lelouch would not want to hear that.

"Of course, I had complete faith in him." CC bragged, as she hugged her cheese-kun doll close to her. "He has a natural talent for it. Not to mention a whole year's worth of experience." Lelouch and Kallen only stared at her for so bluntly stating the obvious. Taking a seat with her doll, she moved on to more important matters. "Anyway, what shall you do if they choose to expel you?"

Lelouch certainly hadn't thought of that. "…I don't know. I don't think I'd be able to accomplish anything without them. I…I don't know where to go from here if things don't work out."

CC didn't react with any kind of anger, disappointment or sympathy. As always, she was seemingly uncaring. "Well, you'll have to consider it as a possibility, and a strong one at that; you've got nowhere else to turn to, no one to confide in. You'll either have to either start an entirely new rebellion…and even I doubt you could…or give up on everything."

Lelouch felt his heart sink at the brutal truth. "What do you think, Kallen?" he asked. "You think they'll take Zero back…or was whatever he did last year beyond redemption?"

Kallen tightened her grip on her chair. "I don't know." Kallen answered truthfully. "Many were glad to see you back, that's for sure. But Ohgi and Todoh have been our most influential members besides you. Had I not known the truth, even I probably would have sided with them." Kallen clenched her fists as she thought about what to say next. "But, at the same time, you saved all of our lives. Except for maybe Chiba, none of them can deny that."

Lelouch leaned back, rubbing his face. "Comforting." He groaned.

Seeing Lelouch's nervous state, Kallen knew she couldn't just idly stand by. Walking over to him, she clasped his hand. "Lelouch. I know because of me, your whole world has become topsy turvy. I don't know how I could ever hope to make it up to you. And, by extension, I feel responsible for Shirley as well." Lelouch's hand clenched the chair briefly, but Kallen saw no sign of him holding a grudge. "We were responsible for her father's death last year. And now, she's with him. I cannot tell you how sorry I am for her…" Tears were welling up in her eyes, but she held them in. "But despite that, I can at least honor her dying wish: to protect you. I will not allow her to have died for nothing. Lelouch, I promise you: whatever you decide, I will protect you. I will follow you to wherever you go."

Lelouch looked at her, surprised. "Just a while ago, you said your loyalty was to the Black Knights. Now, you're swearing it to me."

Kallen nodded. "They don't have to be antithetical to one another. If worse comes to worse, we'll find a way to make this all work out. I promise."

Lelouch, slowly processing what she said, placed his hand over hers. "Kallen…thank you. It's nice to know I'll have at least one friend with me on this debacle of a journey." Kallen smiled slightly, accepting his gratitude with the utmost sincerity.

CC, while still not expressing any emotion, did squeeze her Cheese-kun doll a bit tighter than usual.

Before anymore could be said, a knock came at the door. "Who is it?" Kallen called while Lelouch quickly put his mask back on.

"Zero-sama, good news!" Tamaki from the other side called. "We held a vote, and the majority ruled! You won!"

Everyone in the room looked at each other in shock. "That was quick." A flabbergasted Lelouch whimpered. _"Truthfully, a part of me hoped they wouldn't accept me."_

* * *

><p>"I must say, I'm surprised that you've made your decision so quickly." Zero said as he and his associates followed Tamaki down the hallway. "With Todoh and Ohgi grilling me like that, I'd expect you all to be arguing for HOURS amongst yourselves."<p>

Tamaki only gave him a stupid grin in response. "True. But…except for Chiba… we agreed that we needed you. Even they couldn't deny that. Although…" Tamaki seemed to struggle with his words.

"Is there a problem, major?" Zero questioned him.

"Todoh demanded you agree to some terms first." Tamaki gritted. Suddenly, he yelled to no one in particular "What a load of bullshit! After all that's happened, after everything you've done, he questions you now!? I oughta knock some sense into him…"

"That won't be necessary." Zero interrupted him, sounding as confident as he could. "And he's right too. I owe all of you more than I could ever give for my actions last year."

"Aw, don't talk like that Zero! I would've done the same thing in your shoes!" Tamaki exclaimed, playfully slapping Zero on the back as they reached the lounge.

Zero had to wince; despite Tamaki's friendly manner towards him, it was intimidating being in his presence. Not to mention the brute didn't know his own strength, if the stinging on his back was any sign. "I appreciate your sympathy, Tamaki. But while I may be the leader again, everyone has a say in what must be done. Don't worry; I'm sure it will be fine."

Lelouch had to suppress a nervous laugh. _"Who am I kidding?"_

Kallen opened the door to the main hall, where everyone parted ways for Zero. At the end of the path, Todoh stood with his arms crossed. Ohgi and Chiba were at each of his sides. "Tamaki has informed me you're willing to accept me as leader again…on specific conditions." Zero addressed him suspiciously.

"For my country, I will put myself through anything." Todoh began to explain. "Despite our best efforts, it wasn't until you showed up that we were able to truly take a stand against Britannia. To do so again, I'm willing to cast away my pride if it means obtaining freedom. But not my comrades. If you wish to have our strength by your side while you wage war, you must follow 3 conditions."

"Let's hear them then." Zero replied.

"One: I will allow any secrets you held in the past to slide. Even your identity. But if anymore come up that are relevant, you will share them with us. Family, background the whole gist."

Zero nodded, which Todoh took as an agreement. However, Zero was nervous about where this was headed. Despite Lelouch's better judgment, he decided to lie…at least, partially. _"Hopefully the details of my Geass never have to come up."_

"Two: Next time a miracle is performed, you tell us how you did it. It would be beneficial to both of us if we took the time to understand your tactics, not to mention our own independence when the day comes. Besides, if you die, that will leave us in a tight spot."

Zero replied "Okay." Truthfully though, that one worried him more than the last. _"I'll have to use my Geass sparingly from now on; I'll have to be more subtle with my powers." _

"And third: Your motivations for helping us may be selfish. I can live with that. But, in exchange for our strength, you must promise us this! Promise that you will do everything in your power to free our country! We'll get your army to attack Britannia head on! We'll even travel the world to do it! BUT! You must promise that under your leadership, this country will one day be free!"

Zero seemed stunned into silence. "Of course." Zero replied. "But how do you plan on holding me to it?"

"Until that day comes, I will not die." Todoh suddenly declared. This shocked everyone, as the samurai philosophy emphasized accepting death at any time. "No matter the odds, or the situation, I will stay alive. And I will be sure you keep your promise, no matter what."

Many guessed that Zero would have smiled smugly if his mask would allow it. "And I suppose you will challenge my authority at every turn?"

"If I feel my comrades are put in needless danger, yes." Todoh replied curtly. "And I dare you to try and shoot me for saying that. We'll be your allies…but not your puppets"

Instead of some form of outrage, to everyone's surprise, Zero laughed as if it was the most trivial demand. "That is why I had chosen you personally, General Kyoshiro! You may consider yourself a samurai, but the master you've chosen is your country, not any one man!" Zero paused and flapped open his cape, announcing "Very well! I accept your terms! Should you have any qualms with my decisions, I will rely both on you and Captain Kozuki to address me! All criticisms will be welcome!"

Looking at the muted projection screen behind the Black Knights, he saw a wonderful opportunity. "I see they are beginning to celebrate my untimely…demise." Zero noted sarcastically.

"We should announce to the world how you fooled them all!" Tamaki yelled, beginning to laugh at how they were all played for fools.

"Why…yes, Tamaki." Zero said, stroking the chin of his helmet. "I think we should."

Tamaki stopped his laughter as he realized Zero actually agreed with him. "What? You serious?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes. Yes I am." Was Zero's only reply. "Is there a way we can send a broadcast from here?" Zero suddenly asked.

"There is a surveillance room in the basement of the mansion." Gao answered, suddenly appearing in the doorway with Xing Ke. "We have rigged it with a special satellite signal to broadcast to any network, private or public. This entire embassy, after all, was a front to allow China to spy on Britannia. Unfortunately, we'll have to rely on the security cameras if you're planning on making a broadcast."

Xing Ke was about to shout at the High Eunuch for suggesting it, but Zero interrupted, asking "Can the signal be traced?"

"Possibly. We'll need special equipment." Gao answered thoughtfully.

"Diethard." Kallen answered. "Diethard knows media and electronics like no one else. We'll get him; he'll gladly set us up."

"I haven't seen Diethard here at all." Zero noted.

"After the Black Knights were disbanded…" Kallen began to tell him, "….Diethard went on his own into hiding. With you seemingly out of the picture, he just went up and left. In the event of your return, however, he stayed in touch."

Zero nodded as if he understood the situation, and thanked Kallen for being subtle in bringing him up to speed in more ways than one. "Gao, by any chance do you have a car with tinted windows? One that wouldn't be too conspicuous in a rough neighborhood?"

"I'll get one ready right away." Gao announced as he left, Xing Ke trailing him in confusion.

"Ohgi, I would like you to ride and retrieve Diethard." Zero ordered the general.

"What!?" Ohgi exclaimed. "Why me!?"

"Is there any reason you don't want to go that I should know about?" Zero asked. "Or do you just not want to take orders from me?"

Ohgi tried to come up with a good defense, but none came to mind. "…no." he sighed.

"Very well. Get going, and be quick about it. We may have an hour, hour and a half tops." Ohgi walked out of the room as he prepared for being under Zero's thumb again. Even if he agreed to the terms they decided on, it was still uncomfortable. Turning to his green-haired partner, Zero said "C2, you have a way with words that rivals mine. Make a speech, and give me some flashcards. We've got work to do."

* * *

><p><em>8:25 pm<em>

Diethard waited outside his hideaway in the Britannian slums anxiously, squeezing his briefcase to his chest. If he was found now, it would be all over for him. _"Those cannon fodder better be telling the truth."_ He thought anxiously.

Then, an old car pulled up in front of him. "Get in." Diethard got in the passenger seat next to Ohgi, and quickly, the car took off.

"Is it true!?" Diethard asked excitedly, clutching his briefcase so hard Ohgi would have worried it would shatter. "Is Zero really back?"

Ohgi sighed; he figured he would never understand this man's obsession with Zero, so he would just have to live with it. "As far as we can tell, yes. He's back." he said, less than enthused.

"Wonderful!" Diethard cried, flailing his arms out in joy. "You have no idea how the end of the Black Rebellion put me on a never-ending spiral of despair! I was supposed to document Zero's life, his conquest! I thought God himself had denied me that right!" Diethard paused, only to shout in joy again much to Ohgi's displeasure. "But now, this hiatus will make his story even more glorious! Ohoho, I can't wait to get the cameras running again!"

"Pipe it down, will ya!?" Ohgi hissed at him. "This car isn't exactly soundproof!"

"My apologies." Diethard chuckled, holding back maniacal laughter. "I can barely contain myself. It's just too much."

"Well, hold it in until we get back to the embassy." Ohgi ordered him, while restraining himself from tossing the madman out into the street. "Although, to be honest, I don't approve of Zero leading us again. Or letting you back in, for that matter." he said honestly

"But you had no choice, right?" Diethard grinned. "If you didn't obey Zero, you would be out of the Black Knights, correct?" Ohgi didn't respond to that. "Struck a nerve, didn't I?" Diethard smirked.

"Whatever. We need your tech expertise to send a message."

"Consider it done." Diethard replied happily. "Who do you intend to send it to?"

Ohgi had to pause before answering. "The whole world."

* * *

><p>"<strong>I'm delighted to hear that Zero has returned."<strong> Rakshata said, taking a puff from her pipe. **"It has been sooo boring to just lie in hiding." **

"My apologies, Rakshata." CC said over the computer connection. "We ran into some complications in getting him back. But I can assure you we're back on schedule."

"**Excellent."** Rakshata exclaimed, twirling her pipe. **"I have been just DYING to show off my new knightmares."**

"Before we get to that, we need to know about the status of the Shiitora." Kallen interrupted. "The diplomatic status with the consulate, as well as Britannia's latest dealings with the Chinese will keep us safe for now, but this is the first place they will look once they get a chance, especially if Zero is about to do what I think he will. We need to leave tonight."

"**We're close by and fully stocked. We are ready to pick you guys up anytime."** Rakshata said merrily.

"Be ready in about an hour. Zero needs to prepare a speech for his enemies. This is C2, over and out."

CC shut off the connection, and walked over towards the blank flash cards to begin writing the speech. "I can't believe you left this until the last minute." Kallen muttered dryly.

"I've had this in my head for at least 3 days now. I know what I'm doing." was her reply.

Kallen sighed at the witch's procrastinating antics. "Fair enough."

Turning to Lelouch, who was taking a break from the helmet, asked "You ready?"

Lelouch chuckled slightly. "What do you think?" He looked down to briefly stare at the mask. "After all I've done, am I really ready for anything?"

"Sorry; it was a stupid question." Kallen said. _"I guess he really has made up his mind."_ Kallen then told him "Listen, Dietrich is a mad man."

Lelouch noted the lack of a detailed description like 'kind of' or 'something of a'. Which probably meant he really was mad. "Great." He muttered.

Kallen continued "He's very eccentric, and is only with us to document your life. Despite this, he doesn't know who you are…nor do I think he particularly cares…so don't be intimidated by him. Just act calm and collected when addressing him." Lelouch nodded, still intimidated by the prospect of what kind of man Dietrich was. "On to more important matters, just read whatever it is CC has on the cards. Remember to be commanding, and express yourself with your arms." Lelouch tried to take it all in, but it clearly didn't seem to help with his oncoming stage fright. "Listen, I saw you right before you fought Guilford. You were perfect back there." Kallen assured him. "And you didn't need notes or anything of the sort."

Lelouch just waved her off. "I believe you. I'm sure everything will be alright."

"It's finished." CC said. "Now, we just have to wait for Diethard…"

The intercom buzzed. CC was about to answer, but Lelouch got up and blocked her. "At this point, I think it is best that I handle this." Pulling his cloth-mask up, he said "This is Zero speaking."

"**I did as you asked."** Ohgi on the other end said, albeit unenthused. **"Diethard's here."**

"Excellent. I will see you all in the telecommunications room in a few minutes." Signing off, he went over to put on his other mask.

"By the way, why DID you suggest sending this message?" Kallen asked.

"What better time to announce my survival and triumph than when they believe they have won?" Lelouch replied as he looked at his helmet.

"No, I mean…why?" Kallen clarified. "Why did you just so easily suggest this? Up until now, someone had to prompt you to do anything even remotely Zero-like. And you just came up with this on your own; what changed?"

Lelouch had to pause before answering. "I honestly don't know. It just…felt right. Besides, if I'm to be Zero…" Lelouch paused to place the mask on properly. "…I might as well act as expected of him."

With that, Zero exited the room and went down to the communications room. As expected, he saw any soldier who was a qualified technician hard at work. Among them, which briefly surprised him, was a Britannian man with blond hair in a ponytail. _"Diethard." _

As if hearing the name spoken aloud, Diethard turned to see him. "Zero! Anyone could put on a costume, but I can tell it's really you!" he shouted with joy.

Just due to the creepy atmosphere he exuded, Lelouch was tempted to disappoint him so that he would be on his merry way. "Diethard. I'm glad you could make it." was his answer instead. "How soon until the broadcast will be ready?"

"We'll have it ready right at the start of the celebration, 9 pm…which should be right about now." Diethard announced proudly. "I look forward to personally recording it."

"Of that I have no doubt." Zero replied dryly. "I expect to this day, you have no regrets?"

"When YOU are the subject, how could I?" he asked as if it were rhetorical.

That answer only made him even creepier in Lelouch's eyes. "Very well then. In return, I expect great things from you."

"Zero-sama." One of the technicians interrupted. "We're ready."

With that, Zero stood behind the insignia of the Black Knights. Noticing CC holding up the flashcards, Diethard looked at Zero curiously. "I've never seen you use cards for your speeches before."

"I've been through a lot, Diethard." Zero replied. "I fear it will be a while before I can make grandiose speeches on my own consistently once more."

Leaving him be for now, Diethard went to the camera to make sure everything was in order. "Alright. All systems are go. 3, 2, 1, action!" Diethard signaled.

Without even looking at what CC had written on the cards, Lelouch raised his fists to his shoulders and shouted "Britannia! I am Zero! And I have returned!"

* * *

><p><em>Now<em>

All of Britannia, both commoner and noble alike, only looked on in shock at their television screens. At first, most doubted it was the real deal; anyone can put on a mask and act. But, almost all would soon come to believe that the man on the TV was the genuine article.

"**I suppose you have all believed me to have perished during my fight with Sir Guilford. But, as you can all see, Britannia's hubris has proved to be their undoing that afternoon…and will continue to be their undoing in the future!"** Zero paused to spread his arms and have his cape flap for dramatic effect. **"So much has changed since the Black Rebellion, and yet so little. Britannia's oppression of the numbers has only worsened, believing they could prevent rebellion with an iron fist. But they've only made us, the people of Japan, stronger! And they will soon see so has the rest of those under their foot!" **

Civilians all around whispered at each other, wondering what that could have meant. **"Anything short of total annihilation of the different people of earth will not guarantee this bloodthirsty empire's safety! Before, they experienced Japan's anguished cries! Now, they will feel that of the whole world!"**

* * *

><p>"Impossible!" Guilford almost under his breath as he observed the TV and dropped his remote.<p>

"**It was my mistake to liberate just Japan!"** Zero on the TV said. **"Even if we had regained our freedom last year, Britannia would have enough resources to recuperate and take back our homeland! In order to ensure our safety, we must not only help ourselves, but the world as well! We will have allies we can trust! Tools at our disposal! And most important, the power to show Britannia we are not inferior! The world is not inferior!"**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Not only will we free the world from Britannia; we will utterly force the nation of Britannia to transform itself if it is to survive in the new world which we shall create."<strong> Zero paused for a brief moment to let it sink in with his audience. **"Yes, you heard me.** **I do not wish to destroy Britannia outright, although like many of you I have been tempted to do so many times, especially after the SAZ massacre. But, if we are to uphold true justice, we must behave as a just nation. In order to truly secure peace we must not become our enemy. If Japan is to truly save the world, it must set an example, no matter how hard it may be for all of us.** **We shall build a nation where race, creed nor status shall determine one's standing in life. The only requirement will be to be just!"**

One particular TV was suddenly paused. The owner of the said television wasn't afraid of missing anything; even if it was a pirated broadcast, his DVR would record it. "Yeah, Gino. I see it." Suzaku stared at the screen, observing the true clothes of Zero.

"**So, you think it's really him?"** Gino asked over the phone.

Suzaku, at first, hesitated. "Yeah. It sure looks like it." He finally replied. "Listen, I'll call you back. But be ready. I have a strong feeling we'll be deployed to Area 11 real soon." He hung up and continued to play the TV.

"**We will fight with all of our being. But we cannot do this alone. Therefore, I call upon the people of Japan to join our cause! Do not be afraid; for together, we are strong!** **And, I call upon the world! Britannia may have conquered you as it has us!** **But so long as we live and breathe, none of us will stop fighting!"**

Suzaku scowled at the TV screen, his palm nearly crushing the remote in his hand. "Lelouch…how many more of my people do you intend to murder in the name of your vendetta?" he choked in a harsh whisper.

* * *

><p>"Never again will I allow a tragedy like the SAZ massacre to occur! And I will not stand idly by while oppression and genocide is happening before our eyes!"<p>

The rest of the Black Knights looked on as Zero preformed for the camera. Though CC was sure to hold up each flashcard promptly when needed, his ability to deliver the speech was uncanny. Not once did he slip up; some began to suspect that the flashcards were there more for assurance than anything else. Even some of his detractors had to admit they were impressed.

"It looks like we're really back to the way things were." Chiba said to Todoh, her tone neutral.

"Hardly." Todoh replied back, though understanding what she meant. "If anything, by announcing his return to our enemy, the war will only become more dangerous and brutal."

Kallen clenched a fist nervously, but thankfully, despite his amnesia, Lelouch seemed perfectly at home in the Zero suit. _"So far, so good…"_ Kallen also felt her heart flutter, and a warm feeling grow in her stomach as she watched him. Kallen then forced herself to calm down. _"Face it, Kallen. You should have never thought about those fantasies in the first place."_ Even back then, she knew it was foolish. Zero's miracles, his speeches and charisma…Kallen fell for Zero a long time ago. She knew nothing could ever conspire between them; how could something happen and not end in disaster? She was the captain of his personal squadron, he the leader of the rebels. A relationship would only complicate things. Not to mention her own misgivings on Zero's identity back then. She wondered if he was a handsome hero underneath, or a poor soul whose face was as scared as his heart. Seeing him with CC for the first time and learning he himself was not Japanese further unnerved her. But somewhere along the way, she found out she didn't care. She cared deeply about him, and would do anything to uphold his ideals. Until she found out the truth, that is. _"It doesn't matter now…" _she told herself. _"The Black Knights need Zero. Even if it wasn't the one I wanted. And, I must fulfill my duty like never before…"_ She trailed off somewhere along Zero's tirade. But at least she got to listen to the end of it.

"But most of all, I'd like to offer Britannia a choice. Step down. Release all of the numbers you have enslaved, reform your country, and all will be forgiven. If there is a way we can avoid further bloodshed, we should pursue it. But, if you refuse…steel yourselves. You will not be safe. You will know no rest. For every Black Knight that falls, we will return ten times over. I promise you, Britannia, you will realize the wrongs you have done…and be forever shamed by it." Everyone allowed the last part to sink in. "This is Zero to the world: Rise!" he called.

"And…cut!" Diethard declared as the camera man shut the camera off.

As if relieved to get it all out of the way, Zero gently touched his mask. _"Wow. That was…exhilarating."_ He thought.

Many of the Black Knights erupted into cheers. "Yeah! Zero's back, baby!" Tamaki shouted, enthusiastic as ever.

"Alright, people!" Kallen suddenly shouted. "We need to prepare to leave! The Shiitora is coming to pick us up, and I don't want to be here when the Britannians find a way to storm this place!"

"I can buy you some time." Gao assured her. "Prince Odysseus's wedding to the empress is an important political agreement if Britannia is to even touch our Sakuradite supply. I'm sure the 1st Prince will do everything he can to delay any hostilities."

"Still, Kallen's right." Ohgi said. "We can't take any chances. We have to leave and make sure no traces can be found of our presence here. At least then, we can use this place as a hideout in case of an emergency." Ohgi quickly glanced at Zero. "And, if Zero-sama expects to recruit people from all over the world, it will complicate things if we are to find help in China." Ohgi, though he didn't tell anyone about it, was skeptical about that last part, considering the history between the two nations. But that was for another time.

"You speak the truth." Zero agreed. "Everyone, gather any supplies we may need that our generous host can provide. How long until the submarine arrives, Kozuki?"

"In about 30 minutes, sir. I wanted to give you plenty of time to send your message, Zero-sama."

Zero nodded in understanding and turned to the Black Knights' unexpected ally. "Gao, just in case, do you have any firearms we could use to defend ourselves?"

"A few." The Eunich answered. "But it will not be enough to face off against a whole battalion armed with assault weapons."

"As soon as our ride arrives, we'll return them. Thank you, Gao." Zero said.

"A pleasure, as always." Gao smiled back.

* * *

><p>Little more than an hour later, Gao was confronted by a whole squadron of Britannian soldiers. "You are entitled to your opinion if you think the Black Knights are here. But unless Prince Odysseus plans on calling the wedding off, I don't have to let you in if I don't want to." He told them calmly.<p>

Xing Ke planted himself behind the wall, his hand on the hilt of his jian, just in case their interrogators became aggressors. "_Why!? Why are you doing this!?" _he thought towards his master.

Suddenly, an expensive private car pulled up. And out stepped Sir Guilford. "Why, Sir Gilford, if I'm not mistaken." Gao said. "This is quite unexpected."

Guilford showed no emotion, but inside he was seething with anger. "Step aside. We have business inside."

"As I told your men…" Gao began.

"I know the agreement with the treaty and Odysseus's…marriage." Guilford hoped he was able to hide the disgust in his voice. Granted, the emperor was old enough to be the father of many of his consorts, but at least he waited until they were consenting adults. But, that was neither here nor there right now. What mattered now was apprehending Zero. "But I have received orders from the emperor himself to investigate the embassy, no matter the consequences to our deal. Remember, Mr. Gao, you need us; not the other way around. We have ample sakuradite in this colony; yours is just insurance." Gao looked at him nervously. "Either you let us in and keep the treaty, or you defy us and we'll leave your country to rot, and your compatriots will not get an ounce of the power promised. The choice is yours." Guilford said.

Gao glared at him like he would murder the man…then he took a deep breath and seemingly calmed himself down. Turning back to the embassy, he waved for the Britannians to come in.

As soon as they entered, soldiers began to point their rifles into every room, expecting a shootout at any moment. After a tense 15 minutes, one of the soldiers called "Place is clean. There's nobody here."

Guilford sighed in disappointment, though he was not surprised. "Either they were never here in the first place, or they left before we could even get here." Guilford collected himself and ordered "Make one final sweep, just in case! After that, we'll be heading out!"

"Yes, my lord!" the soldiers shouted in unison.

Guilford temporarily forgot about protocol and leaned against the wall as he contemplated what to do with this current headache of his. Then, he heard his phone ring. "Sir Guilford speaking." He answered.

"**My lord, we have interrogated the guards from today's duel like you asked…rather extensively I might add." **

Guilford was so mentally exhausted from his fight earlier in the day that he forgot about the whole ordeal with his soldiers helping Zero. "Well, why has it taken so long for you to get answers!?"

"**That's just it, sir: The men could not remember anything of the events that transpired this afternoon! All they could remember was that knight, Madame Cheshire, coming in, and they also testified to seeing some homeless man somehow infiltrating the base." **

Guilford's eyes widened in shock. He remembered being told about the knight coming in, but was so focused on his duel he paid it no heed. _"She…she was his ticket in!"_

"**Also, we have received word from the morgue.** **It's…it's even crazier than…"**

"After today, nothing will surprise me! So just tell me!" Guilford yelled.

"**According to the doctors, Zero just came to life!"** Guilford was too shocked to reply now**. "I told you it was crazy." **The messenger said.

"Y-yes." Guilford stuttered. "Is that all you could get out of them?"

"**More or less. However, upon reviewing the security footage, I noticed something peculiar. The soldiers were first alerted to Zero's…resurrection, you may call it…by a woman doctor."**

"Your point?"

"**She was not registered on any army medical center! In fact, her description closely matched that of this so-called 'Madam Cheshire' I mentioned earlier." **

Guilford nearly let the phone drop from his grasp. _"What does this all mean?"_ The best Guilford could think of was a decoy…but that didn't change the fact that whoever it was he shot, all three bullets to the head would have been fatal. His mind was swimming with possibilities, all of them preposterous.

"Sir? Sir!" Guilford snapped out of his gaze to address one of the SWAT members. "We've checked the entire grounds. We can't find a trace of those rebels anywhere, sir."

Guilford massaged his temples, and walked menacingly towards Gao. "The Black Knights aren't here." He hissed dangerously close to his face.

"Yes. I told your subordinates that." Gao said, seemingly unafraid of how the knight invaded his personal space, looking like he was about to snap.

"Then WHY were you so resistant to permitting us entry!?" Guilford demanded.

Gao slowly smiled. "I was just having too much fun."

Gilford looked as if he would murder the man right there on the spot. But quickly, he restrained himself and let out a growl as he headed for the exit. "Damn eunuchs." He muttered. That half-man deserved a swift cross across the eyes and then some. But if he was going to upset diplomatic relations, it was best if it was in the name of national security.

Quickly, he helped himself inside of his car. But for the longest time, he did not move. Instead, he gripped the wheel so tight it looked like he would pull it off, until finally he yelled "AARRRGGGHHH!" Slamming the wheel, he let out a few ragged breaths. "I swear to you Zero…I will make you pay most dearly for this humiliation!"

* * *

><p>The Black Knights, in the meantime, were rallying together, celebrating their rebirth. With all immediate danger passed, it seemed like there was no better opportunity.<p>

However, one was not among them. Zero stood above them on the railing, observing the soldiers and knightmares under his command. Even with all that has happened, Lelouch's heart was racing in this relative calm. Ever since his power awakened, his life had gone topsy-turvy, most often for the worse. And he knew, despite this being the only path he could take, it would only get more twisted from here. Gripping the rail, he thought _"It begins."_

* * *

><p>I know this chapter was rather slow, but I hope you all were able to get SOME enjoyment out of this.<p>

Since the Black Knights will be doing something of a world tour, where do you all think I should start first? I'd like to separate myself from R2 right now, and go somewhere other than China for now (we'll get to that eventually!).

Also, I was a bit unclear on why Britannia wanted to conquer China (other than for the sake of conquering it), so I decided to give China it's own Sakuradite supply. But if someone can give me better insight into the matter, I gladly change it.

Thanks again, and I'll hear from you all again next time! Next, the Knights of the Round are deployed! And Suzaku is taking someone with him!

Shiitora-Sea Tiger


	8. Paper Wings

Hello all! Hope everyone had a Happy Thanksgiving (well, the American readers anyway. But I also hope everyone else had a good day for whatever reason).

Anyway, here's the next chapter. There won't be much action, but plenty of plot development. I think that will be entertaining enough.

* * *

><p>"WHAT!?" Rakshata shrieked. "What do you mean you lost the Guren!?" she cried.<p>

Kallen, in an uncharacteristic manner, chuckled sheepishly and scratched her head. "Like I said," she repeated "I lost the Guren. Sir Guilford surprised me, and I was captured. As you can imagine, my Guren is most likely being worked on in some lab right now. I'm sorry; it was a great unit."

Rakshata stared at her, trembling with rage. Her own pipe even snapped in two. _"That doesn't look like a good sign."_ Kallen thought nervously.

"Rakshata." Another voice interrupted. "So good to see you again." The enigmatic leader of the Black Knights stepped forward to meet with her personally.

"Zero…" Rakshata seethed, boiling in rage. Turning directly to him, she asked "Is it true that…"

"I'm afraid so." Zero confirmed. "However, we're all very low on knightmares, so don't blame Kallen for her loss."

Rakshata sighed, and seemed to calm down a little. "I suppose you're right." Rakshata walked over to a drawer and pulled out a new tobacco pipe. "Well, the good news is that I've got new models lined up for you." She said as she lit it. "The bad news is, most are only 40% complete."

"I suspected as much, given what limited resources we left you with." Zero said. "Hopefully, we'll be able to speed up the process now with the whole crew together again."

"Yes." Rakshata smiled, her coy personality returning. "As much fun as I tend to have putting them all together myself, it is nice to have a few helping hands."

"Indeed." Zero answered. "When the new models are mostly complete, I would very much like to see them. I expect great things, Rakshata, so I hope you enjoyed your break."

"Of course." Rakshata looked back at Kallen, instead looking disappointed rather than angered. "Let's just be careful that we don't let these new models fall into enemy hands again."

"We'll do our best." Kallen replied sheepishly.

Rakshata then looked at her watch. "Well, I've got to get back to work. I'm sure you've both had a rather harrowing day, if what CC told me was true. Why don't you all get some rest?"

"Thank you, Rakshata." Kallen replied.

"And thank you; our forces would be nothing without your genius." Zero added.

"I'll accept your compliments for now." Rakshata waved as she walked away. "But I've heard them before, so try to come up with something more original next time." She chided them.

Zero began to walk away, with Kallen trailing behind him. "Thanks, by the way." She whispered to him.

"No problem." Zero whispered back.

* * *

><p>In another part of the ship, Kallen guided Zero to his private chambers, figuring he had a long day. "Well, welcome home." she said nervously as she opened the sliding door.<p>

Zero seemed to hesitate entering at first. "Well, it beats the streets." Zero finally walked in, while Kallen closed door behind them. Assured no one was coming in, Lelouch removed his helmet. "If nothing else, I'm just glad to have a bed and shower again."

"I can imagine." Kallen said. She then looked around the room. "Everything's here as you left it. I know it's not much, but it's something, at least. I made sure to keep it clean for you."

"Thank you, Kallen." Lelouch replied, looking through the numerous book cases. While some were novels, most were historical books...mostly from other countries. _"I imagined Britannia did have a skewed view of history."_ All of them focused on war and strategies. _"Of course Zero would have a collection like this." _

"Is...is there anything I can do for you?" Kallen asked nervously, still unsure about Lelouch committing himself as Zero.

Lelouch looked away from her for a moment. "No. Thank you, Kallen. I'd like to be alone right now."

Kallen nodded, and stepped towards the doorway. "Remember, we wake up at dawn. Just remember what I've told you to be ready for, and it will be alright. I promise." Kallen then departed, leaving Lelouch to his solitude.

Pulling out Nunally's photograph in his shirt, he stared at it in wonder. "I wanted to have Rolo's picture with me." he muttered. "But, if you're really my sister like everyone says you are...it looks like you'll have to do." Quietly, he pulled out a drawer and placed the photograph inside. "Goodnight." With that, he proceeded to finally get a real good rest; he had a feeling that this would be his last in a long time.

* * *

><p>In the Britannian homeland, in Pendragon Palace, the Knights of the Round had gathered. None of them were summoned; rather, they showed up. After Zero announcing his return, it was only logical that they would be summoned to the palace; they simply beat their superiors to the punch. Still, they could not understand what was taking them so long. They all figured such a matter of national security would be discussed as soon as possible.<p>

"You figure the empire's greatest enemy would call for the expertise of a genius of homicide." Luciano groaned as he leaned against the wall; by most standards a rather ungentlemanly behavior.

"That may not be true, Bradley." Bismark scolded him. "Given the delicacy of the situation, I cannot blame his majesty for taking his time to consider how to approach this. If we send a murderer like you, that may only galvanize the elevens."

Bradley only scowled at him in return. "Hmph." was all he said. Bradley used to be a common soldier on the front lines. However, his skill in all physical manners of military sky-rocketed within the span of a year. He was about to become a lieutenant, but his bloodthirsty demeanor was just as dangerous to the Britannians as it was to everyone else; more often than not, many of his comrades died by his hands if they got in his way. Though the military sentenced him to life in prison, the emperor was pleased with his skills and made him a knight of the round. While many understood the need for skilled, high class soldiers, most were not thrilled about allowing an unapologetic murderer roam free. The only explanation given was that his skills were needed and in his position as a round he would be easier to control. However, that last point was debatable as he showed no respect towards his fellow rounds nor the royal family. Still, nothing could be done about it; the other rounds simply fulfilled their duty and questioned Charles on it no more.

Of course, everyone looked towards Suzaku to be the first choice to send to Area 11. It was only logical, after all. Plus, everyone could see that he seemed to harbor a personal vendetta against Zero. One that he would pursue at any cost.

That particularly worried Gino; Suzaku would become a completely different person whenever Zero was brought up. He worried what would happen if the Emperor had chosen not to let Suzaku partake in the operation; he knew he would go no matter what.

Finally, the Rounds were greeted by their superior. "Prince Schneizel." Bismark bowed. "It is an honor. I must say, I am surprised your father is not the one addressing us today."

Schneizel merely nodded in return. "I would think that you of all people would know him better than anyone. He cares nothing for these...'mundane' affairs." This statement troubled all of the knights. Suzaku had a feeling he knew why...

"Anyway, let us address the reason why you are all here." Schneizel took a seat at the desk in front of him, while the knights stood at attention. "As you no doubt have heard, Zero is back." None responded to that statement. "While it would be safe to assume the Zero before us is a fraud, he is still cause for concern. Not only will he galvanize...the Japanese into rebellion." he said, cautious of the fact Suzaku was in his presence. "This new Zero may also prove to be as dangerous a threat as the first. Like the year before, he has used unorthodox but effective strategies. I take it I don't need to explain the rest." When none responded, Schneizel continued. "In any case, since father left this task to me, I've decided to deploy some of you." He then looked towards Suzaku. "Given your history with Zero, I might as well send you along."

"Thank you, my lord." Suzaku bowed, trying his best to conceal his dark enthusiasm.

"It's best to send you off on an assignment that you so desperately want then turn you down and risk having you go rogue; I'd rather not have to waste one of our finest warriors." Schneizel said. Most everyone was surprised by Schneizel's bluntness. As if to correct himself, Schneizel said "Besides, it may do us a favor politically. You, a Japanese man, who rose the through the ranks and became a Knight of the Round may help the others in your birthplace to sympathize with our own cause." Suzaku nodded in understanding, requiring no further explanation. "Still, it would be wise to also appeal to our own people as well. Madam Ernst, I hereby deploy you to Area 11 as well. I presume this will not be a problem?" he asked.

The Knight of Four, Dorothea Ernst, was a tall, beautiful woman with dark skin and ebony hair tied in a pony tail. Amongst the Rounds, she was known as the Siren of War. While she was known to be as vicious as Cornelia in battle, she was also known to be firm but fair to her enemies. She was often known to end battles with little casualties and pacify many through appealing to their desire for peace and a better life. Though some of the extremists questioned her methods, she was able to silence them quickly. She bowed, and replied "It would be my honor, sir."

"Excellent." Schneizel smiled. Addressing the rest of his warriors, Schneizel said "I'm sure many of you are eager to go to Area 11 as well, but we cannot spread our sources too thin. I have reason to believe the Black Knights will make their base somewhere outside of the islands."

"He intends to abandon his people?" Nonette Engram, the Knight of Nine, asked.

Suzaku flinched at that. _"He'd have to be one of them for that to be true."_ he thought as he clenched his fists.

"No, I don't believe so." Schneizel answered. "If you remember his message from the other night, he seems to be expanding his reach globally. And, unfortunately, we have many enemies around the world; new soldiers are ripe for the picking for him."

Schneizel pressed a button on a remote, and a map of the world descended behind him. The colors indicated regions that belonged to the empire, the Chinese Federation, and the European Union, as well as the few independent nations left unaffiliated. "We cannot quench this rebellion like before if Zero was speaking the truth...and I believe he is. Therefore, some of you will need to be posted in certain hotspots. With the exception of Sir Waldstein, of course." Bismark remained passive; after all, it was his duty to guard the emperor at all costs. "Now, the European Union on most fronts is still putting up a good fight. I doubt they would seek help from a lawless terrorist, though providing them aid is not out of the question. And our diplomatic relations with the Chinese Federation are still in good standing..." Schneizel continued to look at the map. "I think Africa would be a good place to have a round or 2 ready."

"Doesn't the European Union rule over all of Africa, minus Area 20?" Gino asked.

"True, Sir Weinberg, and that's precisely why it is an important hotspot. The natives of the continent are no better off with the European Union than us. Zero could use that oppression to make them fight for absolute freedom. On the other hand, in doing so he could lose any support from the EU he would have otherwise gained. In other words, the region is a double-edged sword; one that could reap great rewards for the Black Knights, or may only lead to them gaining another enemy. Nonetheless, I believe Zero will take that risk. And we can either use the EU's fears of losing control of the region or the Africans hatred back at them to hamper Zero."

Moving on, he then pointed to another nearby region, a large peninsula in the middle east. "Area 18. As you no doubt know, my sister Cornelia made quite a name for herself there. I'm sure Zero would find quite a few eager soldiers."

That was when the Knight of Two, Oliver Nightingale, stepped forward. Of all the rounds, he was perhaps the most unusual in terms of appearance. The only visible feature of his head was long, flowing blond hair. Everything else was covered by a metallic mask with false eyes and what appeared to be a respirator for a mouth, though it did not make any such sounds. "With all due respect my lord, the eighteens, in my opinion, are too proud to be swayed by Zero. He and the rest of the Black Knights would be branded as infidels on the spot."

"The traditionalists, yes." Schneizel agreed. "But there are still quite a few who desire freedom, be it from their own clerics or us. I suspect Zero would target those individuals. Besides, proud as they may be, the Sand Hawks of Allah are politicians first, and believers second."

Moving on, he moved to another region close by. "India. While their military is a bit sub-par, their large population makes up for it. Plus their proximity to China would make an ideal location to attack our forces from the border. I'm sure with the right pull they would be more than happy to fight alongside the Black Knights." Everyone nodded in agreement to that.

"These are the Three Major Hotspots that I believe will warrant investigations." Schneizel concluded. "At present, we have no way of tracking the Black Knights. For now, we will simply have to be ready at the most likely locations. As soon as any hint of their whereabouts are presented to us, I will personally see to it a task force will be ready. Until then, you are all we've got to defend our territories, and the empire. Sir Kuurugi, Madam Ernst, I am deploying you both to Area 11." he repeated. "Though I doubt the Black Knights will show up anytime soon, should we fail to stop them he will return with an army. You will be the colony's protectors."

"Yes, my lord." they answered in unison.

"Sir Bradley, Madam Engram. I'm deploying you both to Area 20. Sir Bradley will cover the Eastern Borders, Engram, the Western."

"Yes, my lord." Engram responded.

Bradley only twirled his knives, bored out of his mind. Bismark had a good mind to take him outside and smack him around a bit. Schneizel held him back with the slightest of nods, and the Knight of One calmed down. Disciplinary action was pointless if the only result was the temporary satisfaction of the superior.

"I think it would be best if Sir Hortz went to Area 18. I believe Madam Cruzei would be a good choice as well; if nothing else, it should demoralize the fanatics of that region." The two knights gave the customary reply.

"Sir Weinberg, Madam Alstreim. You two will be on standby in the Pacific. Should we catch wind of what Zero is doing, we will deploy you immediately."

"Yes, my lord." they both said.

Schneizel turned the projector off as the screen folded back in place. "That will be all. I apologize if any of you were eager to go, but we must keep a fair number of the rounds here to ensure our own defense. Rest assured, if the need arises, you will be sent out. You all have your assignments, and are hereby dismissed." Everyone except Bismark turned around to leave, but Schneizel stopped one of them. "Sir Kuurugi, may I have a word with you please?"

Suzaku stopped, and turned around. All of the other knights left the room to give them their privacy; even Bismark excused himself into another room. "Yes, my lord?" the Knight of Seven asked.

"Forgive me if it seems I'm leaving you out of the loop, Suzaku. I promise I will allow you to go after Zero when the opportunity arises."

"My role is not to question you, my lord. I understand that you believe my abilities will be of better service elsewhere." Suzaku replied in an appropriate manner.

Schneizel chuckled good-heartily. "It's not just that; there are two other reasons why I'm sending you back to Japan." Suzaku remained silent, showing the Prince he was listening. "First off, while I believe the Black Knights have left Japan, they wouldn't have done so without leaving clues. No one is that good. Plus, there are many influential individuals who supported the Black Knights last year. We still haven't been able to account for them or their current whereabouts...or status."

"So...you want me to investigate in secret?" Suzaku asked, surprised.

"More or less." Schneizel replied. "While I'm sure we have many competent soldiers and detectives already on the case, you are the only one privy to the classified information regarding Zero."

Suzaku contemplated about telling Schneizel the truth about Zero's identity. But doing so..."My lord...if you wish..."

Schneizel silenced him with a wave of his hand, smiling. "Please, Suzaku. While I certainly am curious about the secrets of Zero like many others, it is not my place to make you divulge imperial classified information, even if it's me." It was the law; if the emperor decreed something classified, then not even members of his own family were allowed to see the information without his approval.

Suzaku momentarily breathed a sigh of relief. _"Well, at least that's one issue I don't have to deal with."_

"In any case, since you knew Zero best, and the fact that it's your homeland, that would put you at an advantage ahead of our other investigators."

"With all due respect, my lord, it's been a very long time since I've been home." Suzaku replied nervously.

"I'm sure you will find a way, Kuurugi." Schneizel said confidently.

Schneizel took a moment to walk towards the window and observe the garden. "There is another reason...a personal request, really..." The prince took a moment to gather his thoughts. "Though Carales has done a fine job of governing Area 11, it's time for a change in politics. With the return of Zero, there is no doubt your people...and rightfully so...will be galvanized into rebellion. Even with your ascension to the rounds, I'm afraid that will not be enough for the Japanese to believe they can live amongst us in peace and dignity. We need someone with compassion, someone who can make a peaceful merging of nations possible." He turned back to Suzaku, smiling sadly. "I would like you to help me realize Euphemia's vision."

Suzaku's eyes widened, not because of what he said. Rather, it was what he implied. "You don't mean...?" Schneizel nodded slightly. Suzaku gulped nervously. "Are you sure, my lord? She's so young...and..."

"Yes. That is why, as a personal favor, I ask of you..." Schneizel turned to look with pleading eyes. "... look after my darling little sister."

* * *

><p>Lelouch slowly became aware of the waking world. <em>"I suppose I should get up and make Rolo some break-"<em> He stopped himself right there. _"That's right. I'm not even home." _

Lelouch sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes, remembering his strange ordeal was not a dream. Sighing upon observing the unfamiliar room, he thought to himself _"Well, at least it's nice to be sleeping in a real bed again."_ He then looked at the clock; just about 6. _"Might as well get up; I'd imagine Kallen would be getting me up right about..." _

As if on cue, a knock sounded on his door. "Zero-sama. It's time to get up..."

Before he could offer a reply, Kallen walked in and closed the door behind her. "Lelouch, you awake?"

"Just woke up." Lelouch answered. "So, shower, eat breakfast, and get dressed for the meeting?"

"More or less." was her reply. "Wasn't sure you would easily adjust to the military lifestyle, so I..."

"Ever since this whole ordeal began, I haven't been getting a lot of sleep anyway." Lelouch replied as he stretched.

Kallen smiled slightly. Though apart of her was glad that Lelouch seemed to be adapting well, she still felt guilty over forcing him into this role. But there was no turning back for either of them now. "Glad to hear that." Composing herself more properly, she asked "I assume you read the material I provided you?"

"Yes. It should help a lot; I think I'm ready as I can be for this meeting. Of course, C2 will be helping out."

"Yeah. She briefed me on your...plan, so to speak. Just be sure you don't solely rely on her." she cautioned him.

Lelouch nodded. "Anyway, I need to get dressed, so if you could..."

"Understood. I'll see you at the briefing." With that, Kallen exited.

* * *

><p>Ohgi and Todoh were currently the most important people who would be listening to Zero. Chiba, Senba, and Asahina were also present, though their presence was more for formalities sake. Kallen had relayed the news to them about Urabe's death the other night. While they were saddened by the loss of their comrade, their mission came first. They would grieve for him another time.<p>

Tamaki was also present, if only so he would stop pestering the others about it. Otherwise he really didn't have much to offer in terms of tactics and strategies.

Also, Diethard was ready as well. Since they were taking the fight globally, they would need his expertise.

Finally, Zero arrived, Kallen beside him. "I assume you've all had a good night's rest?" he asked.

"Try sleeping in a strait jacket and a bed made of metal; bunk beds are heaven compared to what we had to go through." Tamaki chuckled.

"Fair enough." Zero conceded. "With that aside, I assume everyone is ready to begin?"

"Yes." Ohgi and Todoh answered.

"Very good. Diethard." he ordered.

Diethard brought down a projection screen as the slide show began, showing the Head Masters of the Kyoto House. "As you know, ever since the Kyoto Houses have vanished, our main means of financial and political support have vanished. It was mainly because of them were we able to rise from a mere rebellion to an actual army, if only for a short while." He moved to the next slide, showing newspaper clips regarding their death. "Since the end of the Black Rebellion, we've confirmed the deaths of all but one master: Sumeragi Kaguya." He moved on, showing the young girl in her traditional garb, kneeling for the camera. "Her whereabouts and status are currently unknown. The empire looked thoroughly, but to this day they have been unable to find a trace of her."

"I'm worried that she may have committed seipukku and had her body hidden." Ohgi interrupted, doubtful they would be able to find her.

"Doubtful." Todoh replied. "Dishonor would be on the heads of those serving her. And even then I'd doubt she would allow her subordinates to do something so foolish; Kaguya has always been a kind girl."

"Correct, Todoh." Zero interrupted. "Because of her importance as the 'Goddess of Victory', her subordinates would have hidden her at all costs, even if only as a symbol."

"Do we have reason to believe she is even alive?" Chiba asked skeptically.

"Yes; the lack of a body." Zero replied.

"Indeed." Diethard agreed. "If she was killed, there most likely would have been evidence. The empire doesn't know of her existence, and I'm sure the Six Houses would have sold her out before torture."

"That may be true, but absence of proof is not proof of absence." Todoh commented. "Do we have anything else to go on?"

"We're getting to that." Diethard assured him. Moving onto another slide, he showed some graffiti in the ghettos. "To the unassuming, this would be ordinary street graffiti made by ordinary punks. However, amongst all the gibberish sprayed across these walls, 3 characters stand out the most." One by one, Diethard went through them up close. "The character for dokyou; courage. The character for kennin; perseverance. And the character for bikutorii; victory. I assume you know these mean beyond simple linguistics, general?" he asked Todoh.

Todoh came to a slow realization. "Those are Kaguya's favorite words; ever since she was a small child."

"Correct." Zero confirmed. From there, Zero took over. "Despite the harsher rules imposed after the Black Rebellion, a Japanese underground has continued to grow. In fact, I believe it is the source for a handful of new recruits. Correct, Kallen?"

"That's correct." the female major by his side responded. "I had no choice but to get as much help as I could."

"I'm sure whoever you've managed to find helped out a lot." Zero replied. "Anyway, this underground society mostly aims to preserve Japanese tradition, and school their members in martial arts...enough to defend themselves at least." Zero let that sink in. "However, there have been efforts by this group to at least slow down total occupation. Hacking, sabotage, the basic small stuff of modern warfare. All leave their mark 'To the Goddess of Victory'."

"It sounds promising, I'll give you that." Ohgi said. "But someone could have taken her place; anyone would want a title like that. We'll need more to go on."

"There's more to it. Kallen, would you please fill us in on what you managed to discover." he gestured.

Kallen stepped forward to speak. "While I gathered what little recruits I could, I questioned our benefactors relentlessly. They never yielded their master's identity to me. So, I decided to risk it all and find out myself."

She paused as she recollected what she went through. "I snuck around in between appointments and eavesdropped in on the staff whenever I could. One night, I listened through the door of one of their rooms. Most of the conversation was technical and bureaucratic stuff. However, the speaker on my end kept referring to their leader as the young mistress."

"Could be anyone." Chiba said skeptically, repeating the tune of Ohgi and Todoh.

"However, the man on the other line was much less formal, and definitely not Japanese. He spoke in a dialect of English I've never heard before. The stranger said 'mate' a lot, and refereed to their superior as the young missus. He mentioned he was skeptical about her being a goddess, and talking about Zero all the time. He also noted though, that for her age, she was already brilliant in the areas of politics."

Now that got everyone's attention. "It's her." Ohgi said, certain. "It has to be; I'm convinced."

"Cool. But how will this help us defeat Britannia?" Tamaki asked, obviously not getting the importance of Kaguya.

"For one, Tamaki, she has a rather lucrative fortune that I know she would eagerly share with us. Right now, we're running on fumes and are in desperate need of resources. It won't do the image I am planning to build for us much good if we raid and steal from small towns." Everyone agreed to that. "Also, she is an important political ally. While young, she has the makings of a country's leader. Even if she was more of a figure head within the house, she wouldn't have been granted membership if she had no aptitude for politics. We will need an ambassador, and she will be much better suited to the task then I. Although our knowledge of politics are on equal footing, the fact that I hide behind a mask is enough reason for most to distrust me."

Ohgi furrowed his eyebrows at that statement. _"There's a remedy for that, coward."_ Still, he stayed silent and let Zero continue.

"In essence, Kaguya is a symbol. A symbol for light and hope. She will do everything she can to help us out once Japan has a real fighting chance again. And with that clarified, that's why our first order of business is to search for her. Right now, the only clue we have is the location of where this stranger was talking from, based on his accent. I doubt after what's happening now that there would be anywhere in Japan for her to hide."

Todoh thought for a minute. "Could she be somewhere in Europe? I heard the natives of the British Isles have an unusual tongue despite officially speaking the same language as the Britannians."

"Unlikely." Zero replied. "While the British Isles are known for having a more ancient dialect than the current continental homeland, there is no way she would hide there. Not only does Britannia occupy that particular region, it is also their base of operations for their war with Europe. As for the EU, they would never take in a fugitive of the empire unless there was something to be gained; even with her riches, I doubt Kaguya has much to offer. Then there's the fact that to escape Britannia, geographically speaking it would be a nightmare. She would have had to cross several occupied territories just to reach that particular location. Besides, I heard that the union is somewhat prejudiced against outsiders. A lesser extent than Britannia, but a problem if we're to become allies in the future. An issue for another time. But anyway, that leaves out the EU. That leaves us with only one other continent: Australia."

The projector then moved to a slide showing the world's smallest continent and its neighboring islands. "Colonized by the same islands that the Britannians are descended from, this is the only other place in the world that regularly speaks English. It's dialect is still fairly similar to Ancient Britain, and because of that, I am certain she is somewhere there."

"We verified one of her subordinates has an accent, but not a location matching it." Todoh interrupted. "We could be on a wild goose chase."

"Perhaps." Zero reluctantly agreed. "But it is a perfect hiding place for her. As a neutral nation lacking Sakuradite, it's the perfect place to hide."

Zero finally stood and walked over to the screen. "Still, we don't have much time or resources to spare, so we can't search the entire continent. On top of that, the country is surrounded by 2 Britannian colonies; one wrong move, and it's over for us. I sincerely believe, however, that it is worth the risk. Todoh, you know her very well. Perhaps you have some insight on this?"

Todoh walked over to the map, thinking. "Hard to say. Perhaps you can give me an idea of the climate of the region?"

"Mostly tropical; the center of Australia in particular has been known to reach 50 degrees."

"Then, she wouldn't be in any of those places." Todoh said with certainty. "Kaguya doesn't deal well with heat; she nearly died of heat stroke once when she was younger."

"That means logically there is only one place she could be..." Zero laid his fingers on a small island south of the continent. "Tasmania. Because of it's proximity to the South Pole, I'd imagine the climate would be much more suitable for Kaguya."

"Agreed." Todoh said. "It's small, so a search may not take that much effort, provided we know what to look for."

" I think I might know of a way to find her." Zero suddenly said.

"How?"

"I need to confirm it can be done first." Zero answered quickly. "In the event I am wrong we may have to rethink our strategy."

He then turned to address all in the room. "Our first mission, albeit self-serving, is to find Kaguya. Once we have confirmed her support, we will begin our true mission. Are there any questions?" None raised their hand. "Any objections?" Again, none responded. "Then our meeting is over. Todoh, please tell the bridge to turn south. I'll be looking into any underground organizations Australia." Todoh acknowledged his orders with a nod. "I'll be in my quarters, if any one needs me. Good day to you all."

Zero left without a word, with Kallen closely following him. When it seemed he was out of earshot, Todoh turned back to Ohgi. "You know, you could have spoke up about whatever has been bothering you." Ohgi gawked. "I could see you furrow your brows and clench your fingers." Todoh explained. "I'm sure he could see it too. But you gave him the excuse he needed not to address it." Ohgi sighed.

"So, what's bugging you this time?" Tamaki growled as he scooted up to Ohgi. "I bet you still don't trust him."

Ohgi cupped his face in anguish. _"Am I that easy to read?" _

"With all due respect sir, I can sympathize with Ohgi." Chiba spoke up. "After all, Zero has done nothing as of yet to earn our trust."

Todoh replied "True, but half a day is hardly worth an evaluation on anyone's character." Todoh gathered his thoughts for a moment. "So far, he seems to know what he's doing. He's right that we will need Kaguya's support. No doubt he will announce her existence to the world, and that will give our people hope."

"So...you think he intends to keep his promise?" Chiba asked, still not convinced of his sincerity.

"Have you forgotten what I told him, Chiba?" Todoh replied coldly. "I'll make sure he fulfills his obligations." he reminded her as knocked the sheath of his sword against the floor.

"_Somehow."_ he reminded himself. Reluctantly, he had to admit he wouldn't know how to coerce Zero into his obligations if he began to lead them astray. For his country, though, he would find a way. "I better get going to the bridge; time is not on our side." With that, he and the rest went about their duties, albeit reluctantly among some.

* * *

><p>Zero and Kallen entered his personal quarters and quickly closed the door behind them. "I don't think I'll ever get used to playing general." Lelouch moaned as he pulled off his helmet. "Especially when none of them really trust me."<p>

"Give it time Lelouch." Kallen assured him. "Besides, even with C2's help I don't think they suspect a thing."

"He's getting better; I think it's safe to assume that by the end of the year he won't even need my help." Both turned to see CC with her doll, lounging on Lelouch's bed.

"_Of course she would have access."_ Kallen groaned inwardly.

"Also,I played no part in his deductive reasoning of Kaguya's location. That was all him." the witch bragged.

Kallen looked at Lelouch somewhat in surprise. "Heh." he responded sheepishly. "I read the paper a lot, plus I hung out with a lot of Honorary Britannians who immigrated to Area 11." he explained, blushing. "Anyway, now that we know our first destination...what now?"

"Go to Tasmania. Not get caught." Kallen responded. "Although I doubt it will be that simple."

"What ever is?" Lelouch asked. "We may have done a good job so far of covering our tracks, but I doubt we'll be free of Britannian attacks for long. Especially once we get close to our destination."

"Well, when it comes to that...we'll deal with it when the time comes." Kallen assured him. "That's assuming that Rakshata will have the knightmares ready by then."

CC just then remembered that Rakshata was working on the knightmare that she stole among others. "Well, I'll go by and ask her how she's doing." CC walked out, leaving the other 2 to their own devices.

"Well, I guess there's no need for me at the moment." Lelouch said. "I better get to work on finding that underground."

"How are you going to do that?" Kallen asked as she watched Lelouch walk over to the supercomputer in the room and take a seat.

"All underground organizations have ways of letting the right people find them, and if I'm correct about her location, this Kaguya only wants to be found by people she can trust. All we need is a trail of crumbs to follow." he said as he began to get to work.

"I'd imagine their symbols would be different in Tasmania than in Japan." Kallen said.

"True. But maybe I can start with the english translations of the kanji that let you to that small underground group." Lelouch replied.

Quickly, Lelouch connected to the internet. "Of course, if that doesn't work, I may need to rethink this whole thing." he muttered.

"So, what exactly will you be looking for?"

"I'll start with any graffiti I can find." Lelouch answered. "Although, I hear Tasmania is mostly small suburbs..." he continued, unsure.

"Start wherever you can." Kallen encouraged him. "This might be more of a blatant stereotype, but I've heard the Australians love to drink."

"A pub would be a good place to exchange information." Lelouch concurred. "But any of the legit businesses I could find won't post information about gossip..."

"Try social media; I'd imagine someone would let something slip."

Lelouch smiled slightly. "Could work..."

Just then, the doors opened. Lelouch and Kallen turned defensively, but relaxed when they saw CC just returned. "Sorry for disturbing you both so soon, but Rakshata was hoping to show off the new knightmares." CC said. "They are by no means complete, but she apparently has the shells at least ready for presentation, along with blueprints."

"And my personal knightmare?" Lelouch asked. He knew that even if it was not meant for direct fighting, the commander would be expected to have his own customized frame.

"She's fallen a little bit behind schedule on that one." CC answered. "Since you're the commander, fighting on the front line is not exactly your priority."

"I suppose she has a point." Lelouch sighed, though in truth he was glad he wouldn't have to fight in a knightmare for a while. He was surprised he didn't have any real nightmares of his own after his duel with Guilford. "Why don't you two go on ahead; tell Rakshata I'll catch up on the data of the new knightmares later. Besides, I've got a lot of work to do." he said as he turned around and began typing.

Kallen nodded. "Okay. We'll see you later." she said as she followed CC to the knightmare hangar.

* * *

><p>Rakshata casually leaned back in her chair as she typed away at the logistics. She loved her job, but like any responsibility, it had it's tedious moments. "Rakshata." a voice said.<p>

The Indian woman turned to see Kallen and CC approach her. "Kozuki. C2." she greeted in acknowledgment.

"Look, sorry about the Guren..." Kallen began.

"You should be." Rakshata huffed. "It would make my job of upgrading it a lot easier." She took a long drag from her pipe. "But, I must admit I overreacted. I had the basic blueprints anyway, so I suppose I should have expected such a tragedy." She tapped her pipe as she discarded the used tobacco. "But enough of that. Once my other guest arrives, we'll begin the tour."

The doors swished open again, and all looked to see Todoh enter the room. "I was told you wanted to see me, Rakshata-san." he greeted politely.

"You're just in time; I was about to give you all a sneak peak of the new knightmares." Walking over to her computer and inputting some commands, the lights in the hangars lit up, revealing her work. All were incomplete; many still needed their armor plating installed, limbs attached or weapons needed to be added. But from what those gathered have seen, they were looking very promising. "Let's begin, shall we?" Rakshata said.

Everyone descended to the hangar floor as Rakshata began her tour. "Often neglected but most important in war are the mass-produced units. I'd like to call these the Fox Wolves...I'd imagine you'd change that to Japanese, which is fine." she proudly proclaimed.

These units looked very similar to Burais. But there were subtle differences. The shoulder points seemed to be pointed backwards at an angle. The feet also seemed to have a steel-edged toe, which pointed up. There was also a space in the middle of the legs, running right down to the toe. "As you can see, I took the Glasgow concept and made some adjustments." Rakshata explained. Taking out a digital pad, she said "They will be faster, on par with sixth generation units." Finally finding the file she wanted, she passed it to her three patrons. "We'll have standard weapons of course; the machine guns, slash harkens. But I felt our pawns deserved to house some surprises of their own."

The 3 looked at the stats: legs saws, vibrating claws hidden underneath the knuckles, harken beam cannons hidden in the shoulders and able to shoot from long ranges...it certainly added both practical and aesthetic appeal when each was to be fitted with with a heat katana and wakizashi, like samurai from days of old, as well as explosive spears.

Even the normally stoic Todoh smiled in approval. "It seems you've spent your time well."

"When you can combine your job with your hobby, it makes both all the sweeter." Rakshata replied with pride.

"Foxes fit to slay wolves." Todoh repeated as he gazed on the knightmares. "Excellent."

"Thank you for your kind words, Mr. Kyoshiro." Rakshata said as she took the pad back. "And now, on to the custom units."

They walked down towards 3 identical frames. "These will be the new arms and legs of the Four Holy Swords...minus you, Kyoshiro. Don't worry, we'll get to yours soon. Anyway, I call these three Tsunamis."

"Good name." Kallen commented. "They certainly look fierce."

The three were painted ocean blue, a fin of some kind extending from the back of their head. Their hands were monstrous, looking like they belonged to some kind of Kaiju rather than a knightmare. What seemed to be wrist mounted guns were present. The feet also had an unusual design, slightly resembling sneakers. But in addition to the wheels on their heels, wheels were present on the soles.

"I know you Holy Swords take pride in your samurai tradition, but I felt you needed firepower to go with your swordplay." Rakshata said, breaking the silence.

"It is fine." Todoh assured her. "Samurai in the past had also used guns, and besides, if bushido limited its soldiers to swordplay we wouldn't even bother with knightmares."

"A smart decision." Rakshata agreed. "Anyway, as you can see, these machines will have wrist-mounted pulse cannons, in addition to being equipped with standard machine guns should you choose to use them. Their hands have another purpose then looking scary; within the palm of each, they carry a hidden blade. The size of the hands will allow you to grab hold of an entire knightmare's head or torso, and this will allow you to pierce your opponent in a vital spot."

"Ingenious."

"We originally thought about using the radiation wave unit from Kallen's Guren and installing them into the hands of the Tsunamis instead, but it was too costly with our limited resources. So we thought a tool for assassination rather than destruction would be a suitable substitute."

"It will be fine." Todoh assured her. "However, I'm worried the hands may limit their mobility and melee combat capabilities. Also, the fins on the back look like they can be exploited."

"Legitimate concerns." Rakshata said. "Regarding mobility, yes , they may be a bit clumsy but we plan to add an extra plate of steel-aluminum armor should they be attacked. Also, as you can tell by the soles of their feet, they will have great speed on the ground. By my calculations, the adjustment should double their land speed. Unfortunately, it's main weakness will be in the air. We have booster packs to help, but they will take time to build, are difficult to maintain, and once more circumstances are limiting our capabilities for building them. I hope this will be in the far future, but when taking them into the air, use extra caution, especially over sea."

"Noted."

"Now, as for melee combat, it should still be fairly effective. It is equipped with the standard heat katana, and you'll find the joints are as swift as ever. For extra-range, we're making O-katanas for them as well." Todoh nodded in satisfaction. "And you are quite correct about the fins. However, should that 'weakness' be exploited...well, your attackers will be in for quite a surprise."

Todoh raised his eyebrow as he looked at the woman. "We haven't quite figured it out yet, but I promise, it will be good." she said, suppressing a maniacal laughter.

"I think these knightmares will make great additions to our cause." Kallen interrupted. "I always knew you were brilliant, Rakshata. Ever since you conceived the Guren."

"Some would call me mad...a common claim to knightmare engineers, I suppose." Rakshata sighed with sarcasm.

"Eccentric, maybe." CC spoke up. "But there's a difference." she said with confidence.

"A discussion for another time, I suppose." Rakshata waved it off. "But thank you for the kind words, Miss C2."

The blonde Indian led her charges further down the corridor. "Now, Kyoshiro-san. As you know, your original Gekka Custom was a prototype."

"It served me well." Todoh acknowledged. "I can't imagine what the upgrade would be like if my finest knightmare before it was just a test subject."

"Then you're going to love this." Rakshata grinned with anticipation.

She brought everyone to what would be Todoh's new personal knightmare. It looked very similar to the original Gekka custom. If there were any differences, most had not been added yet. But the one difference that was present were a pair of thrusters.

"So, this new knightmare of mine will be able to fly?" Todoh asked.

"Not just fly." Rakshata reprimanded him. "The Zangetsu Ikazuchi will be able to take you all the way to the stratosphere. It is also ice-proof, a standard precaution when journeying to high altitudes. Should we venture to the poles, that should also be a handy feature."

Rakshata brought up the Zangetsu Ikazuchi's data on the pad before continuing. "But that's just speculation. I figure combat would be your main concern. It will come with a long range sniper rifle built into the leg, perfect for taking out your enemies above the clouds. In addition, it will come with shoulder mounted machine guns and a beam shield. For melee combat, I've constructed a sword similar to the one before, but I've decided to add something."

She handed Todoh the pad. As he looked over it, his neutral face slowly turned into a grin. "I like it." he said, handing the pack. "The spear you're proposing also sounds like an excellent weapon."

Rakshata then frowned. "I should warn you, the downside to all these upgrades is that your new knightmare will be lighter on armor, and therefore defense."

"I always aim not to get hit." Todoh replied nonchalantly. "And it will take a knightmare close to this one's level to accomplish that."

"See to it that you do." Rakshata warned him. "And when you take damage, don't go blaming all your troubles on me." Todoh gave a slight nod in agreement.

Rakshata then turned to the Black Knights' ace, who seemed anxious to hear about her weapon. "And I'm sorry, Kallen, but we've barely got your knightmare out of the conception stages, and it will take longer than I originally thought." Though she didn't say it, it seemed she still had not forgiven Kallen for the loss of the original. Her extended estimate certainly implied it.

"I understand." Kallen sighed.

"However...I do have the data and blueprints on file. You can have a look at it if you wish."

Rakshata handed her a flash drive. "Thank you so much!" Kallen exclaimed, her eyes lighting up like a little girl getting a new doll.

"Go on; I guarantee you're going to love what I have in store for our little prodigy." Kallen placed it in her side pocket as she bowed, thanking her silently. "That's pretty much all I have to share at the moment." At this, Todoh also bowed, and went on his way.

"What about Zero-sama's unit?" Kallen asked.

"The blueprints are there, but we haven't even begun construction yet. When it's ready, I'll let him know." Rakshata replied.

"Of course. Thank you again, Rakshata." Kallen said. "You're about to outdo yourself again. I can feel it."

"Flattery is unnecessary, but appreciated." Rakshata replied jokingly as Kallen walked away.

"You're forgetting another knightmare." CC stated, not moving.

Though she didn't sound it, Rakshata guessed that she was annoyed at being left out. "Oh. That." Rakshata placed more tobacco in her pipe as she explained "Yes, it is an adequate knightmare. It's just...bland."

"Your are entitled to your own opinion, Rakshata. But we need all the resources we can get right now. I need you to see if you can upgrade it." CC reminded her.

Rakshata gave the "Joan" a look. "Sniper-type, right? Not a bad thing to have, but it's too specialized for long-range combat to my liking."

"Do what you can; until we regain our proper strength, I'm needed on the battlefield." CC said. _"After all, I cannot die."_

Rakshata lit her pipe and walked towards it. "I'll see what I can do." Rakshata said as she waved her off and blew a puff of smoke.

* * *

><p>Back in Area 11, Milly had just stepped out of the shower. As she dried herself off, the phone rang. "Who in the world could that be at this hour?" she thought, irritated. Deciding that she did not have the patience for the phone to ring 3 more times to switch to the message machine, she opted to pick it up. "Hello?"<p>

"**Madam Prez?" **

Milly was surprised enough to drop the towel as only one person ever called her that. "Rivalz?"

"**Hey."** he replied back in the phone. **"I was just calling to...to...to see how you were holding up!"**

Milly's shocked expression slowly began to turn into a slight smile. "I'm doing better, thanks for asking Rivalz." Milly replied as she went to pick up her towel.

"**I...I know you've been in a funk over what's happened to Shirley. I don't blame you; I just don't think..."**

"That Shirley would want to see me like this?" Milly grinned slightly at the silence on the other line. "Oh, come now!" she teased the boy. "What else were you going to say?"

"**But I wanted to be the one to tell you..." **Rivalz groaned on the other line.

"Well..." Milly began as she reached for her robe, starting to feel naked in front of Rivalz himself as they were talking. "...I admit, it took me a while to realize that myself. And, you helped me a little bit along the way." Rivalz was, once again, speechless. "I know I was...well, combative when you tried to cheer me up. But, for what it's worth, it got me going in the right direction. So...for that, thanks." Milly was glad that Rivalz could not see the blush on her face.

"**It seems a couple of other things are bothering you."** Rivalz stated.

"Like what?" Milly asked out of curiosity.

"**Well...first, let's get the sensitive one out of the way. Lelouch. Do you...do you really think he would do that to Shirley?"**

Milly paused for a minute. "I don't like to admit it, but they have video evidence..." she sighed.

"**But do YOU think he really did it?"** Rivalz asked.

Milly had to pause to push down her base emotions and think logically. "No. I honestly can't believe it." Milly said. "No matter how much I go over the physical evidence, it just didn't fit. Lelouch was always friendly with Shirley, even though he was never interested in a relationship. And if Shirley did something to upset him, he would have simply walked away."

"**Not to mention Lelouch is not the most physical person I know."** Rivalz added. **"Just throwing a couple of punches would have tired him out, and I doubt anything he could dish out would be effective. There's no way he would be capable of beating a fit teenager to death." **

Milly paused for a moment. "You're right...I can't believe I missed that..."

"**And it worries me that the police did not show us her body. They claim they cremated her immediately, but for a criminal case, that makes no sense. Either someone screwed up big time...or they don't have her..." **

"Yeah...you're right." Milly agreed. She slowly sat down on the bathroom floor as she made herself as comfortable as possible. The enormity of what Rivalz was implying was overwhelming, but once he explained himself, she couldn't help but be drawn in. "But you don't think there's some kind of...conspiracy against Lelouch?"

"**It's crazy, I know."** Rivalz agreed. **"But I can't make sense of anything else. But if I'm right...then why?"** Milly couldn't offer a reply. **"Sorry, prez. I just needed someone to talk to...to get this off my chest." **

"I understand." Milly agreed. "Listen, thanks for calling, Rivalz. But I need to rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

"**Understood, prez." **

"Oh, and by the way: you don't have to refer to me as president anymore. I resigned from the student council." Milly told him with a hint of sadness.

"**What!?"** he nearly shouted.

"I needed some time to think. And I can't live up to my responsibilities in the state I'm in now." she began to explain. "So..."

"**You don't have to explain."** Rivalz said. **"I understand. Good night...Milly." **

"Good night, Rivalz." Milly stood and hung up the phone.

She then walked to her room, looking out the window. _"Oh Shirley__...I miss you so much. You, and Lelouch."_ she thought, pressing her hand against the window. _"Please Lelouch...whatever happened...come home..."_

* * *

><p>"<strong>And so, within this week, you will be discharged from this assignment, Miss Nu..."<strong> a computerized voice said from a monitor transmitting to Area 11.

"Thank you, my lord." Villetta bowed, even though the screen had no face for her to see. "If I may ask, may I be returning to active field duty?" The whole point of her assignment was to insure she was still a Britannian, both in heart and in blood.

"**We'll see."** the unknown voice said. **"There are some...concerns."**

"With all due respect sir, Lamperouge was Rolo's responsibility once his Geass awakened. My assignment was to merely monitor him, and in that sense I feel I've fulfilled my duty. As for his elimination, I've done everything I could. There were some unforeseen complications, even with Rolo's help. I've made sure that he at least had nowhere to go..."

"**Except back to the Black Knights."** her superior answered. **"While the outcome was unlikely, we have foreseen it. And your task was to prevent it." **

"F-forgive me, my lord, I-"

"**While it is unknown how much of a threat the Black Knights are to the empire given the circumstances, this is an unnecessary thorn in his excellency's side. Moreover, there has been some concern regarding your relationship with the eleven known as Kaname Ohgi..."**

I was in the middle of a bout of amnesia!" Villetta shouted. "I was not aware of what I was doing..."

"**Regardless, you should have figured out that you were a Britannian and the Elevens were the enemy, even if you didn't remember being a Britannian officer specifically. What's more, we already found incriminating evidence of you fornicating with this individual, and it was only because he fell in love with you were you able to get close to him and arrest him."** Silence echoed on both ends. **"Your silence suggests you don't regret it."**

Villetta tried to make a retort, but the words wouldn't form. "Sir...I swear, I only have the empire's best interest at heart...I'm part of the purist faction for crying out loud..." she desperately pleaded.

"**Were."** her superior corrected her. **"Even if your heart is with them now, returning to your party may cause...complications."** Villetta tightly gripped the pistol she kept under her drawer. **"I'll see what can be done."** her superior said. **"In the meantime, I suggest you take a long rest."** The signal was suddenly cut off.

"BASTARD!" Villetta fired several rounds into the computer screen, ruining it beyond repair. Once her clip emptied, she continued pulling the trigger, desperately hoping there would be one left. As soon she came off her initial tantrum, she backed away, into the wall and slumped back down onto the floor. Then, she started crying. _"What am I doing?"_ She dedicated her whole life to the military...her incident with Ohgi was a mistake, but given the circumstances, surely they could let it slide...they told her the whole point of this assignment was to help restore her rank and honor in society, and now they were throwing her away...

That was when she had just realized something; she couldn't believe she did not consider the possibility before. Quickly, she ran to the bedroom and pulled out her luggage. She haphazardly started packing her necessities, hoping she would have enough time. She didn't know how she knew, but she had a bad feeling that she was running on borrowed time, assuming she even had time.

* * *

><p>The door to Villetta's bedroom slowly creaked open. If viewed from a screen, one would notice a red light suddenly envelope the room and contract as soon as it came. Suddenly, Rolo burst in and fired several rounds into the bed. When he noticed not one drop of blood stained the sheets, he ran over and pulled them off. All his bullets hit were a few pillows and the mattress, feathers flying into the air when he pulled the sheets away. "Damn!"<p>

Rolo immediately pulled out his cell and dialed a number. "She escaped!" he informed his superior. "We should have known she would try something like this!"

"**It matters not."** the voice on the other line said. **"Either way, she's out of the picture for now, and she has no one to turn to. Begin your 'transfer' now;** **I think it's time we took you off this 'little brother' assignment and return to your role as an assassin." **

"Understood." Rolo hung up, and ran out the door before the police could respond.

* * *

><p>On the tropical island of Area 7, also known as Hawaii, a maid inside a pristine mansion took a break from her normal duties to answer the doorbell that had rung. "Coming." she replied pleasantly. She looked through the key hole, and smiled. Most Britannians would have been horrified at the sight beyond the door, especially in high-class houses such as this. She was once before. But after getting to know the person, she knew he was one to be respected and a likable person to boot, despite his ethnicity.<p>

She opened the door and greeted the visitor with a smile. "Sir Kuurugi! Welcome!"

Suzaku smiled back, bowing politely. "It is good to see you again, Ms. Brisbee. Is the mistress home?"

"Yes, of course. I'll go get her for you..."

"That won't be necessary." Suzaku interrupted as he helped himself inside. "If you'll let me, I'll escort myself in. I take it she's in the garden?"

As they walked down together, the maid replied "Yes. I don't know how she can enjoy it given her condition, but I can tell she's happy when she's out there."

"Must be the fresh air." Suzaku commented as he and the maid walked towards the back of the mansion.

As she opened the door to the garden, Brisbee called out to her mistress. "Lady Nunnally! You have a visitor!"

A gold, electronic wheelchair spun to face them and reveal a young, brunette girl. She was clearly paralyzed from the waist down, and left her eyes closed. Suzaku would always feel his heart fall as well as warm whenever he saw Nunnally; he would do anything for the gods if it meant she could see and walk again. "Nunnally. It's been too long." he said sadly.

Nunnally's face slowly curved into a smile. "Suzaku! I'm so glad you came!"

Suzaku walked over and gave his adopted sister a hug. "I'm sorry I couldn't come by sooner. I've been very busy."

As both released their hold on one another, Suzaku guided Nunnally to the patio table. "Ms. Brisbee, would it be too much trouble if we requested two cups of tea?" Most noble Britannians would have simply ordered their servants, but Nunnally, like Euphemia, would always ask her servants as if they were equals.

"Not at all, my lady." Brisbee smiled and bowed. "I'll get to it right away."

"Thank you so much!" Nunnally replied.

She and Suzaku began with small talk as they sipped away at their tea. Suzaku took a look at the garden that spanned towards the beach. Roses and other flowers grew in the landscape in intricate patterns, creating a beautiful scene. Suzaku pitied her all the more, as he knew she may never lay eyes on it. _"Lelouch...your anger over your sister is understandable...but..." _

"Suzaku?"

Nunnally brought the foreign knight out of his thoughts. "Yes, Nunnally?"

"You still haven't found Lelouch?"

Suzaku had to choose his words carefully; Nunnally had an uncanny ability to tell when someone was lying. Thankfully, he had a lot of practice around her. While he could not outright lie to her, he could hide some aspects of the truth. "I can't say with 100% certainty. But I think I've got a good lead back in Area 11. I'll be heading over there and investigate it in a few days."

Nunnally's smile became somewhat sad. As happy as she was that Suzaku was trying to find Lelouch, she was worried about being let down again. "I know you're doing your best, Suzaku." she said, smiling but sad inside.

"I promise you, I won't give up." Suzaku said, clasping her hands.

Nunnally's sad smile then went away to give a look of surprise. "But that's not the reason you're here."

"No...there's more." Suzaku confirmed. "The real reason I'm going back home is because I've been ordered to by Prince Schneizel. Zero...or someone masquerading as him anyway, has appeared. I'll be returning home to investigate where the Black Knights have gone and restore order to the area."

"I see." Nunnally replied, somewhat disappointed. "You have your duties; I understand..."

"There's more to it though." Suzaku interrupted her. "Because of Zero's 'resurrection', Schneizel believes that the Japanese may go into civil unrest because of the mistakes made in the past. That's why he wanted you to come to Area 11 with me and become it's new viceroy."

Nunnally, despite her always closed eyes, looked stunned. "M-me? But, I'm so young..."

Suzaku gave her a genuine smile. "Your sister wasn't much older than you when she took the responsibility. And she was doing a great job, too! If there's one thing both she and you share...neither of you looked at those that were different and thought of them as inferior." Suzaku gently cupped the disabled teen's hands. "Though this was an order from Schneizel, if you don't want this, I won't force you to. I'll simply call your brother and speak on your behalf. I'll stand by you, no matter what."

Suzaku observed the girl carefully. As he expected, she was hesitant. But she seemed to want the job too, to make a difference. Nunnally, despite her needs wanted to return the kindness she received back to the world. "May I have a day or two to think about this?" she finally replied.

"Of course, Nunnally." Suzaku answered.

* * *

><p>Days had passed, the Shitora had just entered the Indonesian sea, north of New Guinea. They were lucky to escape detection so far. But they were having another problem: rations. Zero had calculated what the Black Knights would need to survive the journey, and rationed food accordingly. However, there was a difference between eating three meals a day and getting by on the bare essentials, as one soldier brought up.<p>

"Come on!" a young man, probably not even the same age as Kallen, complained to the cook. "Just one more! I'm starving here!" he pleaded as he smacked his tray on the rail.

"Hey, I'm just following orders!" The cook shouted. "And quit acting like you're a special case! Everyone here's going through the same as you, now be a man and deal with it like everyone else!"

"Bullshit! I bet you've been sneaking in some scraps here and there!" the soldier suddenly accused.

"What!" the cook responded. "You're crazy!"

The offender just lost it there and pounced on the cook across the counter. A riot was only one second from being created, but one voice silenced them all. "ENOUGH!"

Everyone parted for Zero to walk in, as he observed the soldier's behavior (who also froze upon seeing the sight of Zero). "Disgraceful. We are on the run, trying to get stronger, and THIS is how you take out your anger? On each other?" He turned to the rest of the army. "Rest assured, I am doing all I can to rectify our food problem, and have not allowed myself any special privileges." He then looked at the offender. "What is your name?"

"Uh...uh...Shiro. Shiro Keitaro. I'm a private...Zero-sama."

Though it was hard to tell given his mask, his body language suggested that Zero was unimpressed. "I see. I'm sorry I had to meet you under these circumstances. Solitary Confinement for two days. Perhaps doing nothing will help with deal with his hunger."Two soldiers proceeded to escort him to the brig. Everyone else stared at Zero in silence."The rest of you, enjoy your meals in piece. We cannot afford to fight amongst ourselves in such desperate times."

Zero exited the cafeteria, satisfied as he heard the shuffling of plates and chopsticks as the soldiers resumed their feeding, and proceeded down the hall to where he wanted to go. "Zero-sama." Kallen briskly walked up to him. "Did you mean what you said? You know, you don't have to put yourself through the same suffering as-"

"Yes, I do." Zero replied back.

There was more to the conversation then it seemed; Kallen was still trying to protect Lelouch Lamperouge, the one underneath the mask. And she didn't believe he was ready to face the hardships of an underground guerrilla force. "With all due respect, sir, we need you in working condition. If you can't lead, that will be a problem for all of us."

"But if I allow myself special privileges, then the others will lose trust in me when I barely have it as it is. That is also something we cannot afford."

Kallen decided to let it go. "Seriously, though, how are you holding up?" she asked, this time as a friend, not a soldier.

Zero only sighed in response."Well, it may not mean much coming from me, but I was sorely tempted to do what that one did." he replied honestly.

* * *

><p>Finally, they reached the knightmare hangar. <em>"Well, at least I'll have something to distract me with." <em>he thought. Rakshata had given word that construction on Kallen's knightmare had officially begun and both were invited to see them.

Once there, they found Rakshata and CC looking over a clipboard of data. They could see the former had dark circles under her eyes; perhaps taking her mind off hunger was the reason she forced herself to get the knightmare done. CC turned to see the two approach them."I hope you have found a Pizza Hut somewhere out in this ocean." she dryly commented, suffering more from withdrawal symptoms than actual hunger.

"Please, C2. Unlike you, some of us actually do have to worry about dying from starvation." Zero replied in what many would think of as a rare bout of sarcasm.

CC's face briefly flashed a look of annoyance, if not anger. "I figured you would be used to it." she whispered.

"There is a difference between living off scraps and rationing meals that are actually good for you." Zero shot back. **"**Neither is ideal, but at least you don't have to risk poisoning yourself with the latter."

The two decided to end it at that as Rakshata turned to address them. "Ah, there you are. The knightmare isn't close to finished yet, but I figured you would like a sneak peek, yes?"

"If you would be so kind, Rakshata-san." Zero replied.

Rakshata hit the switch and the knightmare behind her were bathed in light. "I think it will be important to talk about the sword of our champion, even if it's not finished." she said, regarding Kallen. "As you have no doubt gathered from the data, this is the Guren Sankami."

From what Kallen could see, it didn't look much different from the original Guren at the moment. She figured any additional cosmetic changes would become apparent with time. Besides, she couldn't tell anything about it when the lower half was missing altogether. "We've managed to get it 30% complete; good enough for...god forbid...defending us against an attack right now if we plugged it into the ship's power supply."

Kallen nodded. "I'm sure with Zero-sama's tactics, it won't come to that. I understand that you gave the Guren some adjustments based on Shinto's 3 gods?"

"Yes. I figure it would be fitting for Japan's ultimate knightmare. Unfortunately, at the moment, we only have one feature available, that based on Tsukiyomi."

"The goddess of the moon..." Kallen whispered in awe.

"Rakshata, I'm sure you're doing everything you can to complete the knightmares." Zero interrupted. "And as fascinating as the technical data is, you've already shared the basics with us; showing us the incomplete frames is, at the moment, pointless. I believe there is some issue with the construction of these knightmares, correct? Isn't that the real reason you requested my presence?"

Kallen only stared at how Lelouch, the man underneath the mask, really was as astute as the real Zero. _"By all means, he shouldn't..." _

Rakshata took another puff from her pipe. "Observant as usual. Truth be told, we're almost out of supplies. We don't have enough armor plating and circutry to complete our forces. What's more, our main power supply..."

"Sakuradite." Zero said. "So only a few of our knightmares can even move."

"Yes. And we don't even have enough to make it last. If we're attacked..."

"Rakshata, I assure you, I am doing everything I can to make sure we are not caught."

Rakshata looked at him dryly. "But that's not a guarantee, is it?" Zero remained silent. Rakshata inhaled her pipe and spoke once more. "I am sure you know what you're doing. But let me remind you, we are sailing enemy seas. I figured you were heading towards Australia, correct?"

"Yes."

"A neutral country. Yes, I understand. A big risk, but it might be worth it." she noted.

"The Shitora is radar-proof and has a sonar cloaking system." Zero said defensively. "We will not be detected unless we actually show ourselves to the enemy."

"Do not underestimate the empire; they will always advance their technology, and they will not show their breakthroughs until it is too late." Rakshata warned him, stern and blunt.

Zero seemed to pause for a minute. "You are truly wise, Rakshata. I will most certainly take your words into consideration; all I can promise you is that I'm taking all the necessary precautions during our venture."

"And the problem at hand?"

"Part of the purpose of our journey is to fix that. If the crew does not resort to cannabalism, it should be solved soon." he replied dryly, remembering the sight before him earlier.

"See to it that you do; I'd hate to see my children aborted before they have a chance to make themselves a place in the world."

"I'll see to it, Rakshata. That, I promise." Zero and Kallen walked away, as they silently mouthed their shock and confusion at Rakshata's disturbing analogy.

* * *

><p>Todoh took a moment to inspect the bridge. Finding nothing wrong, he steeled himself for a moment and looked over an old photo, back when he was a part of the JLF. It was one of himself and the Four Holy Swords;Chiba, Asahina, Senba and Urabe. As was expected of military officers at the time, all four were emotionless, but if one was a warrior like they were, they could see the pride swelling in their eyes. Then, his eyes turned to Urabe. Kallen was the one who informed him Urabe died during the mission to retrieve Zero. While Todoh did not outwardly show it, like any good samurai, he was saddened by the loss. And uncertain if it was even necessary.<p>

"He was a good man."

Todoh looked over his shoulder to catch Ohgi, still in the captain's chair,i looking at his photo over the veteran's shoulder. "Shouldn't you be looking for trouble?" Todoh asked, trying to change the subject as he stashed the photo into his chest pocket.

"First, I'm not the one to be looking out for trouble, that's the job of the technicians; I'm just the one who decides how we respond. And even if it was, that would mean it's your job too. Why else would you be on this bridge, general?" Ohgi retorted.

Todoh, realizing he could not hide anything from Ohgi, relented. "A samurai is expected to die on the battlefield, even welcome death." He breathed deeply. "We were trained to prepare for it, and accept it. However, as a soldier under my command, I feel responsible for preventing that kind of outcome with any of my subordinates."

"You don't approve of how he died, do you?" Ohgi asked, implying their mistrust of Zero.

"Hard to say." was Todoh's response. "Only time will tell if it was a good death. I only wish that if he had to die, it could have been the four of us together. That way, he wouldn't be alone at least."

"_Such is the nature of the Four Holy Swords I suppose."_ Ohgi kept to himself. "Well, general, I hate to be blunt, but have you thought about a replacement?"

"A little." Todoh answered reluctantly. "But we haven't had time to evaluate the new recruits, and I doubt we'll have the time to train them as well. Even if we did, there's no guarantee that they could reach our standards. If someone is to take Urabe's place, they better be damn special."

"What about Kallen?" Ohgi asked. "She's always been an exceptional fighter, both in and out a knightmare. I think she would make a great addition to the swords."

"The thought certainly crossed my mind." Todoh confirmed. "And I couldn't agree more with you. But as long as we are all Black Knights, she is part of Zero's personal guard. She belongs there. Besides, with this fragile trust we have going around, I need someone close to him to make sure he lives up to his responsibilities."

Ohgi sighed, knowing he was right. "True enough. A shame." Ohgi looked back at the technicians when one of them seemed to react to something on the radar. "Everything alright there?" he asked, making sure to stay one step ahead of the game.

"Yes sir." the technician in question reported. "It was just a piece of debris; I'm guessing wreckage from a ship during one of the old wars. We just happened to have crossed it's path, and no damage has been reported on the hull, as it was only as large as a small book shelf. It's nothing."

"Keep your eyes open." Ohgi commanded the technician. "We can't afford to get careless."

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p>"Sir!"<p>

Within the same sea, on another submarine, a platoon of the Britannian navy went about their patrol. At the beginning of the day, it looked as though it would be fairly routine, but today, it seemed that something got their attention.

"What is it?" the commander, a man with a graying blonde beard asked.

"One of our probes had a collision with an object. Judging by the size and impact force, we have reason to believe it is another submarine."

The captain looked at the findings on the radar. "Have other submarines been authorized to be deployed in this area?"

"No sir. Central Command has made it clear we are to be the only naval fleet in this part of the sea throughout the duration of our patrol." his lieutenant responded.

"Perhaps the Chinese, then?" the commander speculated.

"Negative, sir. The Federation was explicitly ordered to inform us of any under sea activity and obtain prior approval, sir."

The captain pushed his cap slightly up, allowing everyone to have a look of his eyes. "Well, this has certainly gotten interesting. Prepare to pursue and engage; I believe we have an intruder in these waters."

"Yes, my lord!" The crew got to work, pushing the submarine full speed ahead.

"Let's see what we've caught in our little web..." the captain smiled.

* * *

><p>"C2." Kallen suddenly said, not bothering to look at her friend.<p>

"Yes?" the immortal replied, just staring at the ceiling as her friend was.

"I've been meaning to ask you...about whatever Lelouch went through." CC remained silent; Kallen learned from their year together that was her way of saying continue. "You said the emperor brainwashed him, turned him into something he wasn't. A geass...like Lelouch has."

"Something like that." CC replied. "I don't know the specifics of Charles' Geass. But evidently, he can alter a person's memories. What's your point?"

Kallen huffed. "My POINT, is why? Though you couldn't restore him like you thought you could, you did unlock his Geass. He had to know that was a possibility, and yet no ruler in his right mind would take that kind of risk. By all means, Britannian or not, he should have executed him as soon as Lelouch was presented to him. Yet he spared him. The question is, why?"

"You seem to be on the right track, Kouzuki." CC stretched her arms and kicked her legs out. "But that's as far as I can take you."

Kallen looked away and sighed in defeat. _"Somehow, Lelouch is connected to the emperor._ _The question is how, and how did it lead to this?" _

"It certainly seems contradictory." Both girls looked up from the bed to see Lelouch still working on his computer, not even bothering to turn around. "I remember seeing the emperor himself give speeches." he explained as he typed away. "He never liked the idea of compassion, only strength. I know politicians are usually not as they present themselves, but once you come out as that cold, that's as real as it gets. I doubt he has a heart. Which means he had some reason for keeping me...well, Zero, I guess...alive. Something beneficial to him."

Before the trio could deliberate any further, they suddenly felt the whole submarine shake. "We're under attack!" Kallen shouted.

Lelouch hesitated for a moment, but quickly pulled himself together. "Kallen, CC! Go join Ohgi and the others on the bridge! I'll meet you there in just a minute!

* * *

><p>Lelouch was now fully dressed as Zero, and walked at a brisk pace down to the bridge, but did not run like the other soldiers did. If asked, he would say that it was not to make the others panic. Truth was, he did not want to reveal his lack of athleticism. Finally, he reached the bridge. "Report." was his only order as his soldiers looked up to him, expecting a marvelous plan.<p>

"What we felt were warning shots." Ohgi informed him. "It seems we ran afoul of a Britannian submarine. Patrolling this area, no doubt."

"I was told our submarine is radar proof." Zero said irritably. "Any thoughts on how they found us?"

" That will have to wait." Todoh interrupted. "Now that we've been found out, we need to either find a way to escape or to fight back. Right now, neither option seems feasible." He than looked over to a blinking light. "They're sending us a message."

Without waiting for an order, one of the technicians opened the channel and played it. "This is a message from Britannian Navy Squadron 13. You are trespassing in occupied waters. I repeat, you are trespassing. Surrender now, and we will escort you to our base where you will be interrogated. Failure to comply will result in your vessel's destruction."

Inside his helmet, Lelouch was panicking. He knew he would be put to the test as Zero, the ultimate strategist eventually...but not this soon! _"Think!_ _Think! There must be a way out of this..."_

"What is our status? Is there any way we can fight back?" Zero asked. It appeared to be a valid question from a commander, but in truth that was just his way of buying time and hope one of his soldiers would have an idea.

"None of our knightmares are ready." CC informed him. "And even if we managed to get them going, none of them are designed for underwater combat."

"And the Shitora? Any torpedoes?"

"We have a few." Todoh confirmed. "But I wouldn't recommend using them; in this situation, we're more likely to miss our target, and even if we did hit them, I'd imagine just that one wouldn't be enough to take them out. If you've any other ideas, I suggest we use those first before resorting to fighting."

Zero nodded. "It looks bad." CC noted immediately before giving Zero a chance to speak. "They've caught us with our pants down. We just may have to surrender and hope they'll be lenient."

As the rest of the crew shouted in an uproar at CC's remark, Lelouch silently thanked CC for the hint. _"Surrender...and take what we need..." _

"C2 is right." Everyone suddenly got quiet as Zero spoke. "We will have to trick our enemy into believing we are surrendering."

"How!?" Ohgi shouted. "Once they figure out we're the Black Knights, they'll run us through!"

"Then let's make it a point not to let them know that." Zero said. "We are in the middle of a crisis; we have little food and weapons. We must take this opportunity to turn our current predicament into a blessing. C2! Kallen! I'll need you both with me on this!"Lelouch and his female duo immediately exited the bridge.

"How do you think he's going to pull it off?" Chiba asked Todoh, more nervous about his plans than usual.

"I don't know...but I'll find out somehow..." the samurai answered.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry; how are we going to do this again!?" Kallen asked, wanting to trust Lelouch while her instincts were setting off all kinds of alarms.<p>

The two entered his private quarters where he took off his mask and began to discard his cape. "It's as I said; we surrender." Lelouch replied, not a touch of nervousness in his voice. "Once we get inside, I'll use my geass." Lelouch then walked over to the closet and opened it.

"But you can't Geass the entire crew!" Kallen exclaimed. "One of them is bound to kill you before you can accomplish that!"

"I'm not going alone." Lelouch replied. "You and C2 are going to help as well." he said as he continued searching for something. "And if I single them out, one at a time, my chances of getting caught will be reduced dramatically."

"It figures." Kallen rolled her eyes. Deciding that his mind was made up, and the fact that they had a time limit, she relented. "Okay; I'll do anything you ask."

"Good." Lelouch said as he continued digging through the closet. "You'll be required to wear that Bunny Suit again..."

"WHAT!?" Kallen shrieked.

"That was a joke." Lelouch replied, smirking slightly at her. Kallen only fumed at him. "Ah ha. Here they are." Lelouch then grabbed some Britannian military uniforms. "When CC and I infiltrated their ranks during your execution, she had me order a couple to lend us their uniforms. She even took some from the base she had escaped from earlier."

Kallen held one up as she observed it. "Impressive...but these aren't my size..."

"Sorry, but it wasn't shopping spree that I went on." CC interrupted. " If they don't fit us now, we're going to have to make them fit us."

"True enough." Kallen conceded. "So, you're going to order the crew to forget they ever saw us?" she asked Lelouch.

"Something like that." Lelouch replied as he fiddled with his uniform. "But I have something else in mind as well..."

* * *

><p>"Have they responded yet?" the commander of the opposing sub asked, eying his watch. Most intruders who had nothing to hide would have complied as soon as the warning was issued.<p>

"Not yet sir." a technician answered. "Wait...we're getting something."

"Finally." The captain's patience was wearing thin. "What do they have to say for themselves?"

"They say they are a secret Britannian navy fleet conducting experiments. They wish for our captains to meet on the surface and forgo the base." he reported. "I don't like the sound of that. We should have clearance to be informed of such things."

The commander stroked his beard. "Curious. It doesn't sound likely...but it is plausible. Tell them to surface within 5 minutes. And I want everyone armed and ready."

"Yes, my lord." the communications officer responded.

"Permission to speak, sir." a female officer addressed her captain.

"Speak, Lieutenant."

"I'm not sure this is the wisest course of action, sir. It could very well be a trap." she answered.

"I'm well aware of that, Lieutenant. And I'm inclined to agree with you." he sighed.

"Then why accept their invitation?" the officer asked.

"Politics can be a more dangerous enemy than a gun, and any mistakes made on our part will ruin all of us. It's best to take their word for it and prepare for the worst instead of taking preemptive action. If the emperor really is involved, I'd rather not incur his wrath."

"I'm sorry, sir, but I can't agree to that." the woman officer responded.

"Maybe someday, you'll understand." her commander sighed.

* * *

><p>Soon, both subs broke the surface of the ocean. One remained still, while the other inched ever closer to it. Representatives from both parties ascended onto their platforms. The captain of the patrolling sub couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something was most definitely wrong. <em>"Still, I better follow through." <em>

Then, he caught site of the captain and his crew of the strange sub. The commanding officer stood to greet him, flanked by two female subordinates. The commanding officer seemed to be quite young, judging by his face and height. _"I guess some guys really do have all the luck."_ The officer next to him was a female redhead. He couldn't figure out why, but she seemed rather exotic looking. A half-breed, perhaps? The other was a short woman with blond hair. And though their uniforms looked authentic, it seemed they belonged in the army rather than the navy. Not only that, but the uniforms didn't seem to fit right on the other two. But they were definitely authentic Britannian military uniforms. Deciding he would question them about it later, he observed two male officers behind them, armed with machine guns to see him off. One with blonde hair long enough to hide his eyes, the other with reddish orange hair tied in a pony tail. They looked like genuine Britannians from where he was standing. Finally, he decided it was time for introductions. "I am Captain Ahab of Naval Fleet 14." he saluted them.

"Captain Lewis Charlemagne. I wish I could tell you the details of my fleet, sir." the small captain saluted.

Ahab didn't buy it; his voice sounded too forced. As if he was trying to sound older. _"Maybe he really is as young as he looks."_ He didn't bring that up, and said instead "I find it hard to believe you are whom you claim. Our fleet is rather high up the chain of command; chances are we would have heard of you."

"Of that, I have no doubt." Lewis acknowledged. "But our orders come from Prince Schneizel and the Emperor himself; that is why we could not inform you of our arrival."

"We shall see." Ahab responded. "I'd like to request you come aboard. It will be best if we sort this out while you are aboard my submarine. If your sub moves, we'll send it down to the coral below."

"You should know, the emperor and his son are rather hard to reach." Lewis responded.

"I imagine there will be someone taking messages for them. The sooner, all the better."

Lewis relented, and came aboard on his side, followed by his two female officers. Ahab then ordered a couple of his own men to keep an eye out on the other sub. Soon, they went down below.

* * *

><p>Todoh sweated nervously under his blonde wig, making sure not to look at the other two directly in the eyes...least they see his. <em>"They better not try to speak."<em> Even though they were soldiers under strict orders, he imagined that they would start up some kind of conversation. It would be problematic if Todoh had to speak...though his english was perfect, his accent was way too thick.

"So, how long have you been out here?" one soldier asked him directly.

"_Shit." _Todoh decided not to answer and just stared straight ahead, hoping they would ignore him.

"I said, how long you been out here?" the soldier repeated, only to get the same response from Todoh.

"Hey! You daft or somethn'!?" his friend rudely inquired. "My friend here asked you a question, soldier! Now speak up!"

"Don't mind him, sir." Diethard, the one with the orange wig, spoke up for Todoh. "He's kind of a prick; just too devoted to his duty."

"Oh, one of those guys, eh?" The soldier and his companion chuckled. "Like Pendragon's royal guards? The ones where you can screw around with their personal space and they won't lift a finger to stop you unless they perceive you as a threat?"

"Pretty much." Diethard answered. "Though his patience is rather thin. One poor fool made funny faces at him and then he knocked the bastard out."

If there was ever an occasion Todoh was grateful for a Britannian serving among their ranks...and so far he couldn't think of any before hand...he was glad Dietrich was there to keep them occupied. He only hoped he could keep this up for Zero to do whatever he needed to do.

* * *

><p>"Your subordinates will remain outside." Ahab informed Lewis as they approached what looked like an interrogation room.<p>

"Understood." Lelouch looked back to Kallen and CC, both ready to play their roles. However, they would not act until he fulfilled his end of the plan. Ahab opened the door, and Lelouch stepped inside.

The room was empty, save for a large table and two chairs at each end. Lelouch took his seat as Ahab sealed the door shut. "This room is completely soundproof; no one passing by will be able to eavesdrop on our conversation, not even those subordinates of yours." Ahab then took his seat across from Lelouch.

"But I'd imagine there are security cameras, yes?"

"Of course." Ahab replied. "Video and audio. We'd be fools not to have it; my men are recording every move you make. I'll decide what we can discard...and what to keep."

"_Well, that's just perfect."_ Lelouch thought, even though he anticipated that. He would have to be as discrete as possible. He rehearsed the possibilities in his head, but making the right choices when they were about to happen was an entirely different matter.

"Hot in here?" Ahab questioned as he got himself comfortable and observed his subject from across the table.

He must have noticed Lelouch break into a cold sweat. "I perspire easily; it's rather embarrassing, really." Lelouch hoped that sounded convincing. Now he only hoped the captain would allow him time to think up a command without giving himself away.

"Let's get down to business, shall we?" Ahab asked as he took out a pencil and paper. "Could you please tell me your name again?" The first few questions felt more like a standard interview. That gave him at least some time to think about things.

Finally, they got to the "classified" parts. "So, what exactly is your mission here?" Ahab asked. "And no more of this classified crap; that's not going to fly. Not on my ship."

"Of course." Lelouch and Kallen devised a story to use beforehand, but not nearly enough time to practice it. Still, it was all they had to go on, and Lelouch had to make the best of it.

"My crew is part of Schneizel's weapons development team. We're testing new sonar weapons."

"Sonar?" Ahab asked.

"Yes. As you know, the navy's sonar has been known to be so powerful it can even rupture the internal organs of whales. His highness thought it would be beneficial if we could take that concept and weaponize it." He heard rumors that the sonar the navy used was the cause of damaging large marine life, but he never took the time to fact check it, which in Britannia was nearly impossible.

"That certainly sounds like an interesting idea." Ahab agreed. "But how would sonar penetrate a metal submarine to such an effect?"

"I think our technicians would better be able to answer that; I only follow the orders handed down to me by the prince." Lelouch answered, hoping to redirect the questions.

"Fair enough." Ahab agreed. "But surely, there must be many places in the sea to run such tests. Why here, without our consent?"

Lelouch hoped the captain didn't notice his nervous twitch. "We were originally assigned to conduct these tests in the Bering Strait. However, due to recent events in Area 11, his highness thought it would be more interesting to test it out on potential enemies. If they were successful, great. If not, then he was sure your crew would be able to deal with those foul Black Knights."

Ahab continued to write down everything he said. "Interesting. Your story may have merit. However...from what I've heard, Prince Schneizel is more of a pragmatist. He doesn't use weapons of questionable efficacy without proper testing, and makes sure all of his tools will do exactly what they're meant to do. Once he sets his eyes on prey, no matter the back up, he is said to make sure everything at his disposal is effective. Has that...changed recently?"

It was then Lelouch realized he may have blown it.

* * *

><p>Kallen and CC stood outside the door as other guards watched them. Neither could hear Lelouch on the other side of the door, which troubled them. Kallen also had to restrain herself from crushing one of the soldier's privates when he flirted with her. She glanced to CC, who only glanced back. Unlike her, her eyes showed confidence. <em>"Believe in him, Kallen. Believe in him just as I do."<em>

* * *

><p>Lelouch did his best to remain passive, despite the implied accusation. "I believe you on the Prince's normal behavior. But his highness is an individual just like anyone else; sometimes they go against their nature and usual patterns." he explained.<p>

"Perhaps." Ahab agreed. "But if that's true, from what I hear, this would be the first time for him."

Lelouch knew he had to get away from the subject of Schneizel. Not only did he have to use his power to make him let them go, but also let him take some supplies. And to do all that, he had to Geass him. However, it wasn't that easy; whatever he chose to say, he needed to be as subtle as possible. _"Think..."_

"Well, I suppose we can make a call to the prince and have this sorted out..." Ahab began.

Lelouch nearly yelled no, but held himself back. "That won't be necessary." he instead said calmly. "It would actually be rather embarrassing if you informed him; we weren't supposed to be seen by anybody..."

"No helping that now, is there?" Ahab asked, his voiced raised the slightest to convey a threat underneath his statement. "You can either stay here while we escort your crew back to base, or we can squeeze as many of your crew into the brig as we can. And trust me when I say, we'll have to deal with those we can't fit. Your call."

Lelouch sighed. "Okay...I guess we'll have to go ahead and...OW!" Lelouch suddenly bent over and clutched his eye.

"Hey!" Ahab called, now suddenly concerned. "You ok?"

"I'm fine." Lelouch grunted. "My contact lenses sometimes act up!" he hissed. _"Come on, take the bait..."_

"You sure?" Ahab asked, as he crouched over to him. "I can get a medic..."

Lelouch would've grinned like a predator about to make a sure kill if it wouldn't break character. "It's alright, really. In fact...I've another idea on how to work this debacle out."

"Oh?" Ahab asked skeptically.

Lelouch's contact lens fell into his palm, and he looked into the captain's eyes. _"Yes!_ _Do it quick!" _"I was wondering if maybe you can show us around the ship. Would you mind doing everything that I asked until we're ready to leave?"

There was a delay in his response, but in a second his eyes glowed a faint magenta and he said. "No. There is no problem at all."

Lelouch could only smile. "Glad to hear that. To start, can you bring me out to my escorts?"

* * *

><p>"What?" one of the cameramen asked his colleague, unable to believe what he was seeing. "What the hell is the captain doing?"<p>

"I guess we'll find out." the other one said, equally baffled as he quickly patted his sidearm to make sure it was still there.

Within a minute, the door swished open. Not only were Ahab and Lelouch there, but CC and Kallen were as well. "At ease, men." Ahab said to the security crew as he entered the room. "Captain Charlemagne here simply wants a tour of the ship until he's ready to leave."

Kallen and CC backed up against the wall as the soldiers stepped forward to address the captain. "This is highly irregular, sir. Why would you do such a thing?"

"I think it's best if you ask me." Lelouch stepped forward. "But first..." He looked at both of them straight in the eye as the sigil in his own came to life. "...here are your orders."

The two soldiers relaxed, their hands dropping from their side arms. "You and your captain are to take us on a tour and do anything we ask until we are ready to leave. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" the two saluted, no sign of reluctance in their actions.

"Very well." Lelouch replied. "Let us proceed." Lelouch let them exit the room, but then stopped them. "I'm sorry, but I forgot something! Would you mind deleting all security tapes and data? It would make the tour much more enjoyable for us."

"Not at all, sir!" the two guards replied as they got to work erasing all the data.

Kallen smiled slightly. "You sure like to cut it close."

"If we weren't being watched, I would have done it sooner and more obvious..." Lelouch defended himself.

"Sir." Ahab said as he and the others awaited Lelouch's instructions, unmoving like pawns waiting for the hand to move them. "We're ready to continue the tour."

"_It seems even under geass, one can become impatient."_ Lelouch noted.

"I'd recommend we do not keep them waiting." CC suddenly said. "If just one of the crew member remains free, that will become a problem for you."

Lelouch nodded, and signaled his victims to continue, and followed after them.

* * *

><p>Todoh and Diethard still were on standby with the other guards, and things were getting tense between them. Diethard exhausted all possibility of conversation, and Todoh's silent treatment still irritated them to no bounds. While waiting in silence was something Todoh was used to, this situation was something much more aggravating. <em>"How could Zero possibly fool them into letting us go!?"<em> Zero worked miracles before; but Todoh knew there had to be a trick to each one. This...what could he do?

Suddenly, their two guards seemed to have received some communication on their blue tooths, as they pressed their fingers to their ears. "Yes, captain. Everything's fine...you're going to do what?" This piqued both Todoh's and Diethard's interest, though they did their best not to show it. "Sir, that's not really our problem..." one protested. "But-!" The soldier then grunted. "Understood, sir." He signed off, spitting into the water.

"Is there a problem?" Diethard asked.

"It seems our captain has lost his mind...no thanks to yours. You havn' trouble with your supplies?"

Diethard blinked. "Yes...a little. Why?"

"It seems your captain has quite the silver tongue; he convinced ours to give you all we have and we'll have to restock at port."

This puzzled Todoh as well; anyone short of royalty could not pull off such a thing. "What can I say?" Diethard asked, smiling. "Our captain has a way with words." It was best not to show any surprise.

"Apparently."

Soon, Captain Ahab, Zero and his two companions surfaced. "If you would be so kind as to just drop them into the hatch, sir, that will be fine." Lelouch was smart enough to figure that seeing Japanese would snap them out of his spell; best to make sure the rest of the crew stayed out of sight. "After our business here is concluded we'll be out of your way."

"Yes sir." Ahab replied.

Lelouch noticed the two guards, and approached them, looking them in the eye. "You two..." The two aimed their weapons with hostility at him. "...help your captain." The two relaxed, and went with their crew.

Diethard and Todoh said nothing as the Britannians gave them boxes of frozen meats, vegetables and other essentials. But they both shared the same curiosity of how Zero managed to accomplish this. When the last of it was loaded, Lelouch turned to Ahab and saluted him. "Thank you so much, Captain Ahab sir! We are in your debt!"

"It was our pleasure!" Ahab saluted back, smiling. "I trust you are ready to leave?"

"Once we are out of sight, yes. Sorry to trouble you again; we wish you safe passage through these seas."

With that, Lelouch, Kallen, CC, Todoh and Diethard descended back down into their sub. When the Shitora itself submerged, Ahab and the others rapidly blinked their eyes. "What the-!? How'd I get out here!?" the captain yelled.

"Not just you!" a random crew member said. "What are we ALL doing out here!?"

Everyone was quite confused on their sudden lapse of memory and displacement from their assigned stations. "Wait! Lewis! The others! Where are they!?" The 2 members working security only stared at each other, then rushed back to the security room. Ahab growled and clenched his fists. "Everyone! Back to your stations! We'll track down those sons of bitches down and show no mercy! I want them sunk to the bottom of the sea, and I want it 5 minutes ago!"

"Yes, my lord!" all announced.

* * *

><p>"This is amazing!" a Black Knight exclaimed as he and his brothers in arms unwrapped the supplies. "How did he pull it off!?"<p>

"That's a miracle worker for you." another said.

Satisfied with seeing his crew pleased with the results, Lelouch and Kallen quickly walked to his private chambers. Once there, he threw off his blonde wig. "I hope it doesn't occur to them that they have been looking at my real face for a while now."

"Well, you stated yourself a long time ago that you were not Japanese, so I think they'll quickly forget about it." Kallen said, smiling. "And even if they realize they have seen the real you they just don't care; not after all you've done for them."

Lelouch nodded slightly as he looked at the screen of his command console. "Anyway, we don't have much time. You did leave them a present in the latrine, did you not?"

Kallen gave him the sourest frown she could in response to that. "You should be careful about how you say that to a lady." She then produced a remote control from her pocket.

"Sorry." Lelouch whispered sheepishly as she handed it to him. He flipped open the switch, and pressed it.

* * *

><p>"Are they in our sights yet!?" Ahab shouted impatiently.<p>

"Yes sir!" a technician exclaimed. "Odd...it seems they haven't gotten very far."

"All the better for us then. Ready the torpedoes." Ahab ordered.

"**Sir, this is Oregon in security."** a voice from Ahab's intercom said.

"Have you determined exactly what happened?" Ahab asked back impatiently.

"**Negative, sir. Whatever happened, it seems our visitors were smart enough to shut down security and delete all of our data.** **I'm sorry, sir; there's nothing we can do." **

"No matter. I suppose we'll have to do this without clear answers." the captain grumbled. "This is going to be humiliating once I report this to the viceroy." he sighed.

"Sir, torpedoes are ready and the enemy sub is in sight."

"Get ready to fire, on my command. In 3...2...1..."

Suddenly, an explosion echoed through the sub, and that was no torpedo. The captain practically flew out of his chair as he pressed the comm line. "Damage report! Quickly!"

"**Sir, there was an explosion, from inside the sub! We're taking in water!"**

"Can you plug it up!?"

"**The hole is the size of a car, sir! We're sinking!" **

Ahab's arms went limp, his mind unable to process what was happening as the floor was flooded by water and the rest of the crew made a mad dash for any slim hope for survival.

* * *

><p>"I guess it's done." Lelouch said as he handed the detonator back to Kallen.<p>

"Yeah." Kallen answered. An uncomfortable moment of silence permeated between them. "Is everything alright?" Kallen finally asked.

"Do you think there was a better way?" Lelouch asked. "Something else we could have done than place a bomb in their sub?"

Kallen felt like an idiot for not thinking of this sooner. _"As Zero, he had killed many before._ _But whatever process he's went through has made him a blank slate."_ Even back during his duel with Guilford, he didn't kill anyone. It wasn't the same as pulling a trigger into someone's head...but the toll must have felt enormous all the same.

"You think I'm a coward, don't you?" Lelouch finally asked.

Kallen sternly replied. "No. I think you're human."

"I thought soldiers were supposed to enjoy the kill."

"Usually, that's making the best out of the dark side of a cause. Those that are in it only for the kill...I hope to never meet one." Kallen said. She took a seat beside him. "You know, I was 14 when I made my first kill."

Lelouch looked up from his legs. "That couldn't have been fun."

"Not at all." Kallen replied. "It was right before I first joined the resistance. I followed my brother Naoto without him knowing. I don't remember the specific details of the mission, but a firefight broke out after all was said and done. As you can imagine , I hid and cried like a baby."

"After getting to know you, I really can't. That's just so not you." Lelouch chuckled.

"Quiet. We were all children at a time." Kallen admonished him, but smiled slightly, encouraged to continue. "Anyway, I somehow convinced myself to move, just to get out of that horrible place. I slowly sneaked around the rubble, crouching...and I dared to look out and over to see my brother. He was about to be ambushed by a Britannian." Kallen then pulled out her pink purse-knife. "This was actually a present from him to me on my 12th birthday. Of course, I never told my mother; he said it was to protect myself. In that instant, when he was about to be stabbed in the back, I pulled it out, and ran towards the soldier, stabbing him instead."

Lelouch cringed. "That couldn't have been pretty."

"It wasn't; his blood got all over my shirt. Before Naoto could scold me for following him, I threw up profusely. I don't remember things well after that; but he eventually thanked me while I lay in bed, and felt I was ready to join the resistance. The rest, I guess, is history."

"Quite a story." Lelouch sighed. "Did it get easier; the killings, I mean?"

"Hard to say." Kallen answered. "I didn't have kills quite that close and personal for a long time now. It's easier to write them off if they're far away or in a knightmare; you can't really see them that way...but, no, it really doesn't get any easier. The best you can do is not dwell on it, and make sure you truly believe what you are fighting for." She didn't want to bother mentioning anything about collateral damage; she didn't want to put him through more pain related to Shirley.

"Thanks, Kallen. I'll try to keep that all in mind."

"Anytime." Kallen got up and said "I'm going to help everything set things up. If you need anything, just buzz me." With that, she exited the door.

Once she was gone, another feminine voice spoke up. "Don't get too used to this; eventually, you'll have to make an up close and personal kill."

Lelouch turned around to see CC lounging on his bed. She must have went inside the room before he and Kallen did. "How long were you there?"

"Long enough. Don't get too used to things going this way; you'll have to make an up-close and personal kill eventually." she said, with no emotion as usual.

Lelouch sighed. "Just when I get my spirits up, you have to throw them back to earth, don't you?"

"That's reality checks for you; they never tell you what you want to hear." CC then said "By the way, good job. You're becoming more like the man you once were everyday.

Lelouch nodded silently. "CC...I've been meaning to ask you. What's in it for you? This rebellion, I mean?"

"You and I have a contract; and when the time is right, you will fulfill it. That is all. I don't have a say in how you choose to live your life. Until our contract is ready to be fulfilled, I'm making sure you don't die."

CC suddenly sat up, and jumped off the bed. Running next to Lelouch, she dialed a number on the sub's intercom **"Hello?"** someone asked on the other end.

"Yes, by any chance are there any frozen pizzas in the supplies?" CC asked.

The other end was silent for a minute. **"Let me check...yeah, I think so." **

"Get one ready for me when it's time for dinner." With that, she took her finger off the button and walked back to the bed.

"Is that really all you eat?" Lelouch moaned in distaste. "They're probably not even that good."

"I suppose they're like cigarettes to me; highly addictive." Lelouch observed her as she grabbed her cheese-kun doll once more and plopped herself on the bed. CC was aware that he was staring. "What? Is something on me showing?"

"You don't seem to particularly care what I do. Not only that, but you haven't been very forthcoming about the person I was." Lelouch stated. "For someone who's trying to help me with that, you don't seem to care too much."

CC merely rolled over. "Even after all you've been through, you wouldn't believe me if I told you. We tried that, remember? And simply telling you whom you used to be won't make you whom you used to be. All we can do is guide you, and you'll have to figure out the rest. And even if you do regain your memories...you won't be the same person you were or are now."

Lelouch turned back to his computer as he let the weight of her words sink in...

* * *

><p>Suzaku stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in a blue robe and slippers as he made his way towards his cell phone. Quickly, he dialed the number that would link him directly with Prince Schneizel.<p>

"**Sir Kuurugi."** Schneizel replied on the other end. **"I take it you have spoken with Nunnally?" **

"Yes, my lord." Suzaku replied. "She seemed a bit...overwhelmed at the idea of it."

"**Of course.** **Who wouldn't?"** Suzaku heard some noise on the other end, which he presumed was Schneizel shuffling some papers. **"Give her time, Suzaku. I'm sure she will accept the offer." **

"And if she doesn't?"

"**Then I will just have to think of someone else; it happens. Thank you, Kuurugi." **

"It was an honor, my lord. I'm very fond of Nunnally. If anything, I should thank you for allowing me to see her." Suzaku replied.

"**You're welcome."** Schneizel said back. **"With that done, I assume you are ready to begin your investigation in Area 11?" **

"I am."

"**Very well then; your plane leaves the day after tomorrow. Good luck, Suzaku." **

"Thank you, my lord." With that, Suzaku hung up. He wanted to leave for Japan now, but he supposed the prince was still busy getting some things in order. _"I guess I could use a day to rest_..._before I really get busy." _

Suddenly, his cell rang again. Looking at the caller ID, he saw that it was Nunnally. _"Already?"_ Quickly, he picked up. "Nunnally?"

"**Suzaku! Is everything alright?" **

"I'm fine, Nunnally. Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"**Suzaku, I'm fifteen years old! I don't need to be in bed by nine anymore!"** she laughed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Suzaku smiled at her rare rebellious streak. "But still, at this hour I imagine you have something very important to discuss."

"**Yes. I've been thinking about your offer, Suzaku..." **

"Nunnally, you don't have to rush things." Suzaku informed her. "Take all the time..."

"**I've decided to accept your invitation."** Nunnally declared.

Suzaku blinked in confusion. "Wha-?"

"**I said I've accepted Schneizel's offer;** **I will become the viceroy of Area 11."** Suzaku, at first, was speechless. Nunnally, fearing they were disconnected, called **"Hello?** **Suzaku?"**

"I'm here, Nunnally." Suzaku finally said. "It...it was just such a shock that you made your decision so quickly."

"**I know that Japan is going through tough times." **Suzaku imagined that Nunnally was smiling on the other end. **"Euphemia did her best to make your country better, Suzaku.** **Now I want to do the same. Not only to carry on her wishes, but to thank you for all the kindness you have shown my brother and I over the years." **

Suzaku slowly smiled as he felt tears roll down his eyes. "Nunnally...what you're agreeing to will be one of the hardest things in your life. If you have any doubts...just tell me now, and I'll inform his highness."

Nunnally only answered **"Countless doubts. But the more reasons I think of not to take my brother's offer, the more reasons I realize that I should. I am a Princess of the Royal Family, and as such, it is my duty to serve the people, Britannians and Numbers alike. Besides...if I go, I may be able to find Lelouch!" **

Suzaku frowned on the other end. _"Of course that's the real reason she's eager to do this."_ "...very well, then. His highness is very busy at the moment, so I will inform him first thing come tomorrow morning."

"**Thank you so much, Suzaku!" **

"Thank your brother the next time you speak with him." Suzaku replied. "And get some sleep. You'll be needing the whole day to prepare."

"**I will, Suzaku!** **Good night!" **

"Good night, Nunnally." Both hung up, and Suzaku threw the phone with expert accuracy into its charger. He collapsed on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't say no to Nunnally, but that didn't mean he had to like what she was about to agree to. _"It would have been simpler if she had only stayed."_ Now Suzaku would have to hunt for Lelouch with Nunnally looking over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Lelouch was stirred from his sleep as the unpleasant chime of an alarm clock went off. Lelouch groaned, gripping his head and further messing up his bed hair. <em>"Not even to make Rolo breakfast before school did I have to get up this early..."<em> While Lelouch didn't have that particular responsibility anymore, as the de facto commander he was expected to rise early. Unless he wanted a mutiny on the ship, it was in his best interest to play the part as much as possible. The alarm continued to chime, much to his irritation. "Alright, goddamn!" Lelouch yelled to no one in particular.

He propped himself up...and felt something soft. It wasn't a pillow. It was much too supple and warm. Lelouch looked down, at first only mildly curious. Then, his eyes widened. CC had snuggled up next to him sometime in the middle of the night. She was only in her white sports bra and bike shorts. And his hand was currently situated on her ass. "WHOA!"

Lelouch tumbled out of the bed, taking the cover and a few pillows with him, while CC stretched like a cat and rubbed her eyes. "Good morning to you to." she yawned as if this was a normal thing. She looked at him curiously while he covered his boxers with a pillow.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Lelouch screamed. Thank goodness his room was sound-proof.

"Sleeping, of course." she replied, not at all offended by his question.

"Don't you have a bed of your own!?" Lelouch screamed.

"It's not nearly as comfortable as yours." CC replied as she got up and stretched. "Besides, most men enjoy the idea of waking up to a woman next to them."

"Wha!? No! I mean...How would you feel if I crawled next to you while sleeping half naked!?"

"As long as it's you." CC simply replied. "If I'm not your fancy, I can get Kallen to sleep with you if you wish." Lelouch only pressed the pillow over his shorts harder. "I have seen some neglige around that accentuates those outrageous curves of hers perfectly..." she continued as she poked her chin in deep thought.

"Too much information, thanks!" Lelouch yelled as he ran into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Sorrrry." CC replied, irritated. "We have a few cute looking boys among our ranks, if you just happen to swing that way."

"WHAT!?" Lelouch yelled from inside. "No, I don't!"

"Just asking. No need to get defensive about it." CC said as she picked up her discarded Black Knights' dress and began to change.

Lelouch sighed as he leaned against the wall and took a few deep breaths, sagging to the bottom. "What's that girl's deal!?" Lelouch hissed. Just then, he heard a ringing sound. He looked to the bathroom wall where he found a speaker and some buttons below. "Not even in here can I get any real privacy." he groaned. Pushing down the irritated part of him inside, he pressed the button. "Speak."

"**Zero, this is Ohgi. We've arrived; we're approaching Tasmania now." **

Lelouch may have hesitated for a moment, but quickly recovered. "Understood. I will be at the bridge shortly." He rubbed his face and breathed deeply as he prepared to truly lead a guerrilla force. "It begins."

* * *

><p>So, here we go. Can't say much about the next chapter. Mostly plot-development, but some action as well. Nunnally will be the Viceroy of Japan now, but there will be consequences, even when Lelouch is not around. Can't say much else beyond that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I promise to send the next out as soon as I can! Till next time!<p>

Ikazuchi-Lightning


	9. Hand Over the Flame

Hey. It's been something of a crazy time for me. Things are starting to look up though; for one I've finally found a job. Not a great one, but it's something. And summer movies have been good to me, so that always helps. And I've got another creative project that will supposedly help make me and a friend of mine money. We'll see how it all goes, but enough of my rambling! Here's the next chapter! So please, enjoy! As always, I've noticed I've been getting many details of Code Geass wrong (too many in my opinion) so if I make a mistake, make sure to let me know!

* * *

><p>"<em>Once more."<em> Lelouch fastened his helmet as he once again became Zero. He wasn't sure if he could ever get used to this, but it was getting easier with each passing day.

As briskly as possible, he made his way towards the bridge in full costume. Like everyone else, he saw on the screen the periscope's vision of the Tasmanian coast. "A beautiful place." Zero noted. "Even more beautiful is that this landscape is not occupied by Britannia."

"We are not here for sight-seeing, need I remind you." Todoh interrupted.

"I haven't forgotten, Todoh." Zero replied. "Only making a statement."

"Zero, I recommend we take precautions." Ohgi said. "While Australia is not an enemy per se, I'd imagine it would fiercely guard it's neutrality."

"So, if they fire, we'll just return it twofold!" Tamaki proudly exclaimed.

"You really are an idiot." Chiba muttered.

"WHAT!?"

"Australia may not be our friend...but we don't have to make them our enemies." Zero said. "I'd imagine the time will come when Australia will play an important part in this war. I can't say what, but in the meantime, we best stay on good terms with them, hope that they will become our allies." _"Play a part?"_ Lelouch thought. _"Doubtful." _History had shown once a nation stayed neutral it would never take sides unless the nation itself was attacked. If anything, they would take the safe bet and side with the Britannians; even if their forms of government were total opposites, they had many traditions in common. Besides, the Australians, while not as bad as the Britannians, still had a reputation of being racist to foreigners. Nonetheless, the truth of how to approach this was clear. They had to get in without upsetting the Australians. "Ohgi, find a secluded cove we can find cover in."

"Yes, Zero."

As he got to work, Kallen approached him. "So, how do we go about finding Kaguya once we anchor?"

"I'll go on land." Zero proclaimed, to which Kallen stared at him. "Not as myself, of course. But...as myself." Thank goodness Kallen was the only one who heard that.

"Zero! I think we found something!" A huge hole in a cliff's side was brought up on the monitor. It could easily have fitted an oil tanker from the old days, and would be perfect for the Shitora so long as it remained submerged.

"Any navy patrolling the immediate area?"

"None that we can see sir; it looks to be the coast of a national park."

"_Excellent."_ "Take us in, Ohgi." Zero commanded.

* * *

><p>As soon as the Shitora made its way to it's new hiding place and anchored, Zero got ready to get things going. "I will be taking Kallen with me, should anything go wrong." he informed the crew. "The rest of you will remain here. Since we cannot come and go as we please, I will only return once. I will keep in contact via e-mail on our encrypted servers whenever I can, but if it seems something has happened to me...you may continue on without me."<p>

There was a bit of silence among the soldiers. "Will do, sir!" one finally saluted. Others followed as well.

"Very good. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

"Zero." Zero turned around to look at Todoh. "If you don't mind, I have some questions for you. Questions regarding that submarine from a couple of days ago. I didn't get the chance to ask how you pulled that off."

Lelouch sighed. He was hoping Todoh had forgotten that promise. Thankfully, he had thought something of a cover story just in case. "Scopolamine." he answered.

"What?"

"Scopolamine; a drug that originated somewhere in Area 6. It's a potent drug that can make people vulnerable to suggestion; you could say it is a method of some sort of mind control, albeit temporarily."

Todoh raised his eyebrow. "I know what it does. But how did you administer it to the whole crew?"

Zero sighed. _"He wasn't playing around with that promise I made him!"_ "See this?" Zero stuck out his hand to show off what seemed to be a needle protruding from his glove. "Inside is a syringe that will administer the drug. It's in a concentrated dose; I just prick a man's skin and they quickly fall under the drug's spell."

Todoh looked at the hand, and looked away, taking a deep breath. "Okay." Todoh said gruffly. "But that is illegal contraband in almost every country. How did you get hold of it?"

"The same way all those who weren't captured managed to obtain everything else here." Zero proclaimed, spreading his arms. "None of this was obtained legally; I dare say some of it wasn't even BOUGHT. So, C2 got it anyway she could."

Todoh only stared at him, clutching his katana. Finally, his grip relaxed. "Very well then." Todoh said. "Good luck, Zero. And be careful." he bowed.

"It's my job to be careful." Zero replied. "I have to change now, if I've any hope to find Kaguya in due time."

As Zero, Kallen and CC excused themselves, Tamaki approached Todoh, nudging his side. "See? He's legit! We'll just have to copy his strategy..."

"He lied to me, Tamaki."

Tamaki only stared at him. "WHAT!?" Tamaki fumbled for words. "But...he..."

"Scopolamine doesn't act that quickly...and those men were too alert to have been drugged. Even if they were vulnerable to suggestion, I doubt they would all have been able to walk to the top of the sub without falling over."

"So...what now?" Ohgi asked, concerned. "He lied to you..."

"Yes. But what would you have me do? However he did it, he got us out of that incident and stocked us with food. And right now, we need Kaguya; and if I know her well, Zero is the only one who will be able to find her."

"Why is that?" Chiba asked.

"Because she wants only HIM to find her." Todoh replied as he growled. "She may be brilliant and influential, but even she is vulnerable to those idiotic teenage crushes." Looking at the closed door, he said "So for now, we need him."

* * *

><p>New Zealand was a sparsely populated area, and was of little economic importance to the empire. Historians still debated why the area was conquered. But the Britannians had enough sense to preserve the natural beauty, and developed a lucrative tourist industry out of it. Their agriculture and livestock industry also became famous in the empire, as the Knight of Three was currently finding out as he and Anya dined outside on a picnic table.<p>

"MMM!" Gino exclaimed as he bit into a New Zealand steak. "This is good, much better than the homeland! I don't even need to use Z-10 sauce! What do you think, Anya?"

The girl only took little pieces of hers as she continued chewing. "It's good." she simply replied, cutting another piece.

Gino sighed. "Anya, sometimes you're just too polite to have fun around."

"Is everything alright, Master Weinberg?" a servant asked coming up to him.

"Excellent." Gino replied in bliss as he took another bite.

"Forgive my intrusion, but a phone call came in. Something about a sunken submarine. The details our sketchy, but it seems this has the 2nd Prince interested. I'm sure it can wait until tomorrow..."

Gino put down his utensils and groaned. "No; it can't." He stood, and handed the servant his plate. "Would you be so kind as to put this in the fridge? I'd like to have it for breakfast tomorrow."

"Certainly, sir." the servant replied as he collected his plate. Anya handed hers over as well, following after her comrade.

Entering his make-shift office during his stay in Area 9, Gino logged onto his laptop, and made a video call to the Britannian Navy around Area 14, Papua New Guinea. The video came alive as an old commander's face came into focus.**"To whom am I speaking?" ** An officer replied on the other end.

"Sir Gino Weinberg, the Knight of Three." he stated.

"**Sir Weinberg, an honor to speak to you." **the commander bowed.

"I understand that Prince Schneizel wanted me to look into what appears to be an accident within the navy?"

"**Yes. One of our submarines and the crew went missing for a few days. We investigated, and found it in the bottom of the ocean." **

"And the crew?"

"**All dead; the sub breached a hole, most likely from an explosion. The entire crew drowned." **

Gino winced. "Not a good way to go. I'm sorry about your men."

"**None more than me."** the naval officer sighed. **"Anyway, as you can guess, this happened days ago. But, as standard procedure we investigated the incident as best we could. We found something...something that didn't make any sense." **

"How so, may I ask?" Gino inquired.

"**Looking at the way the metal was bent and the scorch marks, it would suggest the explosion came from the inside." **

Gino became interested. "Could it have been an accident?"

"**All submarines must undergo routine maintenance before departing. And even if we missed something, there is no way a minor flaw could cause such an explosion. What's more, it came from the latrine."**

"That does sound suspicious." Gino said as he rubbed his chin. "What about the records? Anything?"

"**No; in fact, there are none." **

"How can that be?"

"**It's as if security deleted all their files; nothing could be recovered. We are downright flabbergasted, if I may say so myself."** He wiped some sweat from his brow. **"What am I supposed to tell their families!? They demand vengeance!" **

"Just tell them the investigation is ongoing." Gino said calmly. "Even if you had the answers, they wouldn't be satisfied until the saboteurs themselves faced a firing squad. Tell me, which direction was the submarine facing?"

"**South, my lord." **

"Okay." Gino said as he turned away from the screen to address his servant. "Bran; get me a world map, please."

"Right away, my lord." the butler said as he briskly made his way to the library.

"What were the coordinates of the submarine when you found it?" Gino asked, turning back to the commander.

"**31.5 degrees south, approximately 129 degrees East. Off the coast of an island called Molucca."**

"Thank you for your time, commander." Gino said as he wrote them down. "I promise you the ones who did this will be brought to justice, somehow."

"**I'd rather prefer to see them burn."** the commander growled.

"If it comes to that." Gino saluted the man as he signed off. _"If it came from the inside in a place with little possible accidental reactions...that was no accident." _ Gino thought as he stared at the blank screen in deep thought.

"Sir, I've a map for you. It doesn't mark the current political geographical borders..."

"As long as it has all the continents and seas, it will do." Gino replied as he took the map.

He laid it down on the table, and took a pin. "The sub sunk right about...here." He placed the pin somewhere on the island specified. "And the direction it was facing...south." Gino took a marker and traced a path. The line went straight to Australia. "If this was Zero's doing, going to Australia has some logic. He could hide well in a neutral country." Gino got up and walked back to his computer.

"The lost sub was pointed south." Anya stated in an unusual moment of conversation. "That doesn't mean that's where the enemy was headed, nor that it was Zero."

"That's why it's best to be sure." Gino said as he began to type an e-mail. "We have spies in Australia; I'm going to tell them to keep an eye out." Gino clicked "Send", and leaned back against his chair. "Still, there are just as many reasons NOT to go there. Australia may be neutral, but Zero wouldn't expect aid from that country. If we find him there, the Australians will sell him out. They don't have the military force to oppose us, and it has many who sympathize with the empire." Gino looked at the map of Australia. _"So, Zero... if that's where you're headed, what are you really looking for?"_

* * *

><p>"So, still thinking of hitting the pubs?" Kallen asked as she, CC and Lelouch looked over the suburbs of a small Tasmanian city down below a hill.<p>

"Maybe later." Lelouch said. "We'll be out here for days at the least if we just try to catch gossip in a random bar. We need a starting point."

"There should be some kind of Asian ethnic community in the area; there's bound to be some Japanese there." C2 stated. "Perhaps those would be the best places to start."

"Not directly." Lelouch said. "You and I would rouse immediate suspicion. Why would two Caucasian people stop by a business normally patronized by immigrants?"

"Good point." CC conceded. "Though if you make it look like you're a fan of their the products or services they provide, they are generally more accepting."

"Perhaps. But we'd have to fake too much eventually. Do that often enough, and people will find out." He then looked to Kallen. "I'd ask you to do this, but you look equal parts Japanese and Britannian. That might be a problem."

Kallen's eyebrows twitched; Lelouch was feared he may have offended her. "Don't worry; while my looks may draw some suspicion, I know more than enough Japanese culture and mannerisms to fit in. They'll just think I look a bit odd, that's all." she huffed.

That last sentence had a touch of hurt to it. Lelouch imagined that even after all she had done for the Japanese, she still had trouble fitting in. Lelouch gently squeezed her shoulder. "No matter what they may identify you as, you don't seem strange in my eyes at all." Kallen only stared at him a moment, while her heart skipped a beat. Both stepped away and looked the other direction as they felt how awkward it was.

"So, what now?" CC asked.

"Kallen will do her own thing." Lelouch stated. "If she's confident she can do it, we'll trust her. You have your personalized cell?"

"Yes." Kallen said as she pulled it out of her jacket. "But the service is pretty lousy; I'd imagine here I'll just get some static."

"Price to avoid detection, I suppose." Lelouch said. The cell phones they were using now relayed a signal with the Shitora. They helped to prevent state surveillance, but they were no where near as good as registered cell phones connected to cell towers. "If you're having trouble with verbal communication, text me. That should be enough." Lelouch then turned to CC. "You come with me. We'll search for any locals who have a connection with the Japanese and other immigrants."

"Well then..." CC suddenly wrapped her arm around Lelouch's. "Come along then, darling." she smiled.

Lelouch's eyes widened. "I beg your pardon!?"

"We need a story of why we're together." CC told him. "We look nothing alike to be siblings. And working together as a couple makes more sense."

Lelouch chuckled nervously. "Um, I guess you make a good point. But maybe-"

"It's fine, Lelouch." Kallen told him.

Lelouch turned around and asked "You sure?"

"Why not? It would make more sense for you to go with CC than me." Lelouch could tell that Kallen was not lying; she honestly did not take issues with them putting on an act.

Lelouch looked back and fourth between the two women. "Well...I guess if it's okay..."

"Let's go, sweetie." CC failed to coo with any real emotion as she dragged Lelouch down the hill. He noticed the small woman a lot stronger than she looked from the pressure she exuded as she squeezed his arm.

Kallen walked down the opposite way. Though she had no reason to be against the plan, something tugged at her. _"The nerve of him! Why should I be bothered? After all, it's not like we're together."_ Kallen didn't know why the sight of the two together bothered her, even if it was just an act. Then again, CC seemed to put extra effort in emphasizing the romantic aspect... _"Enough."_ Kallen chided herself. _"Just focus on the mission."_ she told herself as she continued down the hill.

Lelouch kept looking back as CC dragged him along. "Regrets?" she asked suspiciously.

Lelouch sighed. "What's there to regret? You were right; it makes more sense in this situation for US to be together." Lelouch looked back up the hill, to see Kallen absent from sight. _"Besides...what would a woman like her see in a guy like me?"_

* * *

><p>Schneizel enjoyed the quiet moments. As prince, he rarely got such occasions whether it had to do with war or parties he was bound by honor to attend. But when they did happen, it was bliss for him. In this case, that moment he chose to spend by the pond of his royal garden, feeding the swans. Just watch the birds skim the surface brought him totally at piece. As Schneizel threw them more bread crumbs, he leaned back on the bench and smiled slightly. "Thank you for not disturbing my peace. But you know I'm not so pompous as to demand no interruptions from my servants, especially with matters concerning the realm."<p>

Canon stepped out from behind the tree, carrying papers under his arm. "How long did you know I was there?"

"Long enough." Schneizel replied. "A prince should always be vigilant when his knights are not present; you never know if an assassin is around the corner."

"Excellent point as usual, your excellency." Canon walked up and took a seat beside him, documents in hand. "But if it wouldn't trouble you, there are some pressing matters that I thought may concern you."

"Please enlighten me." Schneizel said as he tossed the swans more crumbs.

"Very well. First, Sir Weinberg has looked into that submarine accident you requested. If the Black Knights are responsible, he believes they headed for Australia."

"A reasonable deduction. Any solid evidence to that theory?"

"None as of yet. But he's using our spies to ensure we're not on a wild goose chase."

"Very good. What else?"

"A date has been set for your eldest brothers' wedding." Canon's face squinted slightly before returning to it's normal stoic self. "I must say though, I didn't imagine Odysseus had that kind of taste."

"He doesn't." Schneizel sighed. "It's purely political; he'll probably lock her in a room stuffed with toys and take a mistress on the side."

"That's comforting." Canon said in a rare show of relief. Though none dared speak against the decisions of the royal family, the rumors about Odysseus being a possible pedophile were quite damaging to his public image. "Also, I've requested an audience with your father for you." Canon continued, moving on to other news. "Unfortunately, he says he has more important matters to attend to."

"Mundane affairs, as he calls them." Schneizel replied.

"How could he be so neglectful to the empire's needs, my lord?" Canon asked. "I'm sure in his old age he wants to retire, but until then he should oversee these matters."

"He's overseeing matters. Just the ones none of us are aware of. And what's more, he's not looking for a successor."

"But he has a hundred children. Surely, at least one of them..."

"Odysseus is nothing but a spoiled brat. He has some diplomatic skills, but has no idea how to run an empire. On top of that, he's a coward in battle. Cornelia would have been a worthy successor, but she's gone now; I don't have the foggiest idea of where she could be, if she is even alive. Many of my siblings have similar defects, I am unhappy to say. It is perhaps egotistical for me to say this, but I feel I am the only one worthy of the throne."

"Of that I have no doubt, sir." Canon said with great sincerity. "But how would you go about obtaining the throne?"

"Walk with me." Schneizel suddenly stood and walked back towards the palace, his servant trailing behind him. "The royal family has long advocated survival of the fittest. If my father is the man he presents himself as, he would expect us to betray one another until only one was left standing. According to tradition, only the most cunning and ruthless are worthy to rule. Though I do not wish to betray any of my brothers and sisters, if only to live another day, I will have to, if only because many will act first if I let them. I've been planning for such a day before I even became a man; after Nunally's supposed 'death', I made sure to stay one step ahead of any would-be killers. Life, I say, is like a game of chess; you anticipate the factors which you cannot control, and place your pieces accordingly."

"Sage advice, sir." Canon agreed. "How may I help you in accomplishing this?"

"You already are, my dear friend." Schneizel smiled. "Even if I cannot divulge the exact details, rest assured you are a most important piece in the game."

Though most would have assumed Canon to lose face, instead he was most amused. "If I were to be used as a piece in chess, I figured I would be nothing more than a pawn."

"And who's to say you aren't?" Schneizel asked. "Pawns are the most important parts of the game. And rest assured, whatever sacrifices I make, they won't be in vain."

"Comforting. But I'll do my best to stay alive until absolutely no options are left."

"And if I put you in a situation you can't escape from, you'll know." Schneizel was almost upon the front door to the palace. "There is one more thing you wish to tell me, isn't there?"

"Yes. Miss Einstein has developed a prototype of the weapon and is ready for testing. She invited you personally to observe it."

Canon handed him the folder, which the prince looked over quickly but thoroughly. "Most promising." he smiled.

* * *

><p>"Okay." Lelouch said as he hung up a payphone, the conversation of which CC was not privy to. "I've got us a lead."<p>

"Tell me." CC ordered him.

"If Kaguya is here, she has to have some kind of connection with the local immigrants here. The wages here may be better than what Britannia pays its own minorities, but legal protections are still problematic. If I were her..."

"As you are now, you don't even know her. And you've only spoken to her once before your memory loss."

"True. But you and Kallen told me enough about her to pretend I do. Anyway, if I were her, I would reach out to them. It would connect her to her people, and give her a vanguard, if not a full army."

"Interesting theory. How do we connect with them without raising any alarms?"

"Simple. We're going to hire a maid." Lelouch said.

CC looked around their surroundings"Well, if you want to watch her clean this entire town, I hope she's up to the task. Or perhaps you mean the Shitora? I'm sure the Black Knights would be delighted to see a breach in security."

For a change, Lelouch chuckled. "Good point. That's exactly why we need to get a place. Follow me."

As CC followed him, she noticed they were coming into one of the wealthier places in town. "We might be able to afford one of these places...if you're willing to leave your army bankrupt."

Lelouch smirked again. "Why spend what little money we have when we can take it?"

CC would have smiled if it was in her nature. _"He's beginning to act like his old self." _

"I hear that this is one of the wealthiest districts on the island. By global standards, still not much, but enough for basic rich people privileges. And enough to hire servants." Lelouch explained.

"So, you're going to make such a person give us their assets."

"In a way of speaking, yes. But, I'd prefer to find someone much more...deserving of such a misfortune."

"This is war; there will always be collateral." CC told him.

"Yes. But until I'm left with absolutely no choice...I'd prefer to avoid bringing misfortune on other people who don't deserve it, even if it's for the greater good." he said defiantly.

CC still remained emotionless, but was as sad as she was intrigued. "Very well; we'll do it your way for now. Where to first?"

Lelouch only smiled back at her. "NOW, my dear, we go get a drink."

"Are the bars even open yet?"

* * *

><p>In another part of town, Kallen began her mission. In the "Japan Town" block, she found the best place that was hiring Japanese immigrants; and it was just her rotten luck that it involved services. Not the sexual kind, but standard things like cleaning and house care. It didn't sit well with Kallen, but she learned to put up with a lot of things she didn't like over the years. Upon being allowed to see the manager, he gave her a quick look from head to toe. His inspection irritated her at first, but she let it go as soon as he sat down and looked at her application. What she didn't expect for him to do was bring up her looks. On one hand, it was a relief that he didn't focus on anything obviously sexual, but he had to bring up her mixed heritage. "I guess we could use some help." he began. "But..."<p>

"I'm half Britannian, sir." Kallen interrupted. "My biological father raped my japanese mother, and here I am. I was raised by her, and learned everything about Japan from her. So, given my troubled history, I identify myself as Japanese." Kallen hated to tell a lie like that; she didn't have the highest opinion of him nowadays. But there was a point where he did genuinely loved her mother, and at least tried to provide for her and her brother after their break up. But that didn't matter right now; he wasn't here, and the manager of this small business needed a story that would buy her some sympathy.

"I'm sorry." the other man said. "I didn't mean to bring it up. It's just...some of our employees might feel a bit uncomfortable around you, even if they knew your story."

Kallen smiled sadly. "It's okay. I've gotten dirty looks from both both sides of the aisle. I just figured here I could get a fresh start at least."

"As fresh as any of us can hope for, anyway." the manager said as he got up from his desk. "It's not government policy around here to actively persecute us, per say, but human nature is human nature I guess. We can be the same species, but if we act, talk or even think different, it just leads to bad things." Kallen puckered her nose as the elderly Japanese man lit a cigarette and took a puff. "Forgive me; I've a bad tendency to go out on a tangent. Anyway, I think we may have a space available. If you could just leave me your phone and address..."

"I have a cell phone." Kallen interrupted. "But at the moment, I'm staying at a hostel."

"It's fine. So long as I have SOME method of reaching you." As Kallen filled out the form, she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. It was a maid's uniform, hung up on a pole. Granted, it wasn't sexualized like so many similar outfits she saw in the lingerie stores (story for another time), but Kallen felt uncomfortable at the idea of wearing it nonetheless. "I know, I know." the manager said. "It's standard protocol. Our customers prefer our female employees to wear that. Gives them a sense of power. That, and...well, I don't think I need to explain the other reason. I try to make the outfits as sensible as possible. Unfortunately, some of your masters...well, just be careful. And whatever happens, don't hit them. It'll hurt all of us."

"Don't worry." Kallen said. "I've had to wear worse before." _"Much worse."_ she reminded herself, thinking of the bunny suit.

While he reviewed her information one more time, she quickly placed a small transmitter under the phone while he wasn't looking. Hopefully, he wouldn't notice, and reveal some tantalizing information. "Okay. Everything seems to be in order here...Suzumiya Miyuki-san. This is an on-call job, so be ready at any time. It's going to be rough, serving these people you're going to call master. You may meet some nice people, but don't hold your breath. If you need to talk someone, there's plenty of other girls under here whom you may be able to reach out to."

"I'll remember that. Thank you very much." she bowed.

"And good luck to you here." the boss replied. "You'll need it."

* * *

><p>"<strong>We have landed in Area 11, MacArthur Station.<strong>" a pilot's voice came over the radio inside a private Britannian plane. **"I assume it was a pleasant flight for all of you, my lords?" **

"Quite." Suzaku replied.

"Thank you." Dorthea answered as she stretched. "If nothing else, it's nice to be back on solid ground."

"If I may ask, have you ever been to Area 11, madam Dorthea?" Suzaku asked, starting a conversation. While Dorthea was normally a somewhat cold person, once you treated her with the proper respect, she was quite amiable.

"I have not; this will be my first time here." She smiled at him sincerely. "I'd imagine you're glad to be back home."

Suzaku looked out the window sadly. "There is a certain nostalgia here." He turned away from the window. "But the mission comes first. Besides, Japan has changed so much since it was...acquired. I doubt much of the Japan of old is even here anymore." Still, there was one site that remained unchanged. One that he commissioned the preservation and restoration of once he became the Knight of Seven. When he had free time, he would be sure to visit.

Dorthea gave him a comforting squeeze on his shoulder. "If you need someone to talk to, just ask. But for now, we better get a move on; I think our new Viceroy here is getting a bit restless."

Suzaku looked over to Nunally fidgeting in her chair, and smiled. "You're telling me." he chuckled. "Hold on, Nunally. I'll get your wheel chair out."

Soon, the party of three disembarked the plane, and traversed the smooth gravel of the airport. "I wish you could see this, Nunally..." Suzaku said sadly.

"I can't see...but I feel the air. It's the same as I remember..."

Suzaku didn't know how she did it, but he was glad that she had some sense that she was in a different place. He came out of his thoughts upon seeing a blond, bespectacled Britannian liason greet them with several of her subordinates, saluting. "Welcome, Sir Kuurugi! Madam Dorthea! And her highness! I am Alicia Lohmeyer. I have been in charge of administration of Area 11 while we awaited a new viceroy. It is an honor to work under all three of you!"

The two knights saluted back. "It is an honor to meet you, ma'am." Dorthea said. "For now, I'm just here to escort Area 11's new viceroy while Sir Kuurugi investigates the reappearance of Zero. And given the current situation, his highness Schneizel thought it would be best to deploy some Knights of the Round to protect the colony."

"Yes. Ever since Zero's reappearance, the..." The woman looked over to Suzaku. "...natives...have been harder to control."

Suzaku didn't know what was more offensive: the fact that they referred to the conquered people of their colonies as numbers, or that she changed her statement only because of him. Still, he feigned ignorance to make sure Nunally's trip would go smoothly. "I wouldn't worry. While they may cause trouble now and again, they are not a large threat. As long as we can destroy Zero, we can restore order."

"I hope you are right, Sir Kuurugi."

"Yes. But before we discuss that, I believe you need to bring our upcoming viceroy up to speed on things."

Dorthea nodded, and brought Nunally forward. "Greetings. I am Nunally Vi Britannia. I look forward to working with you all, and I eagerly await what we can accomplish together."

The soldiers saluted once more. "Your highness! It is an honor to meet you in person." Alicia exclaimed.

"_Just make sure you don't let her touch you."_ Suzaku thought. It seemed, knowing ahead of time their viceroy would be blind and crippled, did not even attempt to hide the looks of disgust on their faces.

"What do you wager bothers them more?" Dorthea whispered to him. "The fact that their new leader is a cripple, or a child?"

"Hard to say, though Euphemia wasn't much older than she when she first started." Suzaku quietly replied.

"Point taken." Dorthea concurred. "But I suggest you keep a close eye on her. While I don't know any of these men and women well enough to judge, there's a possibility they may try underhanded tactics to manipulate her...or worse"

"I will." Suzaku answered. "But should any reason I am unable, can I count on you to do the same?"

"You're asking a fellow Knight of the Round to defend royalty. It's what they pay me for, and what I aspired to be." she smiled.

Suzaku nodded in thanks. "Miss Lohmeyer." Suzaku addressed the woman. "I believe you would be better suited to get Miss Nunally acquainted with the administration here. I'm afraid I will have to investigate Zero's whereabouts immediately. Should trouble arise-"

"We will notify you at once, Sir Kuurugi, should Madam Dorthea not be available. Your highness..." she bowed, despite the fact her new superior was blind. "...if you would come with us, we have much to discuss."

"Of course."

Suzaku could tell Nunally wasn't exactly enthused about going, but he was proud of her for tackling such an enormous responsibility head on. _"Perhaps, she is suited to rule after all."_ "I'll see you later, Nunally." Suzaku said, squeezing her shoulder. "You be good, and set a good example for your family."

"I will, Suzaku." Nunally smiled. As the soldiers moved her wheel chair towards the limousine, she turned back. "Oh, and Suzaku!"

"Yes?"

"If it's not too much to ask, is it possible for you to stop by Ashford Academy and tell everyone I said hello?"

Suzaku's breath stopped as he cursed silently. How could he have been so stupid? Of course Nunally would have wanted to contact the student council. But with the emperor's brainwashing, they would never remember her. And if Suzaku didn't do as she asked, she would find out. "I...I don't know if I'll have time to stop by today. But I promise you, Nunally. Eventually I'll go by and let everyone know you said hi."

"Thank you, Suzaku!" The door to her seat slammed shut by one of the soldiers as everyone got in.

The limo drove off, while Suzaku walked towards the base, intending to hit the road soon.

* * *

><p>Later that night, after some preparation, Lelouch and CC were on the prowl for a new pair of victims. "How about there?" Lelouch asked, pointing to a long line monitored by a large bouncer. "That looks like a good place to look."<p>

CC nodded in agreement. "As prime as any of these expensive looking nightclubs." Both had acquired (through somewhat illicit means) attire for a young rich couple to go out to a club. Lelouch was dressed in a white shirt, black tie and slacks with dress shoes. CC wore a silver party dress, heels, and a light touch of make-up and jewelry.

"It's decided then." Lelouch extended his elbow to her, to which she wrapped her arm around. "Try to smile more...sweetie." Lelouch said. "We're supposed to be having fun." CC nervously looked around, and smiled. The most forced smile Lelouch had ever seen. "I think I like you better when you're expressionless." Before CC could relax her face muscles, Lelouch reprimanded her. "Keep it up. Even if no one's convinced you are happy, at least you'll appear to be trying to look the part...albeit too hard."

The two cut ahead of the line, earning a few insults along the way, and encountered the bouncer. If Lelouch had to guess, he must've made good use of weights during some time in prison. Luckily, they didn't come here to fight. "Whoa there." the giant of a man said as he pushed Lelouch back. "You ain't comin' in. You're not on the list."

By now, Lelouch's special contact was off. "We're Edward Lannister and Ceserei Stark. Check again, and you'll find our names."

His geass activated, the light coming into contact with the man's eyes. "Uh...hold on a second." He flipped through the clipboard. Soon enough, he pointed to somewhere on it. Of course, that was only because Lelouch TOLD him he would see it. "My apologies, sir. Please, come in." He unhooked the rope, and the pair entered, much to everyone else's confusion.

Lelouch took in all the sights and sounds around him. Couples no older than they were dancing all around the floor, playing pool, drinking. Granted, they all appeared pompous, but in a place where the point was to lose inhibitions, anyone could look like that. Lelouch led CC to the bar, which thankfully had some vacant stools. As they took their seat, CC yelled "Good idea! I'm just worried that the bartenders won't be able to hear you!"

"Shit." Granted, he could simply yell it out, but yelling out his question would attract unwanted attention. _"Think."_ Lelouch looked around, eying the glasses and the napkins...that's it! Quickly, he grabbed a napkin, and began scribbling something down with a pen.

"Good move." CC commented, knowing he couldn't hear her.

"What can I get you two?" the bartender asked loud enough as he approached them.

"Margarita, please." CC answered.

The bartender nodded. "And you, sir? What will it be?"

Lelouch finished writing down his note on the napkin. "Same as hers. However..." He removed his contact lens, and looked at him straight in the eye. "...I would like you to follow the instructions on this napkin, please!"

There was a slight delay in the man's reply. "Yes...sir." He went off, ignoring the hands from patrons calling for his attention. Thankfully, it only took him a few seconds to return the napkin to Lelouch. Then, he began blinking as he came out of his trance. "I..what was I doing?" He looked at the two. "I'm sorry. What did you two want again?"

"Two margaritas, please." Lelouch answered, holding two fingers in the air. The bartender got to work as he did most nights, passing the experience as nodding off during the job. Lelouch looked at the napkin he handed the bartender. The front, where he wrote, read in his writing _"Put down the full names of the richest and biggest pricks you know who come here on the back." _

He flipped it to see the answer given to him. _"Tyler Harding and his girl Vanessa Nixon."_ Lelouch smiled. The first step to finding suitable prey.

"Here your drinks." The bartender pushed the two green glasses towards them. While not big drinkers, the two could handle a bit of alcohol. They tapped their glasses and took a sip.

"So, found anything?" CC asked.

"I believe so. Hold on a minute."Lelouch said.

He set his drink down and found someone texting on his phone in the middle of the crowd. Tapping his shoulder, Lelouch said "Excuse me!"

The stranger turned around to look at him. "Yes?"

Lelouch once again released his geass. "I need to borrow your cell phone!" It might not have been necessary; for all Lelouch knew, this man was a nice guy. But Lelouch couldn't take that chance and get into an argument. Best to get this part of the mission over with quickly. The man stared at him blankly as he handed him his cell. Immediately, Lelouch began typing and browsing all the known social networks. Had the crowd not been so obsessed with their partying, they would have noticed Lelouch was taking a long time to had the cell back. Finally, he found what he needed: photos of his intended victims, and their plans for tonight. They were here; it seemed they had arrived 15 minutes before they did. _"Perfect."_ "Thank you very much, sir." Lelouch said as he handed back the cellphone. He walked away before his victim could regain consciousness.

Walking back to CC, he had another sip of his drink. "Come; there's someone I'd like us to meet."

CC took his hand as she was led to the dance floor. CC remained quiet as Lelouch scanned the area. The blinking lights made it hard to focus, but Lelouch eventually found his prey. He pointed to them for her; a young, built man who's hair was geled up as if he was some has-been pop star. His neck was covered in gold chains, and his wife-beater shirt under his black jacket did its best to expose his muscles. The woman next to him must have been Vanessa. She wore the tightest black cocktail dress Lelouch had ever seen, but quite frankly Lelouch was not impressed with the person wearing it. Her orange skin implied one tan too many, and her large breasts were obviously implants. Like her boyfriend, she also carried large amounts of jewelry, only making them appear even more superficial. "What's the story with these two!?" CC asked over the music.

"Their money's inherited!" Lelouch answered back, confident they wouldn't hear him. "Both their families were workaholics who'd I imagine didn't take time to discipline their kids and now they just party and get drunk every night!"

"My heart bleeds for them." she moaned, not caring that Lelouch couldn't hear her.

"Get the man's attention!"

CC nodded, and headed down to the dance floor. If Lelouch was right, even if they were technically a couple, he figured either would go for any other member of the opposite sex and their partner would become insanely jealous. CC suddenly grabbed Tyler's arm, and pulled him close. "May I have this dance?" CC moved her hips sensually, as Tyler eyed them.

Lelouch watched with interest. _"Hmm...interesting. It seems between her and Kallen, CC is most suited to be a seductress."_ Tyler was starting to get into the dance, while Vanessa pouted in the corner. _"I suppose I should make my move." _

Lelouch set his drink down and made his way towards Vanessa. He felt uncomfortable with what he was about to do, but he feared it was going to have to be necessary. _"Here goes..."_ As he made his way next to her, he offered her his hand. "Excuse me; may I have this dance?"

Vanessa gave him an evaluation from top to bottom. Lelouch could tell she wasn't impressed. But after looking at her "boyfriend" having a good time with CC, she looked back to him and reluctantly accepted his offer, hoping it would be enough to make him mad too. For a good minute, they danced. Lelouch tried, anyway; he doubted he was any good and if he was reading her face right, it seemed Vanessa's judgment agreed with his opinion. She kept looking back to Tyler, hoping she would get his attention. It didn't look like that was happening anytime soon.

Lelouch quickly removed his contact and took her hands, looking her right in the eyes. "Listen, I have a few favors to ask of you until morning!" Vanessa's face went blank as she nodded. Lelouch then took her by the hand.

Tyler suddenly realized his girl wasn't acting up like she usually would. While he would normally think of this as a good thing, something was off. He looked across the dance floor...and saw Lelouch leading her out the exit. "What does that son of a bitch think he's doing!?" He pushed CC out of the way, and followed them.

* * *

><p>This was the part Lelouch hated. Pulling Vanessa into a seedy alley, he began sloppily kissing her, as she did her best to kiss back. It was bad enough that Lelouch was essentially going first base against her will. Worse was that she stunk of alcohol and probably other substances that weren't legal here. Still, he pressed on, thankful that this was as far as he had to go. He only hoped that if he had to use the geass on another poor woman, this would be as far as he WOULD go, given the circumstances. <em>"Kallen would kill me if she heard about this."<em> he thought.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you goddamn bitch!"

Lelouch looked to the side to see Tyler there, poising for a fight. He didn't know whom he was more pissed at: him, or Vanessa supposedly cheating on him. _"Finally."_ Lelouch pulled away and put his hands up. "Sorry. I didn't know-" He was not allowed to finish, as Tyler suddenly slugged him across the face. Being Lelouch, he went down hard. It was a miracle he was still conscious. _"Ow. That really sucked."_

"The hell do you think you're doing!" He kicked him, earning a pained groan from Lelouch. "I don't know how a skinny little shit like you managed to get her attention, but quite frankly, I don't give a rat's ass right now. So..." He suddenly hoisted Lelouch up against the side of the dumpster. "I'm just going to beat that pretty little face of yours until you look as shitty as you fight!"

"_Shit, better act quick."_ Lelouch, thankful his contact was still off, looked him in the eye and shouted "YOU WILL LISTEN TO EVERY WORD I SAY AND DO AS I COMMAND UNTIL MORNING!"

Tyler's angry face turned blank, as his fist relaxed back to his side and released Lelouch. Lelouch hunched over and breathed deeply, trying his best to force the pain to pass. "Whew. That was close." He held his cheek in pain, irritated he had to get hurt again. "Thanks for the help there, by the way." Lelouch groaned sarcastically.

"You had it under control." CC replied, her expression neutral as ever and her arms crossed over her stomach.

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I've got them. Shall we get this over with?"

"It's cold, and that noise they call 'music' inside threatens to burst my eardrums."

"I'll take that as a yes." Lelouch turned to his prey. "Now, let us go to an ATM machine. One where there is no one around. Lead the way, and you are to withdraw cash from your accounts. ALL of it."

The two silently walked away, as Lelouch and CC followed. _"So far, so good."_

* * *

><p><em>The next day...<em>

"How is she settling in?" Suzaku asked Dorthea on his Bluetooth as he drove down the street.

"**So far, so good it seems. No problems that I can see. She misses you though." **

"Tell her I said hello, and that I'll be there for her inauguration speech when she's ready."

"**Yes sir." **

Without another word, Suzaku hung up as he focused on his destination. Ashford Academy; the building itself hadn't changed a bit since he left it (collateral damage taken into account). But one thing he knew would change was the student body. None would remember him; he felt a pang in his heart at the thought of it. Perhaps it was for the best though; he couldn't face them with the knowledge that he and Lelouch were once friends. For what he was about to do, he felt them thinking he was a stranger would be for the best. He parked his car, and got out. _"Almost like old times."_ Suzaku thought as he was overcome with a feeling of nostalgia.

It was a school day, so the academy was packed with students. If he was going to find Lelouch, he had to make sure he could find the people closest to him. He doubted he would find concrete answers, but hopefully they would point him in the right direction. As he walked up the stairs, the students took immediate notice of him. "What is he doing here?"

"Doesn't he know this is a school for Britannians?"

"Look, he's part of the military."

"Impossible. Perhaps he's...what do they call it? Cosplaying?"

Suzaku rolled his eyes. It seems he still had farther to go before he could prove himself to everyone...or get the all the Britannians to accept someone different. _"That's not important now. I have a mission."_ Suzaku knew whom to visit first, but to keep up appearances, he had to stop by the principal's office.

The principal was, needless to say, a bit shocked to see an "eleven" visit him. Thankfully, he settled down once he saw that Suzaku was a knight. As expected, Lelouch had been missing for little over a month now. Suzaku had to expand upon that by telling him Lelouch was expected to have links to the Black Knights. "...it might explain Mr. Lamperouge's change in behavior..." the principal thought out loud. "It's such a shame; he had so much potential. Even so, I can't imagine what would cause him to murder Miss Finette."

Suzaku nearly lost face at the mention of Shirley's surname. "I beg your pardon?"

"One of our other students. I can't fathom why, but Lamperouge beat her to death out of nowhere. That was around the same time he went missing. Come to think of it, I haven't seen his little brother either. The poor lad was a rather reclusive fellow; I can only imagine how much of an impact his brother's crimes had on him. He hasn't been in school either since Lelouch left."

"_Little brother?"_ Suzaku didn't hear much about Lelouch's brainwashing after he was brought to the emperor, only that it happened. He was just told that he and the others would remember nothing of his past life as Zero and that was the end of it. Suzaku was told nothing of a spy so close to Lelouch, though he heard that a Britannian officer was stationed here as an undercover agent posing as a PE teacher. _"What's really going on here?"_ "Anything else unusual?"

The principal thought for a moment. "Well...there is one thing, but I can't imagine it's related..."

"Please tell me. You never know."

"I suppose not. Anyway, Miss Nu resigned a short while ago. She wasn't clear why; she was an excellent employee, and never complained. I tried calling her, but she hasn't picked up her phone."

"If you could, please, I would like their contact information. Both Miss Nu's...and Mr. Lamperouge's."

"Yes, of course." He took out a notepad and scribbled them down. "I haven't had any luck reaching them; I doubt you will either. But, I suppose it couldn't hurt."

"Thank you sir." Suzaku said as he took the paper and tucked it into his breast pocket.

"Good luck with your investigation sir. I'm sorry I couldn't be of much help."

"If I may, I have some questions for the students I would like to ask. May I interview anyone you know to be close to Lelouch?"

"Yes, he was a member of the student council, though one of his friends recently resigned. Rivalz Cardemonde and Milly Ashford."

"Ashford?" Suzaku asked, feigning surprise. "Is she related to the owner of this school?"

"His daughter, yes. It's about lunchtime right now. You should be able to find them in the courtyard."

"I see. Thank you for your time."

Suzaku exited the principal's office and made his way to the outside._ "I was told nothing of Miss Nu being reassigned. She must have left of her own accord. But why?" _Granted, the woman conspired with Gottwald to kill him, but the circumstances dictated that he must work with her (or under him...he had a feeling she would never go along with that). _"I'm here now. May as well see how Milly and Rivalz are doing." _

Once again, he came under the scrutiny of the student body. They were silent this time, but their stares spoke volumes. _"Was my time here all for nothing?"_ While he did not regret his time spent, it did have it's share of tribulations. Ignoring the disaster of the Black Rebellion, he remembered how students would break into his locker and vandalize his gym shirt. He knew who did it; they were practically daring him to snitch or take matters into his own hands. He didn't, fearing that he would only cause more trouble than it was worth. _"What would I do now, though?"_ A stupid question; a Knight of the Round surely needn't bother with school.

Finally, he reached his destination as he stumbled upon Milly Ashford. It looked normal to a stranger, but Suzaku could tell something was very wrong. Milly would always have a special meal for the student council during lunch; she never sat outside on the bench by herself. _"Shirley."_ That had to be the reason, and he couldn't blame her. He wanted to reach out to her and give her whatever condolences he could. But he couldn't; she wouldn't remember him. As much as it pained him, he had to act like a stranger. "Excuse me." he called out to her.

Milly turned around and stared right at him. "Hello. May I help you?"

Suzaku was at least relieved for that; though he surprised her, he didn't scare her. "I'm sorry miss, but I'm with the Britannian military." he said, showing his badge. "I've been assigned to investigate the disappearance of Lelouch Lamperouge."

Milly looked away briefly before answering him. "I...I'm sorry, sir. It's a rather difficult subject for me."

"Yes, I heard from the principal. I'm sorry for the loss of both your friends. But I need whatever help I can get in finding Mr. Lamperouge. Would it be alright if I asked you a few questions?"

Milly sighed. "If you must."

Suzaku gave her the standard interview. It was as he suspected; she had no knowledge of Lelouch's ties to the Black Knights, and referred him to the same people. At the end of the interview, he said "I see. Thank you for your time." Suzaku tried his best to remain formal, but a part of him wanted to stay, just to be there for her.

"Madam prez!"

Suzaku looked behind Milly to see none other than Rivalz run up to them on his motor scooter, carrying a large pizza box. "Rivalz! What's that you got there? And stop calling me prez!" she said, looking a bit irritated. "I resigned, remember?"

"You'll always be Madam prez to me." Rivalz chuckled sheepishly. Anyway, to answer your question: pizza!" Rivalz proclaimed. "The best kind!"

Milly chuckled nervously. "Thanks, Rivalz. That's very sweet of you...but I already ate."

"Well eat some more!" Rivalz replied as he opened the box.

The scent of delicious pepperoni filled both Milly's and Suzaku's nostrils. "Um, Mr...I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?" Milly asked the man to her side.

"Kuurugi. Sir Kuurugi." Suzaku smiled, feeling a bit of pride in calling himself "sir".

Both Milly and Rivalz were surprised that he was a knight, but had the decency not to exclaim it out loud. "Sir Kuurugi. Would you like a slice?"

Suzaku smiled. "Sure. I'd be delighted."

Suzaku took a seat as he consumed his slice while Milly and Rivalz had some of theirs. They ate in silence for minutes, enjoying the peace and tranquility. "Strange." Milly commented.

"I beg your pardon?" Suzaku asked.

Milly smiled nervously. "Oh, it's nothing, I'm sure. This just feels...familiar."

Suzaku stood up as he wiped his mouth with a napkin, figuring he already overstayed his welcome. "I'm sorry, but I must be going. Listen, Rivalz, was it? I'm investigating the disappearance of your friend, Lelouch."

Rivalz immediately tensed. "You're going to lock him up, aren't you?"

Suzaku expected Rivalz would turn hostile; he and Lelouch were best friends before he came back into the picture. "That's up to him." Suzaku replied , politely as he could. "I'm only following orders. If it comforts you, though, I'll do my best to bring him in without harm. That will be up to him though, if he wants to come in quietly."

Rivalz seemed to try to contain himself, but desperately failed. "It doesn't make sense!"

"Rivalz!" Milly admonished him. "You're being rude!"

"It's alright, miss." Suzaku shushed her. "I want to hear this."

"They say Lelouch attacked Shirley out of nowhere."

"Yes, I heard from your principal. Whatever the reason or cause, you both have my deepest sympathies for the loss of your friend."

"What's more, the video shows he beat her to death! BEAT HER. Lelouch was never a physical person; he was only getting by PE for participation when he wasn't cutting class! I don't think he could even beat up his little brother if he tried!"

Suzaku knew that about Lelouch, but feigned ignorance. "I see. That is very interesting indeed."

"And it seems the whole military is interested in him...you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

"Rivalz!" Milly hissed. "You're being rude!"

"It's alright, Ms. Ashford." Suzaku said, gently squeezing her shoulder. "I'm afraid not; I was just assigned this case. If the rest of my peers had an interest in this, I know nothing about it. All I want is to uphold the law and bring justice." Suzaku looked at his watch. "I really must be going; I've taken up most of your recess. Please forgive me."

"It was no trouble at all, sir." Milly replied politely. Without another word, Suzaku took off without saying goodbye.

"Hey Milly." Rivalz said.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you get a strange feeling from that guy?"

"Strange?" Milly asked suspiciously. "How so?"

"I feel like we've met before." Rivalz said. "Like he's an old friend."

Milly looked back to the path Suzaku left on. "Now that you mention it...yeah. It feels like a sudden wave of nostalgia."

* * *

><p><em>Day 3<em>

"Here we are." Lelouch said as he opened the door to their new apartment; he had to use special means to get it so early, needless to say. "It's not as grandiose as a a Britannian mansion, but it will have to do."

It was a rather large and nice apartment to be sure. Most sensible people would have no reason to complain. "Works for me. I'm not aware of any castles in this region anyway." CC replied as she closed the door. "So, now what?"

"First, we need to furnish the place." Lelouch proclaimed. "Then, we'll get around to hiring a maid. No point if it doesn't look like we're lavish people."

"True."CC agreed. "But we might be stuck with any maid, and I'd imagine most would be worthless in terms of the information we seek."

"Then I guess I have to make sure whomever we wind up with is not." Lelouch proclaimed. "Get the satellite receiver."

CC handed him a case without another word. Lelouch pulled out a laptop and got it running. Then, he opened the case, assembling what seemed to be a satellite. Hooking the two together, he had internet access without risking tracing. "Okay. I believe I overheard this small company does have a website..." Typing in the address, he exclaimed "Ah hah! Bingo!" An independent contractor in the island advertised all kinds of services; carpenters, electricians, and maids. Lelouch clicked on the current employees and selected maids. As he expected, most were immigrants. "Now, I just have to find someone Japanese." Lelouch scrolled down, and found several options to choose from.

"It's gamble." CC said. "We may have to stay here and hire several."

"Maybe. Maybe not." Lelouch said. "I'm leaning towards this one." he said, tapping a picture on the screen. It was a woman of 35. In her description, it said she was a loving mother and has resided on the island for nearly 17 years.

"Not a bad guess." CC concurred. "She's been here for several years; she may know something. Now, we have to solve our other dilemma."

"Yes..." Lelouch agreed. "We need dust. No point in hiring someone when there's no work to be done."

* * *

><p>A week had passed since "Zero" and his two feminine compatriots began their investigation.<p>

Kallen, at first, had no luck on her end. Most of her dorm mates were new, wisely escaping Britannia in hopes of a better (if not good) life here and knew of no underground. Her job wasn't any less satisfying; not only did she have to put up with complete snobs, but she found nothing new regarding the information, making it a complete waste of time. Whatever she did hear of graffiti in Japanese was just amounted to "punks."

That all changed one day however. She was called to do maid work for this one pig of a man. While the uniform itself wasn't too bad, it was clear her employer had a maid fetish. He kept making lewd comments to her, while she did her best to remain polite and do her cleaning duty. Then the bastard made the mistake of putting his hand up her skirt. For those who know Kallen...the rest does not require further explanation.

"Damn it, Suzumiya, how could you!?" her manager screamed as she was seated across his desk.

"Two words: sexual harassment." Kallen growled.

The man visibly shook, surprised to see this side of "Miyuki". "I...I understand you're upset. But didn't you go a bit overboard!? 7 cracked ribs, a smashed nose, and...well, he probably didn't want kids anyway...and...and..." He glanced over the medical report, astonished. "He was over two hundred pounds."

"Mostly by drinking beer."

"His athleticism or lack thereof is not important! How in the world could you lift a man that size and throw him out a window!?" the manager screamed again.

Kallen, realizing her fragile girl image had been blown clean out of the water, simply mumbled "I work out a lot."

The manager ran his hands through his thinning hair, and sighed. "Go wait in the lobby; I need to make a call. Figure out how I can resolve this mess before he regains consciousness and sues us."

Kallen did as she was told, imagining she would get fired at the end of it all; probably for the best. Her last undercover job had similar bouts of humiliation, but at least those men were satisfied with just looking and kept their hands to themselves. _"This part of the operation hasn't panned out anyway; I've probably wasted my time here in the long run."_ Still, she had a feeling she should check one more time. Her MP3 player, in reality a cleverly disguised radio receiver, tapped into the boss's phone, wired to the device she placed under it.

"**Yeah, it's me."** her boss said into the phone as she listened. **"Listen, I know you're not ready for more... 'direct' work, but I found someone interesting. She's half Britannian, but she identifies herself as Japanese. I hope that's not a problem." **

"**No problem at all.** **Long as she has no love for the empire, we'll consider her." **

Kallen's heart skipped a beat._ "That's the same man I heard from before! Back in Japan!"_

"**But..." **the stranger on the other end continued. **"...I hope you've other reasons for us to consider this person. Not even being 100 percent Japanese is enough to get you in."**

"**I'm getting to that. She's strong! Freakishly strong! She nearly killed one of my customers with her bare hands!"** the manager exclaimed.

First, silence. Then, laughter howled on the other line in response to the manager's tale. **"Oi, mate. That certainly sounds like quite the catch. Alright, then. Hook us up.** **Tell me something, though; is she good looking?" **

"**Good looking!? Are you kidding me!?"** the manager suddenly screamed.

"_Now I see why he has a soundproof door." _Kallen groaned as she held her temple, bracing for what she was about to hear.

"**Red hair, great legs, a great ass and big tits! She's a freakn' 10!" **

Kallen clenched her teeth and fist. _"Calm down, Kallen."_ she told herself. _"He doesn't know your eavesdropping." _It was one thing for men to think those things; to hear them out loud was an entirely different matter. In the long run, though, she only had herself to blame on learning his opinion of her. And maybe Lelouch...

"**Anyway, you just tell me when and I'll let her know."** the manager said, coming down from his arousing high.

"**Very well." **the stranger said. **"Three days from now. At Fort Pierson at noon. Make sure she comes alone, mate." **

"**Fort Pierson. Noon it is."** the manager said. **"Okay, I'll have her contact you. Good day."**

He hung up, and Kallen did her best to look somewhat less than peeved as he walked outside, looking as professional as ever. At least he tried to look like a gentleman; Kallen had to give him credit for that. "It looks like I'm going to have to suspend you for a while." Kallen's head lowered in pretend shame. "But the good news is that I've found something else for you." Not knowing he was being spied on, he handed her the address. "Go here at the designated time, and make sure you go alone. Yes, I know that sounds bad, but trust me on this; it might be something more to your liking."

"Yes." Kallen said, standing up and bowing. "Thank you." She turned away, walking down the hallway as she looked at the note given to her. _"This could be something we need. Or...it could be a trap..."_

* * *

><p><em>Day 9<em>

"How are you, Ms. Hamasako?" Lelouch asked as he walked into the door, greeting the maid he and CC had recently hired.

"Hamasaki." The maid smiled as she put her duster away.

"Sorry." Lelouch pretended he couldn't say Japanese names worth a damn; would make them less suspicious.

"And anyway, sir, I'm doing quite well. I'm almost finished here."

"Excellent." Lelouch could tell she really appreciated his cordiality. She probably suffered ignorant abuse at the hands of other customers. "Anyway, my wife told me to pick up some fruit at the market. I got a little extra for you." he said as he placed a grocery bag on the counter top.

Hamasaki's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, I can't sir! You didn't have to go out of your way..."

"I insist; it's my treat to you. Besides, my wife would chew me out if I acted so thoughtless."

The woman blushed, and bowed. "Why, thank you sir! You're too kind." They both took a seat as Lelouch peeled an orange for her. Placing a slice in her mouth, she exclaimed"Mmm, these are delicious. What kinds are these again?"

"Clementines, I believe they are called." Lelouch replied.

"I'll have to get some for my son; he likes the sweet ones." Hamasaki commented.

"_Now."_ Quickly, Lelouch removed his contact lens. Making sure he was making eye contact, he said "Speaking of which, I'd like to ask you a few questions about your son."

In an instant, her eyes showed the after glow of the geass. "Yes. How can I help you?"

"How has your son adjusted to life here?"

Her face betrayed no emotion, going solely by memory. "Not well. He had to leave many friends behind. While we are not as actively repressed, the Australians have still have no love for our people. He often finds it no different than living in Area 11."

"I see. And how does he cope with this?"

"He joined a gang of other young japanese, though I tell him not to."

"Do they do anything illegal?"

"Aside from some graffiti in the ghettos, no. But they seem to be planning something. That's what my gut says, at least."

"Where can I find them?"

"You can find them hanging out at the old train station on the outskirts of town, on the other side of Fort Pierson."

"I see. Thank you, that will be all."

Hamasaki suddenly snapped out of her trance. "W-what happened?"

"You asked me about the oranges." Lelouch smiled, his contact back in place. Underneath the table, he texted CC.

* * *

><p>Somewhere else in town, a man with short red hair and a matching goatee went through his newspaper while parked in a secluded street. A couple of spoiled rich kids had lost their money; that wasn't surprising. What was was that they had no idea how they lost it, and seemed to experience missing time the night it happened. <em>"I wonder..."<em> He pulled out his cellphone and read the text message.

**BLACK KNIGHTS BELIEVED TO BE HEADED SOUTH TOWARS AUSTRALIA. INVESTIGATE ALL SUSPICIOUS ACTIVITY. **

Gino Weinberg had recently been given control of all spies within the area, and the man in question was one of them, Peter Cavil. _"The question is: is this incident related?"_ It seemed unlikely; Zero stooping down to robbing people just didn't seem like his style. But he had no way of knowing that for sure. And given the almost supernatural mythology Zero had built around himself...one could never be too certain._ "I guess there's only one way to be sure."_ Quickly, he found directions to the boy's parents' place, put on his trench coat and drove over there.

At the door, he briefly met the father, another rich man who only seemed concerned for his money (and when he lost it) and used his fake badge and accent to pass himself off as a detective. Finally, he came face to face with Tyler. The kid looked like he had seen better days, judging by his black eye. _"I guess I'd smack my kid around too if he lost that much money."_ "Hello, mate." Ben said. "I'm a detective with the police; I'm just here to ask you a couple questions."

Tyler only spat on the lawn. "About bloody time. They promised me they would send someone out days ago. What's holdin' up you pigs anyhow?"

Peter didn't have time to put up with this bullshit. "Listen, mate. I see I've caught you at a bad time. I'll just leave you with my card and-"

"Wait!" Tyler shouted, holding up his hand and breathing deeply to clear his thoughts. "I'm sorry, mate. I...it's just they didn't believe me before. I didn't figure they'd send anyone to give me a serious chance at this point."

"Well, mate. It's not my business to believe. It's my business to know. Think you can enlighten me on your predicament?"

"Well, you'll catch him, right? The guy who robbed me?" Tyler asked, more concerned with revenge than anything else.

"Only if you help me know where to start."

Tyler told him his story. There wasn't much to go on; he and his girlfriend tried to cheat on one another with another couple. Just as the papers said, they blacked out that night. But it wasn't from alcohol or drugs; they came to standing up, as if they were hypnotized. That was certainly curious.

He got the best description of the suspects from Tyler that he could, and bid him good day. "I want my money back." Tyler shouted as he walked away. "Make sure you put a cap somewhere in that asshole's knees after you find it!"

"Only if he fights back." he said, not bothering to look back. "And I can't make any promises about your money." _"And I hear McDonnie's is hiring too;_ _get used to that."_ he thought silently. He got into his car, glad to get away from the spoiled rich kid, and drove off.

Quickly, he activated a bluetooth to Britannian Intelligence. "Yeah." he said to the operator. "Inform Sir Weinberg to stay posted; I may have found a lead."

* * *

><p>"<em>Here it is."<em> CC made sure to dress her best; a lovely floral hat, white sundress and a brown leather jacket, plus pink heels. The purse she obtained with the extra bit of money was a nice touch too...especially if you were goading someone into to rob you. And this place seemed to be the place for just that.

The abandoned train station that Lelouch had told her about was a good place to go if you wanted total seclusion. Not to mention quiet; CC couldn't find even so much as a bug around the place. Of course, that just meant no one was visible; as far as CC was concerned, they were here, whoever they were. CC continued to walk down the unused track, looking as girly and vulnerable as possible.

Slowly, she began to hear someone approach her and disappear from sight whenever she turned to look behind her. Whoever was stalking her wasn't stupid, moving back and forth between the abandoned cars. Then, the footsteps became noisier and more frequent. Someone suddenly ran by her and snatched her purse for a grand total of 1 second. CC quickly took action and grabbed the would-be robber's wrist, kicking the inside of his leg and throwing him over her shoulder Quickly reaching into the purse, she pulled a pistol and pointed it to her attempted robber. "Almost had me." she said. "But, I've a feeling money isn't what you're really after. Plus, you wouldn't want to be seen doing this now, would you?"

The dark-haired Japanese teen slowly rose to his feet, keeping his hands up. It was clear to CC that he was surprised she fluently spoke his language. "You're right." he said. "I'm kind of glad you aren't some ordinary woman. I'd have felt bad for anyone dressed up like you here; what you were doing otherwise in these parts is downright stupid. and while I've been told not to engage in such acts...I feel it doesn't matter what we do."

"No one comes here anymore." CC said, apparently uninterested in his life story. "Where are the others?"

The teen hesitated. "I...I don't know what..."

"You should know I came here for a reason. You're only part of it, at best." CC tucked the gun back into her purse. "Tell Kaguya I found Zero. And he's ready to see her." she said bluntly as usual.

As she turned around to walk away, the teen's eyes widened. He was at a loss of how to respond; not the best way to feel in this situation. "Wait!" he finally called. "You...you're lying!"

"If you want to think that, you're entitled to your own opinion." was CC's only reply, holding up her hand and not looking back. "But you sound rather bothered by it."

CC stopped when she heard the safety of a weapon switch off. "Don't move. Wait one minute, and I'll let you go." CC put her hands up not out of fear, but complacency.

She heard him dial a number, and carefully listened. "I found someone...no. She knows her. And she says she has Zero." There seemed to be shouting on the other end of the line. "What kind of idiot do you take me for!? I wouldn't have called if it looked like a trap! This might be the opportunity of a lifetime..." Finally, there was silence on the other end. "Uh huh. Got it."

He quickly hung up, but kept his gun on CC. "If he's the real deal, bring him here, tomorrow. To the station at your 3 o'clock. Just you, and him. My boss will decide for himself."

CC heard footsteps slowly moving away from her, then increasing in frequency. "You should have dove under the car there!" CC yelled without turning around as she went about her merry way. "You leave a trail with the sound of your footsteps too easily!" The teen stopped at some point, and CC guessed he was rather embarrassed.

* * *

><p>"Have you seen this man?" Peter asked the bartender at what was Peter's favorite hangout, wisely coming in an hour before opening.<p>

The bartender looked at the photo rather thoughtfully. "Hmm...he's not one of the regulars. But yeah; I think I've seen him before. He was a very distinct looking young man; he barely looked legal. He was with a small girl, too; green hair, back-length."

"Interesting." Peter said as he jostled down notes. "Can you remember the date you saw him?"

"It was last week, Friday. That's when we have our major parties and events."

"Did anything odd happen on that day?"

"You mean other than how those two kids lost their parents' hard-earned money? Sorry, I wouldn't know anything about that. While a part of me will miss their money, I'd be kidding myself if I told you that they didn't have it coming."

"And I'd be inclined to concur with you." Peter said. "But did you see anything else?"

The bartender scratched his chin in thought. "Well...there is one thing..." He then waved it off. "It's nothing..."

"Tell me." Peter insisted.

The bartender sighed. "Well, I was doing my job as usual...I saw your man and his partner. They ordered their drinks. And..."

"And?"

"I spaced out. I don't know if it was for just a moment or a full minute. But it seemed I just lost all sense of reality for a time. It was pretty odd; I'm normally a focused man, and make sure to get a good rest every day before working. Thankfully, it didn't happen again since, or else I would be in big trouble with the owner."

The two remained silent for a time. "That's it?" Peter finally asked.

"That's it, I'm afraid. The couple repeated their order and I gave it to them. Nothing else noteworthy happened that night."

Peter sighed as he got off the stool. "Thank you for your time, mate. I best be going. By the way, you know where the nearest ATM machines are? I don't care for the bank's name, just where a few are within walking distance from here."

* * *

><p>"So, that is what you've found?" Lelouch asked CC as she told him of her encounter at the train station.<p>

"Yes. And it was definitely Hamasaki's son who tried to attack me. He most definitely has a connection to this underground. Whether Kaguya is involved or not, I can't say."

"Yes. I expected we wouldn't be given such a clear cut answer at this point. But, it seems we're on the right track at least." Lelouch got up from his seat and walked over to his suitcase. Unzipping it, he lifted the helmet of Zero; it was all they could bring for a quick change. But, if he could convince Kaguya he was Zero, that would be all he needed. "When do we meet with them?"

"12'o clock tomorrow."

"Very well then." Lelouch placed the helmet back in. "Why don't you order us some pizza? I believe we're done for today."

"I thought you didn't like pizza."

"I don't like pizza EVERYDAY. But I am in the mood for it today, plus whatever I get you'll just get pizza for yourself. It will be simpler if we just share a large together." CC's face remained stoic as ever, but Lelouch had a feeling inside she was jumping for joy. She bounded off towards their new home phone.

Meanwhile, Lelouch decided it would be best to check in on his other female subordinate. Stepping outside to the balcony, he dialed the number to Kallen.

After four rings, she finally picked up. **"Sorry."** Her voice came in with static, but Lelouch could understand her good enough. **"I had to find someplace safe to talk."**

"Understood." Lelouch said. "We've finally got a lead. Fort Pierson station tomorrow."

"**What a coincidence. So do I. After my manager fired me, he told me to go to the same place at the same time tomorrow."**

"Then we're definitely on the right track." Lelouch smiled. "Excellent work, Kallen."

"**Do you want me to join you?" **

"No, not at the same place. It might raise an alarm. Just do as you were told for now. I suspect we'll reveal our connection soon enough."

"**Understood. I guess I'll see you there tomorrow."**

"Yes." Lelouch sighed. "And Kallen?"

"**Yes?" **

"Be careful." Lelouch said with genuine concern.

"**For someone so brilliant, you can really be an idiot."** was her only reply.

"What!?"

"**If anyone here needs to be careful, it's you. If they get the drop on you, that's it. I'm prepared to fight back; in fact, I'm expecting it on my part, considering WHY my supervisor lead me on..." **

"How is that?"

"**I'd rather not talk about that right now."** was her curt reply. **"Anyway, once we find Kaguya, I'm going to work to fix that." **

"What!? How?" Lelouch hoped she did not mean physical activity...though knowing Kallen he had doubts on any alternatives.

"**You'll see."** Kallen said. **"I gotta go. See you tomorrow...Zero-sama." **

With that, Kallen hung up. Lelouch sighed, leaning against the railing of the balcony. "What would you like for toppings?" CC called from inside.

"I dunno. Whatever you like. Oh, and maybe some mushrooms and olives. You know, for veggies."

Little did he know, he was being watched. Peter looked up from his car with night-vision binoculars. Although he was obscured by the green colors, Peter recognized him from the descriptions of the two witnesses he interviewed. "Found you...now, where will you be going?" He knew from experience that even if you were an expert at it, it wasn't a good idea to murder someone in their own home. He had to wait until they left...

* * *

><p>The next day came in seemingly no time; Lelouch was only thankful he got to sleep in today. For most teenagers, waking up at 9 was not considered sleeping in, but under a strict military code that demanded being up by sunrise Lelouch took what he could get. He quickly made breakfast, packed his helmet, and got dressed.<p>

CC had rented a car late last night, a small white economy. It wasn't grandiose, but Lelouch didn't care for such things; in fact, the less attention drawn to them the better. "Ready?" CC asked as she opened the door to the driver's seat.

"You think I've been ready for anything after all this?" Lelouch asked as he buckled up on the passenger's seat.

"I suppose not." CC agreed as she turned the ignition. "Well, no going back now."

"Nope." Lelouch agreed. CC pulled out of the parking garage, and onto the road.

Little did they know, Peter was waiting for them. When they were almost out of sight, he quietly followed them. _"I've a feeling there's more to this than meets the eye."_ he thought as he drove down the street.

* * *

><p>"We're here."<p>

Lelouch took a look around; it was certainly desolate and empty. A good place to hide, though he feared predictable should some local authorities get wind of whoever lives here. "Keep an eye out." Lelouch reached into his bag, hoping there were no witnesses nearby.

As CC parked the car near the abandoned station, Hamasaki's son suddenly appeared and pointed his gun at the window. "I doubt your windows are bullet proof, especially at this range." he shouted through the glass.

"How astute of you." CC replied, clearly unimpressed. She stepped out of the car, not even bothering to put her hands up. The boy backed away nervously, remembering their last encounter. "You're not going to shoot us; not unless you happen to be one of those honorary Britannians in disguise, I'd imagine your superior would be most displeased."

"And why's that?"

"Because I'm here." a muffled voice said as the man stepped out of the car and from behind CC. The boy gawked. The man before him wore a standard business suit from the neck down. But his face was covered by a mask...a mask all Japanese and Britannians were all too familiar with. "Tell your superior that Zero is here. And we have much to discuss." he demanded, no doubt in his authority.

* * *

><p>Not much of a surprise next chapter. But can Lelouch prevent the secret from spilling out?<p> 


End file.
